TSQ: Riders Of Berk
by PKWolf014
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO TSQ:HTTYD*** Life on Berk has changed drastically for everyone. Haedryin's skills with dragons however, aren't just known on Berk anymore and a new enemy rises to try and take it. (New summary) FemHiccup (Haedryin) MaleAstrid (Asher)
1. How To Start A Dragon Academy

**A/N *Gives cry of victory and tosses laptop across the room stares at laptop and picks up her I-Pod.* I did not actually toss my laptop across the room, its my schools. But yes! I got the first episode done! :) Enjoy! I stayed up was later then I should have writing this...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 _I live on Berk. For generations it was Viking against dragon. The battles we're furious. Then one day I met Toothless, and together, we've shown people here that instead of fight dragons we can ride them, live with them, even train them._

"Okay guys, best trick competition. Who's up first?" I ask looking around at the other riders. Fishlegs sits up on Meatlug.

"It's-" Fishlegs starts when Snotlout interrupts.

"Me," She says flexing. I roll my eyes slightly, Snotlout could be...ignorantly stupid.

"Actually, I think it's-" Fishlegs starts again.

"Me." Snotlout interrupts again. Shooting a glare in everyone's direction daring us all to disagree with her.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm GO!" Asher says, irritation rolling off of his words.

I blew a stray piece of my hair and watch as the slightly tinted blue edges of it fly away as and I turn my attention back to Snotlout, "Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on fiiiiiiiiiirrrrreeee!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang decides that he's had enough of Snotlout's speech and takes off.

Snotlout, seems determined to break our ear drums as she screams and wails at the top her lungs, after a few more minutes of Snotlouts screams and Hookfangs ever showing loyalty to his rider the duo lands back on the sea stack.

Snotlout sat up, "I'm alive? I'm alive!" She shouts throwing her arms up into the air in victory. Finally seeming to notice the rest of us she quickly folds her arms across her chest,"Of course I am." She says boastful tone, that did not in any way match his ride.

 _At all._

After a couple of seconds of silence for Snotlout and Hookfang's tricks, Fishlegs exclaims, "It's my turn! Ready Meatlug?" She asks her Gronckle. Meatlug growls a yes and her small wings flap rapidly as she flew up and in a slow circle around the twins. The two were….I'm not sure, but every tick competition consisted of her and Meatlug flying in a small circle.

"Yes! New personal best!" Fishlegs exclaims cheerily.

"My turn!" Ruffnut shouts, surprising me slightly, Toothless turns to look at me catching the jump of surprise and the small snowflakes that had landed on his nose.

"No! My turn!" Tuffnut argues. I sigh and waving a small amount of snowflakes around I look at the twins.

"Guys, same dragon." I say. The two look at each other,.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut says.

The two and their Zippleback take off into the air. The twins to absolutely no one's surprise bicker the whole time. Eventually after a almost a minute, Barf and Belch tired of the their riders fight flug both twins off their necks. My eyes widen and I lean forward in case me and Toothless need to rescue them.

"Oh no! This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yells his voice echoing. The twins Zippleback catches both Thorsten's by their vests and throw them onto their back. The twins' dragon lands with ease next to Fishlegs and Meatlug, as if nothing wrong had ever happened.

"We almost died." Ruffnut says lying limp of Barf's neck her eyes wide.

"I know…..Go again?" Tuffnuts asks, as both twins sit up, ready to 'go again'.

I myself must say, that falling through the sky was an experience I didn't want to ever go through again. "Hey, it's my turn." Asher says and then turns to me a smug expression on his face, "You might want to take notes, Snow Queen. Let's go!" Stormfly took off and I watch impressed with his stunts. They are impressive. Stormfly lands and Snotlout looks at Asher.

"Okay, but can you do it without the dragon?"

"Why would Asher do a dragon trick competition without a dragon?" I ask as Asher swiftly punches Snotlout of the arm.

"Ow!" She shrieks, then she looks up at me,"I don't know why would he?" Snotlout asks. I sigh before Asher looks over and I share a small smile with Toothless.

"Well looks like we got our work cut out for us." I say and lean in on Toothless' saddle. Toothless takes off into the air and I am still how amazed and how free I am up here, nothing can hold me back in the sky.

Toothless quickly changes direction and dives, As we reach the ocean I change the tails position, and we are flung forward as if pushed by the wind.. Toothless and i soar up to a sea stack and I unhook myself and my prosthetic from the saddle and tail fin.

We reach the arch and I jump off of Toothless, and throw my arms out and ice and snow fly from my fingertips and after a few steps the arch is over. I jump back onto Toothless and click my prosthetic back into place. Toothless then release some plasma blasts that explode a little ahead of us, Toothless makes sure to dodge the fiery rings that follow and we turn and I see the dropped jaws of the other teens. Toothless lands I jump off him.

I stare at the other riders quizenly.

"It will always amaze me how you do that." Asher says, I shrug, tossing my long auburn hair over my shoulder.

"Well you just gotta keep your legs loose and-"

"Not the trick." Asher interrupts. I fold my arms across my chest and Toothless bumps into me from behind.

"The magic." Asher clarifiers. My smile falters and I look back at Toothless, "I'm not entirely sure either."

 _Yup, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we've made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still well dragons._

Toothless and I land in the village a little while later and I slide off of his back, I walk through the street, and I snap my head around as I hear a woman's cry of frustration.

"Dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it you pesky dragon!" I look at the Terror she was yelling and see it had her meat in it's mouth. It drops the bones in her hands and she gives the Terrible Terror a death glare any reasonable person would run for and another Terror rips it from her grasp. "Dragons!" She huffs and storms back inside her house.

"Get off my roof! You pest!" Another Vikings yells, I look and see a Deadly Nadder perched happily on his roof. It gives a squawk of defiance and the bearded man gives the Nadder a glare of death.

"Let go of that! Those are my apples!" A man shouts as a Nightmare is trying to rip a bag from his grasp. I spin around as a flock of chickens goes running past my feet. I watch them run into a woman's hung up laundry.

"Give me back my dainties dragon!" The woman yells and shakes her fist angrily at the dragon.

"Incoming!" A Viking yells in front of me, I look around us, incoming of what?

"Dragon poop!" Another Viking yells as he rushes past me diving for cover. I look up and see a number of dragons soar over the village stinky pellets rain down from the sky. I look up in disgust and spin my hands together and lift up the newly crafted ice shield over my head as I back away from the raining pellets. I slam into something and whirl around to see Bucket and Mulch, I look and see they have two shields over their heads held up by sticks.

"Hey Bucket, hey Mulch." I say and they stare at the sparkling shield over my head, "Sorry about the, uh…" I say and point up.

"Every day at three." Bucket says.

"They're regular. A tip of the cap at least." Bucket says and taps the bucket on his head. I stare at him from disbelief from under my shield.

"Better than the days where it was kill or be killed." Mulch adds. I stare at the short man.

"Um, yeah." I agree.

"Hey, we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod." Mulch commands and Bucket lifts up a torn fish, I stare at it.

"Nice, you got the invisible kind, he really likes those."I say. Bucket ignores me.

"I ate already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asks Mulch. I look around for a second before I set down my shield and I stare at the small Terror who was dragging it away.

"Uh, Bucket, the, a, Terror beat you to it." I say and point to the small Terror dragging it away. It hisses at me and then two more Terrors chase after the Terror as if they had been summoned. I give a weak smile at that and turn back to the two fishermen.

 _'Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away.'_

On the other side of the island later that night on the near top of the mountain an old grumpy, man with a wonderful personality that made you want to slap him over the face several times woke to chaos. His eyes snapped open and Mildew, grumpling things even Alvin the Treacherous world was his mouth out for, shoves open his door and with his sheep, Fungus following behind him like a faithful puppy, he looks up and sees Gronckles on his roof, "Dragons," Mildew says and spits out the word like poison, "I should have known." He says, he leans down and picks up a piece of cabbage bitten into. "Helps themselves to my roof, and to my cabbage." He mutters angrily. He drops the piece of cabbage and turns around, and sees more Gronckles eating the rest of his cabbage.

"My whole field!" He says in disbelief. "Gone!" He mutters. The Gronckles take off at the sound of his voice and he growls angrily, "This tears is, Fungus!" He yells and grabs his helmet and shoves it on his head, grabs his walking staff and with Fungus under one arm he turns and makes his way to the village.

…..

I stand next to Toothless the next day, both of us having absolutely nothing better to do then watch as Dad stores food. I lean against the barrel and put my chin on my arm and my hair falls around me. I toss the free hair behind me and I watch dad, "Stand the elk up in the back, fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Dad says to the workers. I look at Toothless who is standing next to me, a board dazed look in his eyes. It was hot, and I was exhausted.

"Stoick." A voice shouts and walks over to dad. I lift up my head and watch as Mildew climbs the stairs.

"Ah, and here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber says and waves his hook at him.

Dad sighs,"You've picked a bad time Mildew, I'm in the middle of storing food a freeze is coming." He says and turns away. Mildew shoots me a death glare.

"Well maybe it we didn't have a little Snow Queen living here then you would have more time." Mildew says.

Gobber waves a hand, and I sit up, "You think I choose to purposely have a freeze right now?" I ask him. Mildew ignores me and finishes storming up the steps.

"And those dragons! Again! Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew says. Dad turns around to face him.

"Neither are you, Mildew. "Gobber promises, "Why do you think we built your house so far away from town?" He asks. I grin and Mildew's eye twitches.

"Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons are upending our village carts, turning people's houses into piles of rubble and they even disturbing an old man's rest! Can't you see the bags under my eyes!" He yells, and draws back the skin on his eyes.

"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber says. Mildew doesn't falter.

"These are wild and unpredictable beats!" Mildew shouts and villagers gather around us slowly starting to shout in agreement, "They even cracked this man's skull," Mildew says and bangs his staff against Buckets bucket, "Like an egg." He adds.

Bucket looks up, "Eggs? I like eggs, scrambled over easy poached." Bucket says excitedly. Mildew leans in close to dad.

"You need to put those dragons in cages." Mildew says. I clench my fists together and I put a hand on Toothless' head. He leans up and looks at me, "If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village." Mildew says. Shouts of agreement rang up through the air. Lifting up the bottom of my long shirt I slam my right foot onto the ground.

Ice and spits out everywhere with a windy noise, the ice spreads under Mildew feet and he slips to his bottom, I walk forward stand up in front of the village, "They don't mean any harm, there just dragons, being dragons." I say. Mildew scoffs at this and dad shoves me behind him.

"Listen if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Dad says.

Mildew gets to his feet and sending a glare in my direction he says, "Oh there's a problem and I think I speak for everyone when I say, you better do something about it." He says and storms down the steps, well as well as one can storm down steps covered in ice. The village splits apart for him and he disappears into the crowd.

…..

Later that night I watch from the stairs as dad paces back and forth. Gobber holds a wooden duck in his hand, "We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place." Dad says, and he turns around, "Hey, we could put up signs!" He says. Gobber looks up from the duck.

"Signs, for dragons? That will go over well," Gobber says.

"No, for the people." Dad corrects.

Gobber stops again, "Signs, for Vikings? We're not big readers Stoick." Gobber says, I share a look with Toothless, Vikings weren't really readers at all. Dad gives a frustrated breath.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." He says, throwing out ideas, I look at Toothless.

"He does know they can breathe fire right?" I whisper to Toothless.

"Nests? You do know they breathe fire?" Gobber asks. I smirk and Dad walks back over to Gobber/

" I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber." Dad says. He gives a frustrated sighs, "Maybe Mildew was right!" Dad says and whacks a chair away.

I slip down the stairs and stare at the chair before I look up, "We'll have to find some sort-" I interrupt him.

"No, dad wait. What if I deal with the dragons?" I offer and pick up the chair.

"You?" He asks.

Gobber looks up at me, "Who else?" I ask, when they don't look convinced and Toothless starts to circle around me.

"If anyone can control them I can."I promise, I rub Toothless and look up at them, "I'm the best person for the job." I promise. Dad looks at me, before he nods his head, "Haedryin, you're still just a little girl." He says. I put a hand on my hip.

"Excuse me, who is the person who set of an eternal winter last month, defeated a dragon the size of a mountain and can control the weather?" I demand, he stares at me and I lift up my head, dad glances at Gobber before he turns to me.

"Fair enough, you get your chance, starting tomorrow."

…

The next morning I walk into the down and I look around me at the dragons everywhere, "Okay, gang. There is going to be some changes around here." I say, and the dragons look at me.

"For the last time get out shoo! I know my bread smells good but for the last time!" I women shouts. I run over to her and look at the purple Nadder.

"Let me help." I say and hold out a hand to the Nadder. "No," I command and put my hand on the dragon's snout. Frost patterns spread up her nose.

I smile, "All right." I say and a herd a chickens suddenly run past and I jump in surprise and the Nadder reaches out and snaps at the chickens. I whirl around in surprise and a blue Gronckle bursts from behind some crates and chases after the Nadder, I duck and it flies over my head. Hearing fire I jerk my head up and see a Monstrous Nightmare and Nadder fighting on an hill, flaming and black sheep race forward, I swing over a barrel, "Toothless! Break up that fight." I command and I race through the sheep, "I'll put out the sheep." I say and Toothless follows my finger and and breaks into a run after the dragons.

I break into a sprint and race after the flaming sheep, I race through and ally and into a busy street, it was even worse than yesterday and I duck as a Gronckle races over my head and jump backwards to avoid a cart.

...

From the top of the tower the other teens watch Haedryin with amusement

"What is she doing?" Snotlout asks.

Tuffnut watches for a second, "I think she's helping the dragons break stuff. Cool." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut whacks her brother on the arm.

"She did my hair this morning and told me she's trying to help them not break stuff." Ruffnut says.

Tuffnut turns to his sister, "She did you hair?"

…

I race forward bucket of water in hand as I chase after the sheep. I dump the bucket of water and miss. The sheep jumps on me and races over me. I groan and, my peg leg touches the edge of the puddle of water. I bite my lip before I roll over and stretch my hand out and freeze the sheep in place. The sheep baa's in annoyance and I freeze the fire before I rip of the frozen shards and toss them to the side.

I wave my hand and release the sheep, "Sorry about that." I say and take in a exhausted breath.

…

"Wow, she could really use our help." Asher says, watching Haedryin freeze the sheep. Snotlout snorts.

"She has magic ice powers, she'll be fine," She says, Tuffnut leans forward.

"We'll get to it." Tuffnut says, and Ruffnut despite her earlier protests leans forward amazed by the damage.

"In a minute."

…

A shadow looms over me and I look up at the sky, "And it's three." I groan. As a green pellet fell from the sky about to land on me I lift my hands up and create a small ice board. When the pellet lands on it I toss the board to the side and it shatters, and I race for cover.

….

Later that night I rub my shoulder,"Oh, Everything hurts." I groan and Toothless looks at me and flicks an ear. I lift up my peg leg, "Even this." I say.

"Iyn?" Asher calls from somewhere inside the house. I stand up and brush off dust and ash.

"I don't look to beat up, do I?" I ask. Toothless lifts up his ears and smiles, "Oh, great dragon pity." I grumble.

Asher walks up the steps and I turn around to face him, "Asher, what a nice surprise." I say lift up my hands.

Asher folds his arms, "So, how was your day?" He asks. I put a hand on the nightstand and frost shoots around the wood, I look up at him.

"Oh, you know, uneventful, just hang around the plaza, doing absolutely nothing." I lie.

Asher smirks at me, "Yeah, I do know, we saw you out there, it's hard to believe you're still standing." Asher says and flicks a sheep hair of my flight vest. I pull on the snowflake in the middle of the X and my body posture droops, as I fall back onto the bed,arms out wide and ice shoots up the bed posts.

"I am going to be seeing flaming sheep for the next month." I promise him.

"Haedryin!" Dad yells. I sit up and throw myself to my foot and peg leg as dad reaches the top of the stairs, "Iyn, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!" He says and I look up at him.

"Okay, I know it looks bad." I say and Asher leans over.

"Really bad." He says and I shoots him a glare before I continue.

"But this is only, uh, faze one in my master plan." I say and dad looks at me.

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" He asks. I kick the back of my foot, caught in the lie.

"I do." I lie, "It's very….complex you know lots of drawings several moving parts, little magic. Yeah it's pretty wild."I lie and Asher looks at me skeptically. Dad looks at me.

"Uh, huh." Dad says and I can tell that he can tell that I am lying.

"Well, this better be real, because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control they'll be calling for their heads." Dad says and turns and walks down the stairs. I look at Toothless.

"Don't worry, you're head is not going anywhere." I promise, "And if all else fails I will just freeze it back on." I say. Asher snorts and I pat the leather shoulder guard on and Asher looks at me.

"You do realize there are like a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you, right?" Asher asks and crosses his arms.

I sigh, "Yes, Asher I am aware."

…

The next morning after gathering the rest of the other riders we land it the old dragon killing arena.

"That's your plan train dragons?" Ruffnut says a disbelieving look across her face.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut adds. I look around the arena and lift up the basket of fish I was carrying.

"Right. Because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." I explain and set the fish down.

"Actually the dragons do seem a little nervous," Asher says and rubs Stormfly's snout as Stormfly's eyes dart around the arena.

"That's because they're very sensitive, Meatlug lost a cousin here, we try not to talk about it." Fishlegs says and wraps her arms around her dragon. Asher walks up to me.

"It's amazing you're dad just gave us the arena." Asher says. I freeze and look up at him forcing a smile.

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah." I agree.

"But he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." I add.

Asher's eyes widen, "Wait, so we're going behind your father's back." Asher realizes.

I lift up my hands and point at him, "There you go! Talking about it." I say and turn away from Asher, "Alright everybody, here's the thing, the dragons are out of control." I say and Ruffnut raises an eyebrow, "We want them to live in our world without destroying it. But they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village….We got to do something about that." I finish and look back at the other riders.

Tuffnut perks up."Got it. Help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Tuffnut says and looks at Ruffnut with a grin. Ruffnut gives a nod of affirmation.

"Um, guys I said-" I start but Ruffnut interrupts.

"Here's how we're gonna do it. First, we make them really, really angry." Ruffnut says and looks at Tuffnut.

"No problem, we anger everybody." Tuffnut assures.

I wave a hand in their faces and snow flies into them, "Guys, this is serious, Mildew wants all our dragons caged. And I don't know about any of you but that is not okay with me." I say and look at them my voice rising slightly. The twins wave the snowflakes out of their face, Tuffnut blows the last flake and then looks at me.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut gives her brother a death glare.

I walk over the basket and I open the lid, "Okay, next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight-" I start.

"Like Tuffnut?" Ruffnut asks. Tuffnut throws his sister to the ground, I ignore them and pull out a loaf of bread and Toothless likes his lips.

"When a dragon takes something it's not supposed to have…" I say and lift up the loaf to Toothless. He takes it, "You can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin." I finish and reach over and scratch over and give Toothless a scratch under his chin. Toothless drops the bread into my hand and has a happy expression across his eyes.

Snotlout comes up to me and rips the bread from my grasp and I look at her, "Eh, no, no, no. Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little differently." She says, I fold my arms across my chest and toss my braid over my shoulder.

"Really?" I ask and give her a deadpan expression, "Then, oh great dragon master show us." I command. Snotlout rolls her eyes, and tosses the bread to Hookfang who holds the

"Whatever. When I want this big boy to do something I just get up right up in his face and, DROP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?" Snotlout yells. Hookfang at first drops his head in fear and then spits out the bread and grabs Snotlout in his teeth.

"See?" Snotlout says as she's rocked back and forth, "He dropped it." Snotlout adds. Tuffnut gives a laugh.

"Should we help her?" Tuffnut asks. Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, in a minute." Asher agrees and smirks. I reach into the basket, and pull out more bread and Asher turns at the sound of my voice.

"All right, we have a lot of training to do. But together, we can keep these dragons under control." I say. Asher takes the bread and the twins look at each other before they walk forward.

"Uh, can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing?" Snotlout asks, "Um, guys are you still there?" She asks. I shake my head softly and toss the final loaf to Fishlegs before I walk forward and I put my palms together and then pull up my right hand a string of snowflakes flies from my hands and Hookfang drops Snotlout as he stares at the snowflakes. I turn around.

"Okay, who want to try first?"

…..

Later that day after we walk into the village, without our dragons and I look at it in shock, there wasn't a dragon in sight.

"Huh, no dragons." Fishlegs says.

"That was easy." Ruffnut says and shrugs.

Snotlout tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Lunch?" She asks.

I look around again, "That weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" I ask. Asher shrugs and at that exact second an explosion rang through the air and a thick black ball of smoke rose into the air.

"Something tells me that way." Asher says.

We all break into a run and we reach the storage house where dad was storing all the food, and Asher stops in shock, "Stormfly?" He asks in shock watching as the Deadly Nadder gulped down fish.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout asks and Hookfang turns to her voice.

I race forward and run up the steps to the house my peg leg making clicking noises against the wood. I look inside and see dad throw a support beam he was holding up.

"They've eaten everything." He says and clenches his fists together in frustration. "We've got nothing left for the freeze." He says.

"I warned you Stoick." Mildew says and I jump from surprise at his voice. "But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge and even worse you put the girl who's creating this freeze in the group." He says and sends a death glare in my direction. "Caging is to good for those beasts." Mildew finishes. I look up at dad and I'm surprised to see that there was agreement written across his face.

"Dad I swear I can fix this." I promise and gesture to the burned building. The smoke is rising into the air and it was hot, "We we're just starting to-" I start but dad stops me.

"Enough, Haedryin." He says, and let's out a sigh, "How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" He gestures to the left and I follow his hand and see Toothless, a basket drops from his head and he gulps up the fish he had in his mouth,

"Oh Toothless…." I sigh.

"Bucket, Mulch! Man the boats. We need another catch." Stoick commands. He tosses the burned baskets to the fishermen and they catch them.

"It's too late, Stoick, the freeze is almost here and it took us six months for us to catch all that fish!" Mulch argues.

Dad whirls around,"Don't tell me it's too 've got to try." He says. Mulch looks at the man.

"Of course we do." He agrees. He turns to Bucket, "Don't tell the chief it's too late, you're always so negative." Mulch says and pulls on Buckets beard. He releases his partner and then whacks him on the head.

"I'm always doing that. I don't know what's wrong with me." Bucket says and shakes his head in a disappointed manner.

Dad storms out of the burned building and I chase after him, "Dad please! You have to listen to me! I know dragons better than-" He shoves the baskets onto a barrel.

"Not now, Haedryin." He says. He turns back to me his long wool cloak swishing behind him,"I have a village to feed and the dragons have done enough damage. By tonight I want every one of them caged. Understand?" He asks. I stare at him in shock and pull on the leather straps connected by a purple snowflake on my chest.

"But-" I start.

"Ah, you can't just cage the demons!" Mildew says and stares only at me when he says demons, "You need to send them away now!" Mildew shouts. The village roars in agreement and I stare at them in shock.

"You right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight and in the morning Haedryin will island." He says. I fold my arms across my chest and stare at him angrily. I don't comment but whirl around on my heel snow flying into anyone with in ten feet of me's face as I grab Ashers arm frost shooting up it and I drag him of.

….

Later that night, me and the other teens sit at the table. Im sitting as far away as possible from the fire and Asher spins his spoon around in his broth.

"It's going to be so weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I'd see every morning." Asher says and drops his spoon into the broth and it slashes.

Fishlegs looks up from her bread, "Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs says, then looking up near tears she asks, "Who's going to do that now!" Ruffnut elbows Tuffnuts arm.

"I volunteer Tuffnut." She says.

Her brother stares forward, "Whatever." He says then looking blankly at Fishlegs he asks, "What time should I be there?" I slam hand down onto the table and ice shoots from my fingers,

"It's not right." I say. Asher, ignoring the ice stands not touching his food, and says.

"Come on let's just get this over with." Fishlegs stands and follows the boy,"This is the worst day of my life! We're never going to see our dragons again!" She wails. The other teens stand and walk after Asher. The Great Hall's doors slam and I remain in my seat as I watch them leave.

I watch the ice sparkle for a second and I wave the ice away into a flurry of snowflakes that land on Toothless' nose. I watch the snow as it melts slowly on his scales, "Toothless, I can't let this happen you're the best friend I have ever had." I pet him on the head. Toothless looks up and growls lowly.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much!" He says in a mocking tone. He looks at me, "You know what you're problem is girl?" He starts I stand.

"No, what?" I ask and create a snowflake I twirl between my fingers. Mildew stares at it warily before he continues his rant.

"Thinking dragons could be trained! A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do, it's in their nature. And nature always wins." He says.

Toothless growls lowly Mildew turns to me, "And that's just one of your many problems." He says and stares at the snowflakes swirling in my hands hovering between my palms. I glare at him and Mildew starts to walk off but I throw the flake into his face. He gasps and wipes the water of his face before continuing to storm off.

I look at him leave and then the Great Hall's doors burst open the flame is blown out the central fire. Toothless sits up and fires a blast into the wood lighting it ablaze again a women walks past us.

"Oh, thank you Toothless." She says. My head shoots up, it's in their nature. Mildew had just unpurposefully given me my answer. I look at Toothless.

"You know...Mildew is absolutely right!" I say and jump onto Toothless back, "Come on we have to stop them!" I say. Toothless takes flight in the hall and I send a gust of snow flakes at the door and they fly open.

Toothless soars out and flies to the arena, his wings whistle in the wind. I grip the handles and I can see the torchlight of small five torches lit in front of the gate, "Don't close it!" I yell and Toothless lands. I swing my hand forward and the gate smashes into a block of ice as I race forward and slam my whole upper body weight on the lever. "We are not locking them up." I say and race forward in front of the now open gate.

Asher looks up, "What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Asher asks and then he frowns, "Nope, we're going behind your father's back again, aren't we?" He asks.

I wring my hands together, "Um, yes." The dragons slowly advance forward, and I look at the other teens and watch the fire warily,"Listen a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's going to do, it's their nature!" I exclaim and then add, "We just need to learn how to use it."

…

The next morning me, Toothless, Hookfang and Snotlout fly to the fishing boats. I look at Snotlout and the girl watches the boats, I look at her.

"Okay Snotlout scare us up some dinner." I command. Snotlout smirks.

"I'm on it." She says and she and Hookfang dive into the water.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket shouts and I watch as Hookfang dives into the water and fish jump into the nests. Hookfang and Snotlout resurface and she flies away.

"That's right! That just happened!" Snotlout cheers.

I turn to the other riders, "Come on guys, follow me." We fly to Mildews farm and Asher grins down at Mildew who was standing out on his porch.

"Afternoon Mildew!" He says and he and Stormfly dive down and Stormfly uses her tail spikes like a plow. Toothless and I fly hot on his heals and I open the basket of seeds I was holding and they pour out onto the dirt.

Toothless hovers and I look down at the old man, "3:00, time for the fertilizer!" I cry.

"Fertilizer?" Mildew repeats in confusion. I look up and grin as the dragons fly over his field and drop their green pellets on his field. When they had passed over I look over at Mildew.

"And a little water." I add. I spin my hands together and release a snowball into the sky. It bursts apart and small snowflakes fall onto the ground watering the plants, "Smile Mildew, we just saved you three months of work." I command and we rush off.

I fly off and see the twins blasting the boar's back into the pens, Toothless fires and the blasts scare the boars in the right direction again, and into the barn. Gobber closes the doors.

"Wohoo that was awesome!" Fishlegs yells. Toothless lands and I grin at Fishlegs.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Asher asks.

I smile at him, "Because they're dragons and dragons will do." I say and slide off of Toothless' back. "We just have to work with them and not against them. We can use their natures to our advantage, it's funny though we should really be thanking-" I say and stop as I hear Mildews voice ring through the air.

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew says. I shoot him a glare, of course. We help you, you tattle on us.

"No this is not what I asked for." Dad agrees. I let out a breath my nose, we we're in trouble.

..

Later in the arena we all waited in the center of the arena. Villagers were gathered all around us and the gates open and Gobber and Dad stride forward.

"Oh no, what's he gonna do to us?" Fishlegs whimpers.

"I'm to pretty for jail." Ruffnut groans.

Tuffnut snorts,"Where'd you hear that?" He remarks.

"You all disobeyed my orders and there will be consequences." Dad begins to say.

"I told you we we're going to get in trouble. You never listen to me." Asher mutters to me. I listen to his rant before I step forward, small snowflakes forming under my feet.

"Dad, if anyone is going to get in trouble, it should going to be me." I say and gesture to myself.

"No, you all had a hand in this." Dad says. He stands in front of all of us, "You took over this place without asking, you release the dragons against my wishes things are going to change around here that why-" Gobber pokes his head in front of dad.

"We're getting a dragon training academy!" He says. My hands drop in surprise.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them that!" Dad says, Gobber turns.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You can tell them the part about how proud you are of them!" Gobber says.

Dad shoots Gobber a friendly glare, "Gobber!" Dad said and turns around to me.

"Iyn, well..what he said. You've all made me proud." He says and strides forward to where our dragons we're locked in the cages, "This dragon academy is for you." He says and opens the gate. Toothless bursts out of the cage and rushes over to me.

I laugh and wrap my arms around my dragon and lean back and wave snowflakes playfully in front of his face.

"Now all you have to do is train them." Dad says.

I stand and look at him, "Not a problem, dad. I mean after all I've got him." I say and put at hand on Toothless head. Asher clears his throat and I turn,"And them too." I add.

Later that day, Fishlegs and Snotlout on their respective dragons hang up a shield for a sign on the entrance.  
"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Asher says next to me and punches me on the arm. I smile and snap my fingers and a small snow cloud formed under Asher's head, he stares up at it and sighs.

 _Dragon's can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful amazing creatures. And as long as it takes me, I ad going to learn everything that is to know about them. Wouldn't you?_

 **A/N and thus ends episode! If you liked it please review Viking for hire should be up late night.**


	2. Viking For Hire

**A/N Man! Writing down episodes takes so much longer than watching them on it takes ay least six hours! Well now that I'm done whining there is a important authors note at the bottom.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except Haedryin!_**

 _Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs, and some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes and the place they made, is gone._

It was a bright cheery sunny day and I stood in between the two teams, Asher and Fishlegs and Snotlout and the twins. Barrels stood next to each rider and behind me was a tally mark board. I look down and the book I was holding and then back up at the other riders, "Every dragon has its own unique abilities, that give it its place in the world, which dragon makes a the best welding torch?" I ask

Asher's hand shoots up into the air,"Oh! Deadly Nadder!" He shouts, "It's magnesium flame burns hotter than the sun." Fishlegs adds early. I nod, "Correct, point to team Asher," I say and wave my hand a small ice streak shoots onto the tally mark board joining the rest of the ice on Asher and Fishlegs' side of it.

I glance at it, "The score is now one hundred to ten." I say and Asher points at the Twins and Snotlout, "And you started with ten." He says and Fishlegs laughs. I glance at the twins who shoot Asher and Fishlegs equal glares, "Oh yeah? Well the game's not over." He says lowly then he rubs his chin,"Wait what team am I on?" He asks his sister. Ruffnut looks ready pounce on him, "Next question." I say and Ruffnut snaps her attention to me,

"What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zibbleback? Team Snotlout?" I ask. Asher smirks and leans over the Fishlegs,"I don't think they can count that high." He says. Fishlegs puts a hand over mouth and giggles.

I glare at Asher and Ruffnut leans over on her barrel, "Oh really? Let's find out. Barf, Belch!" Ruffnut says. The twins' Zibbleback gets up from where he was lying behind them and fire six shots over Asher and Fishlegs head's. They duck and I slam the notebook closed I was holding in shock.

Tuffnuts stares at it for a second, "Huh, looks like it's about three." Tuffnut says and lifts up three fingers, Ruffnuts slams her hand down on the barrel, "Told you we could count that high." She says. Snotlout looks at her teammates and nods eagerly with them. I shake my head back and forth, "It's six." I correct. "You're half right, five points." I say and turn to board. I wave my hand and another ice streak sparkles on the board. "Yes! We're up to thirty!" Ruffnut says and high fives her brother and Snotlout.

Asher straightens from his position and gives them an annoyed look, "Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" He asks and whistles. Stormfly jumps to her feet and fires her spins and Snotlout and the twins. They get shot back into the wall and Tuffnut frowns, "No fair, he didn't give us time to answer." He says.

Snotlout jumps from the spins and off from the wall, "I've got a question. What happens when I sick Hookfang on you?" She asks.

I slam the book shut, "Okay, guys, I think that's enough training." I say, knowing very soon this was not could, was going to get out of hand. Snotlout ignores me and swings onto Hookfang's neck before she pats him on the cheek, "Time to face a Monstrous Nightmare!" She says. Hookfang as soon as she touches him jumps up and lights on fire. She races off, her pants on fire screaming, "AH! OW! That's the third time this week."

She races over and jumps into a tub of water. "Ah, sweet relief." She sighs. I walk up to her, "Is Hookfang okay? He never flames up when you're riding him." I say to her. She waves her hand, "Yeah, he's fine go find someone else to bother Snow Queen." She says. Asher frowns and walks up to us, "Maybe he just realized who his rider is." Asher says. Snotlout looks up at the boy, "There's room in here for two." She says. Asher dunks him into the tub and Snotlout resurfaces, gasping for breath.

…

After training I walk into the village and see a gathering. I glance at Toothless and we walk forward and I can hear Gobber's voice through the crowd, "Gather around. Come, on one and all! You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again." He says. I look up at his sign which was showing various ways to use swords. "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." He says and picks up a long sword and butters bread, the bread splits into crumbs, I cringe and Toothless flicks his ear as if so interested nothing short of a full out war could make him, blink or look away.

"It's also great for making bread crumbs." Gobber says and the plat shatters seconds later. Gobber smiles nervously and the villagers look at him unimpressed, I stare at his show and can feel an ache in my heart, I was the reason he was no longer needed as a full time blacksmith. I watch him with wide eyes and frost slowly spreads from my boot and peg leg.

Gobber clears his throat, "Moving on." He says and turns to reach for another weapon. A hand grabs my shoulder and I jump and ice spreads under my feet and people back away from me self consciously, "Well this is a dark day." Mildew says and I stare at him, "A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils." Mildew says and his grip on my shoulder tightens.

Toothless stares at Mildew a second his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he sees Mildew's hand on my shoulder, he snaps his attention back to Gobber as Gobber lifts up a mace, "Up, next, how about this-uh..um.." Gobber starts and sees a fly, land on the table. He stares at us,"Handy fly swatter." He says and swings the mace onto the table. The table snaps down the middle and villagers around me gasp, Gobber looks at the table, "Uh, huh." He then straightens. "Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." He adds, the fly, unharmed flies away.

I stare at Mildew's boney fingers wrapped around my shoulder in an almost tight grip. I pursed my lips together before I stare back at Gobber, "Now, for the lady of the house. When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect from unwanted invaders?" He asks and several women next to me fold their arms across their chests and glare at him. "Not a problem when you have Big Bertha." Gobber says and rubs a hand along the framework.

The catapult fires and I gasp and lift up my left hand and shot a blast of ice and the boulder, the ice hit the boulder and it explodes, small rocks shooting everywhere. The Vikings gathered around, walk away several shaking their heads and sighing. "Wait! Come back! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber calls, he sighs, "Don't worry we'll find a place for you, Bertha." Gobber promises the catapult.

Mildew's grip finally tightens enough and I feel tingles of pain shoot down my arm. "Oh! It's hard to watch. Especially for you eh, Iyn? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides." He says. I watch his fingers, "Let go." I growl and he tightens his grip and my arm starts to go numb, not from his grip but the _heat._

Toothless spins his head around and scans the problem for a second before he growls at Mildew, Mildew jumps back in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten that the offspring of lightning and death itself, was my over protective shadow.

I rip my arm away from the old man and Mildew sends a glare at both of us and Toothless moves to stand next to me, curling his tail around my feet as I watch as Mildew scowls and turns storming off.

…

Later that night I lay in the middle of my floor, Toothless curled up around me. I create small figures on ceiling with frost and I sigh and sit up. Toothless lifts up his head and tiredly moves next to me, "You know Gobber made this for me." I say and lift up my foot the frosted metal of the peg leg sparkles in the moonlight, I look at Toothless' tail, "He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail." I say and point to the tail. Toothless looks at where it was propped up against the wall.

The door slams downstairs and I stand and walk down the stairs and dad walks into the wall. He takes off his helmet and sits in the chair letting out a groan, I reach the bottom of the stairs and look at his exhausted body posture, "Tough day of chiefing dad?" I ask. He groans,"Oh! I was all over the island, I married the Swenson girl to the Odegard boy and dawn, then down to where some kids we're tipping over yaks, then back up the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute I guess that honeymoon is over." I smile at this and fill the cup up I was holding with water before I look at the water, I wave a hand and three small ice cubes form in the water. I hand him the glass and he takes it, and I pick up a log and standing as far away as I can from the flames lift the log over the fire.

"Sometimes I wish there we're two of me." He groans. I drop the wood, "Dad! There-there are two of you!" I say excited.

Gobber.

He slams the cup into the table, "Is that another crack about my beard?" He demands in annoyance, I shake my head and jump back from the fire and look at him,"No, Gobber. He can be the other you." I explain. "Gobber?" He repeats, "But he's way too busy making all those dragon killing-oh, well, used to be, until till you, which is great, except for Gobber." Dad says.

I look down at the ground but then I wave hand, "Exactly my point." I say to him. He looks at me, "You know, that's not such a bad idea," He says and stands, placing his helmet back onto his head, his cloak swishing behind him, "I could use a right-hand," He says and starts to walk off to the door.

"Which out great, because that's sort of the only one he has." I say and Dad huffs before he slams the door behind him.

…

The next day, Gobber and Stoick meet in the plaza and Stoick turns to Gobber, "I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." Stoick says, Gobber turns to him, "I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule." Gobber says. Stoick does not comment but rips the paper he has in his hands in half, "I've got a full day ahead of me, here's you half." Stoick says and hands the half to Gobber.

Gobber takes it and looks at the list, "Oh, this will be interesting." Gobber says, Stoick looks his friend in the eye,"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy." Stoick says.

Gobber pauses, "Oh, No problem, I'm great at….that." Gobber says. Stoick stares at Gobber in disbelief, "Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Stoick asks, clearly shocked. "Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later." Gobber says and swings his mace at an invisible person he looks back at Stoick, "But I can give you're thing a shot." Gobber says and walks of, and Stoick does not feel reassured.

…

Later that day, Gobber stood in front of a crowd of people in the Great Hall. The Larsons stood in the front and Mrs. Larson holds her newly born baby girl in her arms.

"Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known." Gobber says. Mrs. Larson hands her daughter to Gobber. Gobber held up his right arm and with his left he held the baby, "As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe and pronounce the name to be.." Gobber says, Mr. Larson leans forward and whispers Hildegard in his ear. Gobber looks at the child and let's out a sound of disgust, "Hildegard?" He repeats, "Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me, let's go with Magnus." Gobber says.

Mrs. Larson puts a hand on her hips and glares at him, "But she's a girl, Gobber." She says angrily. Gobber shakes his head, "Don't worry, she's not going to look like one," Gobber assures, "Magnus it is." He says and the Larson's gasp. "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast." Gobber says and reaches for a mace.

Mrs. Larson rips her child away from Gobber, "No!" She shouts and glares daggers at Gobber.

…

Later Gobber stood in between Bucket and Mulch, he looks at Mulch, "Bucket says you never payed him for the sheep." Mulch looks at Gobber,"I never bought a sheep." He says. A sheep baa's behind him and Mulch's face twists into a guilty look. "Oh, who's that? A little women?" Gobber asks.

"Oh, Mulch you're cheating me now?" Bucket asks sadly.

"Clearly, there's only one way to settle this." Gobber says. He hands both Vikings weapons and walks out of the house ignoring the shouts of battle behind him, "Diplomacy, check. Alright, what's next?" Gobber asks as he checks an item off the list.

…

On the decks much later, Gobber stood pounding on iron onto a ship. Silent Sven stood next to him, and eyebrow raised, "Now I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood, but if you ask me there's nothing like a good slab of iron." Gobber says and then turns to the more iron than wood now ship, "Ha, nothing's getting through there," Gobber says and whacks his prosthetic against the side of the ship.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing!?" Stoick shouts behind him, the Larsons and Bucket and Mulch trailing him, all equally furious.

Gobber shrugs, "Just checking another item of the list," Gobber says and lightly taps on a nail, the ship, moves forward pushed by gravity and straight into the ocean the heavy metal weighing down. Gobber stares at it, "And adding another one for later, recover sunken ship." He says.

He leans over to Stoick, "Same time tomorrow?" He asks.

….

The door slams with so much force that I jump and snowflakes fly everywhere. I jump down the stairs as dad sits back in his chair, I walk over to the tanker and fill up a cup of water, adding small ice cubes I put the cup down at the corner of the table,"Here you go, dad." I say.

I stare at his head, "Oh, a two block headache?" I ask. "You know dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber, I mean it was only his first day." I say and I watch him lean over on the table fingers drumming across the tabletop, "Tomorrow will be way better." I assure.

Dad looks up at me, "Oh it will be for me, because it won't involve Gobber," He says and takes a sip of the water. I stare at him, "What do you mean?" I ask and he takes another gulp before he slams the cup down on the table, "I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl, "Magnus," I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus but try telling that to her parents." He says.

I look at him, "I can't believe you let him go." I say and let out a frustrated breath, "Well we've got to help him." I say. He looks at me, ""We" Don't have to do anything, you on the other hand are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber."

My eyes widen and frost spills onto the floor.

G _reat._

…

The next day in the academy I stand in front of the other riders and explain my plan. Fishlegs looks at me in shock, "You're bringing Gobber here?" She asks and points down at the academy. I give large fake smile, "He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber he has spent a lifetime….studying them." I say and wring my hands together nervously.

Asher's eye twitches,"If we can tap into that we'll all be better dragon trainers." I add, I sound like I'm asking a question and at that exact second the gate flew open and I jump back in surprise my feet leaving ice snowflakes under my feet.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Gobber shouts. Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Hookfang, and Meatlug all snap their heads up and stare at Gobber, surprise and horror in there eyes. Okay so maybe this was a bad idea.

I stare at Gobber, or more accurately the cart Gobber has brought with him. Drawing myself together I stare at him "First of, welcome, and second, um, tiny question, why did you bring you're...well…you know," I say and whirl my hands together. Snow forms and I stare at the snowflake before I toss it to the side it lands on the ground and a huge ice snowflake spreads out, Gobber looks at it before he taps his weapons, "Killing things?" He asks finishing my earlier unfinished question.

Gobber reaches in and grabs an axe/mace/spear and looks at me,"I thought we could train them, by threatening to kill them." He says. I stare at him in shock and slowly shake my head back and forth in disbelief, "That's how my daddy taught me to swim." He adds and flicks a finger at the end, I spin my head around as Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang all perk up. Gobber turns around and lifts the weapon onto the ground. It slams into the ground with several cracks, "Schools in session!" He cries. All dragons except Toothless race out of the arena with frightened yelps and roars.

Gobber looks at their distent forms, "Eh, I didn't really like school either." Gobber says. I stare at him in shock and Asher lifts up his axe and stalks up to Gobber, "Get out." He commands and lifts the blade to Gobbers neck.

I watch frozen in place and Gobber shrugs and lifts the modified weapon from the ground and shoves it in his cart before he grabs the handle and hobbles out of the arena, "Asher-" I start but he turns to me a furious look in his eyes.

I snap my mouth closed and he waves a hand for the other teens to follow.

….

A few hours later I stare up from the book I was reading and Toothless jerks his head from where he was looking over my shoulder. Asher, and the twins land and jump off of their dragons there posture rigid and sloppy. I get to my foot and peg leg and look at them, "What's wrong with you guys?" I ask. Asher pops his back, "We've been riding our dragons for four hours." He says and pops several more joints. He turns around to Stormfly,"It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them off." He adds.

I shut the book and sigh, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him." I say and sigh. "Ah!" Tuffnut says as Ruffnut kicks him in his rump. I stare at them,"Do you guys always have to fight?" I ask. Tuffnut waves a hand and gives a grunt of pain,"It's okay, I asked her to do that." He assures me. He grunts from another kick, "I was just trying to get the feeling back." He says.

Ruffnut leans over, "You gonna return the favor or what?" She demands and Tuffnut starts to kick her in her rump. I grimace and turn back to Asher. "I've flown on Toothless for hours and I've never had a problem." I say to him. Asher stares at Toothless.

"That's because you have a saddle." He says. I stare back at Toothless and look at the glittering ice rope connecting the tail fin. I look at Asher,"Saddles!"

..

"Saddles?" Gobber says, I smile and hold out my papers with designs on them, "I love it," Gobber says excitedly. He takes the papers from my hands, "I've got so many ideas, but not like these, good ones." Gobbers says. I glare at him and put a hand on my hip, "And what do you mean by that?" I demand. Gobber looks at me eyes wide, "Uh, better ones." He corrects. I raise an eyebrow,"And how do those "better" saddles look frozen in ice?" I say he opens his mouth, "Think about that." I say before he can get a word out.

"Never mind." Gobber says and tosses the papers to the side, "Well, I'm glad you're excited," I say and pick up the papers, "But I still think there are some ideas on my designs you could use." I say, I lift up a hand to him "I mean you did teach me everything I know." I add. Gobber turns and grins at me, "Exactly that's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you we're in diapers," He pauses then grins, "Infact I made you're diapers."

I wave a hand at the information I didn't need, "I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the-" I start trying to explain, but Gobber interrupts, "Iyn."

"But-" I start,

"Iyn." Gobber says preventing me from speaking again.

"But I just think-" I try to say to him trying to explain I was the only person who had made a dragon saddle and I knew what he should avoid.

" . en." He says annoyed. I give an annoyed breath at his incapability to listen, "I've may have taught you everything you know but I haven't taught you everything I know." He says. I turn around and give an annoyed breath and shake my head before I stomp out of the forge leaving ice under my feet and a flurry of snowflakes flying behind me.

….

That night I stood next to Toothless as we watch the forge we're Gobbers horrible voice was ringing out into the air, "I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!"

I turn to Toothless my arms folded across my chest, "You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy." I tell him and Toothless stares at me with interest, "I think we did a good thing." I say to him. I wave my hand in a follow gesture, "Let's, go take the lap around the island." I say.

….

The next day in the academy I stood next to Gobber who had a blanket over the saddles he had made and I look at the teens, "Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-" I start Gobber pushes me to the side and I bristle.

"I think they might want to live from the artist himself." He says and gestures to himself, I give an annoyed breath and fold my arms across my chest in annoyance,"Yeah, go for it." I say sarcastically. Gobber ignores me and continues "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; That is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. But without further ado-" He says, he rips the blanket off of the saddles and everyone gives gasps of surprise. I stare at the saddles and blink sincerely hoping what I see was an illusion.

Nope.

"Whoa," Tuffnut says, "Wow!" Snotlout breathes, "Wow!" Asher says.

I walk up to Gobber, "Wow, Gobber, this-this is definitely not what I had in mind." I say and wave a hand over the saddles. Small snowflakes fly over them, "How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody know what it's like to live in here." Gobber says clearly missing my hint and taps his helmet with a chuckle.

I stare at the saddle in front of me, "Is-is that-?" I ask and point to Snotlout's saddle, "Yep. Flamethrower!" He says and pulls on the ends fire shoots out and I jump back so quickly I lose my balance. Asher quickly grabs me and pulls me back to my feet. "Didn't see that coming did you?" He asks.

I look at him,"Um...no. Not-not for dragons. They come with one built in." I say and look at Asher. He blinks at my reasoning.

"I know, but can you ever really have too much fire?" Gobber asks, missing the point again. I shoot him a glare and wave both my hands up into his face a flurry of snowflakes flies into his face and he leans back in surprise. "Yes, you can have too much fire, personally I would perfectly happy with none at all." I add.

Gobber waves away some of the snowflakes. I watch as the twins load rocks into small catapults on their dragon's back. They both fire and the rocks go fling into Barf and Belch's heads. The Zibbleback falls to the ground, unconscious. Ruffnut looks up blinking in surprise,"Ow!"

I look at Gobber,"Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea." I say. Gobber just shrugs. I hear heavy flapping and I look over where Fishlegs' saddle had four heavy maces strapped to it. Meatlug was trying to take flight, "You can do it, girl! Think light." Fishlegs encourages. Meatlug falls to the ground exhausted.

"Come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs" Gobber complains. I stare at him and Fishlegs frowns, "My mom says I'm just husky." She says and turns away.

Snotlout picks up the saddle and takes it over to Hookfang and tries to put it on him. Hookfang sits up and thrashs around and sends out a wave of fire. He tosses off the saddle off and it clatters on the floor. "Come on, Hookfang, what's wrong with you?" Snotlout says and reaches out a hand to touch him. Hookfang jerks away and Snotlout looks up, "That's it. Someone's trading with me." She says.

"Yeah, sure I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut says sarcasm rolling off his words.

Stormfly and Asher land, "This saddle's actually pretty good." Asher says. I stare at him, something was wrong, I knew it, "Wait till you try the horn!" Gobber says excitedly. I groan and facepalm, and there it was.

Asher blows into the horn and as he does it get bigger and louder startling Stormfly who raises her tail and shoots spikes. I watch as Snotlout flies across the arena, "Really? Again?" She moans.

I turn to Gobber, "So anyway, I think you might want to make a few, no really need to make a few-" I'm cut off and Gobber says, "Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's getting crowded in here." He says and chuckles and taps his head and I bite my lip.

Oh boy.

….

Much later, I hold a broom in hand and I sweeping away the ash from the burns all over the arena. I snap my fingers and Toothless who's curled up in a ball sighs, but stands and moves. I continue to sweep when I hear dads surprised call, "My Odin! This place looked better when we we're killing dragons here!"

I turn and look up at him, "Yeah. We sort of got Gobbered." I say. I turn back to the pile of black ash, "Well you know Gobber, he means well he just doesn't always do well." Dad says. I shake my head, "So what are you going to do about him?" Dad asks.

"I'm going to clean up his mess and re-do his work." I say and stare down at the broom, "Look Gobbers like family-" Dad starts but I whirl around to face him dropping the broom in the process, "Yeah! I know he is! That's why I can't say anything to him." I say and Dad sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, Iyn. That's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." He says. I look up at him, "Why do I have to say something to him?" I demand and rip away from his grasp, "You didn't! You just passed him on to me!" I say.

"That's what the chief does, he delegates." Dad says. I don't look at him just stare angrily at my feet, "Look, I gave you this academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the academy." He says and grabs my shoulders gently pulling me with him, "And I'm sorry, Iyn but what's right is rarely whats easy." He says. Toothless yawns and stands and starts to trail after us as dad leads me out of the academy.

He stares at Snotlout, "What about her?" He asks. I wave a hand, "Leave her, she's going for a record," I say. "Enough said." Dad assures me.

….

Much later next to the forge, I hold my palm open and above it was a hovering snowflake, it was glowing and casting a soft blue glow around us. I look at Toothless as I don't here Gobbers boisterous singing, "Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber looked at my designs and is actually making the saddles better." I say and look at him.

At that second a thick ball of gray black smoke pours out of the forge and I close my palm and snowflake drops to the ground I look at Toothless, "Well that answers that." I mutter. I walk over to the forge and look inside,"Gobber?" I ask.

Gobber whirls around, crossbow in hand,I lift my hands up, "Don't shoot!" I cry. I wave my hand and freeze the end of the crossbow and Gobber stares at the crossbow before he leans over, "I wouldn't shoot you Haedryin," He assures, "Unless I absolutely had to." I laugh nervously. "Right. But I know I would feel better if you put the crossbow down." I say and Gobber shrugs, "Why? You froze the bottom of it." He asks.

"Please?" I beg. He puts the crossbow to the side and I bite down on my lip. Gobber walks forward and I follow out at him and he starts to talk,"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults we're a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." Gobber says. I look up, "Gobber that great!" I say, "And replaced with six _little_ ones!"

Gobber whirls around holding up a small catapult and my jaw drops. " _Less,_ great." I voice. Gobber looks at me, "Yeah, okay, we need to talk, Gobber. I think it might be time for you to take a little break." I say and Gobber looks at me,"In case you hadn't noticed the only time a Viking takes a break is to die." Gobber deadpans, and turns around, I run a hand through my hair and pick at the blue tinted edges, "Okay, so maybe break is the wrong word, what I mean is I'm not sure things are working out." I say and Gobber pauses hammering on the nail, "We'll get back to me when you're sure." He replies.

"Okay. I'm sure." I say. My hands fall to my hands and I sigh, "Gobber I'm going to need take you off of the saddle project." I say. Gobber stops hammering and the nail clings, "Are you getting rid of me Haedryin?" He asks then he gives an amused huff, "Well now I see why you had me put the crossbow down."

My heart twists, "It's just saddles! We'll find something else for ya!" I assure both Gobber and myself. He turns, "I don't need your pity. I lost an arm and a leg, I think I can survive losing a job." He says but his eyes are moist as he holds back tears. I pat his arm and frost spreads up the skin and Gobber shivers, "I'm sorry, Gobber."

I turn around feeling worse than I had when before I exit the forge and Toothless meets up with me and I put a hand up to my head, "Oh I don't know what could be worse than that." I say to him, Toothless' stares at me with a sympathetic look.

A fireball blasts up in the distance and villagers run past me all of them yelling and

screaming I watch the smoke rise into the air, "Okay, looks like I'm about to find out." I say. Snotlout races up to me, panting for breath she stops in front of me, "I….Never…...Thought….I'd…...Say…..This...but Iyn, HELP!" She shouts. I watch as Hookfang coated in fire, shoots out another wave of fire and Vikings run past me. I break into a run and I hear dad's shout, "Everybody back away! The dragons out of control! It's not safe here."

Snotlout explains next to me, "I don't know what happened I was just rubbing his head, he usually loves that." She says, "But this time he went crazy. My dragon hates me." She finishes. Asher the twins and Fishlegs are standing in the plaza and I reach out my hands as Hookfang rubs his face on the ground, "They do say that a pet starts to take on it's characteristics of it's owner, I think that's what's happening here." Fishlegs says, Snotlout elbows her in the stomach, "I rest my case." She moans. I stare at Hookfang for a second before I turn to Snotlout, "When was the last time he ate?" I ask her,"Not for days." She says.

I reach into the basket and lift up a fish, "Are you hungry, boy?" I ask him. Hookfang lifts his head up and starts to slowly walk up to me, I lift out the fish and then toss it into the air, Hookfang chew on it and then with a roar he spits out the fish and the I duck as the fish head flies through the air landing in dads beard, I grimace, "Sorry dad." He picks the fish out of his beard and tosses it Toothless reaches up and catches the fish in his mouth and swallows it.

Dad walks up to me,"We've got to bring this dragon under control." He says. I hold out a hand to stop him, "Don't worry, I can do this." I promise.

I stretch out a hand to him and put a hand on his snout. The heat was intense and I flinch but keep my hand on the burning surface, "There you go," I whisper. I pat the side of his mouth,"It's going to be okay." I promise

Hookfang growls and stands up lighting on fire. He shoots fire down at me and I gasp and my hands shoot up and a wall of ice forms between me and the flame. Hookfang stops, "Haedryin run!" Asher yells. I jump to my feet and race off, "Way ahead of you." I promise.

Toothless jumps and growls at Hookfang before he tackles Hookfang to the ground. Hookfang tosses Toothless to the side and they start to circle each other Hookfang extinguishes. "Toothless!" I yell. Hookfang shoots out a blast of fire and I snap my hands up and fire a blast of ice at it the fire freezes in mid air and falls to ground shattering on impact. I race over to my dragon, "Toothless stop!" I command. Toothless doesn't drop out of defensive.

"I've seen enough Haedryin. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." Dad says and rushes off to the forge.

"Come on guys! Think! What could be making Hookfang act like this?" I ask. Toothless and Hookfang we're circling each other and I look at the other riders, Fishlegs shrugs. Snotlout turns around and I watch her hopeful, "Snotlout you have an idea?" I ask her. She lifts up a shaking hand, "Gobber." She says.

I watch and Gobber armed to the teeth walks up to us with dad, "Stand back. I've come here to do what I do best." He says. Snotlout pales, "He's going to kill my dragon." She whispers. I shake my head, not on my watch, "No he's not." I tell her. "Uh, yeah he is." Tuffnut says. "You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut says, "Well I mean we would but you don't," Tuffnut adds.

I race up to them, "Dad you can't be serious!" I say, "Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." I say trying to reason with him, "I'm sorry Iyn, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber says. I turn to Gobber, "But he's a good dragon." I say, "He's a good dragon." Snotlout echoes,"There's probably just something wrong with him." I say, "There's definitely something wrong with him." Snotlout cries.

"We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day we have to help him!" I cry, "A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber." Dad says. Gobber nods and walks towards Hookfang. He tries to light on fire but can't, "Ha, you're all out of fire." Gobber says and throws his bolas. He starts to walk over to do the final blow and I reach over and I freeze his feet in ice, "I can't let you do this." I say. Gobber shifts in the ice, "There is no choice. It has to be done."

Hookfang flames up and the bolas break from the fire. He leans over to us opens his jaw and my eyes widen, "Do you see that?" Gobber asks. Hookfang draws away and I wave my hand and the ice at Gobber's feet blows away into snowflakes, "I do." I confirm. Gobber shoves his sword onto his belt and I back away. Gobber rolls his shoulders, "It's time to put this beast out of it's misery." Gobber says and starts to walk forward.

"Haedryin! What are you doing!" Asher demands and walks up to me. I put a hand out to stop him as I stare at Gobber.

Gobber races forward and takes a few steps and jumps onto Hookfangs jaw. After wrestling the dragon for a second I watch as Gobber rips the tooth from his mouth and Hookfang tosses him. Gobber lands next to my feet on his back, he sits up. Hookfang shakes his head back and forth several times.

"Oh, you didn't kill him!" Snotlout says relieved. Gobber looks at the girl,"For a toothache?" He asks and lifts up the rotten tooth,"What kind of lunatic are you?" He asks. Hookfang, deciding the tooth is indeed gone rushes forward and pounces on Snotlout. She laughs and rubs his jaw, Hookfang lifts her up and she laughs harder. She sees us and gestures for her dragon to put her down.

Hookfang sets the girl on the ground and Snotlout looks at us, "Uh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or….?" She asks. I shake my head at her and walk up to Gobber, "Thank you Gobber. A bad tooth. I can't believe I didn't think of that." I say and Gobber grins at me, "That's because you're not Gobber. I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well better go put the girls away." He says and walks over to the weapons cart.

I look at him and then at the tooth still in his hand, "Gobber!" I call and he turns to my voice,"Not so fast."

…..

Now, Gobber the blacksmith/tooth doctor brushed a Zippleback teeth and began to sing. I watch him with a soft smile on my face.

..

 _When the world around you changes the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best._

 **A/N Okay. First, I really, really hate the episode, "Thawfest." And I'm not sure whether I'm going to it, if any one you have a deep love for that episode let me know and I'll consider it, most likely I wont be doing that episode. Second, if you have had a episode you have watched and gone, "Uhh! I wish they had done that differently!" Review and tell me. Third, someone commented and asked if Haedryin was going to develop more powers, I...dont know. I do know she will get much more powerful with ice and snow. If you think I should give her more, review and let me know.**

 **okay I think I am done, next up,"Animal House." Will be out tomorrow.**

 **:)**

 **-SilverGhostWolf**


	3. Animal House

**A/N Hello! Please please give suggestions for episode changes! And review please! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

H _ere on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together and it only took us three hundred years. There's one slight problem.…..We forgot to tell the animals._

A Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder in the middle of a playful fight swoop down above sheep. The sheep, terrified start to run away but bump heads instead. Falling backwards, then jumping the their hooves the three sheep and the rest of the herd run off.

The Deadly Nadder lands and the Monstrous Nightmare does as well, the sheep back into a corner as far away as they can get from the dragons. The two dragons start circling each other hissing. Mulch groans, "Oh, not again! You go on now! Get! Shoo!" Mulch yells well bucket does the same to the other dragon, "You know you're not supposed to be in here." Mulch adds and as the Nightmare hops over the fence.

Mulch grabs a bucket and walks over to a yak, "Alright everybody. Time to earn your keep." Mulch says well sitting on a stool and putting the bucket.

Bucket, reaches into a henhouse and pulls out a chicken, seeing nothing he stares at the chicken in his hands, "Chicken lay eggs right?" He asks Mulch. Mulch groans, "Do we really need to go over this again?" He asks. "No." Bucket says and proceeds to lift up a sheep looking for eggs.

Mulch sighs, "Apparently we do." He says and jumps off of his stool and walks over to his friend, "Well, pay attention, Bucket." Mulch says and pointing to the sheep he says, "Wool." He points to the hen house, "Eggs." And finally to the yak, "Milk." Mulch finishes. He looks up at Bucket,"It's not so hard now see?" Mulch asks.

Bucket looks around confused and Mulch groans, "Observe." Mulch commands and leans down, "Just grab the utter, like so and pull." Mulch says and pulls on the utter but nothing comes out, "Uh, pull." He says, when he receives the same result, Mulch pulls on the utter again and the yak, finally having enough kicks him away.

Mulch looks at the yak, "Uh, oh, I think we're empty." He says and then adds solemnly, "That's not good."

…

Up in the mountain peaks, Asher and I slide down the mountain on our dragons. I let out a joyous cry and Asher laughs happily. I steer Toothless through several trees and the wind bites at my face, it would be cold to anyone else except to me, the Queen of Winter.

Asher slides down next to me and they pick up speed shooting ahead of us, we fly over a jump and Toothless lands in the snow with a thud. Asher looks back at me and with a smirk Stormfly shoots her spines at us. I gasp and duck down and Asher laughs. "Hey! Asher!" I say. Asher grins, "Oops! Did I do that?" He asks.

I lean forward on the saddle and Toothless picks up speed, rocketing past Asher. I pat Toothless on the side of the head and he lifts his wing obscuring Asher's vision. I grin and spin my hands together creating a snowball, "Hey!" Asher yells, "Not fair!" He shouts. Toothless pulls his wing back and I send the snowball into his face.

"Ah!" Asher shouts as it whacks into him. He wipes the snow away from his face and glares at me, "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" He asks. I grin and lift a hand from the saddle,"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say and send a wave of ice at him. Asher ducks and the ice shoots behind him.

Asher frowns and Stormfly fires a blast in front of us into a large snow pile it explodes and snow it sent flying. I duck and Asher's blast make the snow slippery and Toothless slides around, spinning. I reach down a hand and shoot normal snow onto the ground and Toothless steadies. Asher looks back at me,"It was her idea!" He shouts, "But I approved." He adds and laughs turning forward.

I grin and lean down when I hear a crashing noise behind me. I turn my head and my eyes widen as I see the avalanche that is racing towards us, "Oh, great." I mutter. I click back Toothless' tail fin and Toothless jumps into the air only to come smashing back down into the ground. Toothless lifts up again and has the same result. I click back my peg leg and stare back at the tail, "Your tail is frozen!" I yell at the dragon. I watch the nearing avalanche before I snap my head forward, "Asher!" I warn.

He turns his head and his eyes widen with shock as he sees the approaching avalanche. He reaches a jump and Stormfly and Asher take to the sky. Toothless and I fly over the jump and come crashing back into the snow. "IYN!" Asher yells.

I turn around on the saddle and detach my peg leg before I slowly start to climb down Toothless' back. I reach the frozen tail and try to pry it open. When that doesn't work I bite my lip in frustration, "Hold on!" Asher yells. I turn back to him, "No, stay back!" I yell. I turn to the tail and try hadn't ever done before, removing ice that wasn't my own. I stare at the tail intently the wind blowing past my ears as I stretch out my fingers and slowly the ice on his tail follows my hand.

At that moment I felt the drop as me and Toothless plummeted over what I assume was a cliff edge Asher along with us. I land hard on my back and Asher crashes a few feet away from me. Thinking quickly, I roll onto my knees and lift up both my arms and I jerk from the pressure the my magic makes as I create a solid ice enclosure around me, Asher, Toothless, and Stormfly.

The snow hits the ice with heavy force and the ice cracks from the pressure and the world plunges into blackness. I hear chattering of teeth, "I-Iyn?" Asher asks shivering. I look in the direction of his voice, "Asher?" I ask. "I'm over here, Iyn I'm freezing." Asher says and I reach out for his voice, "Come here." I say and I grasp Ashers arm and pull him closer and Asher wraps his arms around me, "Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm Haedryin! I think this is worse!" Asher yells, "What do you-" I start and Asher, doesn't let me go but shrieks, "You're freezing! Does your body temperature ever rise above freezing?" He demands.

I sigh, "Sorry, I guess I can only keep you cold." I mutter. Asher's grip tightens on me, "Where are the dragons?" Asher asks. A fireball shoots above me and I watch the snow melt, "Toothless?" I ask and another fireball shoots up, "Stormfly?" Asher asks. Daylight breaks through the hole, "What happened to my ice wall?" I ask and look to where Toothless and Asher had their wings wrapped around us, "Must have snapped and the dragons jumped into save us."Asher says. He looks up at the newing formed hole,"We're going to get out of here! We're going to live!" He shouts joyously.

At that moment I realize just how close Asher is, his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I was doing the same. Asher's head snaps to me and he see's it as well and we jump away from each other. "Uh, um...so.."I stutter and run a hand through my bangs as Asher coughs, "So, we-were good now?" I ask him, Asher nods, "Good-good as new." He states. Asher swings hard and whacks his fist into my arm. My hand snaps forward. "Ow!" I cry and grab the upper part of my arm.

Toothless stares down at me, "You're still freezing, how on Thor's name did I never noticed that before?" Asher asks. I shrug, "My dad didn't, well course he was never the touchy or huggy type." I say and Asher shake his head back and forth, "You are cold." He says. I look at him and still holding my upper arm raise an eyebrow at that.

…

At the farm, Gobber moves out from under the yak. "Ah, hmm. Yup. Just as I thought. They aren't giving milk. None of them are." Gobber says and stands, Stoick sighs, "We know that, Gobber." Stoick says, "We want to know why." Stoick clarifies.

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat." Gobber says and turns back to yak as he continues his story, "She was mean, ornery and ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk." Gobber finishes.

"What are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asks, Gobber grins, "Mothers and goats don't mix." He turns back to the yak, "Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so they're around all the time. The animals are spooked." Gobber clarifies. A dragon flies over head roaring and the animals scatter and some sheep faint dead in fear.

Gobber looks at them,"Like I said, spooked." Gobber says. Bucket let's out a low groan and Mulch turns to him, "Oh no, You're bucket's not tightening up on ya is it?" Mulch asks. Bucket groans again, "No, I'm just FIIIINNNEEE!" Bucket yells and Mulch rushes over to him, "Well whenever a his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming." Mulch explains to Stoick and Gobber who we're starting at Bucket odly.

"No, storm! Everythings fine!" Bucket denys and holds his head, Gobber and Stoick share identical looks of disbelief. "Bucket…" Mulch says, "I don't want there to be a storm!" Bucket yells. "If lighting strikes me bucket I could end up less intelligent." Bucket says in a panicky tone, Bucket let's out a yowl of pain and Mulch feels the bucket, "Oh, ho. Ho That is one tight bucket." He says and looks up at the chief and Gobber, "And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Mulch adds almost cheerily.

"But that's crazy! Storms don't hit this early in the season!" Stoick denies. Gobber nods, "And besides who's ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket?!" Gobber asks. "Heh, that's what chicken bones and goose feet are for!"Gobber adds.

"If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf!" Mulch reminds them,"That was a bad one! It took us a week to dig Mildew out." Bucket says and Mulch shakes his head, "And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Mulch mutters.

Mulch looks up at Stoick, "Trust the bucket, Stoick." Mulch commands. Stoick shake his head, "You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." Stoick says and Gobber and him head off to Gothi. Mulch leans over to Bucket, "He is aware he can just ask his daughter, right?" Mulch asks as Bucket yelps in pain.

….

When Stoick and Gobber reach the elder's house Stoick says to the old mute woman, "Gothi, I've come for your council." Stoick says. "Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asks. Gothi starts to scribble in the dirt laid out on the ground Stoick leans over, "What's she saying Gobber?" Stoick asks. Gobber squints his eyes.

"She says, what do you think?" Gobber looks up confused. "Uh?" He says. Gothi gives a sigh of irritation before pointing at her boarded up windows and doors for a yes. Stoick looks at her, "How can you be so sure?" He asks, "Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asks.

Gothi scribbles in the dirt, "She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here." Gobber says, Gothi points her staff in the direction of a watch tower and then scribbles something else down, "She says, well she trusts the bucket, you should ask Haedryin."

Gobber looks up at Stoick, "Huh, I guess we should have don't that first." Stoick mutters.

…

"And then they used their wings to block the snow." I finish and look at Fishlegs, "I've never even heard of anything like that, not even in the book of dragons." She says. "I know!" Asher says, "It was incredible! It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in!" Asher adds. I turn to the dragons, "Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue after my terrible one." I say Asher nods, "Yeah, if it weren't for them, we- I, I would have frozen to death." Asher says, "You know what? You could have used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs says.

A blush flies onto Asher face and he jumps away from me and I scoot in the opposite direction, "Uh.." I stutter awkwardly, "That's-That's crazy." I say and look at Asher who is blushing madly, "Who would do that?" Asher asks. "Besides, I wouldn't have done anything, I don't have any body heat to give." I say. "That's for sure." Asher mutters.

"Hey, Asher, If you're still cold.." Snotlout says and holds out her arms. Asher gives an annoyed breath and slams his elbow into the post around us. A catapult filled with snow dumps onto Snotlout, "Hey!" She cries.

"Hey Iyn!" Tuffnut calls. I look down and see Ruffnut and Tuffnut standing side by side, "You're father's looking for you." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut smirks, "He looks angry." Ruffnut adds. I stand, "He's looked angry sense the day I was born, and told I was a girl." I assure, I jump onto Toothless' back, "But I'm sure there's no connection."

..

I arrived at the house later and walk inside, Gobber is sitting in a chair and dad paces,"With a bad storm, we might be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." Dad says, I look up at him, "But..It's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month." I say, and look up at him confused. Dad stops his pacing, "Not according to Gothi," He says.

I look at him, "Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't control Goth's opinion!" I say to him, "No," He agrees. "But you can control, dragons and winter." He says. I fold my arms, "What do you want me to do about the storm?" I demand, "I can't just go ask the clouds to leave us alone for another month." I ask. Toothless bumps me from behind and I stare up at dad waiting for his answer, "As nice and as helpful as that would be, if the dragons don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions go live on." He says. To door opens with a squeak and I look as Bucket and Mulch walk into the house.

Dad strides forward, "Any luck?" He asks, he takes the bucket Mulch was holding and turns it upside down, "Not a drop." Mulch informs him. "And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours." He adds. Dad looks at them and then at me.

I glance at Toothless, "But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary!" I defend and then look at dad, "I mean they don't even eat farm animals! They eat fish!" I say and Gobber walks up to us and nods his head, "True, but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere, the animals are terrified of them." Gobbers says. I put a hand on my hip, "Well if that's the case what about me? I froze one of them last week." I say. Gobber waves a hand, "You may be able to control the weather, shoot ice, and can freeze anything at will, but you're human." I shake my head, "How is being able to shoot ice any less scary than fire?" I ask.

Gobber shrugs,"Ask the animals."

Dad walks over to us, "And this where you jump in and say,"I'll fix this."" Dad says. I give him a pointed look, "Okay." I agree. I look up at him, "You do realize that there is only about a week till it hits right?" I ask. Dad nods and I jerk violently as Bucket groans, I hold my hands over my heart and look up at dad, "Okay. Correction, three days six hours." I say.

I sit back up and Bucket and Mulch blink at me, "Ah, man. Less time, could be a problem." I say and look at Toothless. Dad looks at me and then where my hands are still pulled up over my heart, "You can feel it?" I asks. I look at him and drop my arms, "Yeah. Why do think I would disappear whenever there was a huge storm?" I ask.

Dad looks at Gobber and they share a confused look, I sigh and put a hand on Toothless, "Because I can feel the storm. Like a swirling storm inside." I add and turn to the door, Mulch looks at Bucket, and then at me, "On second thought, trust the Snow Queen and then the bucket." Mulch says. I give him a confused look.

Trust the bucket?

I look at Toothless who looks just as confused as me and I hear dad mutter,"Yeah, not the chicken legs or the goose feet." I look at him and then back at Bucket and I share a look with Toothless, "I don't want to know."

….

The next day, in the arena and all of the all the animals, riders and a Nadder and a Nightmare, are in the academy. I let out a breath of annoyance at our lack of progress. We'd been here for hours and nothing was happening.

Thick black clouds covered the sun and cast a shadow in the academy. I grab the yak and try to pull in forward, "Come on!" I groan as Asher pulls it from the side, when nothing is happening I stop and look at the yak, "You can do it! Come on!" I groan and look back at the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder Mulch and Bucket said had been in the pens a lot. Asher let's out a breath and mutters something I didn't catch but I was sure his mother would have washed his mouth out for under his breath.

He looks up and smiles, "The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles." He says to the yak. Tuffnut grins, "Just like Snotlout." Tuffnut says and chuckles until Snotlout who was standing next to him grabs the front of Tuffnut shirt and lifts up her fist to punch him, "You're the guy, right?" She asks. Tuffnut's eyes widen, "No," He says and raises his voice several octaves trying to mimic his sister.

The Nightmare snaps at the Deadly Nadder and the Nadder hisses back. The yak, me and Asher had been trying to move perks up and races off staring at the dragon with terror in it's eyes,"No, no,no no!" I groan as I stare at it.

I turn and Asher gives me an identical look of frustration before we both flip around as Fishlegs says, "Let's look at this from an animal's point of view." She says and gets on her hands and knees, and starts to crawl around, "Oh, hello Mr. dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking doing sheep things baa." She says. I look back at the sheep who are staring at Fishlegs with unimpressed faces.

She turns to us after baaing a few more times, "You know he doesn't really seem so big and scar-AH!" She yells and runs as the Nightmare roars in her face she still on her hands and knees races over to Meatlug and under the Gronckle. Meatlug stands over her and Fishlegs looks at us, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to side with the sheep on this one."

I let out a breath of annoyance and walk over to the sheep, "Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." I say and pick up the sheep that was wandering off and put it next to the others, "Like with Toothless, and my powers." I say and wave a hand, snowflakes follow the hand and I watch as they fall onto the sheep. I walk behind the sheep and start to herd them forward to the dragons, "Okay, there you go boys." I say.

The sheep reach the dragons and I turn from them, "And that what we'll have to do with this sheep. We have to prove to them they have nothing to be af-" I stop as I hear fire and whirl around to see the Monstrous Nightmare spit out flame at the sheep. A flaming sheep races forward and I wave a hand freezing it in place as Asher rushes over and puts out the flame. I wave a hand the sheep runs free, "And at this rate we'll never have any milk or eggs!" I say, panic ringing through my voice.

….

Stoick and Gobber walk by the storage house and Stoick sighs, "Just as I feared. We haven't had any time to properly stock the food store house." He says and picks up a board, he slides it in between the handles of the door, "If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we're never going to survive." Stoick adds. Gobber hands him a hammer, "Not with this inventory." Gobber agrees.

Stoick turns to Gobber, "We are going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." He says and starts hammering at the door. Gobber shrugs, "I'm not overly confident of putting my fate in a brainless bird and a big wooly beast that sleeps in it's own dung." Gobber says and Stoick turns to him, "Well, luckily our fate isn't in there hands. It's in the hand of my daughter."

…

I lift up a leg as a chicken raises pass me and I dodge backwards as yaks run past me after they run past I lean forward as I rebalance myself on my foot and peg leg, "Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things to." I say and Ruffnut raises and eyebrow.

Asher walks forward, "Remember Magnus the Merciless?" He asks, "He was a pretty scary guy." Asher says, Fishlegs shivers, "I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark." Asher finishes. Tuffnut leans forward, "So in the day, merciless." Tuffnut says. "And in during the night, Tuffnut." Ruffnut say. Tuffnut whacks her arm hard, "Ow!" Tuffnut looks at her, "Hey, that's a real problem." Tuffnut says.

"I'm just saying that knowing that he was afraid of something made him less scary to me," Asher says. I reach into a basket and pull out an eel, "Exactly. So, let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things to." I say and walk through the yaks and with an eel in either hand I hold out the eels and the dragons draw away roaring.

"I think it's working." Asher says nearby. I smile with relief and the eel slides from my hand at that moment and slides onto the ground. The Monstrous Nightmare backs away and whips its tail around. It whacks a sheep and the sheep flies across the arena.

I reach a hand out and freeze the eel in place and throw the eel I still had in my hand into the basket. I look as the sheep slowly slides down the wall and put my hands up to my head and let out a panicked breath. "Don't worry." Asher says and I jerk my head up, "Worry?" I ask him, "I-I'm not worried, do I look worried?" I ask him. Asher sighs and shoves my head down. I stare at the ice spreading around my feet.

I look up at Asher, "Uh…" I trail off. Ruffnut whacks the side of my arm and I jump in surprise, "Hey! What?" I demand. She holds out a hand, "It's snowing. And I think we can all agree on why." She says and frowns. I stare up at the sky where the snow was falling matching my panic. Great.

Don't worry indead.

…

"Gather everything you need!" Stoick shouts from the top of the great hall, "We don't need we'll need to be hunkered down!" Stoick yells. Bucket and Mulch come up the steps Bucket in a wheelbarrow, "How's Bucket?" Stoick asks. Mulch sighs, "Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Mulch says. Lighting flashes and snowflakes start to drift from the sky. Stoick snaps his head up as he stares at the clouds, Bucket let's out a groan of pain.

Stoick goes down a few steps, "Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here." Stoick commands. Both men nod and Stoick grabs the handle of the wheelbarrow.

…

Chickens were running everywhere and the Nightmare let's out an angry roar. I pick up two chickens as Asher puts his hands on the dragon's face calming him down. I walk over to Asher, "You know what i'm learning from this?" I ask, Asher turns and looks at me, "Chickens are really, well, chicken." I say and put the chickens in my arms down.

"What if we show them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggests. I look at him in confusion, "How?" I ask. Fishlegs stares at us, "They both lay eggs, right? A terrible terror laid one last week!" She says and picks up and egg, I have no idea where it came from but she lays it down next to the chickens.

The chickens look at each other before one jump on top of the egg and the other two surround it, "Alright. See, an eggs and egg right ladies?" I ask the chickens. The egg rocks violently and my eyes widen and I jump back as the egg explodes.

I walk back to stand next to Asher,"...Until it explodes." I mutter. The snow falls a little faster and I look up at the sky. Animals rush past me and I sigh, "Everybody out! The storm is here!" Gobber shouts as he and Mulch walk into the arena. He starts to herd them out of the arena, "Wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" I say and Gobber turns around chicken in hand, "You're father wants everyone in the great hall!" Gobber says.

I look at him, "You take the others, I'll be fine out in the storm, I got to keep working with the animals. They're still afraid." I say. Gobber walks up to me, "You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken. We have to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber shouts.

…

I stare at the frozen barn,"Huh, Nevermind the barn." Gobber says. I look around at the blizzard I can see pretty easily through, "There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch shouts. I look around as the snow falls widley, "The Great Hall!" I shout. Mulch frowns, "So, we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?" He asks.

"We know that won't work." Mulch adds. I look at Toothless who watches me for a second, "We have no other choice! Let's go!" I say and walk forward. We herd the animals forward and through the blizzard. I've never really been outside well it's snowing, but the weirdest thing to me was how everyone was shivering and cold well I felt perfectly fine.

We lead the animals forward for a while before a tree falls to the ground startling Stormfly, she whacks her tail across Hookfang's face and he flames up and shoots fire in all directions and the animals scatter disappearing in the storm.

Snotlout looks at her dragon before she holds out her arms,"I got this under control." She says. The yak she was trying to stop runs into her and then over her, followed by several others. I watch this and then turn as Fishlegs is run over by several sheep and Ruffnut as she grabs a chicken.

I race forward trying to grab a sheep but miss it. I land on my stomach and let out a breath of surprise and watch as the sheep race off. I groan and turn back to Toothless and watch the storm, I stare back at where the animals used to be. And another thing was my fault. I started the storm early and now the all of Berk was going to pay the price.

I race forward and climb onto Toothless. "Where are you going?" Gobber demands. I look down at him pulling my ice straps up from where they we're hanging loosely I click them into place and look at Gobber, "I'm going after them!" I shout.  
"Forget it Haedryin! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber shouts. I grip the handles tighter, "With Toothless I can." I say and I pat his head, "I have to try. If I don't we starve to death." I say. Gobber races up to me, "No! You're father will kill me if I left you out in this storm!" Gobber says. I turn to him and wave a hand creating a small ice wall blocking his path, Toothless takes off into the air, "I _am_ the storm!" I yell and Gobber soon disappears into a tiny dot.

..

At the great hall, the village was gathered around the large central fire trying to keep warm. The tall doors burst open with a gust of wind and Stoick looks at the villagers, "Move those tables against those doors!" He commands. The nearest Vikings pick up the tables like they weighed absolutely nothing and put them in front of the now closed doors.

As soon as the tables are down the doors are thrown open and Gobber races in, "Stoick the barns been destroyed!" He yells. The Vikings close the door and Gobber finishes, "The animals are scattered."

Stoick looks at Gobber, "Where is Haedryin and the others?" He asks. Or code for, _where is my daughter?_ Gobber looks at the chief,"I tried to stop them Stoick," He says, "They went after the animals." Gobber says and points out the door. Stoick moves forward and walks down the steps.

Mulch throws the doors open and leads in two yaks, "I got these two, I thought if all else fails we can at least start a new herd." Mulch says. Stoick walks out the doors into the blizzard and Gobber looks at the yaks and following Stoick says, "You might want to take another look, Mulch." Gobber says and steps into the blizzard.

Mulch looks down, "Oh, right. Never mind boys." Mulch says and the Great hall's door slam shut.

…

Toothless builds up on a plasma blast and fires it out. It creates a ring of light that spreads out. I stare at the light and see nothing. I hear flapping of wings and I turn and see the other riders, "You find as many as you can! We'll herd them back to the great hall!" I yell and they all give brisk nods, Fishlegs raises her hand, "Can we stop by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat!" She yells.

I look back at the shivering girl and my long bangs blow into my eyes. "Check this out!" Tuffnut yells, and slaps himself across the face, "I'm so cold I can't feel my face!" He yells. Ruffnut reach over and slaps her brother across the face, "Didn't feel it!" He shouts at her. Ruffnut grabs Barf's horns, "That takes all the fun out of it!" She yells.

I scan around us ignoring the fighting twins and I see dark blurs into the snow, "There they are!" I yell and point. I look up at the blizzard that was blowing around us and I bite my lip in concentration as I let go of Toothless' saddle and stretch both my arms up. The wind howls and I concentrate and close my eyes as I slowly draw the snow in towards me. I snap open my eyes and see from both hands blue light is shooting out. I draw in the snow and the blizzard lessons over where I had seen the animals.

With the snow I have over my head I twist my body around and see no one I toss the snow in that direction and grab onto the saddles handles, feeling exhausted. Asher stares at me, "Did you just-" He starts, "Lesson the storm?" I ask, he nods. "Like I said to Gobber, I _am_ the storm and the storm _is mine._ One day I'll learn how to get rid of them completely but let's find the animals well there still in the "bubble" of less snow!" I yell.

I fly around for a little and watch as Fishlegs and Asher successfully trap sheep within a fence of Stormfly's spines before Snotlout comes flying by ripping half of the spikes away from the fence and the sheep race out, "Snotlout! What are you doing! You're all over the place!" Asher yells, I stare at Snotlout who flying in zigzag lines, "You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" She screams.

"Haedryin! Stray sheep!" Asher yells at me, I watch the sheep and guide Toothless over to them they run and one of them slips on a patch of ice and off a cliff. Toothless dives and grabs the sheep in paws. Toothless leans down his head and I steer Toothless over to land. Toothless drops the sheep and I pat the side of his neck,"Good job, bud." I say and Toothless stares at the sheep with pride.

The baby sheeps parents step around it and stare at us with grateful expressions. Asher flies through blizzard, "Haedryin! Your "bubble" popped the storm is getting worse. I can't see anything!" He yells. I stare up at the sky and my lack of energy prevents me from creating another bubble to block the storm, I turn Toothless, "Come on, bud, give us some light." I say. Toothless fires a blast and I toss ice in the direction of his fire the glowing ice and the fire create enough light for me to see, "Stray yaks! Twelve o'clock!" I shout and point forward to the direction of the yaks.

"I see them! AND THEY ARE _HUGE!"_ Tuffnut yells, he and his sister take off after the yaks. Tuffnut and Ruffnut return a few seconds later, "I gotthe yaks!" Tuffnut proclaims happily. I stare at the "yaks" in Barf and Belch's claws. "Put me down!" Dad yells. The twins snap their heads down and see dad and Gobber in their dragon's claws, "Right now!" Dad shouts.

The twins drop them and Gobber looks up at them, "Do I look like a yak to you?" He demands and sits up next to a yak, bearing a striking resemblance. Yes, Gobber you look like a yak to me. I say in my head. Toothless lands and I slip off his back and rush over to dad, "You shouldn't be out here Iyn!" He yells, "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." I say to him. He puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's not you fault, Iyn. I'm taking you back." He says and releases me.

Asher lands and races over to us, "Which way?!" Gobber yells and dad turns, "Well follow our tracks," He says and points out. We all stare at where there we're no tracks but a field of snow. "So much for that idea!" Gobber yells.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Fishlegs asks, Asher rubs his arms and shivers. He stares at the rest of the teens except me who were shivering so bad their teeth were clattering. "Everyone, come together." Dad commands. I set next to him and Asher stands next to me, Gobber leads the other teens to us and we stand together, as they all freeze.

I hear Toothless growl and I snap my head up to see him and the other dragons lift up their wings around us blocking most of the harsher winds. "What are they doing?" Dad asks. I grin, "Protecting us." I say. Asher smiles, "It's their natural instinct." Asher adds. And We share smiles as we think back to the dragon-sledding competition.

Tuffnut and Snotlout's faces break into wide smiles. Hookfang shoot out a little fire, then Stormfly,Barf and Belch, and Meatlug and we are encircled by the flames. I cringe from the wave of heat that hits me but I make no comment. Toothless turns his head and then rushes off. I watch him as he slowly leads in a sheep. Toothless run back to us and sheep looks back and baas. Slowly the rest of the sheep, yaks and chickens all gather into the circle of heat.

Dad pats my shoulder, "You're dragons are really something, Iyn." He says. I give a tired smile and the world starts to spin. I look at Toothless and I try to send the message through my eyes, Toothless gets it and lifts up a wing. I rip out of dad grib and with steps that are lopsided and limping horribly I race out of the circle of heat and collapse on the ground outside of the dragons into the cold snow pile. "Iyn!" Dad shouts. "What are you doing?" He demands.

I sit up and watch the snow as it picks up speed, matching with my distress. I knew that even with the dragons protective embrace, with the rate the blizzard had picked up to everyone would freeze. I stand slowly and with the world spinning around me I lift a hand to my forehead and close my eyes leaning on my right leg I slam my foot down on the ground and a huge ice snowflake spreads from my feet to under the dragons, the other riders, dad, Gobber and all the animals.

I snap my eyes open and lift up my hands my fingers curling from the pressure and solid ice walls slowly spread up and over the dragons heads, enclosing them with a ice ceiling. I stumble forward my steps off anI wave a hand behind me and I see from the corner my eyes a bright light as the walls close together.

The heat already in the small ice house makes me dizzier and finally with one last step I trip and the world goes black as I hit the ground.

….

Asher races forward to Haedryin and rolls her over. Her face was flushed and he put a hand to her skin, "She's wam!" Asher shouts in panic. Stoick rushes over to his daughter, "Shouldn't she be?" He asks. Asher stares up at the chief, disbelief across his face. "Idiot." He mutters to Haedryin, "She didn't tell you?" He asks. Stoick stares at the boy.

"Tell me what?" Asher glares at Haedryin's unconscious form, "She's sensitive to heat. She can't be warm because she is the Snow Queen." Asher says. Stoick stares up at the other riders,"And all of you knew this?" He demands. Tuffnut nods, "Righty o' chief!" He says cheerily. Stoick mutters something about torn families under his breath and puts a hand on his daughter's head.

Tuffnut picks up a pile of snow and tosses it onto Haedryin, "Tuffnut!" Asher shouts and looks up glaring at the boy, "What? You said she needed to be colder, and snow it cold." He says.

Toothless leans down and sniffs his rider before he drops from the wing circle, as it was not needed anymore and takes Haedryin from Asher and Stoick and dragons her over to a large pile of snow.

He lays her there and curles around her glaring at anyone who came near him. Asher turns to Stoick, "Hmm, okay. I guess that works." Asher says.

….

I awoke in darkness and blink a few times I can feel Toothless' breathing and that solves that mystery. I climb out from under his wing and look up at the other riders, dad. Dad rushes over and wraps me in a hug and I gasp. "I need to breath." I gasp. He let's me go and Asher whacks me across the arm.

"Iyn, why didn't you tell me you can't take heat well?" Dad asks. I turn to him,"I did," I say and he looks at me, "When?" He asks. I sigh and don't answer but instead focus, when I don't feel the storm I look at Asher, "How long was I out?" I ask him. Asher shrugs, "About a day." He answers.

He grins ,"On the plus side, the chickens are laying eggs!" Asher says and lifts up an egg. I smile, "Great." I say I lift up my hands and with a few waves the ice structure blows away into snowflakes. The sky is cloudy but there is sun. I stare at it in relief. Dad lifts up a chicken, "Come on, let's get these animals, and ourselves back the village."

Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive is to work together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer.

 **A/N Why did change the end? I felt like it. If I try really hard I should be able get epi. 4 done today.**


	4. The Terrible Twos

**A/N Hello! Sorry! This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I started writing HTTYD 2 with AU, and got distracted, and before you get your hopes up, no I wont be posting anytime soon, most likey. Please review I like hearing your opinions**

 **disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

The sun was shining and it was a cloudless blue sky. I shift on Toothless who was flying at a fast pace and turn to the other riders, "Follow me!" I call. We dive into the forest dodging through the trees, "Low level evasive maneuvers." I say to Toothless, "Come on, bud." I say Toothless soars left and I click back the tail as we start to navigate through the trees,

 _When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's mind. Or else._

There was a surprised cry and I look left and watch as Hookfang and Snotlout take an abrupt right turn, "Hey what are you doing!" Snotlout demands, she screams and there are several whacks and I cringe, I look at Toothless, "Ouch, that's gotta sting."

Toothless dives down and we fly next to Asher and Stormfly.

 _And you have to have an open mind. Because sometimes you're dragon knows better than you._

Asher and Stormfly reach crossed branches, "Stormfly up!" He yells I watch the trees and Toothless flicks his ear, "Yeah, I agree, they should have gone down." I murmur.

Stormfly tosses Asher into the air and then dives under the trees and Asher lands on her back. He takes in a breath, "You we're right Stormfly. It was down, I almost died." He says and flies up.

Snotlout and Asher fly into pace next to each other, "Almost died? I would have died." Snotlout says and pulls out a stick from her nose, Asher looks at her, "That a good look for you." He says and Snotlout promptly shoves the stick back into her nose.

I look back at where the twins we're behind me and Toothless, "Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" I ask. Ruffnut looks up, "I saw her yesterday. Does that count?" She asks. I sigh and Toothless flies forward and past the other riders as we scan above the trees for a large girl and her Gronckle.

A few seconds later I see Meatlug in a tree and Toothless lands, I jump off of him, and look up to see Fishlegs hanging out of a tree, "Oh! There you are, Fishlegs." I say I stare at her for a second, "Are you okay?" I ask her. "I'm fine, just...hanging out." She says. I stare at her back and look at Toothless. We share a look of disbelief, "Not like I crashed or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it." She says.

I walk forward and grab her legs. I pull down and there's a ripping noise I stare in my hands I hold her pants, "Oops." I say and hold them away, I drop them on the ground, "And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs deadpans. I reach up again and pull on her boots, the most I do is spread frost up the leather,"Yup, you're definitely stuck." I say and stumble backwards. I look at her then at my hands, I stare at Toothless, "I think I know how to get you done, but, uh, you have to stay perfectly still." I say and slowly spin my hands together creating an ice ball, "Why? What are you going to do?" She asks warily.

The ice in my hands forms into a ball and I look at Toothless, "I need you to catch her really, really quick, she's not wearing any pants." I say, Fishlegs head perks up, "Wait! What does my lack of pants have to do with-" She's cut off as I send the ball at her feet. She rockets forward and Toothless jumps to her and catches Fishlegs on his back.

"Thank you." She says to Toothless. I pick up her pants and hold it out to her,"I believe those are mine." She says. I toss her the pants and look away as she shoves them on. I stare left, "Are you decent?" I ask, "Yup." She says, I look back at her and then at Meatlug who was hanging from the tree, "So, what are we going to do about Meat-" I stop as the branch Meatlug was stuck in snaps and she crashes to the ground, "-Lug." I finish.

Fishlegs rushes over to her dragon, "Can you not tell anyone she broke the tree?" She asks then whispers, "She's sensitive about her weight." I stare at them, "How did this happen?" I ask her, Meatlug and Fishlegs are one of the best dragon riders in the academy, it wasn't like them to go randomly crashing. The twins and Snotlout even Asher I could understand but Fishlegs? No, it didn't make sense.

She let's her dragon go, "I don't know, I was just taking notes on the flora and the fauna-typical girl stuff," She says and drums her fingers together, "Then something weird jumped out of the bushes, it was like a-a…..A flaming squirrel." She finishes. I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow, "Really? A flaming squirrel?" I ask. I stare at her and she shrugs, "Or a chipmunk,"

I raise my eyebrow higher and she looks at me, "Or some other flammable rodent," She adds. She jumps onto Meatlug, "I don't know Iyn, it scared us, isn't that enough for you?" She demands, before she and Meatlug takes to the sky.

Me and Toothless share a look, "Did you hear that, a "flaming squirrel."" I say and shake my head slightly I mount Toothless, "Everyone knows there no such thing as a-FLAMING SQUIRREL!" Toothless stops in surprise as a fireball flies past us, I'm thrown from the saddle and roll a few times, I stare up at Toothless, "You saw that right?" I ask Toothless. He nods an affirmative and I stare over the log.

In the distance a small thing is hides inside of a cave. I stand and walk over to it I lean down and see a small dragon a little bigger than a Terrible Terror. "Hey little guy," I say and lean down my long hair dragging on the ground, "Who are you?" I ask. He snaps at my fingers and I draw back,"Whoa, settle down big fella. I've never seen anything like you." I say. Toothless comes up and stares at it, before he draws back and growls, he hisses and I send him a pointed look, "You are not helping." I tell him, I stand and look at the small dragon, "You know I think we may have discovered a new species here." I say Toothless comes up and pushes me back and I stumble on my foot,"Hey! Toothless!" I cry, he continues to push me back and I shove my foot and peg leg into the ground, "What has gotten into you?" I demand. I duck under his head and jump to my feet on the other side of him,"I think he's hurt."

I kneel down and look at the small dragon, "Hey, don't be afraid, I'm a friend." I say and grab a piece of dragon nip from the pocket on my belt, I hold it out for the small dragon, he reaches out and snaps at it, "It's a little dragon-nip." I say and the small dragon reaches for it and Toothless roars loudly scaring it.

The dragon jumps on my chest, "Hey come on, play nice." I say to Toothless, the small dragon reaches up and it's claws sink into my shoulder,"AH! Little dragon, big claws!" I shout and pull him away from my arm, "Come on, let's go we'll fix you right up." I promise and hold the dragon a few feet away from me. Toothless growls lowly and I turn to him and I hold the dragon in one arm as I throw a flurry of snowflakes into Toothless face. Toothless doesn't blink just stares at the dragon in my arms.

….

In the academy later, Fishlegs looks at the small dragon, "Oh, this is so exciting! It's a whole new species!" She shouts. Tuffnut leans over and stares at the dragon, "Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." He says.

Fishlegs stare at the dragon, her eyes wide with excitement, "We have no idea what's capable of!" She adds. I stare down at the dragon, "There is no telling what it might do!" She says, Tuffnut leans down and stares at the dragon, "Flame, do it." He says. The small dragon stares at him for a second before he jumps on Tuffnut's face. Tuffnu snaps back the dragon stuck to his nose.

"Ah! Ow! Ow! Get it off! Get it off!" He shouts. Ruffnut laughs at her brother's predicament and Tuffnut manages to pry the dragon from his face. It jumps from one twin to the other, Ruffnut jumps back her arms swinging wildly. Tuffnut stares at his sister, "Hey, that is funny." He says. The dragon jumps from Ruffnut and onto the ground.

I hold out my arms and the dragon jumps into them, and I walk forward in between the teens, "Come on guys, this is serious." I say and then add, "He's hurt."

" _He's_ hurt?" Tuffnut asks rubbing his nose, I look at Tuffnut, "He's just scared, he'll settle down." I say and rub the top of his head snow jumps from my palm and onto the dragon, "Um, new specious, remember? We don't actually know what he'll do." Fishlegs reminds me. I stare down at the dragon, well I don't _know,_ but I could certainly _guess_.

Asher looks at him, "Well somebody's got to take him home." He says. Every rider backs up I shake my head and lift up the dragon, "Well big guy, looks like I'm your somebody." I say, the small dragon growls happily.

…..

"No, no, no. He's not staying here." Dad says well he carries firewood to the fireplace. I look at the tiny dragon and dad stares at me, "I've got a one dragon limit." He adds. I wave a hand, "Oh, come on. He's not a very big dragon think of him more of a….flaming squirrel." Dad raises and eyebrow, "I don't want one of those either." He says. He dumps the wood into the fireplace and looks at Toothless, "What are you waiting for?" He asks. Toothless leans over to the fireplace and starts to build up a plasma blast but the tiny dragon leans forward on the table and fires a blast into the fireplace.

I blink in surprise and Toothless sits up in surprise, "Ah, looks like you got torched." Dad says. Toothless shoots him a glare and dad looks over at me, "That's his name by the way. Torch." I look up at dad in surprise, "So he can stay?" I ask. "Well we can't throw him out now, we just named him." Dad says. I grin and pick up Torch in my arms waving snowflakes in his face. I laugh as Torch reaches up to try to eat them.

….

A little while later, I set down a basket of fish next to Toothless, he licks his lips and I take a fish off of the pile, "Okay, one hundred for you," I say to Toothless and toss the fish to Torch,"And one for you." I back up and stare at them, "There you go boys, your first supper together." I say and back up. I turn around and walk over to where Toothless' tail was sitting next to the stairs, I gather the saddle and tailfin in my arms and head up the stairs, I dump the equipment on the floor in a corner and turn around and head back down the stairs.

I pick up the basket of fish and stare at Toothless, "Toothless, you were sure hungry tonight aren't ya, bud?" I say and shake my head and put the now empty basket to the side.

….

About an hour later in my room I look down at Torch, "Okay, Torch." I say and touch the rock slab that had been moved into my room and frost spreads up the rock, "This is where you are going to sleep." I tell him. I stand up and walk away, Torch moves to Toothless' rock and I stare at him. Toothless jumps down from the rafters and growls at Torch murderously.

I walk over to them and look at Toothless, "Aw, he's made himself at home, Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night do ya?" I ask him Toothless roars at me all teeth showing and jumps back up into the rafters.

Deciding Toothless must be grumpy, I ignore the roar and walk over to my bed, I look at Torch, "I hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate." I mutter to myself and send a gust of wind and snowflakes at the candles on my bedside, they blow out and I stare up at Toothless. His green eyes that we're glowing in the dark. I sigh, "And you, go to sleep." I lay down in the bed and pull the thin blanket up.

…..

Far away in the same clearing Torch had been found a worried mother searches for her child, when she doesn't see him in the small clearing she had left him in the mother roars and let's out a wave of fire in anger.

….

Toothless from the house hears this roar. Jerking his head up in surprise the Night Fury stares down at the sleeping Torch and then across the room to where Haedryin was sleeping softly in her bed.

Toothless jumps down from the ceiling and with a few jumps across the room he jumps out of the window landing on the grass below. He races off to the sound of the roar and see the glowing orange of a fire in the distance, he growls uneasily but then stares back at the house in determination, _I am not letting this thing get anywhere my Snow Queen._

 _…._

The next day in the academy I hold Torch in my arms, his warm body stinging. I look around at the academy, "We're going to need something to study him on." I say. Fishlegs nods and I look at the other riders, I hand Torch to Asher and he takes Torch in his arms.

I wave my hands and blue light shines from my fingers as I create a small ice table. I take Torch from Asher and put him on the ice table, "Alright Torch, let's figure out what you are." I say, Fishlegs is practically jumping up and down with excitement, "Oh, this is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species learning about it!" She squeals. Tuffnut releases Ruffnut from the head lock he had her in, "Wait, learning?" He says. Ruffnut groans, "No thanks." She says.

I flip through the book of dragons, "There is nothing in the Book Of Dragons that looks anything like him." I say. This time Fishlegs does jump up and down, "Oh, we even get to determin what it's called." She says, "Oh, that's a really big responsibility, I don't know if I'm ready for that." She says.

I shake my head and Snotlout walks up to Torch, "I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it." She says, I roll my eyes,"Okay, feel free Snotlout but you are cleaning it up." I say and turn as Asher says, "Okay that's twenty inches for the wings, " He says. I stare at Torch,"That's a really big wingspan." I say and Asher nods.

Snotlout rushes up to us, spitting out names, "Big-wing! Big-span! Big-wing-span!" She says and lifts her hands up, "May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs asks and hold out a piece of paper. Torch stares at it for a second before he reaches up and slices it and paper falls onto the table shredded. "Wow, look at those talons, they're razor like." Fishlegs says. Snotlout jumps in front of the girl her long braid smacking Fishlegs in the face.

"Razor-claw! Razor-feet! Razor-claw-sharp-talon-feet!" Snotlout shouts. Tuffnut looks at his sister, "Hold on, is he serious?" He asks. I open the Book Of Dragons and then flip through a few pages, Fishlegs puts an arm on my shoulder, "You know what comes next don't you?" I look up at him and brush some of my bangs from my eyes, "No, not really." I say and finger the frost covered edge of the page I was reading.

Fishlegs smiles, "Only the most single important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels...the Eel-Reaction-test!" She says. She reaches down and grabs a eel from out of a basket and I stare down at the Book Of Dragons, only half paying attention.

All the dragons back away and I stare over the top of the book as I watch as Torch sniffs the eel before he rips it out of Fishlegs grasp and eats it. I lower the book in surprise, "He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs shouts excitedly. Snotlout shoves her way in between my and Fishlegs, "Eel-eater." She says, she looks at me, "Come on, that's perfect." She says.

I close the Book Of Dragons and hold it in my hand, "Fishlegs has there ever been a dragon that wasn't afraid of-?" Fishlegs interrupts me, "Never in recorded history." She looks over at me, "We are in uncharted waters my friend." She says. I stare walk forward and rub his horns, "You hear that Torch? You're one of a kind." I say and pull my hand back, Fishlegs looks at him, "Now we just need to get him to fly." She says.

I stare at Torch, "Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly." I say. I look up at where Toothless was on a cliff's edge, "Toothless!" I call, "Let's take a ride, bud!" I say. Toothless' ear flicks and that's all he does. "Toothless!"

I sigh, he had been acting weird ever since I had found Torch, it was like he was avoiding me but at the same time so close he was breathing down my back. Snotlout laughs and walks over to Hookfang, "Ha, ha, ha so much for the "Dragon trainer"." She flips around and climbs onto Hookfangs neck, "We got this." She assures, Torch squeaks, and I stare down at him, "Watch and learn." She adds. Hookfang jumps into the air and they fly out of the academy.

Doing several spins and twists and looks as though she was going to fall of any second they zoom past Toothless who doesn't blink and then fly back into the academy. I put a hand on my hip and stare at Snotlout, "Wow, that was impressive." I say sarcastically.

Snotlout ignores me, "Okay, you're turn." She says to Torch, she looks at him, "Don't feel you have to live up to that." She adds, she swings off of Hookfangs back. Torch takes a few flaps with his wings, before he falls to the ground. "What's he doing?" Ruffnut asks as Torch just goes in circles Asher stares at him, "I think something's wrong." Asher says.

Tuffnut's shoulders slump, "Ah man! We broke him!" He groans. I shake my head, "Maybe he can't fly." I say and Torch starts spitting out sparks and then he takes to the air fire and sparks flying everywhere. Asher shoves me behind him and a large amount of sparks fly where I had been. I lean over and watch as Torch flies higher and higher with the sparks flying behind him as he flies faster.

"Wow," I say. Torch lands and I blink, "You are one incredible little dragon." I breathe. Torch jumps into my arms and I hold the hot dragon, "Whoa, look at that burn mark." Ruffnut says. I stare at the ground where a large burn mark was now burned into the ground. Tuffnut huffs and I look up as he raises his arm, "Look at this burn mark." His arm was steaming. I cringe and walk over I grab Tuffnuts arm with one hand and Torch climbs onto my shoulder and perches there.

I stare at the smoke and then snap my fingers, ice appears in my hand and I put it his arm and then grab Ruffnut's hand and pull it to hold the ice to Tuffnuts arm. I nod my head and turn back to the other riders, "Did you see how he flew? He spun like...like a typhoon!" Fishlegs says and Asher adds, "And came back like a boomerang." Snotlout runs up, "Hot-spinner! Flaming-comebacker!" She shouts still spitting out names. Fishlegs shakes her head, "No, Typhoomerang." Fishlegs says.

"Typhoomerang?" Snotlout repeats, "Nah, I don't get it." She says.

…

Later that night I stare at Toothless he was outside the window staring out at Berk like he expected it to be attacked any second. I turn my attention back to Torch, "Okay, Torch, hold still." I command. Torch runs around and I smile softly. "I'm trying to draw you!" I say and laugh as Torch with my helmet on runs into a wall because he can't see.

"You're getting your own chapter." I say. Torch doesn't stop moving so I wave my hand a flurry of snowflakes fly out and Torch watches them. I look down at him,"Rar!" I say. Torch roars back and I laugh as we continue this a few more times,

Toothless races into the room and runs to me I fall back in surprise and land on my back my feet up in the air, I look up at Toothless. I roll onto my feet and pull the chair up onto its legs. I pick up the pencil and hold up the end in annoyance. "Toothless, look what you've done." I say and finger the end of the wood. Toothless roars and I hold the pencil in my hand, "Now I have to go get more charcoal." I look back at the Night Fury.

"Toothless, you behave yourself well I'm gone." I say and start to walk down the stairs, Torch chases after me and I put out a hand to stop him, "Hey, it's okay. Be right back." I say and continue down the stairs. I pick up the charcoal there are several roars upstairs but I ignore them. I put the end on the pencil and then I hear the sound of fire.

I whip my head around in surprise and race up the stairs to my room putting the pencil behind my ear, I reach the top and see that the floor is on fire, I let out a surprised breath shove both my hands forward. I freeze the fire in the ice, Torch jumps onto me and my shoulders ache from holding him and because he was burning me from how hot he was.

I whip my head around and stare at Toothless, "What is going on with you!" I demand and wave both my arms and the fire in the ice bursts into snowflakes and they fall onto the ground, "What is wrong with you?" I ask. Toothless draws up and roars before he jumps out the window so fast it was like he was never here. "Toothless wait!" I call.

He doesn't return and I pull the pencil out from my ear and put it on the desk as Torch sits on my shoulder his heat stinging but I ignore it and stare at where Toothless. I sit on my bed crossed legged. Torch squawks and leans in close to my face. I rub the side of his face,"It's okay big guy." I murmur, "He's starting to worry me too."

…

Toothless races through the forest, the trees a blur as he runs forward. He leaps from trees and stops and hangs onto the bark with his claws hardly breathing hard despite all the running he had just done. He stares at the two small Typhoomerangs, and watches as a boar runs into the clearing. The two babies stare at it in shock and surprise and then fear. Toothless watches ready to jump in if necessary and save their lives but he didn't need to.

The mother Typhoomerang roars at the boar and the boar turns around, running in fear. Toothless watches his eyes growing wide as he stares at the scene. The mother angry flies up in a circle encircling the boar with fire. Toothless watched this and soon the boar is gone in the flames. _A dragon only acts lik_ e that if it's protecting it's own. Toothless thinks and then stares at the two small Typhoomerang's that we're safely side.

 _Those must be Torch's siblings._ Toothless thinks and then watches the flames, _If she finds_ _Haedryin…._.Toothless thinks in panic.

…

"And it's weird. It's like Toothless is jealous." I finish explaining to Gobber the next day int the forge. Gobber pulls something out of hot coals. I stare at Torch was perched on my shoulder and then at Gobber,"Which is great. My first boyfriend is a dragon." I mutter. Gobber huffs at this, "Another thing we have in common, well my first girlfriend was a dragon." Gobber says.

He hammers at the rod he was working on, "Something must be going on under the surface." Gobber says. I nod, "I know that, I just can't see to figure out _what_." Gobber stares at me, "Dragons are complex creatures, Haedryin. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got one." Gobber says. A blur races into the shop and I whip my head around and Torch's tail wraps around my upper arm. I cringe at the sting and Gobber stares at me for a second and opens his mouth to ask a question but Toothless roars making him whirl around.

I stare at him, "Whoa, okay Toothless." I say. Toothless prances around and I stare at him, "You see, this is what I've been talking about." I say and stretch out my arm to point at him. Toothless roars and I stare at him,"Toothless settle down." I say and Torch jumps from my shoulder armor and I gasp and my hand snaps up to hold the burned/burning skin. I bite my lip and Toothless stares at me then at Torch and his eyes flash with anger for a second before he grabs Torch in his mouth and starts to run off, "Gobber stop him!" I shout and Gobber jumps forward and gets in front of Toothless.

I hiss through my teeth and my grip on my shoulder pad and my stinging upper arm tighten. Okay, I am never holding a hot dragon on my shoulder for hours on end, this stung almost to the point I wanted to fall to my knees and weep. "You want to dance big boy?" Gobber asks, "'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" Gobber says.

Torch sparks and flies out of Toothless' mouth and Toothless chases after him. Gobber jumps forward and grabs Toothless' tail and Toothless runs forward as though he didn't have a Viking hanging from his tail.

Toothless races around the shop and Gobber gets thrown off at a counter I watch Toothless and hear Gobber shout, "My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together!" I race forward and out of the shop still gripping my arm as Torch jumps and wraps around my peg leg. Toothless stops to not run into me.

I stare at him, "Toothless, back down." I say. Toothless holds my gaze and I don't blink just stare at him. Gobber walks up and starts blowing into the pipes. I don't break my gaze, "Not, helping." I say through clenched teeth and let my arm go and wave it behind me Gobbers pipes stop giving music as they're filled with ice. "Sorry," Gobber says.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it." I say and Toothless' gaze flickers to my shoulder before he rushes off angrily. Gobber tries to blow through the pipes again, I look back at him and he looks inside, "Hey Iyn can you-" He starts I snap my fingers and the ice falls out of his pipes.

….

"Whoa! Toothless where are you going!" I cry. Toothless flies forward, "Toothless! We are going to the cove!" I say and look down, "And it is this way." I say, and start to lead him over Toothless stops the turn and files forward again, I pull on the handles to the saddle and Toothless doesn't budge. "No! We are going to the cove!" I shout and click the tail fin back. We spin around and I lead Toothless into the cove.

We land and I jump off his back, "Okay, you've got to stay here." I say and hold out my hands. My right arm still burns from Torch and I cringe when I lift it. Toothless stares up at me his pupils wide, "I didn't think bringing Torch home would lead to this, I've got to seperate you to until I can figure this out." I say and turn around to walk out. Toothless jumps in front of me and I stare and the lake that was often alway frozen when I first met him. I look at Toothless.

"Toothless, this is serious, you have to stay here." I say and start to walk off again. Toothless jumps in front of me, I stare at him and then at the sky, "Okay, a crazy out of control dragon blocking my way out." I start to got left and Toothless move and I jump to the right swinging my arms and creating an ice wall to stop him, "Or not!" I jump up onto the rock and up the path that led out.

Toothless jumps over the wall of ice and races up to me but can't reach, he falls away. I stare at him my heart hurting as I leave him in the cove.

…..

That night I lay in bed a soft snowfall was falling in the room and I stare up at the ceiling, my hands behind my head. Why was Toothless acting like this? I look down and see Torch sleeping heavily in the middle of Toothless' rock slap. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling before I move my arm from behind my head and lift it up.

I trace shapes into the ceiling with frost and the light snowfall in the room falls on my face I stare at the shapes and my heart twists with sadness as I realize every frost drawing was of Toothless.

…

In the cove, Toothless was asleep upside down on a tree, a loud roar from the mother Typhoomerang made him jump out of the tree in surprise and he races over to the wall and stares at the top, he jumps up and slips down, he tries again and ends up the same result.

He growls angrily and flips his tail and the prosthetic red tailfin snaps open and Toothless roars up into the sky.

…

The next day in the academy Torch is on my already badly burned shoulder I had done nothing about and told no one about. Asher puts a hand on my other shoulder, "You did the right thing with Toothless," He promises. He let's me go and walks over and jumps onto Stormfly, "Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Snotlout says and I finger Torches tail, "Then you won't have a dragon to ride and if you don't have a dragon to ride, then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy!" She says.

My left hand curls into a face and for a moment I consider slapping Snotlout across the face, "Yeah, then I'd take over. You really want that?" Asher asks. The twins and Barf and Belch walk into the academy, "You guys would not believe what we just saw!" Tuffnut says.

"Excuse me, we're having a power struggle." Snotlout says. I turn and fling a snowball into her face. She gasps and wipes the snow of her face, "We're not having a power struggle." I say and Tuffnut continues, "The whole forest, ultimate destruction," He says and nods his head several times, "It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched." Ruffnut adds.

My hand falls from Torches tail, "Torch?" I repeat and stare down and the small dragon. I look up at the twins, "Show me," I request. Asher and Stormfly walk up to us, and Asher holds out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up onto Stormfly.

We take off into the air and fly across the forest, we follow a path of tipped over trees until I see a huge burn mark in the ground. My eyes widen and I stare at it, Asher and Stormfly land followed by the other riders.

"Like we said, ulitmate destruction." Ruffnut says as she jumps off of Barf. I slide off of Asher and we walk forward, "We've seen that burn mark before,"I say and look at it, it was Torches but way bigger, "Not this big," Asher says.

"You know what this means? Big burn mark:" Fishlegs says, "Big Typhoomerang," I finish. As if called by us talking about I see a huge Typhoomerang in the distance. Tuffnut grins, "IT looks really mad," He says. I stare at it for a second,"It's not a he, it's a she. That's Torches mother." I say and Asher stares at it, "Torch is a baby," He breathes.

Torch pokes his head over Fishlegs shoulder, "That's what Toothless was trying to tell me," I realize. "Who ever gets between that mother and and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs says and hands it to Tuffnut he hands it to his sister,"YOu take it," He commands she gives it to Snotlout, "I don't want it!" She says. Snotlout doesn't touch Torch she shoves it into my chest, "Just leave it and let's get out of here." She says.

I jump from the sting Torch makes as he's shoves into my chest. I hold the dragon and stare up at the mother, the mother's gaze snaps to us, "Uh, oh." I breathe. I put Torch down "Now, uh, go home to your momma." I say and Torch's mother dives down. She sends a wave of fire at us and I gasp and snap both my arms forward and send ice at the fire, the fire doesn't reach us and the mother stops.

I drop my arm and hold my shoulder for a second, I turn to the other riders, "RUN!" We take off and I turn to them, "You guys go that way!" I yell and point, "I'm going to lead her back into the forest away from the village." I say and Asher stops, "Iyn!" He shouts.

I ignore him and start to run to the cove I turn and see Torch flying after me I look at him, "Please stop following me!" I beg, I run forward and I can see the edge of the cove Torch chases after me and I stare back at the angry mother.

I reach the edge of the cove, "TOOTHLESS!" I scream and jump off the edge. Toothless jumps up and we meet in mid-air I slam onto his back and shove my foot into the stirrup and click back Toothless flies upwards,"Thanks, bud." I whisper I touch his face and frost spreads up his head, "Oh, I am so sorry! I should have listened to you!" I say and look at Torch's mother.

She spreads her wings and sends a wave of fire at us. Toothless dodges it and I click back the tail we fly up wards, "Toothless, evasive maneuvers." I say to him. Toothless gives a brisk nod and I look back at her, "Oh, why won't she stop?" I moan. A squawking noise enters my ear and I look back and see Torch, "What the-Torch!" I cry, "What are you doing! You need to be with you're mother!" I say. I stare back at her, "Toothless, we have to try something else, we'll use her size against her," I say and then reach a mountain, "Toothless, up!" I cry he flies upwards and we fly over the top, "Now dive!" I say.

Toothless dives and when reach the trees, he snaps his wings and we zoom across the trees. I look back and watch as Torch's mother tries to follow with the glide but her huge wings prevent her and she crashes into a clearing. Toothless lands next to her and Torch jumps from Toothless' back. "I hope she's okay." I say and Torch nudges her mouth. His mother slowly opens her eyes and two other Typhoomerang's jump off of her back. I watch the family reunion with a smile and I pat Toothless head, "Good jobud." I say.

"Everybody's back where they belong." I say. Torch and his siblings hop onto their mother's wing, I stare at Torch and lift up my left hand, "Goodbye, Torch." I say and give a small wave. The mother opens her wings and jumps into the air a huge gust of wind blew past me and then Typhoomerang takes to the sky spinning leaving sparks in her wake.

I rub my burned shoulder and upper arm before I look down and meet Toothless' eye, "Come on, Toothless' let's go home." I say. Toothless growls in agreement and he takes into the air.

….

That night in my house with my arm finally bandaged and in a sling, needless to say, Gothi was impressed.

I wave a fish over Toothless' head before I toss the fish, he catches it and gulps it down happily. I laugh and spin snowflakes over his head which he snaps at, I rub the top of his head. Gobber blows into his panpipes from the table, "Ah, I wrote this just for the occasion," He says and starts to play a song on the pipes.

"I should have just known you we're trying to protect me," I say. Toothless purrs and shoves his head into my hand, "That's what you do." I say. Toothless' head snaps up and his eyes roll back as he hacks a fish onto my lap. I look at it, "And then you do that." I add. I brush the fish off of my lap and Toothless' drops his head into it purring happily. I smile and put my not burned arm on his head.

..

The next day, despite my burned arm me and Toothless flew through the forest together now again as one.

' _Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead. But the riders must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to tell you, is what you really need to hear.'_

 ** _A/N pin/103653228902399752/. URL for a picture of Haedryin but the bottom of her shirt should be blue._**


	5. In Dragons We Trust

**A/N Okay, sorry this was supposed to be posted hours ago but I saw Lord Of The Rings, The Fellowship Of The Ring for the first time! :) Sorry guys and enjoy! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 _'As you fly through life, it's alway good to know who you can trust...and who you can't.'_

I fall through the air and hear the whistling of Toothless' wings, I flip around and my bangs fly from my eyes. Toothless flies in and I land in his back, "Nice catch, bud. Little close." I say and look at the water I had almost hit.

 _'I know I can always count on Toothless. And it's important for him to know, that no matter what he can count on me.'_  
Me and Toothless fly back up to the other riders and I look at Fishlegs, "It's you're turn. Jump." I say to her. Fishlegs' eyes widen, "I don't want to jump! I-" She starts, "You have to believe she's going to catch you." I say to her. Fishlegs frowns, "It's a trust exercise." I say and Fishlegs shifts uneasily on the saddle, "I prefer to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much." She says.

"Like this chicken-legs." Snotlout says and throws her arms up into the air. Letting out a happy shout she tilts off of Hookfang and free falls through the air. Hookfang continues flying as though nothing had happened. "So, should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asks, "Let me sleep on it." Ruffnut says. Asher flies next to Hookfang, "Hookfang, get her!" Asher shouts. Hookfang snaps his head down and see's his rider falling through the air.

With a surprised roar he starts to dive, "NOT FEELING THE TRUST!" Snotlout yells as she backflips through the air. Hookfang folds in his wings and manages to catch her on his snout.  
"WE'RE COMING IN TOO HOT!"She shouts. The two were indeed and I reach out a hand as if I could stop them as the crash right through Mildew roof.

A few seconds later, breaking through the roof with a new hole, Snotlout and Hookfang shoot up into the sky. "Oh, great." I mutter. I stare at the broken house, "Oh, something tells me we are going to hear about this." I groan.

…

The shingle is slams onto the table with a smack and I stare at it and slowly follow the fingers to dad's angry face, "Shingle again?" I ask and Toothless comes up behind me staring at the roofing material, "Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?" I joke. Dads glare intensifies and I look up at him, "It was an accident dad! I'm sure Mildew is making it seem way worse than it actually is." I say and put my hand lean forward on the table, "A dragon and an a huge obnoxious girl crashed through his roof. Twice."

I look back at Toothless,"Well it sure sounds bad if you're going to stick with the facts." I say awkwardly. Frost spread down the table and I pull my hand back, "Of all the houses on the islands a dragon had to crash through Mildews! You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!" Dad shouts.

"I know." I say and run my hands back and forth on the frost, "You might want to talk to him about his attitude." I add and I don't get a smirk, and if anything it seems to increase the tension in the room, "Listen to me, Haedryin. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons, everyone knows that. All eyes are upon you, Iyn." He says and I share an uneasy look with Toothless, "Whatever those dragons do reflects on you, and whatever you do reflects on me!" He says and points at himself for good measure.

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry, dad. You're right." I say and stand,"You and your friends are going to go back to Mildew's and fix that roof." He says. I glance at Toothless, "With you you're dragons." He adds. I kick the ground and look up at him with a small fake smile, Toothless comes up to me and I pat his head,"Got a break there, bud." I say and turn, "Eh, not so fast!" Dad says. I turn around. "Aren't you forgettin' something?" He asks.

I blink at him, "It's boot night." He says and reaches down and pulls off his boots. He lifts them up and takes in a sharp breath, he stand and hands the boots to me, "They need to be aired out." He says. I take the breath and gasp and my free hand shoots to my nose. I take my hand away and with one arm holding one boot, frost spreads down the leather but I hold the boots as far away as I can and Toothless lifts ups and sniffs them drawing away as fast as possible. I walk to the door,"I think it's going to take more than air." I promise.

I put the boots down on the ground and stare at them with distaste before I go inside and shut the door behind me trying my best not to throw up.

..

The next morning I sit up in the bed and hear the door creak open. I sit up in bed and Toothless opens his eyes, I walk down the stairs, and hear dad ask, "Where are your boots?" I look at Toothless his boots we're missing? "They've all been stolen. Every last one." Gobber says. I walk out of the house and Bucket says,"Oh, that explains why me feet are so cold." Mulch whacks his hook into his hand, "Who could have done such a thing?"

Mildew comes up to the small group and me and Toothless share an annoyed look, "All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint." Mildew says and points his staff to a Zippleback footprint in the snow. Fishlegs walks over and looks down at them, "Oh, those are Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half moon shaped arches, well that's dragon 101 guys. I don't got to feel you in on that." Fishlegs says and waves her hand.

I look at the snow, "So a dragon walked through here, a Zibbleback according to my friend Fishlegs, but that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots." I augure and stare down and the pile of snow. Mildew looks at the footprint, "Well there just one way to find out. Follow the footprints." He says.

When we reach the end of the footprints, it's in the academy and there is a huge pile of boots sitting next to Barf and Belch. I look at them, "So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zibbleback." I say, dad leans down and picks up a boot, "That doesn't mean-" I stop as dad lifts the boot and puts it close to my feet where there we're tear marks that looked like teeth. I sigh, "Okay, fine. He took the boots." I say.

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" A villager demands and gestures to the snow lying around us. "This is outrageous!" Another Viking walks up to us, "Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick? How much more can we stand?" Mildew says.

"Listen to yourself, "My feet are cold." You're Vikings. Everything is cold, you live with the Snow Queen for Thor's sake," Gobber says and points at me, I blow a bang from my eye, "I'll fix your boots for ya, you'll be back to work in no time." Gobber says, "You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back, good as new."Dad says.

Mildew looks at dad, "That it! No consequence for this dragon?" He asks. "They took our boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end." Dad says. Mildew frowns, "Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beasts. There is no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping back's." Mildew says. I walk up to him, "They don't destroy things on purpose!" I defend. Mildew let's out disbelieving breath,"But….you do have a point, Mildew." I say. Mildew looks over at me with a disbelieving look, "They are wild animals and they need us to keep an eye on them." I wave a hand over Barf and Belch's head and snowflakes fall onto their sleeping heads.

"And rest assured we shall do that!" Barf and Belchs eyes snap open from the snowflakes, "Will you get out of there?" I hiss. He stands and rushes off stomping in the snow. I stare at the Zibbleback footprint, and then my gaze flickers to the ones that had led us here. I blink a few times, and stared, something was just off.

…

"We're going on night patrol." I tell the other riders. "Night patrol! I love it!" Tuffnut shouts excited, I turn to look at him slightly wondering if he knew what it was, "What is it?" He asks. I raise and eyebrow, "It's where we patrol...At night." I explain, "To keep an eye on the dragons, to make sure they don't get blamed for anything else." I add. Fishlegs lifts up a hand, "Have you cleared this with our parents?" She asks, I shake my head and she adds, "Some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour."

Snotlout leans in next to the girl,"Not allowed or afraid?" She taunts. Fishlegs turns to look at her,"Hey, things happen after dark." She says. "Guys," I say all of their attention snaps back to me,"We have to do hear Mildew, he wants the dragons banished." I add, Ruffnut grins, "Permission to shoot first and ask questions later." She asks, Tuffnut whacks her hand down, "Permission to skip the questions." Tuffnut asks I wave my hands and snow flies from them onto the ground, "Denide. Guys, we're just patrolling no one is shooting anyone!" I say to them. Tuffnut raises his hand, "I have a question, what's fun about that?" He demands.

Asher holds out a hand, "It's not supposed to be,"fun," It's a Haedryin-Idea." He says, "Exactly." I agree. Then stop, I punch him on the arm, "Hey!" I say and Asher flings off the ice, "Just saying."

…

Later that night Asher knocks on a door, the door opens to a huge Viking, "Hello sir." He says and then stares at the person for a second, "Uh-Ma'am." He corrects himself, the women rips a piece out of the chicken she was holding in her hand, "My name is Asher and I'm part of the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade." He says.

"DUMB?" The women asks, pointing at the ice sash Haedryin had made across his chest with the letters d,u,m,b written in charcoal. Asher's shoulder slump, "Yes, that is correct." He agrees,"Not my idea, but it is easy to remember. If you have any dragon-related problems contact us. Just cup a side to either side of you mouth and at the top of your lungs yell-" The door slams shut in the young man's face and Asher stares at it with annoyance, "DUMB." His finishes and turns around let's out a frustrated breath.

…

Snotlout carries a lamp in hand as she walks through the street, Hookfang trailing behind her. A noise rung through the air and Snotlout turns, "Halt! Who goes there?" She demands. Gobber steps out of the shadows and looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Take a wild guess." He says sarcastically.

Snotlout stalks up to Gobber,"I don't think I like your attitude." She says, "Right back at ya," Gobber says. Snotlout huffs, "Yeah, but I'm the one with the sash." She says and points at herself. Behind her neither Snotlout or Gobber notice but Hookfang slowly wanders off.

Gobber stares at the ice shaft."Let me take a closer look at that." He says and grabs the girl with his hook and lifts her off the ground like she weighed nothing, "DUMB." He says and stares at the glittering ice fabric, "Well that suits you." He says. Snotlout looks down at Gobber,"Okay, I think we're done here." She says nervously.

….

Fishlegs and Meatlug wander through the town until Fishlegs see's two shadows. She jumps back in surprise and looks at the shadows, "What's that?" She asks and moves closer to Meatlug.

From the shadows both Ruffnut and Tuffnut chuckle as they stretch out their hands. Hookfang towers over the twins and Fishlegs with a squeal jumps onto her dragon and they fly away.

"Whoa," Tuffnut breathes. "Wow." Ruffnut says. "Did you see me scare her?" They say together. "No! I scared her!" Ruffnut says and pushes her brother back, "No I scared her!" Tuffnut argues, "No! Me!" Ruffnut says. The two continue to bicker and Hookfang slowly turns away and walks off.

…

I fly through the town on Toothless and watch the empty streets,"Well Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night." I say and Toothless hovers in place for a second, "They sleep, like everybody else." I say. Toothless pulls up and we continue to fly around the town.

….

At the Great Hall claws go through it and rip at things before the unknown owner of said claws leave the Great Hall.

…

I stand in the great hall and stare at the damage, Asher fingers the edge of a wall and I stare at the ripped tapestries. Everything was so obviously done by a Monstrous Nightmare it was hard to believe otherwise, "What could have done such a thing?" Dad asks. Fishlegs runs her hand along a claw mark, "Oh, looks like a dragon to me." She says.

I look at her, "We don't know for sure, Fishlegs." I argue. She whirls around, "Sure we do." She argues. "These claw marks was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare." She says I put a hand up to my forehead, "The spacing of the talons is dead-on." She says. I sigh and wave a few snowflakes through the air, "Once again, thank you Fishlegs." I say sarcastically.

"Oh stop, it's just basic stuff." She says, completely missing the hint. Asher walks up to us the ice strap still wrapped around his chest. "But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times, right guys?" He asks and turns to the others.

Snotlout pales, "When you say, "At all times" and,"Every dragon" what exactly do you mean?" She asks. I smack my forehead, "Okay, what happened Snotlout?" I ask. She walks forward, "Well I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash." She starts and puts her fingers on the ice sash I had made, "I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says, DUMB." Gobber says. The corner of my lips twitch to a smile. As payback for Asher calling my ideas not fun I had purposefully made sure the name I chose for our group's abbreviations we're, DUMB.

"We got to change that name," Asher says and stares down at the sash. "Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect Hookfang may have-and I'm not saying he did but it is possible that he wandered off for a few-" She's cut off as Ruffnut says hopefully, "Seconds?" She ask, Tuffnut leans in close,"Minutes?" He asks also hopeful.

"Hours." Snotlout corrects. I give an annoyed breath and snap my fingers. Seemingly from nowhere a huge snowball fell on Snotlout. "Oh, that's way longer than minutes." Tuffnut groans. Snotlout shoves the snow off of her and shoots me a glare.

The Great Hall's doors are thrown open and Mildew steps into the building, "Oh no! It's true. The Great Hall. So many memories My three weddings. Their three funerals. Oh...the funerals." Mildew says.

"A dragon must have gone on a rampage, I hate to say it Stoick but you're going to have to-" Gobber starts, "I know what has to be done Gobber." Dad says. Mildew leans over,"And so do I." Mildew says, Dad puts a hand on my shoulder,"Starting tonight and every night I want all the dragons in the academy under lock and key." Dad says. My jaw drops a little.

"Wha-that's it?" Mildew demands, "Look what they did!" He yells. I stare up at the old man,"This just doesn't make any sense!" I say to dad. He stares at me I look around the great hall, "A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place!" I say, "I mean, none of the food was even touched!" I say and gesture to the food. A single snowflake lands on my nose and I look up in shock and watch as snow starts to fall from nowhere. Mildew stares up at it was fury in his eyes, "I don't know why dragons do what dragons do but I'm not going to let them do any more damage." Dad says and turns and starts to walk out of the Great hall.

My hand falls slowly and I stare back at the other riders as they all a gather behind me. I stare up at the ceiling watching as the snow fell to my distress.

…

Later that day we all flew in the air and no conversation was said among us. I watch the ground and then back up at the dark clouds that we're in the sky. I sigh and click back the tail and fly up to the other riders, I knew the dragons wouldn't do this. Taking food yes it would point to them but taking boots and wrecking the Great Hall for no reason. No, it must have been something else. Not something but namely someone.

…

Stoick sighs as he looks up at his daughter who is hard to spot within the dark clouds. "You had to cage the dragons Stoick. You had no choice." Gobber says trying to cheer up his friend Stoick turns around and sighs,"I know." He says, "But to Iyn. When I punish them, I'm punishing her." He says. Gobber nods, "Yeah, that girl think dragons can do no wrong." Stoick turns around to watch his child again,"I just hope she understands that well a father does what's best for his child, a chief must do what's best for the village."

….

Later that day in the academy I sigh and put a hand on Toothless, "Sleep little Meatlug in you bed, where yummy boulders dance in you're head," Fishlegs sings softly to her dragon. Meatlug turns away and Fishlegs looks up in distress,"That usually works, Our whole bedtime routine is upset. Sehwont even likc my feet thanks to-" Fishlegs starts and turns around to glare and Snotlout, "Watch it Fishlegs, at least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankey." Snotlout teases.

I spin my hand together and create two identical snowballs. I toss the first at Snotlout and the second Fishlegs, "Guys, knock it off." I say. The two girls wipe the snow from their faces, Tuffnut and Ruffnut come up, "Actually Snotlout it's you're fault all our dragons have to sleep in jail." Ruffnut says. Tuffnut points a finger at Snotlout, "Yeah you don't see our dragon going on a rampage and breaking stuff." Tuffnut says.

At that moment the twins' Zibbleback smashes a crate, Tuffnut looks at it, "Well not any good stuff." He adds. I blink slowly, "I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall, or stole the boots." I say. Asher leans over, "None of us wants to believe it either Iyn, but you saw the proof." Asher says, I stare at him,"What proof?" I demand, I look at him,"You saw the footprints to. They we're supposed to be made by a Zibbleback, but they are no deeper than mine!" I stare at Asher, "Come on, I know snow! Besides look at these," I demand and look at a real Zibbleback's footprint, "I could lay down in these." I say.

Fishlegs looks up, "Well there could be a lot of reasons why a dragon made shallow footprints." She starts, "Like hello? He was trying to be sneaky." Ruffnut says. I clench my fingers into fists, "You all don't get it do you?" I ask and look around at the other riders, "These were made by a human." I say my voice dangerously calm. Tuffnuts stares at Ruffnut, "How'd you figure that out?" He asks.

I walk over to one of the fake Zibbleback footprints and pick up the snow,"I can feel it." I say to them Asher blinks, "I'm sorry, what?" He asks. I hold the snow in my hands, "I can feel it. This was a person," I say and they all stare at me.

I run over to the other snow pile and put my hand in it, "I can feel the difference, I can't explain but I know that those we're a human." I say and point at the other footprints. "Alright." Asher agrees and brushes his bangs out of his eyes, "How do you explain the Great Hall?" He asks.

Barf and Belch walk over to Hookfang and snap at him. Hookfang rears back and lights himself on fire. I look at the dragon, "Snotlout do something about him, please. We're trying to think over here." I say to her. Tuffnut tilts his head to the side, "Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." He says.

Snotlout stares at Hookfang, "I'm not the boss of him, he always does that when he gets angry." She says. I stare at Hookfangs footstep and watch the burned ground, "Or goes on a rampage," I murmur to myself. There was no fire in the Great Hall, "That's how I can explain the Great Hall!" I say and jump onto Toothless' back. "I got to tell my dad about this!" I say. Toothless flies out of the arena.

…

"Dad listen to me, when a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames." I say, "Look at these walls! Not one single scorch mark." I say. Dad turns around, "Iyn, until I have solid proof that it was something else, _the dragons stay where they are."_

He turns around and I breathe and annoyed sigh.

…

On the outside of the doors, Toothless was curled up in a ball well he waited for Iyn. A crashing noise feels the air and he jerks up and slowly he makes his way down the stairs. He reaches the armory and pokes his head inside wondering where the noise had come from.

The door to the armory bursts open and Toothless stares at it for a second before he walks inside of the building, why was the door open? He wonders. Advancing cautiously he slowly moves forward in the room full of weapons.

A window was thrown open and he jerks his head to the noise, what was that? He moves toward it cautiously and sniffs it. The sound of flame makes feels his ears and Toothless jerks his head to the right to see a small flame. Oh no, He thinks. Toothless leaps across the room and with three jumps he reaches the outside just as the Armory explodes.

…..

I race forward next to dad as I see the burning building, "The Armory!" Dad shouts, "Grab some buckets!" He yells. Vikings toss water onto the house but it does little to nothing. I shove to the front and watch the burning flames for a second before I lift up both hands my and shoot out ice. The ice freezes the fire and I toss more ice onto the house and the flames are frozen in place,"Toothless?" A voice asks.

Heads jerk left and a Viking raises his hand and points, "It was him! He set the armory on fire!" I lift my head up and stare across at where Toothless was standing on the stairs. I blink in surprise, "Toothless?" I whisper. My hands drop and the frozen fire ice shards fall from the roof and land on the ground shattering. I stare at my dragon, and more ice falls to the ground. Breaking to small pieces. I can't move, or seem to gasp in enough air, Why had Toothless set the Armory on fire?  
….

"Every one of our weapons are gone." Dad says a while later, I had moved the ice and the building that once was the Armory was smoking. Gobber rushes forward and picks up a sword, "Prudence! Darling, I am so sorry." Gobber says he shove the sword into the ground, "You should have had a long bloodletting life." He says and stares at the sword sadly.

"She didn't have to die, Gobber. Haedryin's dragon has left us utterly defenseless!" Mildew shouts. I clench my fingers into fists and murmurs rang through the crowd gathered around us, "Not quite." I say and raise both my arms and send a gust of wind and snowflakes in Mildews face. Mildew blows them away and stares at me. I look up at dad, "Dad, you know Toothless wouldn't do this." I say to him my earlier doubts gone.

"Sure listen to your girl Stoick. That's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Mildew shouts and Mildew leans in close to me and I can feel his hot breath,"See what happens when you leave your dragon all alone to wait outside?" He asks. I look at him, how did he know I left Toothless outside? "What did you say?" I ask him Gobber shoves another sword in my face and I gasp and jump backwards, "Oh Daisy! I guess you're throat slicing days are over." Gobber says and walks away sadly.

Dad sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder, I look up at him, he sighs, "Those dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk." Dad says. My heart skips a beat, was he getting rid of them? "I want them gone." He finishes. My heart stops for a second and if feels as though the whole world has stopped. I can't do anything but look at him,"What?" I ask and Mildew shouts with joy,"Finally!" He says and jumps in thrilled excitement.

Dad looks at me, "Round them up and take them all to Dragon Island." He commands and points in the general direction of the island as he walks off, "By the end of the day tomorrow there will be no more dragons on Berk!" Dad shouts to the crowd. My heart is skipping several beats and my feet feel frozen in place.

Mildew let's out a happy breath, "Ah, what a glorious day that will be." He sighs. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" He shouts and walks up to me he pokes his finger at my shoulder,"Don't forget, girl. Right after you drop off your dragon, you'll be fixing my roof." He says. Frost spreads from me to his finger and he draws it away and gives me a crooked grin before he races off practically skipping with joy.

The other teens come up behind me, "This is wrong." I breath. "I know." Asher says, "It's horrible, it's the worst day of my life." He adds. I shake my head, "No I-Asher something here doesn't add up." I say Toothless didn't light the fire, Barf and Belch didn't still the boots and Hookfang didn't go on a rampage through the great hall. Mildew did. Fishlegs sighs,"All I know is that I'm losing my dragon." She whispers. I look at her retreating back, "For now. Yeah," I agree.  
"But, I-I just need time to fix this," I say.

Snotlout huffs, "What are you talking about? It's over." She says and starts to walk off, "Forget it, it's over." Ruffnut says as she passes me, "Yeah, forget it." Tuffnut says. Asher sighs before he to walks off and I'm left alone next to the exploded Armory and stare up at the sky as snow began to fall.

…

The next day it was cloudy and snowing softly. I click back Toothless' tail and watch the Berk boat beneath us. The rest of the village was going on the other side. I pat Toothless' head and watch the frost spread down his neck and wonder slightly if it will be for the last time. We land on the island and I slide of his back and stare him in the eyes.

I detach the saddle from Toothless' back and I stare at him, "I'll be back for you, I promise." I say and look at the Night Fury,"Even if I have to freeze the ocean to get to you." I walk away and sigh and walk forward saddle under my arm. I hear Toothless' footsteps and I turn to him, "No Toothless. You have to stay here." I say and stare into his eyes, "And take care of the other dragons." I say. I hold out a hand and smile weakly, "It's going to be okay Toothless." I promise. I look into his disbelieving and sad eyes, "Trust me," I add. Toothless reaches up and put his snout to my hand and I watch the frost spread up his nose.

I blink back tears and fall to my knees pushing the saddle aside as I wrap my arms around Toothless' neck. Frost spreads down his back and I pull back and stare at him sadly as I pick up the saddle and put it under some rocks. I stare back at my dragon and I send a few snowflakes in his direction as I turn around and walk back to the boat.

I stand on the deck and watch as Dragon Island becomes smaller and smaller. I lean against the mast and snow is falling. I fold my arms across my chest and stare at the island. Asher leans against the other side and I look at him, "There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about." I say. Asher looks at me and I continue,,"He said, see what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside. He knew." I say and Asher blinks, "He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the Armory fire." I explain.

Asher looks at me, "So?" He asks, I look at him, "He lives on the other side of the island, what was he doing in town?" I ask and put my hand against the mast, "And how would he know where we we're before the fire?" I ask. Ice shoots up the mast and Asher blinks in surprise but doesn't move, "You really think he set that fire?" Asher asks. I nod,"I think he did all of it and I think he did so my dad would get rid of all the dragons." I say and lean against the now ice covered mast.

Asher leans on the other side and is quiet for a little, "That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you going to prove it?" Asher asks me. I stare at the dot that is now Dragon Island where my other half was waiting for me to bring him home.

…

Later that day, on Mildews roof I hold a hammer in hand as I repair his roof. I stand and look around checking to make sure no one and namely Mildew wasn't around I wave my hands together and create a long ice rope. I freeze on end to the roof and toss the other side into the house.

I slide down the rope and look around me at the walls, graffitied was several drawings of dragons being killed mounted on his walls were several dragon heads. Weapons are littered across the house and my gaze flickered to three paintings, "Wife, wife, wife." I murmur to myself. I stare at the women for a second,"Well Mildew certainly has a type."

I shiver and look over and see a curtain blocking something. I pull it to the side and see a hand crafted claws of a Monstrous Nightmare and a pair of boots made with the claws. Everything I needed to prove Mildew was guilty. I lift up the boots and stare at them for a second until I hear the sound of Mildews happy humming. I take in a sharp breath and drop the boots and scramble up the rope waving my hand and half of it bursts into snowflakes.

Mildew's door bursts open and he walks in,"I'm home ladies!" He calls. I try to calm my panicked breathing and shove my mouth into my shoulder and cringe, not every burn from Torch had healed. They weren't as bad as Gothi had first thought so I lost the bandages after two days."What's that you say?" Mildew asks and put a hand to his ear,"Nothing. Perfect." Mildew says and turns away.

Mildew rips the curtain away and I bite my lip and shove my mouth into my shoulder harder. Mildew picks up the claw and Zippleback boots and sighs, "Ah they served us well didn't they, Fungus?" Mildew asks his sheep. "Shame we have to get rid of 'em." Mildew says and starts to walk to the door.

Fungus is right under me and I watch with horror as a single snowflake drifts from my hands and falls onto the sheep's face. Fungus snaps his head up and baa's. He baa's several more times trying to catch his owners attention but Mildew leaves the house. Fungus looks up at me one last time before he walks after his master.

I scramble up the rest of the rope and onto the roof and snap my fingers as I watch Mildew the ice rope and ice behind me explode into small snowflakes and I watch as Mildew tosses the claw and Zibbleback feet into the ocean, and I hear the splash as they hit the water. I glare at the back of Mildews head, oh yes, he may have one this battle, but I'm going to win the war.


	6. Alvin and the Outcasts

**A/N Hey! Sorry I had writers block of doom! Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin and Asher!**

 _'There's an old Viking saying:"When you're friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who feel the fire.'_

Hookfang and Barf and Belch snap at each other, "You're the one who got us here!" Barf says, "This is your fault!" Hookfang says and lights himself on fire. Toothless watches the two and then he steps in between them,"This is not either of your faults! Stop blaming each other for something you cannot change!" Toothless roars. The two dragons race off and Toothless rushes over to where his saddle was and nudges it sadly. He races up to a cliff-side and stares in the direction of Berk, his heart twisting in a funny manner as he thinks about his other half.

…

 _Mildew has made the entire village believe dragons are too dangerous are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it._

"UGH! We've been here for _hours_ and we haven't found anything!" Snotlout yells. I stare at her from my position on the beach, "We've been here for ten minutes and you've done nothing but build that!" I say and gesture to her building with sticks, she rolls her eyes, "That is Snotlout manner." She says and turns to Asher, "And now all I need is a king." Asher gives a disgusted noise and I whip my head around to watch and Tuffnut jumps into the "manner," "What are you doing!" Snotlout asks clearly horrified

Tuffnut stops his smashing to look up at the boy, "Storming the castle." He answers. I let out a frustrated breath,"Hey come on guys!" I say trying to get them to focus again, "I'm telling you Mildew framed our dragons, I saw dragon-feet in Mildews house and I saw him throw them into the ocean!" I cry. Fishlegs shares a look with Asher, "I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative but the ocean is really really vast." She says. I fold my arms across my chest, "I am aware." I tell her, Fishlegs continues like I had never even said anything, "I mean our chances of finding those dragon feet are about as good as Asher and Snotlout-" Asher slams a hand over Fishlegs' mouth. "Don't go there." He says.

Fishlegs gasps in surprise, "Going nowhere." She says. Asher walks up to me his face softening from his glare, "Look, Fishlegs is right." He says. I stare at him and toss my loose hair over my shoulder. I had left it down and Asher and Tuffnut couldn't seem to rip their eyes away from me. It was annoying.

"Even if Mildew did through them into the ocean, they're not just going to wash up on shore here." Asher says. I sigh and watch him through the softly falling snow, "I-" At that moment Snotlout raises her arms and shouts, "AH! I found it!" I grin and look at Asher, "You we're saying?" I ask. I rush over to Snotlout and my heart plummets again as I see she had not found the shoes. Snotlout lifts the small club into the air, "I haven't seen this since I was a baby." She says. She whacks herself across the head twice, "Ah you never forget your first bludgeon." She says. I groan and turn around to the other teens, "Just keep looking." I tell them.

….

Gobber from the forge lifts up the new axe and holds it in his hand, "One done three hundred and forty five to go." Gobber says, trying to be cheerful. Stoick sighs beside him, "Can't you do that any faster?" Stoick asks him, Gobber glares, "If you want them done so fast, find my apprentice." He mutters, "Until you restock our weapons we're completely defenseless." Stoick adds, ignoring Gobbers statement.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away." Gobber says and moves to the grinder wheel, "You know I had no destroyed the Armory." Stoick says. Gobber nods, "This would be a bad time to be attacked." Gobber remarks,"I know, Gobber." Stoick says, Gobber then pauses for a second, "Not like there's ever a _good_ time, but this would be _particularly_ bad." Stoick stares at Gobber, "I know Gobber." He says.

"Especially by Alvin the Horrible Bloody Terrible Treacherous." Gobber says then pauses again, "It's a good thing he takes nicknames." He says. Stoick let's out a frustrated breath, "Alvin the Treacherous." He mutters angrily.

….

On Outcast Island far away Alvin the Treacherous watches as his island is burned from a brutal dragon attack. Alvin watches the fire before his second in command, Savage comes racing up to him, "Alvin! There coming back!" He yells. Alvin shoves his men the side as his picks up a tipped catapult. "Out of me way! You can't find good marauders anywhere these days." Alvin mutters and places a large rock into the catapult.

A Monstrous Nightmare comes flying into view and Alvin pulls the catapult over to aim it at the approaching dragon. He shoves his foot on the trigger and the boulder fires and smacks into the Nightmare and it goes down somewhere on the isle.

Savage runs up to his leader and ducks as a fireball is shot over his head, "Alvin! There are too many of them! We need to get inside!" Savage shouts. Alvin stares at the thick smoke in the air and then his eyes narrow. He turns around and a massive fireball is shot behind him. He walks into the building and Outcasts behind him shove the doors shut and puts a board on it, fire leaks through the window and Savage races to join his commander as Alvin strides into the middle of the Outcasts Great Hall.

Alvin strides up to his men, "I've had it with these dragons," Alvin says and spits out the word dragon like poison. "Is the ship ready?" He asks looking around at the other Outcasts.  
Savage shakes his head, "We still have a little more work to do." He says. Alvin smashes his hand down on a map, "That's not my problem is it?" He asks. He looks at Berk on the map, "We sail for Berk immediately." He growls. He shoves a finger down on the map, "We'll land there under the cover of night." Alvin adds. Savage nods and stares up at Alvin in confusion, "Why aren't we taking the whole army?" He asks.

Alvin huffs, "We're not there for to fight Stoick. Were going for one man, the Dragon Conquer." Alvin says and looks at Savage. "Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men." Savage says. Alvin laughs, "Well then he shouldn't be to hard to find then should he?"

…

"I'm telling you! I saw a pair of Zibbleback feet in Mildews house, he must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon that supposedly stole the boots." I say and look at dad and Gobber. I was in the house after hours of useless searching we had found nothing and I was slightly considering freezing the ocean but Asher had stopped me.

"Well then let's go have a look at them." Dad says and Gobber stands from the chair he was sitting in, I pull some of my free hair into my hand and pull on it, "Yeah, there's going to be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean." I mumble the last part and I slowly watch and the long lock of hair freeze. Dad sighs, "I know you're upset about you're dragons, Iyn. But you're going to need evidence to accuse a man of high treason." Dad says. I sigh and turn away from them.

Gobber puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn, "I forgot to tell you this, too busy weeping over my weapons but that was impressive what you did with that fire, lass." He says. I pull away from his grasp and nod softly. "Right. Thanks."

….

"Asher, we'll prove Mildew did it." I say to him. Asher looks at me, "I just hope their okay." He says. I nod and stare through the falling snow. Asher's narrows his eyes and walks off to the cliff edge, "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?" He asks and points at a ship. I stare through the snow and walk up next to him waving my hands and creating an icicle I look through the ice and stare at the sail and pull down the icicle and blink in surprise, as I see the Outcast crest, "It's not one of our ships." I say to him and toss him the icicle Asher takes it and looks through it, "Outcasts." He murmurs.

I look at Asher, "I got to tell dad! Come on!" I yell and turn around and run through the falling snow.

….

The Outcasts row up to the Berk and hit the sand. Alvin jumps off the boat,"It's good to be back on the shores of Berk." He says and chuckles as he stare at the beach. Savage comes up behind him, "Good for you, not so good for them." He says.

Alvin nods and looks around at his fellow Outcasts, "Let's find this Dragon Conquer." He says and walks forward.

…

In the Great Hall dad was trying to get everyone to stop yelling. I had told him and he had called an emergency village meeting. "This is no time to panic!That's what the Outcasts are countin' on." Dad shouts and the crowd looks at him. A man rushes forward and I watch him next to Asher,"Sven. Did you get a count?" Dad demands. "I saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth." Sven says.

Gobber walks up to dad,"Without our weapons we'll never be able to fight them head on." Gobber says. "No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores! Worst of all we can't even see them through the blizzard of snow outside! All thanks to your girl and her dragon." Mildew shouts. I bite my lip to stop from saying something stupid back. "I don't have time for this right now Mildew." Dad says and walks away from Mildew, "Mulch, Bucket. Gather up the elders and the children and take them to Thor's beach." Dad commands.

I walk up to dad, "Wait!" I say and Mulch and Bucket turn. I spin my hands and I grab the ice sword and toss it to Bucket who catches it with a surprised look on his face. I create another and toss it to Mulch. He catches it and with a brisk nod of thanks he and Bucket go to their assigned task.

Dad looks at me, "Did you just-" He starts, "Make a weapon? Yeah, I did." I say and he blinks at me in surprise. I clasp my hands together and snowflakes pour from my fingers. I hold up a axe and give it to dad."Huh, Ice won't do much against metal but it does make me feel better." Dad remarks. Asher and Snotlout come up to us. Asher has his axe that was not in the armory strapped on his back, "Let us help sir, we've been trained as warriors." Asher says.

Snotlout huffs, "He may have been trained a warrior but I was born a warrior." She says. Dad hands a small axe to Asher despite the one strapped to his back, "Take this. It was Alvin's." Dad says. Asher nods, "But go with the others, you can help protect them." He says. Asher nods again and turns away Snotlout trailing after him.

I look up at dad, "Dad, let me go get the dragons at least with them we can defend ourselves." I say. Dad sighs, "Go, but be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of." Dad says. I nod and walk away out the door.

…..

"Oh Meatlug." Fishlegs sighs, she stares out at the ocean from her position where she was sitting on the ground on a cliffs edge. "I miss you. The moon is full, my heart is empty." She says. Oblivious to the Outcasts that we're stalking up to her she continues, "What rhymes with empty?" She asks herself. She snaps her head around in surprise when she gets a response, "Don't waste your time. Nothing rhymes with,"empty"." Alvin says.

Fishlegs' eyes widen, Alvin grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her off the ground. Fishlegs yells in surprise. Alvin stares at the girl, "Who's the Dragon Conquer?" He demands. Fishlegs stares at the man her feet wiggling and she does the only thing she can think off: screams for all her lungs are worth.

Alvin's eyes widen in surprise then he throws Fishlegs of the cliff and she screams until she hits the ocean with a splash. He glares down at where Fishlegs landed in the water before he turns around.

….

I race through the village my feet barely touching the ground. I reach the crosswalk to the docks and watch as Outcasts dock there. I gasp and draw back flattening myself against the wall hoping they wouldn't see me. I race forward and back the way I came into the village. I need a new path, right now. I run forward and I take in a sharp breath when I see torch light ahead of me.

I turn around and look back and see more Outcasts coming that way to. Glancing around quickly I spot a cart and slide under it watching the feet of the Outcasts as they pass by the cart. Frost forms under my fingers and I watch it until I hear heavy breathing. I slowly turn my head and jump when I see Fishlegs who was soaked to the bone like she had gone swimming.

"Fishlegs?" I hiss. She shivers and looks up at me, "Alvin's looking for you." She says. My eyes widen,"He's looking for the Dragon Conquer." She says. I turn back the frosted grass, well this is just _fantastic._

…

Alvin laughs as he picks up a blasted sword from the burned Armory."Look's like Stoick isn't as armed as we had anticipated." Alvin says with a low chuckle. Savage stares around them and the frozen wood, "From the looks of the Armory he's not armed at all." Savage says and laughs.

The two walk across the village until they come to the Haddock residence Alvin looks at Savage, "Should I knock?" He asks and Savage gives the treacherous man a bewildered look, "I mean what's the edict in these situations?" He asks. Savage shrugs and Alvin walks up and kicks down the door, "That seems about right." He says and yells into the house, "Stoick, show your face!" Alvin looks around at the fire that was still burning merrily and then at the house where the people we're absent."The old coward's turned and run." Alvin mutters.

Savage walks into the house and another Outcast bursts into it as well, "I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest, and I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach." He reports. Alvin turns around, "We'll split up." He says and looks at the Outcasts, "You four go into the woods." He says. The four Outcasts turn and race into the forest.

Savage looks at Alvin, "Where are we going?" He asks.

"We'll go to the beach." He responds, "How many hostages do you think a dragon conquer is worth?" He asks. Savage perks up, "Seven no eight!" He says, the party walks off heading the beach.

….

I listen to the Outcasts and look back at Fishlegs who was behind me, I look down at the ground and Fishlegs looks at me, "What do we do now?" She asks. "Go into the woods and warn my father." I tell her. She nods, "I need to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others." I say Fishlegs races off and I take off to the beach.

…

In the woods, Stoick, Gobber, and a two other Vikings stand together, "When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to go through here." Gobber says. Stoick gives a brisk nod, "Alright what do we have?" He asks. All the Vikings look down at their "weapons". "Well besides you're ice axe, two frying pans, a rolling pin and a kitchen knife." Gobber reports. Stoick's grip on his ice axe tightens and he stares at the kitchen equipment, "And what are we going to when we find Alvin? B _ake him a cake?!"_ He demands.

Gobber shrugs,"A pie would be nice to." He says and picks up the knife and spins it in his fingers, "Who doesn't like a good pie?" He asks. Gobber tosses the knife and it flies through air landing on a tree. The tree splits open and Gobber stares at it, "That could be useful."

….

"Hurry now, the caves just up ahead." Mulch says. Looking through the winter storm, he turns around, "Where's Bucket?" He asks. A small little Viking looks up at him, "He went back to get my lamy." She says. Mulch groans and stares at the small girl before he races through the crowd, "Why am I always the one looken' for Bucket?" He asks himself and he rushes up the path and into the forest, "Bucket!" He calls.

"It's like trying to keep track of a half-wit pig." He remarks to himself. Tree's snap ahead of him and Mulch stops in surprise his eyes widening. Bucket walks up and Mulch let's out a sigh of relief, "Oh, Bucket! You had one job! Bring up the rear!" Mulch says. Bucket sighs, "But the little girl, you should have seen the look on her face, big blue eyes with the tears welling up." Bucket says as he stares at the stuffed animal.

Mulch sighs, "Oh, your bucket is hard but your heart is soft. Come on, come on," Mulch says and gestures for them to go forward. They walk for a bit before two spears appear in front of them. Mulch gasps and Alvin walks up behind them, "You made it easy for us, Bucket. It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb." Alvin says. Bucket's eyes widen.

…

I hear the roaring laughter of the Outcasts and race forward and see that Mulch and Bucket are caught. I stare at them wondering what happened to the ice swords I had given them, I stare up at the snow and shove myself against the tree I was hiding behind as the Outcasts lead them forward. I watch them for a second before I start to trail them.

…..

"There he is! Get 'im!" Outcasts yell and start to chase after Gobber. Gobber races through the woods surprisingly fast for a man with only one leg, "Oh you lousy Outcasts!" Gobber shouts behinds him. He runs forward, "You'll never take me alive!" He adds. The Outcasts run after him and Gobber breaks into a clearing with a large rock wall, he turns around and stares at the Outcasts, "Oh, looks like you've got me, boys." He says and the Outcasts look at each other for a second, "Come on, get him!"  
Stoick breaks through the trees and whacks the Outcast in the face a woman tosses a bola and it wraps around an Outcast's leg, Gobber smashes him across the face with his prosthetic hammer and in a few seconds all the Outcasts are unconscious.

"Or maybe it's we who've got you." Gobber says and looks around him at the Outcasts. Footsteps were heard and Stoick looks around them through the snowfall. "That way, over there." He says and Gobber and the other's do as they are told.

Stoick watches a figure run through forest before he breaks into a sprint and chases after the figure, with a war cry he jumps onto the person and raises his fist ready to slug them across the face, "Stoick! NO!" Fishlegs shouts and holds her arms above her head.

Stoick looks down and the girl, "For the love of Thor Fishlegs! I could have killed you." He says. Fishlegs takes in a deep breath, "Thank you, for not killing me." She says. Stoick drops the girl and asks her,"What are you doing here?" "Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me, he looks really treacherous by the way." She says, Stoick sighs, "I know there here, Fishlegs." He says. Fishlegs nods and looks up at Stoick, "Yeah. They're here for Haedryin." She says.

Stoick looks at her, "Haedryin." He repeats, horror flashing across his face.

…

I watch from behind Alvin as he stares at his knew captives, "If you haven't figured it out yet, I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous." Alvin says. I watch from behind him where I was perched on a rock. I could see the villagers just as easy and could see Asher, the twins, and Snotlout in the group.

"And let me be clear. That name was earned." He says. Tuffnut huffs, ""Alvin." How'd he earn that?" He says to his sister. Alvin continues his speech ignoring the twins,"You're leader has abandoned you, but Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conquer." Alvin says. I watch the twins Asher's and Snotlout's eyes all widen with surprise. I stare at the back of Alvin.

Me.

He was going to take me if he found me.

Mildews had shot up, "Alvin!" He starts. Asher elbows him in the face and holds the old man in his grip as Alvin stares at him, "My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap." Asher says. Alvin turns away and Asher drops Mildew on the ground, "Like I all said, tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free." Alvin says.

Snotlout mutters something to Asher before she takes her bludgeon from her pocket and races up to Alvin. Alvin whips around and Snotlout visibly pales and stops in her tracks and holds out the bludgeon out to him, "For you, sir." I whack my hand on my forehead and stare at Alvin. He takes the bludgeon and looks at Snotlout, "Check your trousers girl, I think you've soiled yourself." He says.

Snotlout rushes back down the steps and there was a whirring noise and an axe flew through the air most likely thrown by Asher. His aim was dead on but Alvin catches the axe, "Will you look at that? My old hatchet," He says completely calm, "I was wondering when I would get that back."

Ashers shoved onto the rock platform and I bite my lip, I needed to interfere before anyone got hurt. Other than Snotlout's pride, it was already damaged. Asher shoves his bangs out of his eyes and draws up to his full height his axe shining through the snow as Alvin turns to him, "Tried to kill Alvin the Treacherous? You're not as smart as you look."Alvin doesn't say anything and Alvin moves behind him. "So tell me who's your Dragon Conquer eh? Tell me!"

With one swift move he grabs the back of Asher's hood he was wearing for the snow and Asher's pulled back with a gasp as the hood being pulled on pushed the strap up and Asher couldn't breath properly.

I jump up from behind the rock I was on, "Leave him alone." I say and slide down the other side, "Iyn?" Asher gasps. "What are you doing?" He hisses. I walk forward and stare at Asher who was gasping for air, "I am the Dragon Conquer." I say. Alvin laughs and releases Asher. Asher leans over and takes in gasping breaths of air. The rest of the Outcasts join in on Alvin's laughter. "You? Stoicks little princess! The glove bearer! What a little embarrassment" He shouts.. I roll my eyes, "I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around you don't see any on this island do you?" I ask.

Alvin looks around, Asher stands up and I give him a brisk nod, which he returns"It-It's true." He says. "All the dragons are afraid of her. She even conquered a Night Fury!" Asher says. Alvin walks past Asher, "You're bluffing." He says and leans in close to my face. I fold my arms across my chest, "Am I?" I ask. I look at him, "Well there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island." I say. Alvin stares at me through the snow, before he slowly nods.

….

Much later. Alvin and Haedryin are gone. Alvin took a few men leaving the rest to guard the captives on the island. Stoick, Gobber and the other free Vikings ambush the Outcasts. Stoick puts his foot down on the chest of one, "Where's Alvin?" Stoick demands angrily. The Outcast spits out a tooth and says nothing. Asher jumps forward, "Alvin took Iyn!" He says."What?!" Stoick shouts.

"She gave herself up! Their on there way to Dragon Island!" Asher finishes staring at the chief.

…..

I stare at the water surrounding us through the spears that we're blocking me from moving. The Outcast next to me stares up at the clouds, "Is this storm following us?" He asks. I smile to myself. Yes, yes it is.

Alvin ignores him, "I'm sure you're father has told you plenty about you're islands most feared enemy." Alvin says and throws out his chest with pride. I throw some of my hair that was flying free over my shoulder, "Oh, who's that? Oh, right. You. Nope, not so much." I lie and pull a lock of my hair forward and twirl it around my finger watching as it frosted over.

"Really? Not a word?" Alvin asks me.

"Nope." I say and take the frost from my hair and hold the snowflakes in my hand, before I throw the snowflakes on the ground and twirl my hair again.

"Nothing?" Alvin asks.

"Eh, eh."

"Nothing about Alvin?"

"Nope." I say, and look up at the man slightly surprised he can't tell that I am lying. I push past the Outcasts spears and walk up to Alvin, "Look Al, all I care about is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk in peace." I say. Alvin laughs and his hot breath stings my face."On me word, dear." He says. I give him a skeptical look and toss my hair over my shoulder and Alvin draws back in surprise as the frigid hair whacks him across the face.

…

On one of Berk's boats boat the twins and Snotlout move a catapult over, "When we get there, we'll lead out cover fire with these catapults!" Stoick shouts. "Asher, you get your dragons." Stoick says and Asher nods.

"No! Save your cover fire for the others ,sir I can handle myself." Snotlout boasts and leans on the trigger setting of a catapult. Gobber stares at the girl, "I'll fire extra rounds for that one." He says. The twins come up to Stoick, "Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt," Tuffnut says, and he and his sister shake their fists angrily, "This isn't about Alvin." Stoick says. The twins blink, "It's about Haedryin. We're here to bring her home."

…

The mist is thick and the snowfall was not helping my eyesight any. Alvin shoves a sword to my back and I jump forward staring at him, "Is the sword really necessary?" I ask. Alvin stares at me then his gaze flickers to the sword where frost was spreading up the edges. I wring my hands together and turn back to the isle. I was nervous and my magic was jumping onto anything I touched or touched me.

"Odin's ghost." Alvin says. I look forward as Toothless jumps out of a cave. His red tail shining through the mist and snowflakes, my face breaks into a smile as I see him and he stares at me and then at the Outcasts behind me, "Is that a-" Alvin starts. "Night Fury." I finish, "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." I say and I hear the clicking as crossbows were prepared to fire. I whirl around, "No don't!" I say and then add quickly, "It will only make him angrier, watch and learn." I add.

Alvin laughs, "Well by all means, proceed." He says. I turn around and walk up to Toothless my long hair blowing in the wind behind me. I walk up and Toothless takes a leap and lands on me licking me. The spit freezes and I look up into his green eyes, "I missed you to, we'll catch up later." I say and stand I glance back at the Outcasts, "Right now, follow my lead." I say to him. I wave my hands as though scaring him off.

"You cannot defeat me!" I say Toothless "chases" me to where the saddle is and I grab it from under the rock, "You dirty dragon." I add. I swing the saddle onto his back and quickly strap on everything to the tail. I wave my hands and the ice rope appears. I pull on it and the tail opens, "I am the Dragon Conquer." I say.

"What are you doing with that dragon?" Alvin demands and starts to move forward. I jump onto Toothless' back and snap my peg leg into place, Toothless turns around and I look at Alvin, "Oh, by the way. It's not Dragon conquer. It's dragon trainer!" I say and lean down on the saddle gripping the handles.

"Now," I whisper to Toothless. He jumps into the air and I click back the tail and it snaps open. Alvin races forward and swings his sword missing Toothless. We fly past him and I hear Alvin's shout, "SHE IS THE DRAGON CONQUER! FIRE!"

I glance back and watch as three boulders are fired at us. I pull Toothless up and he dodges the other two. We spin unsteadily in the air and I grab the handles tighter as Toothless tries to balance. Several arrows are fired and I watch my eyes widening as they draw closer. There was no way to dodge them.

Fire shoots out from somewhere and the arrows are burned to crisp, Asher zooms past me in a blur and I look at him before Toothless flies to his level, "What took you so long?" I ask him. Asher shrugs, "Why? Did you miss me?" He asks.

"Haedryin!" Snotlout warns. Me and Asher split apart and a boulder flies in between us, I look back at the other riders, "We got to get in closer!" I say, I look down at Berk's three ships. Boulders are fired from our ships to Alvin's.

The Outcasts push off the island and I look down at them, "Here's our chance! Come on!" I yell. Toothless dives and we circle around the boat. Asher and Stormfly fly past and a boulder whacks into Asher and he falls off of Stormfly onto the boat,"ASHER!" I yell and Toothless dives down as we try to reach to boy.

Alvin grabs Asher and holds a sword to his neck. I pull up, and look back at the other riders. "Hold your fire! He's got Asher!" I shout up to the other riders. Snotlout fires and I duck as the fire goes into the ocean we reach the other riders, "What are you doing!" I demand, Snotlout looks back at me, "You said fire!" She says. I look at the girl,"I said _hold_ your fire!" I say.

"See you said it again." She says. "No! Haedryin! She's right!" Dad shouts. "Thank you!" Snotlout asks. "Fire again Haedryin! All of you!" He shouts. I stare down and see the smoke drifting over the boat, I look at the water, "Everyone! Fire into the water!" I shout. We all dive and shoot blasts at the water. Thick smoke eliminates from the water and I whirl my hands together and send a small blizzard of snowflakes onto the boat.

We circle the boat and I here several scared shouts. I watch as Berk's leading ship that my dad was on shoves into Alvin's. I look and see Asher's smirk. Asher punches Alvin across the face and runs up and I lead Toothless up to him. I grab his outstretched arm and pull him onto the saddle with me.

Asher and I fly to where Stormfly is hovering and Asher jumps from Toothless to Stormfly,"Thanks for the lift, Iyn!" He shouts. I turn Toothless around and watch the Outcasts boat. "NOW IYN! FIRE WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Dad yells I stare at the Outcasts boat, I hold up a hand to stop them from firing and Toothless stops as if reading my mind. I slowly lift up my hands and ice forms up the sides of the boat and the wood creaks. I wave a hand over it and the ship overturns and sinks into the water.

"She froze it!" Tuffnut says. "That is so cool!" Ruffnut says, I hear the thwack as the two smash their helmets together in celebration. Asher looks at me, "You froze the boat?" He demands. I nod and turn Toothless around, and we land on Dad's boat. "What were you thinking Iyn?" I jump off of Toothless.

"I was thinking all I needed to do was to get to Toothless and together we could make things right." I say. Dad turns to the where the ship was had sunk. "You froze an entire boat?" He asks. I roll my eyes, "Yeah, can we move on?" I ask. Dad turns to me, "You're right. Mount your dragon we're going home." He says. My heart leaps into my chest with joy and I jump onto Toothless and watch as the stops falling.

I smile at my dad and with my hair flowing behind me Toothless jumps into the sky. I reach the other riders and raise my hands. "Yeah baby!" I cry, Asher grins at me, he flies into pace along side me, "Hey is this a bad time?" He asks. I look at him and raise an eyebrow, "No, why?" I ask. We fall back from the group and Asher wrings his hands together nervously, "Well, um, I-wanted to-er, want to, ask you if you'd want to go for a flight on Stormfly with me later." He stutters awkwardly.

"But I totally understand if you don't want to, it's fine and I won't-" I put a finger to his lips and Asher stops talking and stares at it, "That sounds nice." I say and grin at him, I hadn't ever heard him stutter or say anything awkwardly Asher was naturally confident person. I pull my hand away, "What time?" I ask.

Asher's breathes a sigh of relief, "Um, how about tonight." He says. I flash him a smile before Toothless shoots forward wings whistling in the wind as he breaks the speed of sound.

….

Back on Dragon Island, Alvin slowly stands and picks up his sword which was still frosted with ice and then back at the frozen sunken ship, to the other Outcasts surprise he let's out a laugh, "She froze the entire ship! Magic! And they we're riding dragons!" He says the other Outcasts jerk their head to the frozen ship then at the frosted blade and their eyes widen with surprise as they realize Haedryin's power. Alvin looks back at them, "When we get that girl, we'll ride dragons." He says and the other Outcasts face's slowly break into smirks.

…

With all the islands dragons following behind us I watch as the villagers point up and cheer at us, happy to see the dragons. I put a hand on Toothless' head, "You hear that, bud?" I ask, "You're back home." I say and rub his head softly. We land on the docks and villagers race up to us and their dragons race to them happily.

"Wha-what are you cheering about?" Mildew demands. "Don't you remember what these beasts have done." Mildew asks. Dad walks up to him and I follow, "I do. They saved our lives." Dad says and walks past him giving Mildew no time to comment. I walk up to him,"And I may not be able to prove what you did, but I will never forget it." I say to him and wave a snowflake into his face.

Toothless and I walk through the village and I smile as the Vikings around us cheer.

' _It's funny how an attack by you're greatest enemy can change things overnight. I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us. What they proved is that they will always protect us.'_

…

Later that night Asher holds out a hand and I grab it and he pulls me onto the saddle behind him. I toss my hair I had been to lazy to braid over my shoulder and Asher pats Stormfly, she jumps into the air and I put my arms on Asher's shoulders to stay balanced. Stormfly flies up and Aurora borealis lights up in the sky.

I wrap my arms around Asher and put my head on his shoulder, he stiffens for a second before he relaxes and we fly forward gliding into the sun.


	7. How To Pick Your Dragon

**A/N Hey, guys! Just so you all know, I don't nor ever will be updating on Sunday. So... Anyway. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 _Here on Berk, we've always done things one way: The Viking way. Since the dragons came the Viking was has become, well, the hard way. Unfortunately, some people, like my father still refuse to change._

Me and Toothless land on the dock as I watch dad and other Vikings including Gobber pull a boat onto the shore. I jump off of Toothless and stare at the torn boat, then at dad's back. "It's that rouge dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed." Gobber says. Toothless sighs softly and I stare down at him.

Dad looks at the boat, "Well we watch another whole catch." He says. Dad turns to Gobber,"We could have saved it if we had gotten there sooner." He adds and Gobber gives a brisk nod. I stare at dad and my face breaks into an innocent smile, "I know how you could have gotten there sooner." I say. Dad sighs, "Oh, here we go again." He says.

I walk up to him ignoring his statement, "If you had flown there on a dragon, you could have gotten there in five minutes instead of three hours." I say and Dad picks up a board from the ship, "And you might have been able to chase that rouge dragon away for good." I add, and fold my arms across my chest.

"As the chief of Berk I do things the Viking way. Not the dragon way." Dad says turning to me. I lift up my fingers, "Well the "Viking way" is costing us a lot of fish." I say and look at the boat, "And almost as many boats." I add. Gobber walks up to us, I had been trying to get my dad on a dragon for the month and a half we'd been at peace with them. Gobber gives me a wink before he says, "The girls got a point. If you we're on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things, even Alvin." I walk up to dad, "Right!" I say excitedly, "You-you could use a dragon for-" I'm cut off as Dad completely ignoring me says, "You're right Gobber."

My hand drops and I give an annoyed breath, "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back." Dad says. Gobber looks back at Toothless, "You saw what those dragons did," Gobber says, "They had Alvin running." He says and turns back to dad, "Imagine if you we're the one commanding them." Gobber says, I stare at them and then at Toothless. Dad nods, "I'm listening." He says. I glare at the two adults, "Clearly not to me." I mutter. I stare their backs, "Not like that's completely new." I add softly.

"Ah, I can see it now, a proud chief ruling his domain upon a fierce fire-breathing reptile." Gobber says then shivers, "Gives me goosebumps." He adds. I look up at dad, "That's what I've been trying to-" I start "Gobber's right." Dad says both ignoring me and interrupting me. He turns around and I fold my arms across my chest,"I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons?" He asks. I glare at him and fling a snowflake in his direction as I put a hand on my hip, "Oh I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber?" I ask and wave my hand at Gobber.

"Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better, don't you think?" Gobber says. Both dad and Gobber missing the annoyed hint, I blink in irritation and snap my fingers and watch with an amused smile as large snow piles fall from the nearly cloudless sky onto Gobber and dad.

….

I fiddle with the larger stirrup as I click it back and forth making sure it was working. I look up at dad who was standing a few feet away. After running my hand along the ice rope I look up at him, "Alright, I made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless." I say and finger the edge of the metal. "You hear that? It's me who's going to be controlling you." Dad says, as Toothless growls lowly. I drop the stirrup in surprise that was not the way flying went, with any dragon.

I stand up, "No, uh, dad before you get on a dragon, you've got to show him he can trust you." I say and look at Toothless. Dad looks at me, "He already trusts me. I'm his chief." Dad says staring at Toothless. I roll my eyes slightly as I look at both of them, "It's very simple just give me your hand. " I say and hold out my hand waiting for his. Dad stares at me, "I didn't come out here to hold hands, Haedryin." He says. I pull back my hand and fold my arms across my chest, "Neither did I." I say to him and give him an annoyed look, "But, since you're incapable of following instructions I guess we'll have to wait till later." I say.

Dad sighs before he holds out his hand. I take it and his fingers twitch once I make contact with him. I glance up, "What?" I ask. He stares down at my pale fingers, "You're so cold." He mutters. I pull his hand out to Toothless and rub his softly, "It's okay, bud." I whisper. I let dads hand go a little above Toothless. Toothless waits a second sniffing his hand before he puts his nose up to dad's fingers.

I look up at dad, "Do you feel that?" I ask him, he pulls his fingers away, "Yeah, still cold, dry and scaly." He says and rubs his hand on his shirt. I look at Toothless and we both share annoyed looks, "That's not what I meant." I deadpan. Dad stares at me awkwardly, "Can I get on him now?"

I give him a forced smile as I hold out my hands, "Please, by all means," I say. Dad walks to Toothless and swings his legs over his back, "Alright let's get on with this madness." He says. I swing on behind him, "Alright we'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge." I say and grab the back of dads shirt. Dad "nudges" Toothless and Toothless takes off into the air.

"I SAID "NUDGE"!" I yell as I grab onto anything I can hold onto and now know exactly how Asher felt a less than a month and a half ago with his first flight on Toothless. Dad looks back at me, "That was my nudge!" Dad argues. Toothless takes an abrupt dive and I fly up into the air and grab onto the back of Dads cloak. I sit back onto Toothless' back and put and hand on dads arm, "Just remember, the tail controls everything." I say to him and dad looks back at my hand and I pull of my freezing fingers from his bare skin.

"I know that." He says. I stare down and the sea stack that was approaching alarmingly fast, "Then why are you headed for that rock?" I demand and point a finger out at it, "Because you're distracting me." He says. I look down at the stirrup, "Just let out the-" I start, "Tail! I know!" Dad yells. I stare down at the rock and bite my lip before I whirl my hands together and send and ice ball at the sea stack, it explodes and dad opens the tail and we swoop down where it had been a few seconds ago.

"Did you just blow up a sea-stack?!" He demands. I look at him, "Yeah! Only because you're a horrible driver!" I look around us, "Left! LEFT!" I yell and we whirl around right, "No, no the other left!"

"Dragon's fault!" Dad yells. We whack into a rock and Toothless flies away, "You gonna blame that on the dragon to?" I demand and stare at the back of his head, "Yup." He responds, I stare at him, "You're the one controlling the tail!" I argue. We dive down faster than I had ever done on Toothless before and to anyone we'd probably be a blur, "SLOW DOWN!" I scream. "I'm tryin'!" Dad yells back.

I hear the click as the tail opens and turn my head my long bangs flying past my face as I check to make sure the tail really did open. I blink in surprise as I see the flurry of snowflakes soaring past us as fast as Toothless was flying, I close my eyes as water flings past us and I hear my dad's shout, "See?" I pull open my eyes, "No, actually. I had my eyes closed." I admit and look at the approaching land, "You're coming in to hard open the tail! With your foot!" I shout panicking slightly. "I am opening the tail!" Dad shouts.

My foot gets a stinging pain in it and I stare down at it, "That's my leg dad!" I say.

We fly into the beach and Toothless crashes, I'm flung of his back rolling several times, snow flying around me and lift up my head and stare at where Toothless was stumbling because of how dizzy he was. I grip the snow that had formed around me and Toothless makes eye contact with me, "I. Am. So. Sorry." I hiss.

Toothless looks at me then shoots a sharp glare at dad and the message was clear, this was not my fault. I sit up slightly and rub my hand into my stump where the peg leg was biting into it. I take of the peg leg and stare at my dad as he stands up and walks off, "Where are you going?" I ask knowing full well that this was not Berk.

"Ugh, I'm done with this Haedryin! I've got a village to look after." He says and stops looking up at the large rock wall. He let's out a deep sigh and turns back to me, "I'll need a ride home." He says. I look at Toothless and nod my head, "I'm driving." I say and shove on my prosthetic and wrap the straps around my leg and stand.

….

I sit on Toothless and click back the tail as we soar away from Berk. "This isn't the way home." Dad says. I lead Toothless up and look back at him with a smirk, "Then just sit back and enjoy the ride we're taking the scenic route." I say, "Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat!" Dad argues. I shake my head slightly, and we fly over parts of Berk, "Dad, just think about how much easier you're chiefing could be on the back of a dragon!" I say.

"Well I prefer to be down on the-wait. What going on over there?" Dad asks and points to where yaks were tipped over. Most likely the twins. "Some genius has been yak tipping again." Dad says with irritation. Toothless fires a blast at some barrels and the gust of wind blows the hair of Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they don't move from their position.

We fly up above them and dad sighs, "Make that geniuses." He mutters. "I want every one of those yak's back on their feet!" Dad shouts to the twins. I look back at them, "Nice chiefing dad! Let's see what else we can get done today!" I yell and guide Toothless into a turn.

We fly around until I see boars eating crops, "Toothless, fire!" I yell. Toothless fires and I fling snowflakes at the boars and the yaks flee. "Fire again dragon." I look back at him with annoyance, "First, his name is Toothless not, "dragon" and second, the boars are gone." I say and dad puts a hand on his knee, "Who cares? I like the sound it makes." He says. I ignore him and pat Toothless head, "Take us up, bud." I request. I look back at dad, "There something else I want you to see."

We fly above the clouds where the sun was shining brightly and fireballs soar across the sky. I spin my hands together and throw my snowball into the air, it explodes into a flurry of snowflakes.

We fly out of the clouds to where Berk was and I hear dads sharp intake of breath, "Whoa, I've spent my whole life on Berk. Climbed it's hills, explored its forests, swam it's waters. I've traveled every inch, but I never thought I'd see it like this." Dad says.

I stare down at the setting sun, "It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask without looking back staring at the sun setting, "No, it's more than that, Iyn." He says. "Look at them," Dad says and gestures to the village, "All of my people, everyone is safe. It's a good feelin'." He says. I nod my head and we continue to glide across the sky.

….

I rub my eyes and sit up the next morning as I blink several times, staring up at the falling snow that often started when I slept. I wave my hand and the snow falls away and I stare across my room, "Toothless?" I ask starting at the empty rock slab.

I stand up and race down the stairs, "Toothless?" I ask and see that the house is empty. I blink in confusion and then hear whistle of Night Fury's wings. I run to the door, and rip it open and see look as I see dad and Toothless flying around crashing into everything, "Dad!"

After crashing into several other things they land next to the house and I stare at them, "Uh, what-what are you doing?" I ask. He jumps off of Toothless, "Kicking butts and taking names that's what." He says. I stare at him and look at Toothles, "Uh, on Toothless?" I ask slowly. Staring at my dragon in shock, "Ah, we've been all over Berk. Chiefings never been so easy." He says happily, "Yea, but dad….Toothless is my dragon." I say slowly hardly believing that he took Toothless, he was more than my dragon, he was my other half.

Dad slams a hand down on my shoulder and I nearly topple from the weight, "You picked a good one." He says, completely missing my point. He let's me go and walks past me, "Just dropped by to grab my hatchet, we're helping Jorgenson break down a fence." He says, I look at Toothless who was laying down with exhaustion. "Th-that's great." I agree, "But you have to understand that Toothless is-" I start, Dad whirls around and interrupts me, "Oh, right. I don't need my hatchet. Toothless can just blow down that fence with a plasma blast." He says and strolls past me.

Dad laughs and swings onto Toothless' back, "Up dragon." He commands. Toothless sends me a pleading look and I look at him, "Don't worry, bud. I'm going to fix this." He purrs at me, hopefully before he flaps his wings and jumps into the air. I watch him fly off and stare at them my brain still having a hard time wrapping around this.

….

Later that day, Toothless fires several plasma blasts and the blasts scare off wild boars into a village stable, "Thank you Stoick!" A Viking yells. Stoick gives a brisk nod,"Well done," He says to Toothless with a laugh.

Later, a Viking is pulling a cart and three of the barrels on top the barrels pop off and the Viking looks back in surprise, they roll of a hill where Stoick and Toothless lift up the barrels. Stoick holding two in his arms Toothless holding one in his paws. They drop the barrels into the cart. "Oh, Thank you Stoick!" The Vikings shouts.

At sunset that day Toothless, completely and utterly exhausted shoots a blast into the ocean, _this will all_ _be a memory soon, this will all be a memory soon,_ Toothless promises to himself in his head, Stoick catches the fish that blast out of the water in a sack and Toothless can't wait until he can get home curl up next to or around his other half and sleep.

They fly over the village and Stoick drops the basket. "Come on, Toothless faster!" Stoick commands. Toothless shoots Stoick a death glare and closes his eyes taking in a deep breath, _this will all be a memory soon, this will all be a memory soon,_ he starts to chant again.

….

Asher bumps my arm but I don't look at him staring as dad and Toothless fly over the village, sack in dads hands as they get fish. I stare out at the sea, "What are you doing?" Asher asks me. I look back at him, "You look like you've seen walking dead." He says. I run a hand through my hair that was almost to my knees and hold Asher's gaze, "Thank you Asher." I mutter and watch the silhouette of Toothless.

"Seriously I think you have a Terrible Terror in your hair." He adds. I ignore him, "Have you seriously been watching them sense the academy lesson?" He asks. I look at him, "No...maybe...okay, yes." I say I look back at Asher, "Can you get rid of the nest." I ask. Asher nods and his fingers run through my hair softly,"Or I can brush it out later." I say to him.

Asher pulls his hands away, "No need. It was frozen and kind of fell out," He stands next to me and watches as Toothless and dad land. Toothless looks utterly exhausted and dad hops off of him, "Same time tomorrow?" He asks my dragon.

I look at Asher, "See that? That's what it looks like to be ridden around by a four hundred pound man all day." I say and look at him, "At least you got your dad on a dragon." Asher says. I look back at where he was leaning against the wall. "Yeah, now I just need to figure how to get him off one." I say to him as I walk down the steps to the Great Hall. Asher walks next to me and then looks at me, "Why don't you just give him the ol' honey and the hatchet?" Asher asks. I give him a questioning glance.

"You know, you tell him something he wants to here, that's the honey part before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't you know, the hatchet." He clarifies, and whacks my arm for good measure. I rub my arm and look up at him, "Why does your advice always involve weapons?" I ask him.

Asher raises an eyebrow and smirks.

….

"Toothless? Toothless? Toothless!" I walk down the stairs and dad looks at me, "Where's Toothless?" He asks me. I glance up to where Toothless was hiding in the rafters, he shakes his head for me to not give away his position and I roll my eyes softly _as if!_

"Uh...I don't know." I lie and snap my gaze back to him, "But you look great, dad! Was is it-did you do something with your beard?" I ask and dad looks down and me, "Alright, you've given me the honey, now just give me the hatchet." He says. I bite my lip of course, he would know about it. I look up at him, "Look dad, you can't just keep taking Toothless, he's mine." I say and stare at him, he sighs.

"Alright. That seems fair." He agrees and I breath a soft sigh of relief,"So….Find me one. " He says and I blink at him, "Uh...Sorry?" I say confused he stares down at me, "Find me a dragon as good as Toothless." He clarifies I spin a snowflake in my hand, and he looks at it before saying,"That shouldn't be so hard for the head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy." I smash the snowflake in my hand, sigh and wave a hand to Toothless who jumps down and hisses at my dad before standing behind me, I look at dad and walk to the door, "So you coming?" I ask and pull the door open.

….

Later in academy after rounding up the other riders I look at them, "The finest dragon species on the island, and they're all represented right here at this academy." I say to dad. Snotlout walks up to us, "But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with brawn and prestige for people of our stature." She says and leads my dad over to them. "Hop on board." She adds. She stares at her dragon and I fold my arms across my chest, "Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference." She says and looks at my dad as smiles, "And on those cold winter nights his whole body lights up! Just enough to keep you cozy" She says excitedly.

Dad gets onto Hookfang's neck and I put my head in my hand as I stare at them knowing what was coming next,"Let me warm him up for ya." Snotlout says and flicks Hookfang on the nose. Hookfang looks back at his rider a dazed expression on his face. Dad stares for a second before he leaps from Hookfang like a majestic dolphin and races to the water tub and jumps into it his flaming pants extinguished immediately.

"Now, should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors." Snotlout says and tosses her braid behind her back and smiles sweetly. Dad growls lowly and Snotlout takes the hint backing off.

Dad jumps out of the tub and walks over to Stormfly and Asher, I watch from a distance but can still hear Asher's voice over, "Just because she's beautiful people think she's not tough." He says, "But you should never underestimate me-uh her,-uh, us." Asher says and puts his hands behind his back, Dad walks over to them, "Well she is a beauty." He agrees and reaches out for her snout I gasp and Asher takes in a sharp breath, "Be careful with the-" He shouts as dads hand touches Stormfly's snout.

Stormfly perks up her tail-spikes flinging through the air. Dad dodges them and Snotlout comes up to him, "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, right chief?" She asks as he sends her a death glare, "Next!"

I lead him over to where the twins we're bickering and like there riders Barf and Belch start to fight, dad stares at them, "Next!" He commands.

Meatlug and Fishlegs were next and I walk over to Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty." She starts, "A dragon that will be there for you, no matter what." She adds and I glance back at where Toothless was sitting and then back at her, "The last face you see and night and the first face you see in the morning. Warming your bed when it's cold outside." She says and I look at dad and we share a look, "A shoulder to cry on when the world turns it's back on you, Oh how can you not love a Gronckle!" She demands and buries herself into her head.

Dad leans down next to her, "Sorry, Fishlegs, but I'm looking for a dragon. Not a mother." I scoff at this and look back at Toothless, I had never met my mother the only thing I had to remember her by was a single scar that stretched from my ear to the back of my neck. So yes, I would look for a mother, but she was dead.

"I don't see anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury." Dad says looking at me. I look back at Toothless,"Mean either." I say and Toothless jumps up beside me and rubs into my hands begging for attention, "But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk. And he's mine." I say and put a hand on Toothless back.

Gobber runs into the Academy, "Stoick! Another boat is being attacked. It's that rouge dragon again!" He says and points out of the Academy. Dad walks up to me, "Let's go." He says I put my peg leg down on a petal the same time dad puts his foot down. He glances at me and I back off, "Right. Sorry. What was I thinking?" I say. Thoroughly and utterly annoyed.

I jump on behind him and stare at his back,"At least he blocks the wind."

….

We fly into where the boat was and I stare at the dragon in shock, "It's a Thunderdrum, I don't believe it! They say it gets their power from Thor himself." I say and look at the dragon as it fires at the boat Bucket and Mulch we're on. "Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business." Dad says to me. "Toothless! Plasma blast!" I command. Toothless fires a shot, the blast goes flying past the dragon and I watch as into the sun and then comes at us.

Toothless fires another blast and the Thunderdrum dives past it and into the ocean, Toothless lands on the boat and dad hops off of Toothless, "I think we scared him off, but we have got to get everyone out of here." I say and look at Bucket and Mulch, "Come on lads we'll escort you back to shore you'll have to more-" Whatever they would have no more of was never learned as the Thunderdrums tail wraps around dad and pulls him into the ocean.

I jump off of Toothless and race over to the side of the ship, panicking slightly, "No more what!?" Bucket yells, "Dad!" I yell and look at the surface of the water. Mulch put a hand on my shoulder then jerks it back with surprise,"Cold!" He screeches he looks at me, "Uh, Stoick can swim right?" He asks. Truthfully I had no idea, we've never been, 'close' family.

I jerk my head left as I see dad on the Thunderdrums face come flying out of the water. They land on the deck and dad punches him across the face. I duck and water flings onto me freezing into icicles,"oh he's a fighter!" Dad shouts and the Thunderdrum jumps on him, "He's got spunk!" He yells if I even do dare say, happily.

I look at both of them as dad tosses a net over the Thunderdrum."This is the one Haedryin!" He says and jumps to my feet, "I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him!" He says. I blink several times, as Bucket and Mulch drop their oars. Toothless looks at the Thunderdrum and then at me. I fling an icicle out of my hair and it clatters against the deck much like my jaw.

…

At the Academy several hours later I stare at the muzzled dragon. I wave a hand and snowflakes fly over his head and he stares at them for a second, "Sorry about the muzzle." I say to him. "Alright. Let's get me on his back Time's a wastin." Dad says to me. I tilt my head to the side, in annoyance and let go of the bars,"Now we just got to get one his size." I mutter. "What was that?" Dad demands. I smiles, "Nothing." I lie and turn away from the dragon, "Look, you have to approach him properly, dad. Ecipellay a dragon like this." I say and glance back at the Thunderdrum that was staring at the snowflakes. "He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen." I add.

Dad looks at me, "That's why I picked him. They say they get his power from Thor himself. He is the god of Thunder you know." Dad says. I raise an eyebrow highly doubting he would have known about that had I not said it earlier. "So I've heard." I deadpan.

"Still, you have to let the dragon know you're a friend." I say. Dad nods slowly, "Friend huh? Like me and Gobber?" Dad asks. I nod,"Yeah, perfect!" I agree, "What did you to do when you met?" I ask. Dad leaps forward and grabs me rubbing the top of my head, "That's my wife you're talking to you one-legged lout!" He says. I rip away from him and frost forms under my feet.

I look back at him and flatten my hair, "Not exactly the approach I had in mind." I say and wave a hand to get rid of the frost. "Dad what's really important is that you let him know he can trust you." I say, speaking very slowly trying to plant and burry the information in his head, "You have to make eye contact." I add pointing to my eyes.

"Uh, huh. Sure." Dad agrees. Most likely not paying any attention, I walk over to the lever to open the gate and sigh as I pull it down. This was going to end badly. Exceedingly badly.

The gates snap open and dad watches the Thunderdrum, he slowly advances on I walk next to them, "Stay calm. Be gentle." I command and the Thunderdrum stares at me or the snowflakes that I was spinning in one hand, a nervous habit I had gained after the Red Death. I look back at dad, "You know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back. I say and snap both my hands close and bite my lip hard as dad slowly stretches out his hand. He touches the Thunderdrums snout and the Thunderdrum reaches up and tries to bite his fingers.

Dad stares at his hand for a second and then punches the Thunderdrum across the face. I blink several times and then look up at him, "What happened to trust!" I demand. Dad looks at me, "Ask him. He's the one who tried to take my hand off." He demands. The Thunderdrum flies out out of the cage and dad grabs his tail and swings him around I duck, "Will you stop it! This is not bonding!" I say and stare at them.

Dad shakes his head, "Nah, you've got to show these beasts whose boss." He slams the dragon to the ground and jumps onto his back. I run up to them and put my hands onto the dragon's face, "What are you doing?" I demand. Dad stares at my hands that the Thunderdrum was not trying to bite off and then looks at me, "I'm on his back. Any questions?" I jump out of the way as the Thunderdrum flies over my head and out of the Academy. I shake my head looking at them as they fly away, "Oh, to many to ask." I promise.

….

"I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen. It's like I'm wasting my breath." I say and look at Gobber who was scrubbing furiously in a Grockles mouth. "I got it!" Gobber says I turn around to him,"Great. At least somebody understands me." I say to him. Gobber rips out a tooth, "I meant this." Gobber says and hold up a decayed tooth with a angry face, "Nasty." He turns back to me, "Now what were you saying?" He asks.

I give an irritated breath and fling several snowflakes at him before I put a hand on my hip, "My father." I groan. Gobber nods. "Right, Stoick." He says and looks at me, "Let me explain something about fathers and sons." Gobber says and looks at me, I raise an eyebrow. He was aware I was my dad's daughter right?

"It's a father's job to son to listen to his son without ever letting on that he heard a word." I stare at him, "Okay, what about daughters?" Gobber looks at me and tilts his head slightly, "Hmm? Not sure." He admits. I give an annoyed breath. "Haedryin!" Dad yells, he was clutching his back ,"Dad, what happened?" I ask rushing up to him. "Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor knows where." Dad says and stop mid run and look up at him,"Well can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him." I say.

Dad waves his hands and laughs, "Ah, he loved it!" He says and put a hand on my hip, "Apparently not." I argue, dad leans down next to me, "We can stand here arguing or we can go get my dragon." Dad says. I give an annoyed breath and look as Asher lands and races up to us, "I sensed tension and came as fast as I could." He says. I give him a side look and Asher grins, "Actually I saw the chief walking through the village clutching his back like he broke it and decided I might as well see what's going on." Asher clarifies.

Dad gets onto Toothless and I let out a breath of annoyance as I jump on behind him, "Round up the other riders." I tell Asher.

….

A few minutes later in the sky I stare at the sun that was lazily setting in the distance as we flew forward, the rest of the riders behind us. "Alright! We have to fan out and cover every part of the island!" Dad shouts. I nod my head and "Ruffnut and Tuffnut you take the-" I start but dad interrupts me, "Take the west side!" Dad says. The twins fly up to us, "You got it chief." Tuffnut says, "Can anybody even see me back here?" I ask annoyed. "WEST SIDE!" Dad shouts.

"Snotlout to the north side!" Dad shouts Snotlout takes off and Asher turns to Fishlegs, "Come on Fishlegs we'll take the east side." Asher says, "But-but it's allergy season." She argues. "Fishlegs!" Asher shouts, "Not for me, for her." Fishlegs says and strokes her dragons ear before they fly off.

"Well your friends are and odd bunch but they sure know what they're doing on those dragons." Dad says. I look at him, "Thank you? I think." I say.

….

Several minutes later I look down at Berk that was blurring past us, "When we find the dragon, you might want to think about approaching him…..differently." I say and look at dad making sure he at least heard what I said, whether or not he would use it….most likely not."Obviously he doesn't like being pushed …" I say. Dad looks down and points and the Thunderdrum I had noticed several seconds ago but had said nothing, "There he is." He says. I give an annoyed breath and spin several snowflakes between my fingers.

"And once again, not a word gets through." I mutter. We land and I jump off of Toothless' back and the Thunderdrum raises forward. Toothless growls threateningly and I stretch out a hand to him,"Settle down, bud." I say and Toothless backs up but stands next to me, practically on top if he leans a little more.

Dad pulls a weapon I didn't know he was holding and looks at me, "Let me handle this. This dragon's mine." He says and walks forward, "Dad-" I start and stop not seeing the point. He walks forward and stares down at the dragon a furious look on his face.

His head looks into the cave, "There's another Thunderdrum in there." He says. I look inside the cave and see a pink Thunderdrum lying on the cave floor with an injured wing,"He's hurt." I say and look up at the other Thunderdrum. "He's protecting his friend." Dad realizes,  
"That's why he's been taking all those fish." He adds. He turns and looks at me, "Go get the others and tell Gobber to get ready." He says.

I look up at him, "I can't just leave you here." I say he looks at me, "GO!" He shouts. I turn and walk over to Toothless and climb onto his back. I click back the tail and Toothless takes to the sky.

….

Stoick stares at the Thunderdrum and tosses the mace to the side, "Looks like it's just you and me, big fella." Stoick says and lifts up a hand the Thunderdrum snaps at Stoick and he stares down at the dragon, "I want to help." Stoick says voice firm. "Trust me,"He says and lifts out his hand again. The Thunderdrum growls and Stoick turns around and stares as wild boars start to appear out of the mist. Stoick looks at them, "They smell the blood of your wounded friend." Stoick says to the Thunderdrum.

Stoick slowly reaches down and picks up the mace and as the boars charge Stoick does as well. He races forward and throws several boars to the side with his mace. Together both the Thunderdrum and Stoick put up fierce defense against the boars. They defeat wave one with ease but then Stoick turns his head and looks as the boars appear out of the mist again, but much more.

Stoick turns to the Thunderdrum and holds out his hand. The Thunderdrum reaches up and touches his palm. Stoick grins and rips the muzzle from his mouth and sits on the back of the dragon as they start the fight again.

….

I fly through the sky Asher, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins behind me as we carry the ice blanket I had made. We couldn't find any big enough in the rush and I had just made one. We fly to the place the Thunderdrums are and I blink several times making sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. Toothless lands and I stare up at them, "What. Happened?" I demand stare up at them.

"Battled a few boars, did a little bonding." He says as the other riders land behind me, "You?" I ask, hardly believing it, he laughs, "Of course! There's something you should know about dragons, it's all about trust." He says. I jerk my head up in surprise, "So you did hear that." I say and look at him with a soft smile. He laughs again, "Of course, I just said it." He says and gives me a smile,"I listen." He assures. My face breaks into a smile as I stare up at him.

….

We bring the purple Thunderdrum back to Berk and lower it down next to Gobber,"Take good care of him. He's a friend." Dad instructs, Gobber gives a thumbs up of assurance and I smile at dad and rub Toothless' head glad things we're back to normal.

 _'My dad still does things the Viking way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that the Viking way can also be the dragon way.'_

 **A/N For any of you who noticed , I did move the scar from Cloudjumper. Why? Because for HTTYD 2 in this AU it needs to be there. Until the next update!**


	8. Portrait Of Haedryin as a Normal Girl

**A/N Okay I am sorry guys! Ah! Okay, I have several excuses one of being I saw Zootopia today. I really liked it. And I just noticed that I am the only person who has written these episodes on any AU from first person. Which is weird. Important A/N at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

' _Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy, especially when that Viking father is also the chief of you village. So when you get a chance to prove yourself, you jump on it'_

Dad pats my shoulder, "Shoulder's back chin up, Iyn." He says. I straighten my posture and lift up the ice sword in my left hand and smooth down the dress I was wearing with the other. Surprisingly the dress had been Ruffnut's idea. She often had me do her hair and she suggested to me this morning. It was a pale blue and reminded my of ice, so I truly did for once look like the Snow Queen.

"This portrait is going to hang in this hall forever." Dad adds. Bucket looks up at us, "Oh, no good, no good, no good." He mutters and storms forward as he brushes off snowflakes from dads shoulder guard. He straightens my shield and then looks up at the ceiling, "OH I CAN'T DO THIS!" He shouts. I jump in surprise from his outburst and Bucket walks over to a column and smashes his bucket on it.

He lifts his head up and looks at us, "Okay. I'm good." He says. I look up at dad, "I have never seen Bucket like this." I hiss. Dad looks at me the sword he was holding in his hand shifting as he leans over, "When he lost half his brain he suddenly became an artist." Dad says to me. I blink in surprise. I look as Bucket spits on the shield he was using as a canvas, "So he can actually paint?" I ask a little surprised.

"Oh he's the best. He's going to do us proud, darling." He says. I look at Bucket who staring at the shield intentionally not entire sure I was as confident as dad was."This portrait is going to take it's place alongside all the other chiefs and their heirs." He says and I glance at the wall he was looking at, "That is the only picture of my father and me. It was a great day, and so is this." He says. He looks at me, "You look beautiful….chest out Iyn." He says. I look up at him, "You do know I'm a girl right?" I ask He stares down at me,"Yes…" He says. I shake my head, "This is as out as it goes." I say to him.

"Oh." He says. I roll my eyes slightly as I lift up the shield that was shaking in my grip. "Right. Very well than." He agrees.

….

Later that day, in the Great Hall the other riders were gathered next to me, I still hadn't changed from my dress yet and I kept tugging at the end of my hair nervously. Tuffnut and Asher walk up to me, "Wow." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut walks up to me, "Hey, you did it!" She says and smiles. I nod and Asher looks up at the portraits, "Look at all these great leaders." He says.

"And tomorrow you're picture's going to be hanging right next to them!" He adds excitedly. I brush down some of the fabric and look up at the wall, "There goes the neighborhood." Snotlout says, and chuckles. We walk closer the portraits, "You are part of an elite group now my friend. And of the few who wasn't killed by their successor." Fishlegs says next to me.

"So far." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut giggles. "I guess it is a pretty big deal, I mean it's like being a part of history right?" I ask. Snotlout snickers, "Yeah, a history of goofballs." She agrees. She stares at a picture, "Ha, what a clown." She says. Fishlegs stares at it, "That was Hamish the first. He was our richest and most revered leader." She says. Then looks at his son, "And his son Hamish the second." She adds. Snotlout lifts her head up, "I'm Hamish the first, bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes." She says, her voice snotty.

I lift and eyebrow at he and the twins grin at each other before Tuffnut walks up behind Snotlout well Ruffnut pretends to lean down before she jerks up and shoves Snotlout forward. She lands against the portrait with an oof. Tuffnut jumps to his feet and he and his sister high five and laugh.

The portrait falls onto Snotlout and Ruff and Tuff laugh harder. Fishlegs walks forward and picks the portrait off of Snotlout, "Lo-look what you did to the Hamish's!" She says angrily and puts the portrait back onto the wall. A paper falls from the back and Snotlout rips it from mid air standing. I look at the paper, "What's that? It's probably mine!" Tuffnut says as he reaches for it. Snotlout shoves him away,"Looks like some sort of map." She says and stares at it. "With poetry." She adds.

Gobber rips the poetry map from her hands and stares at it, "I'll take that." He says. Snotlout looks at him, "Hey! That's my poetry map!" She says, and points to herself for good measure. I look up at Gobber who stares at the paper his eyes widening, "All of these we're supposed to be destroyed." He breathes.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Asher asks as he tries and fails to take the paper from him. "Men, lost their lives, their limbs, and their minds trying to find that treasure." Gobber says. "I've heard about this!" Fishlegs says excitedly, "It's the treasure of Hamish the first, his son buried him with it and left this map. They say the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them," She says.

"Stoick and I even went after this treasure,"Gobber says. I look up at him in surprise,"It lured us high into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues, we we're lucky to make it back with our lives, let alone our friendship still intact." Gobber says, he looks at me his eyes widening before he turns to everyone else, "For your own good, kids, forget you ever saw this." He says then looks at me again, "Nice dress, Iyn." He adds before walking away.

….

The next day in the Great Hall, I stood next to dad, back in my normal blue shirt and brown pants with my flight-suit making an X across my chest with the purple snowflake in the middle, my purple arm wraps around my forearms.

Bucket stood next to us and the whole village was gathered to see the unveiling. Dad put a hand on my shoulder and I bite my lip as he looks down at me, "Here it comes, Iyn. This is our legacy." He says to me. I wring my hands and stare at Bucket as he rips of the paintings cover.

I stare at it and my hands fall as my eyes widen, instead of me, the pale, brownhead with tinted blue edges of hair wearing a blue dress and holding an ice shield. I stood next to my dad shield gone with perfectly normal clothing as I flexed my overly large mussels. I blink at it trying to understand as I hear Ruffnut say,"Whoa, what happened to Haedryin?"

"Who cares?" Asher says dreamily. I stare at it for several seconds,"Hey Bucket? Why am I so….like that?" I ask and stare at myself, Bucket looks at me, "Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a bucket on me head? We'll never know the answers." Bucket says, not helping at all. Dad puts an arm on Bucket's shoulder,"Oh, you did a brilliant job Bucket!" He says, then looks at me,"Don't you think so, Iyn?" He asks. I stare at the painting, "But it's not me." I say and look at him,"Sure it is!" He says and my heart plummets, "But you know, bigger, stronger. No magic." He says.

No magic?

That still bothered him!

Mulch walks up to dad, "Now that's the daughter of a chief." He says, "You see what I mean?" Dad asks. I look at the painting for several seconds before I flick a finger onto the picture and ice forms on the girl who is not me in the picture and blurs the paint.

….

"Unbelievable." I say as Asher walks next to me. He looks at me, "My father likes that painting better than the real me." I say and look at Asher,"I mean who wants a daughter with magical power and is a runt?" I ask and Asher looks at me, "What do I have to do to get him to accept me?" I say. Asher puts hand on my shoulder his fingers twitch at the cold, "He does accept you." He promises. I look up at him, "He just accepts the painting more." Asher says.

I look at him,"How does that help?" I ask, Asher shrugs. I look ahead of us and see Fishlegs standing in front of the forge. I look at her questionally spinning a snowflakes at the tip of my finger, "What-what are you doing out here?" I ask. She looks at the snowflake for a second. "Nothing." She says quickly, "Cakoo, Cakoo!" She says and blinks at me, smiling innocently, I put a hand on my hip and look at her, "Okay. Where are they?" I ask referring to the twins and Snotlout. "Who?" She asks, "Whoo whoo whoo!" She adds.

I shake my head and walk past her and watch as Snotlout falls out of the window,"What are you doing?" I demand. The twins snap their gaze up to me and their eyes widen. Snotlout rolls to her feet,"I've got the map, we're finding that treasure." She says lifting up the paper from yesterday in her hands. Snotlout points at finger at Fishlegs, "And you, are a horrible look-out." She says.

Asher rolls his eyes,"You heard what Gobber said, the greatest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure." He says. Snotlout nods, "Yeah." She says and points a finger at herself, "And I'm next." She says. Asher folds his arms, "Well I would like to live to see my next birthday." He says. Fishlegs leans in next to him, "We'll be legends." She says. Asher shakes his head, "They'll get songs about us."She adds. Asher looks back at her, "You'll be dead." He says.

"Come on guys! Not even Stoick could find it!" He argues. I jerk my head up, "You're right." I mutter, if I found it then maybe he would just be fine with me. "He couldn't." I say and walk over to them, "Give me that map." I say and take it from Snotlout's arms. "Finally someone is making sense." Asher says and I look down at the paper, "Alright, where do we start?" I ask ignoring Asher. "Are you serious?" Asher demands walking up to me. "Think about it, Asher." I say and look at him, "My father couldn't find that treasure. What would he say if I did something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't? How great would that be?" I say and look at him. Asher walks up to me, "You're going to go after this no matter what I say right?" He asks I nod, "Then, yeah. Pretty great." He agrees.

I look at him questionally, "So you're not going to give me a hard time about this?" I ask him. Asher looks at me, "Oh, I'll give you a hard time. Every step of the way." He promises and pokes my shoulder snapping back his finger shaking his hand muttering cold. When he's stopped he looks up at me, "Besides, I can't just let you go with them,"Asher says and gestures to the twins. Ruffnut slaps Tuffnut across the face, "Harder! I said I want to see stars!" He says and Ruffnut punches him harder and he sighs with content.

I ignore them and stare down at the map where several drawings where, "It looks like the map leads you to these spots." I say and stare down at the six clues. "And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find." Fishlegs says. I nod and Snotlout rips the paper from my hands. "Hey!" I say and Snotlout ignores me. "Bla, bla bla. Where's the treasure?" She demands and stares down at the map. "Clue number one: Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's keen that's where you're search will be...gin" Snotlout says. She stares at it getting more confused each word. I roll my eyes slightly, "That doesn't sound so brilliant." Ruffnut says.

Tuffnut starts whacking his head and chanting think, "Think, think, think,think ,think, think, think,think...I forgot what I was thinking about." He says. I take the paper from Snotlout's hands and stare down at it. There was a picture of a beach and I stare at it, "Master's knee." I mutter to myself. "I've seen this before." I say and run my finger along the charcoal. I lead the others back to the Great Hall and we stand in front of the portrait. "Look right there!" I say and point at the Hamish's portrait, "Where his knee bends it's pointing to that spot on the beach!" I say and look back at everyone else, "That's where we start." I say grinning widely.

…

We fly to the spot on the beach and Toothless lands, I stare out at the water and take out the map again,"Listen up you guys, from here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone." I say and look around us, "Water turns to bone? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense." Snotlout says and leans on Hookfang's horn.

I blink several times, "Water turns to bone." I say and bite my lip for a second, "He must mean ice!" I declare and snap my head up to the huge glacier in front of us. "The glacier!" I say and Toothless jumps into the air.

….

"You had the map and you didn't destroy it! What were you thinking!?" Stoick shouts and Gobber who was pacing in front of him stops, "I know, I'm an idiot." Gobber says before Stoick can say so himself, "I thought you and I, could take another crack at finding that treasure." Gobber explains, "Gobber!" Stoick says in disbelief, "We turned back to early!" Gobber says, Stoick raises and eyebrow, "So we lost a couple of toes." Gobber says.

Stoick stands from his chair and looks at Gobber,"Come on, Gobber! We have to find Haedryin and the other's before they get themselves killed." Stoick says and walks off, "Why would she do something like that?" Stoick says.

Gobber looks at where the painting was hanging and where the Haedryin no matter how hard anyone had tried to remove the ice was still there, frozen in front of the girl, and his face slowly dawns with realization.

….

I stare down at the ice and look at the Viking who was frozen next to some sort of metal object, "There's something in their." Asher says pointing to the man. Fishlegs eyes widen as she stares down at the Viking,"I bet that guy saw it too." She mutters.

I pull up the paper and stare down at the next riddle, "Call on Magni you'll go astray. Freya though will show the way." I read and stare up Snotlout who was standing next to me tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Oh, I get it." She says and leans down and starts whacking her head against the ground. I jerk my head right as I hear a cracking noise I look at Snotlout, "NO!" I shout and dive in front of her and raise up both my arms.

A giant axe slams into my ice wall and I jerk backwards and watch with relief as the axe swings back into place. I look back and Snotlout and lower my hands before offering one to her. She takes it wordlessly as she stands and I look at her,"We can't break the ice." I say to her. She blinks. "That's what Magni means, he's the god of strength." I clarify and Fishlegs nods, "That's right." She says before both me and her say at the same time, "And Freya is the goddess of fire!"

I look back at them, "But that's not what we're going to use." I say. They look at me, "What? An axe almost killed Snotlout don't blame me for being wary." I say and look back at them. When they still don't look convinced I shove the paper into Asher's chest and lean down and wave my hand over the ice. The ice covering the metallic object blows away and I lift it out. I stare at it for a few seconds.

"That's it?" Ruffnut says in disbelief. I shake my head, "No, it can't be." I say and run my hands along the metal, as soon as my fingers touch it frosts. "But I think it will lead us to it." I say Tuffnut rips it from my grasp, "Take us to the treasure." He says and lifts it up staring at it expectantly. Asher hands me back the paper and looks at them, "Let me know if it answers." He says.

I stand and take the metal piece thing from his hands. "This is just the first piece." I say and a horrible cracking feels the air. I snap my head up and look as the ice cracks heading for us. I look at the other riders, "Go!" I yell and whistle to Toothless who jumps down from the wall. When none of them move I shove them back with a gust of wind and snowflakes and shove my foot down on the ground. The ice spots slitting for a second before the cracks get bigger, "Guys! We have to go!" I shout and jump onto Toothless.

They finally snap back into reality and all of them and me race out of the collapsing cave. As soon as Toothless takes a step outside he jumps into the air. I look at the glacier that was falling down into the ocean and then back at the other riders. I start down at my empty hands and then back at the other riders, "Does anyone have the thing?" I ask. Asher looks at me from where he is on Stormfly, ""The thing?"' He repeats. I look at everyone's empty hands, "The key was smashed in the glacier." I say and look at the falling ice as it smashes into the ocean.

Asher looks back at me, "Maybe it wasn't important. Let's just go on." He says. I nod my head and pull out the map as we forward.

…

Gobber leans down in the sand as he fingers the dry sand, "Night Fury, prints." He says before taking a deep inhale, "They we're here, about an hour ago." Stoick looks down at his friend, "I'll never understand how you do that." Stoick looks down at the sand, "What does an hour ago smell like Gobber?" He asks. Gobber stands up, "Not as strong as a half hour." He promises. Both Vikings turn their head as they see a large part of the glacier behind them fall off into the ocean, "Look." Stoick says and points, "The kids must have found something up there." Gobber looks at it, "It's was in the glacier!" Gobber says, "I knew it!"

Stoick shoots him a disbelieving look, "Oh, did you now? Then how come we spent a week digging in the sand?" He demands. "That was your idea!" Gobber responds. Stoick stares at the ocean, "Haedryin got further in one afternoon then we did in a month." Stoick says. Gobber nods his head, "Looks like the little sorceress has got the best of us." Gobber says and then stares at Stoick, "And we think that we're the big strong Vikings," Gobber adds flexing his huge muscles. Stoick sends him an odd look, "What are you saying, Gobber?" He asks.

Gobber gives him an exasperated look, "Stoick, it's the painting." He states. Stoick's eyes widen with realization. "Ah, of course. She's trying to prove herself." He says as both Vikings stare up at the glacier again.

…

On top of a sea stack several miles away I unroll the paper and stare at the riddle,"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key." I read and stare down at the paper re-reading it in my head several times, "Serpents? I hate serpents." Tuffnut says then looks at his sister, "Those are reptiles, right?" He asks. Ruffnut shoots him an annoyed look, "You do realize you're sitting on one?" She asks. Tuffnut draws away from Belch with a disgusted sound.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a snake." Snotlout says and points up to a cloud, "Yeah, and in five minutes it will look like bunny." Asher argues. "Wait! She might be onto something." I say and stare down at the paper and then at the rock ahead of us that looks like a serpent. "In the mouth lies the key." I say and point ahead so everyone else can see it.

"Toothless, let's go." I say and lean down on the saddle as Toothless prepares to take off,"Are you crazy!" Fishlegs demands I look back at her and raise an eyebrow, "Yes." I say she stops for a second,"You can't take a Night Fury with a wing span of forty eight feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed!" Fishlegs says. I look back at her, "Okay. What's the wingspan of Meatlug?" Fishlegs looks at me, "No. I refuse to go." She says and folds her arms across her chest.

I give and annoyed breath. "Fine." I say and slide off of Toothless' back. Asher looks at me, "What are you doing?" He asks. I look back at him and pat Toothless' head. "I am getting the clue." I say before I race forward and jump off of the edge of the sea stack ignoring their shouts of my name and Toothless' surprised roar as I focus on the water. I land with a splash and swim up to the surface of the water and freeze the top with my palm.

I pull myself up to the small ice platform and take in a few deep breaths before I stand up and put my foot down on the surface of the water. When ice forms under my foot and holds I pull my arms in close to my chest as I fling off the ice from my hair and run across the water.

I reach the rock in a few minutes and look up at it as the wind blows furiously in my face. I bite my lip before I throw my arms up at a ice rope shoots up to the top freezing in place. I grab it, give it a tug and when it holds start to climb up to the top of the rock, the wind made me swing back and forth and I slip a few times but I reach the top and pull myself up into the mouth of the serpent. I scan the ground around me before I spot the metallic object much like the first. I grab it in my hand and finger it, "How's that for a sorceress?" I say.

I turn around from my crouch and grab the edge of the rope and slide down the rope with ease landing on the ice bridge. I let the rope go and wave my free hand and the rope disappears into snowflakes and I look back at my ice bridge and with my hand behind me I race forward picking up the ice with me.

I reach the sea stack and stare at the top wondering how I was going to get up when a black blop flies next to me. I gasp and shove my foot down and the ice thickens as Toothless lands beside me looking furious. I give him a glance and he whacks my head with the side of his tail. I rub my forehead and roll my eyes and climb onto his back, "Oh come on! You know I had to do it!" I say and Toothless growls in clear disagreement before he shoots into the sky.

….

We land in the forest where the map had led us and I finger the edge of the thing, "They would have fit together. We must be on the right track." I say and look at the other teens.

"Haedryin, what are you going to do with you're part of the treasure?" Ruffnut asks behind me. I finger the edge of the thing, "I'm not really here for the treasure." I say and Snotlout grins, "Great! I get her share!" She says.

I roll my eyes slightly, "You know, you don't have to do this, right?" Asher says. I sigh, if only he knew, "Yeah, try explaining that to my dad." I say and we reach the rock spot I had in mind. I look down at the map again, "This must be the spot. Why else would anyone build a wall in the middle of the forest?" I ask and look ahead. "Uh, duh. To keep out the other trees." Tuffnut says. I look back at him, "Yeah, sure." I agree before I turn back to the map.

I look down at the riddle,"Well, ready? The world is right when stars align. WHen not in sync, the danger you'll find." I says and look at the wall again, "Stars? I'm not waiting around here till night." Snotlout says. I shake my head, "I don't think he means actual stars. I mean the water didn't actually turn to bone." I say to her. "Well what do you think it means, Haedryin?" Asher asks me. "Why are you asking her? Maybe I know." Snotlout says. Both me and Asher turn our heads to look at her, "I said,"Maybe." As it turns out, I don't." She says.

I shake my head and turn away from her lifting up a hand and snapping my fingers. Snotlout gives a cry of surprise as the huge snowball falls on her head. We walk forward and I look at the rocks, "They all have carvings." She notes. "Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star." I say and look at the map for a second until I hear Snotlout say, "Got one."

She pulls out a rock with a star on it and the wall starts to shake "Put it back! Put it back! PUT IT BACK!" Fishlegs yells and Snotlout tries to shove the stone back in, "Hookfang! HOOKFANG!" She shouts. Hookfang shoves Snotlout to the side with surprising gentleness as he shove the stone back into place.

I stare at the wall for a second before I look at Asher, "okay. It says, "in sync." And that's exactly what we'll do." I say and look back at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff. There's another star over there!" I say and point. The two guide their dragon forward and with a few hand signals Barf and Belch pull out both the stones at the same time.

Dust spills out onto us as the wall splits open and the stone wall creates two large doors. I look at the other riders before I walk inside of the dark cave. As soon as we're all inside of the room the door snap shut. I whirl around and Toothless claws at the doors before he looks back at us.

I glance at Asher before we all walk forward as we walk down the tunnel Asher grabs a torch and Stormfly lights it. I spin my hands together and lift up the glowing snowflake that lit up the whole tunnel like we we're in daylight. "Huh, never need a candle to read again." Tuffnut says. I ignore him but her Ruffnut's disbelieving response, "You can read?"

We walk into a large room with three pedestals in the middle. I hold the snowflake out and the glow lights up a large amount of the room. "Uh, it's so hot! Is anybody else hot? Cause I am really hot!" Snotlout demands. I look back at all of them and watch as they we're sweating, "I know, I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party." Tuffnut says. "Uh, guys, is it just me or is the ground moving?" Asher asks. I spin my snowflake around and toss it up into the air and it light up the whole cave. I stare down at the ground and my eyes widen as I see probably the most lethal dragon to me.

"That's why it's so hot in here. Fireworm dragons." Fishlegs says and confirms my fear. I stare down at the small dragons, "Whoa," Tuffnut says and leans down to touch one, "Stop!" I command and he looks up at me, "There skin burns hotter than the sun." I say to him and he rolls his eyes, "Yeah but how hot can the sun really-OW OH OW!" He shouts and tosses the dragon to the ground.

The cave lights up and the wave of heat smacks into me like a wall and I gasp as a burning feeling come to me leg I look down and see a Fireworm crawling up my boot. I jump back and Toothless shoots a blast at the Fireworm and it flies away. I feel the heat as it seeps into my skin and I lean against Toothless as my energy drains quickly. I had never been around this much heat before.

Toothless fires into the Fireworm pit and the Fireworms scatter climbing up walls. I lift up my head tiredly as the other dragons do the same. I walk down the stairs and to where the pieces were on petals, "Grab them and let's go!" Snotlout shouts. I shake my head the world slightly spinning as I do so, "No, it's a choice. "Something per and something storn look first to yourself and you won't go wrong." I say and look at the pieces.

"Strong. That must be the one of iron." Fishlegs says.

"But irons not pure. Take the gold." Asher says.

I look at them and then at the peices studying them quickly. I look at one and can see myself. "Look to yourself." I mutter and with muscles like lead dragging me down I slowly start to stumble to it, "It's getting really hard to breath!" Asher shouts.

"That's what happens when you're getting roasted alive!" Fishlegs shouts. I jump forward and grab the piece off of the pedestal as and I turn around. The ground shakes and I stand and start to run forward. A large crack appears between us and the other riders and Toothless jumps across and I race forward when everything stops. I stop moving and can't breath. I tip off the side of the ravine and scream as I plummet.

Something grabs me and I look as Toothless paws wrap around me and his wings fold around us. We hit the ground I jerk forward flying out of Toothless' paws. I rub myself off from the dirt and look up as Toothless jumps up and races to me sniffing me. I push is head away and shakily stand. "We've got to find someway out of here, bud." I say and Toothless nods and agreement.

I snap my fingers and hold the glowing snowflake in my hands and look down as I see a small hole in the ground. I look at Toothless, "Hold this." I say and toss him the snowflake. I don't look at him but hear a scramble. I pull out the other piece I had and latch the two together and shove them into the ground. Toothless leans in next to me the snowflake in his mouth, I fall to my knees my heated muscles no longer having the strength to hold me up.

I look at the two pieces in the ground before I put both my hands together and watch as a ice piece identical to the one we lost in the glacier formed in between my fingers. I put the ice into the ground and twist it, I jump backwards in surprise as a pedestal comes out of the ground and into Toothless who pushes me forward helping me regain my balance.

A door creaks open and I stare at it for a second then back at Toothless,"Well we've come this far." I say and Toothless growls. I put a hand on his head for balance as I snap my fingers and a cloud appears over my head raining down snowflakes. After a few seconds my thoughts get sharper and I take in a deep breath. I pull the cloud to the side and step away from Toothless, "Remind me to stay away from Fireworms." I tell him as we walk forward.

….

"Come on! We have to find her!" Asher shouts as he pulls rocks to the side. Fishlegs does the same beside him and Meatlug happily eats all the rocks both girl and boy toss to her. "Keep digging! We got to find them!" Asher shouts and picks up another rock and tosses it. "Find who?" Stoick asks.

Both Asher and Fishlegs drop the rocks they we're holding in shock as they turn to see Stoick. Stoick looks at the riders and doesn't spot Haedryin, "Iyn." He whispers.

…

I walk into the room and blink several times my eyes widening at how much gold there was. Thousands of pounds. I walk forward and see an aged paper sitting on a pedestal. I take it out and read the writing written on the top, "This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you the next worthy one, for only a hiccup could get this far, from one to another be proud of who you are." I say.

I rip the twine around it and unroll the paper, "Hamish the second was a hiccup." I say and stare down at him for a few seconds, the skinney teen that was not bulging muscles like his portrait. I blink several times the drawing had most likely been drawn by Hamish the second himself. "He knew only someone different could find this place!" I say and look at Toothless a wide smile breaking across my face.

I stare around at the treasure, "Look at all this stuff! I guess being different is so bad after all." I say and the pedestal in the center goes down and two more come up. One with a hammer the other with a feather. I look back at Toothless,"Wow, so Hamish two really love pedestals and riddles." I say and stare down at my feet where another riddle was written.

"In between body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth." I snap my head around as the entrance to the cave smashes shut and the ceiling starts to shake, "Come on, Hamish, you're killing me." I say and look at the hammer and the feather before I leap for the feather. I grab it and the ceiling caves in around me and the gold is smashed as I lift up the feather up with one hand ice spitting down to the tip as I watch the forest floor join us.

I look up and blink several times as I see the sun shining merrily on me like I hadn't almost died twice within the last ten minutes. Toothless looks at me and I take the snowflake from his mouth, "Huh, so it's spit proof." I note and finger the solid ice edges. I look at Toothless, "Keep that in mind." I say and fling the snowflake to the side.

"Iyn." Dad says. I jerk my head up and smile before I race up to him, "Hey dad." I say and when I reach him he wraps me in his arms and shivers, he let's me go, I turn and watch as the other riders come running at us, Asher and Fishlegs shouting in relief, "Bla, bla bla. Where's the treasure?" Snotlout asks, I look at Toothless who gives me a nod I hold up the paper, "This was Hamish's real son." I say and purposefully don't mention the gold.

"That's not treasure." Snotlout says. I look away from her and up at dad, "To a father it is. Haedryin, i'm sorry I never wanted to make you feel like you had to do somethin' like this." Dad says. I nod, "I know, but I had to do it. For myself." I say and roll up the paper in my hand, I smile and wrap my arms around him and despite my freezing body temperature he hugs me back.

….

In the great hall I watch as Bucket replaces the first portrait with a new one, I was wearing the ice dress, showing off my magic and in my arms I held the scroll. I stare at it with a smile and look up at my dad as he beams beside me.

 _I've spent most of my life trying to prove to my father that I could be his kind of Viking. As it turns out, I already was._

 **A/N okay first I found Haedryin's theme song URL: /brian-hatake-phan/verm-explode-progressive-house**

 **if you can't get that its, Verm-explode (progressive house)**

 **Second I need you to respond to this, should I make Dagur a girl? Heather's going to be a guy and I noticed there are no main villians that are please tell me that episode is coming up fast and I want to know. :)**

 **-SilverGhostWolf**


	9. Dragon Flower

**A/N Okay I am sorry guys! Ah! Okay, I have several excuses one of being I saw Zootopia today. I really liked it. And I just noticed that I am the only person who has written these episodes on any AU from first person. Which is weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!  
**

 _Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere. So when we get a taste of something new…._

I dip my quill into the ink jar and nothing happens, I dip it in several more times before I stare down at my incomplete picture of Toothless and hold up the jar and see that it's completely empty.

….

I stand at the docks as Bucket watches the boat come into port and was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

We tend to go a little….overboard, unfortunately new isn't always isn't always good.

"Trader Julia! Trader Julia!" Vikings shout as they race past me. The board slams down on the dock.

Trader Julia lifts up her arms her long black hair blowing in the wind behind her, "Ah Berk. The favorite of all the islands I travel to!" She says "Where have you been this time Trader Julia?" Bucket asks. I tilt my head to the side curious as well, "Ah, Bucket the things I've see the people I've met. I'd need a week to regale you." Julia says and steps away from the gangplank.

"But alas, we have little time to conduct our business' together." She says and steps up onto something, "What ever you looking for I can assure you you'll find it 'ere!" She says and Vikings race forward.

"It's all mine! I call dibs on everything!" Snotlout says as she wraps her arms around a pile of weapons. I walk past the weapons and search through a pile of books looking for ink, "I've got food of all sorts! Spices exatic animials!" Julia says.

"Ooh! What is that? Is that one moving?" Tuffnut says. I turn my head and watch as a bag he poked at shoots out spikes in all directions. I shake my head and continue my search through the books.  
Julia counties, "Jewelry, not to mention knowledge." She says.

I look up at Fishlegs excited breaths, "Trader Julia! Is this you're only book on botany?" Fishlegs asks a small book clutched in her hands, Julia turns around and I stand deciding the ink was not in that pile, "Why yes, Ms. Fishlegs. It was given to me by the author 'imself." Julia says. Fishlegs stares up at Julia a happy smile across her face.

"Would you take this necklace?" Fishlegs asks and lifts up a necklace I stare at it for a second, looking at the tiny baby dragons teeth, "It's made from baby dragons teeth." Fishlegs adds.

"Fair enough, Ms. Fishlegs." Julia says.

I glance as Snotlout lifts up a mirror, "Ooh, I'm even better looking than I thought." She says. I roll my eyes and Asher shakes his head as he tosses his axe up and down catching it by the handle. Gobber let's out a groan.

"You okay there Gobber?" Asher asks. Turning around, I glance past Asher looking as Gobber rubs purple silk.

"I'm better than okay." Gobber assures and lifts up his head to stare at us, "I'm in my happy place." He says.

I glance down and look in surprise at the bottle of ink that was just lying around. I pick it up and walk over to Julia, "Oh, that's pure squid ink, Haedryin." Julia says. I nod and walk up to her, "Wrestled from the squid of the northern waters." Julia adds.

I wave a hand and snowflakes fly into the air, "I know." I say and Julia stares at the snowflakes. I lift up a spyglass, "How about this spy glass?" I ask and lift it up to her, "I made it myself." I add.

Julia nods. "I know, you've given me five just like it. Unfortunately I've only got two eyes." Julia says and hands it back to me. I nod my head, "Okay, um…" I put the ink bottle down and clasp my hands together and a long ice sword forms in between my fingers. Julia stares it, "How about this, it will never melt and can slice through metal." I say and hold up the sword.

Julia stares at it, "I still don't understand how you do that." She mutters and takes the sword. "Done." Julia agrees.

I pick up the bottle of ink, and duck as dad swings a sword over my head. I back up and look at him, "Wow. Another sword." I say. He swings it back and forth a few more times, "Just what we need." I add sarcastically.  
Dad balances the hilt on his pointer finger, "If you must know-" He starts.

"And I must." I interrupt.

"It's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearling meeting with the chief of the shivering shores." He says and grabs the handle and swings it back at forth again, "The last man who showed up without a gift left without a head." Dad says and looks back at me and finally puts down the sword.

"Julia! What will you take in trade?" Dad asks as a part of a wooden statue crashes to the ground from dad's swings. Julia turns to him, "Ah, Stoick! It is but you're great gracies I desire when my amble ship passes through Berk." Julia says to him. Dad laughs, "You'll always be welcome in our shores." Dad says to him.

Dad turns around and looks at me, "I'll be back in five days." He says and takes the sword and walks off the gangplank,"Who am I kidding? With Thornado I'll be back in two." Dad says and jumps onto his Thunderdrum. I look at him and balance the ink bottle on my palm, "Oh, so you finally named him?" I ask, and duck to the side as now named Thornado shoots a blast past my head. "Thornado eh?" I ask.

Dad nods, "That's right. Because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado." He says as he jostled around on Thornado, "And it's the only thing he'll answers to. As it turns out he can be quite stubborn." Dad says.

I look up at him, "I can't imagine where he gets that from." I say and roll my eyes slightly.

"Up Thornado." Dad commands and Thornado takes to the air and they fly away as Thornado roars into the sky.

"Ah, men riding dragons. What a magnificent sight." Julia says as she stares up at Thornado.

"Julia!" A voice shouts. I look back and stare as Mildew walks up to the trader.

"Mildew!" Julia says walking up to him like they we're lifelong friends. I roll my eyes and look back at Toothless who had jumped on the ship and was sniffing everything he could get his nose near.

I look at Asher, "So, you getting that axe?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "The blades off balance, you couldn't toss this at anything within two feet of you." He says and puts the axe back on the barrel, "I'll just stick with mine, thanks." He says.

I look back and watch as a Terrible Terror jumps onto some sacks, "Now, now. Those aren't for you." Julia says and tries to shoo the Terrible Terror. When this doesn't work she grabs the Terror by the tail and I cringe and Julia tosses the Terror across the boat, "Feisty little thing isn't he?" She asks.

Toothless growls and leaps forward, my arm is jerked forward and the bottle flies out of my hand. It smashes against the deck next to Julia's foot. "Safe distance. Please." Julia says and backs up. I snap back into focus and race forward in front of Toothless and Julia and pushes him away. I look back at Julia, "Sorry, Julia he's just being protective." I say and Julia holds up her hands and let's out a relieved breath.

I lean down at pick up a piece of the bottle, "It's gone." I say and sigh.

"Oh, sorry, lass. That was my last one. But rest assured, I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle." Julia assures. I nod and put the piece down as I look at Toothless, "Come on," I say and wave my hand for him to follow.

…

"How does that look?" Tuffnut asks as he shoves up a statue.

"Beautiful." Ruffnut assures, for her position across the academy, standing next to Barf and Belch.

I walk up to Tuffnut, "You got this just for the academy?" I ask surprised. Tuffnut straightens his helmet.

"Yeah, we got it from Trader Julia. "He says I nod.

"I kind of assumed so." I assure.

"We had to give her our great grandfathers skull but we got to keep his clavicle." Tuffnut says. I run a finger down the side of the statue watching the frost.

"You know, it's about time you guys started taking pride in this place." I say and turn to look him.

Tuffnut grins, "Duck!" He shouts I look at him in surprise.

"What?" I demand. Tuffnut grabs my arm and drags me to the ground as Barf and Belch fire a blast at the statue. Tuffnut let's me go and I pull my hands away from the ground where frost was spreading rapidly.

"That was awesome!" Snotlout shouts. She races over to Hookfang,"I want to take a shot!" She says and Hookfang sits up from his nap and fires at the statue. I flatten against the ground as Stormfly fires some spikes at the statue followed by Meatlug spewing on it a few seconds later.

Toothless jumps in front of the statue and fires, but misses. I stand and look at him. Toothless sneezes, and looks up at me with tired eyes. I walk over to him, "That's strange." I say and Snotlout ducks as a plasma blast is fired over her head.

"Hey! Could you train your dragon to cover his mouth when he sneezes!" Snotlout says. I don't look at her.

"That's never happened before." I say and put a hand on Toothless' head and hiss and snap back my hand from his burning head. For as long as I had known him, Toothless had always been as cold as me.

Toothless sneezes again and I bite my lip as I stare at him.

….

"Look at those flowers!" Asher says and points, from where he was on Stormfly. Toothless sneezes again and starts to fly out of control, I grip the handles tighter and Toothless flies over Asher, "Hey! What are you doing!" He yells.

"It's not me!" I yell and put a hand on Toothless trying to steady him. He sneezes again and spins and jerks around some more before he whacks into the ground. I'm tossed of the saddle but hardly feel the sting of ground as I jump to my feet and run over to Toothless, "Toothless, you okay, bud?" I ask and lift up his head so I can look at him.

Asher races over to us and I look up at him before I rub a hand along Toothless burning head, "Maybe he has a cold or something. Do dragons get colds?" I ask and stare up at Asher. A Terrible Terror flies by us it's flight jerky.

Asher reaches out and catches the Terror, "Well whatever it is looks like he's got it to." Asher says and looks back at me, I wave a hand over Toothless' head and snowflakes fall on it but Toothless just stares ahead with a dazed expression.

….

"This'll fix him right up." Gobber says and lifts up a pot from the fire.

"What is that?" I ask as he walks over, lifting my head up from where I had it buried in Toothless neck.

"Best not to ask." Gobber says as he reaches us.

He looks at me, "But whatever you do, don't touch it!" Gobber warns. Toothless lifts up his head and sneezes as some of the substance from the pot flies onto Gobbers shirt, "Well that's ruined." Gobber says and turns away, "I'll never get that yak to vomit again." He adds.

The door bursts open and Asher leans in breathing hard, "Haedryin! You have to see this!" He says. I jump to my feet and race across the room and look as all the dragons jerk in the air with unsteady flight.

"Whoa, whoa steady!" Snotlout shouts before she and Hookfang crash.

"Help her Iyn! She's sick and I'm about to be!" Fishlegs shouts as she and Meatlug crash, Fishlegs falls off the side of her dragon on her head.

"It's spreading to all the dragons! How do we stop this!" I yell and turn around the look at Gobber. He looks at me for a second before he lifts his finger up.

"Gothi! She'll know what to do!"

…..

I stand next to Asher, Fishlegs and Gobber as we watch Gothi inspect Toothless. She walks over to the fireplace I was as far away from and as close to Toothless I could get. Gothi tosses some bones onto the ground and stares at them.

I lean down and rub Toothless head, leaving small frost patterns on it. "I've heard Gothi can tell when you're gonna die just be looking at your fingernails," Asher says behind me.

"Ah, that's just an old wives tale." Gobber says as he walks past me, "She looks at your tongue." Gobber adds.

Gothi draws on the stones around the fire and Gobber looks down at them, "She says they're reacting to something like their allergic." Gobber says. I look up from where I was stroking Toothless' head.

"Allergic? To what?" I ask.

Gothi draws several other things onto the stone and Gobber looks down at them, "To a moose wearing boots, huh. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Gobber says and Gothi smacks him with her staff. "I didn't think that was right." Gobber assures Gothi.

"Oh, they're allergic to something knew that's just come to the island." Gobber says then puts his hand next to his mouth, "But that still looks like a moose." He says and Gothi's staff makes contact with his face.

"Well, there are a lot of new things on the island. Trader Juila was just here." Asher says and I nod my head and trace snowflake patterns on Toothless' head again. Gothi stracs at the stone again.

"She says to get rid of all of it, immediately." Gobber says as he interprets Gothi's writing. "Otherwise it's just going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker." Gobber says.

I rub my hand along Toothless' burning head again and lay my head down on his back. Toothless shifts and leans into my touch. I rub my hand along his head.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I whisper. Toothless flicks an ear in response and I rub my hand along his hands several more times, "Still be here when I get back." I whisper and stand, I look at Fishlegs and Asher, "Come on." I say and race over to the door.

…..

On the beach several hours later I watch as Viking by Viking tosses what they had traded from Julia into a huge pit, "I know this is hard guys, but I promise you you're doing a good thing! You're helping the dragons!" I say and watch as a women walks past me carrying the spike thing Tuffnut had poked at on Julia's boat.

"It's the least we can do for them." Asher says.

Snotlout walks past us her mirror in hand she sighs "Goodbye, beautiful."She says sadly and tosses the mirror into the pit. She walks away and I look at Ruffnut and Fishlegs who were standing next to each other.

"What are you doing!" Ruffnut demands. Fishlegs flips through the book several more times, "Throw it in!" Ruffnut yells.

"I'm sorry! But this botany book is a real page turner! I got to know how it ends" Fishlegs says. I stare at them ready to grab the book from Fishlegs ready to toss it in myself when Ruffnut grabs the book from Fishlegs' hands and throws it into the pit, "Ruffnut! How could you?!" Fishlegs asks.

I turn and look at Gobber, "I didn't see you throw anything into the pile and I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Julia." I say and stare at him.

"He did. He bought silk." Asher says behind me. I look at him.

"Hand it over, Gobber." I say.

Gobber looks at me and gives me a sheepish smile, "Um, can't do that Iyn. There, uh, currently in use, there my skivvies there glorious." Gobber says. I don't back down and Asher shoots him a glare. He frowns, "Fine!" he shouts and walks over a rock. A few seconds later purple silk flies through the air and lands in the pit. I look at Asher.

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." I say as Gobber walks past us.

…..

That night I climb up the stairs to where Toothless had moved to his rock slab and had hardly moved all day. I walk over to him my peg leg making squeaking noises, I walk over to Toothless and lean down. Toothless does nothing to acknowledge my presence except a single twitch of his right ear.

I pat the top of his head, "Hey," I murmur and Toothless lifts his head and I sit down next to him. He let's out a long breath and drops his head into my hands. I rub the top of his head watching the frost patterns as they melt quickly. I frown and Toothless closes his eyes again. I move next to him and rub my hand along his bareback, it was colder there and there was less of a chance that I was going to burn my hands skin off.

Toothless sighs and wraps his tail around me and lays down his head and his breathing evens out as he falls asleep. I stroke his scales and lean against his back my hands in constant motion. I don't sleep that night staying awake in case Gothi's cure worked and Toothless felt better. Or if it didn't and Toothless needed something.

Toothless just slept the whole night. I shift and Toothless lifts his head and stares at me, I give him a weak smile, "Hey, feeling better?" I ask. Toothless lays back down his head and I sigh before I get up my muscle cramping from behind in the same position for hours on end.

I look back at Toothless one last time before I walk down the stairs.

….

Asher pats Stormfly on the head, "Poor girl. Can't get comfortable huh?" He asks. He turns and stands up, "I know what well help I'll-" He starts and ducks as Stormfly sends a wave of spines over his head. He looks back at his dragon, "It's okay Stormfly. I'm a warrior I've been shot at before." He assures.

….

Fishlegs rubs Meatlugs toes as he tells her a story, "Once upon a time there was a little princess named Meatlug. The most beautiful dragon in all of the land. People would come from mile around to-" Meatlug farts in her face and Fishlegs blinks several times from the bad smell, "No it's okay girl. It's really not that-" Fishlegs starts before she passes out from off her chair.

….

"We got rid of everything from trader Julia, and the dragons aren't getting better!" Fishlegs says as I walk up to her, "There getting worse!" She says. I shake my head.

"Let's make a list maybe there's somebody who bought something from Trader Julia and hasn't thrown it into the pit." I say and Asher walks up to me from where he was next to Hookfang,

"Somebody must have not wanted to give up what they bought." Asher agrees.

Snotlout sits up from where she was leaning against Hookfang,"If I find out who is holding back, I'm gonna be so mad. Hookfang was so sick I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls." Snotlout says angrily

"Yeah, well our's is dead." Tuffnut says. I take in a sharp breath and whirl around snowflakes flying out everywhere as I stare at the limp Zibbleback, "Just kidding!" Tuffnut assures and I shoot him a glare, "But he's really not that fun anymore." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut looks at her dragon.

"He won't blow anything up!" She whines.

I glare at the twins, "Glad you're dragon means more to you than explosions." I snap. Ruffnut at Tuffnut look at each other with guilty faces.

"Haedryin! Put this is the Book Of Dragons!" Dad yells. I look back as he lands with Thornado. "Never fly on a stomach of undercooked mutton. The Shivering Shores will never be the same again." Dad says and walks down to us. When none of us laugh or even give a half smile he stares at us before he looks at me, "Haedryin? What is it."

I look up at him and wave my hand, "It's the dragons dad their-" I start and my voice cracks. Asher puts a hand on my shoulder and his fingers twitch.

"Their sick." he finishes. Then looks at me, "And getting worse." He adds. I fold my arms across my chest and stare up at the cloudy sky. If I didn't calm down soon, it was going to soon, but I was panicking!

"Every dragon?" Dad asks. I nod, not trusting my voice.

…

Dad tosses more wood into the fireplace and I flinch as the sparks rise into the sky. I rub Toothless' head. "Poor guy." Dad says and leans down next to me, I catch a snowflake that was falling through the air. It was snowing in the house. But I had managed to keep it in the house only. "What do you think happened?" Dad asks me.

I shake my head,"I don't know, Gothi says they're allergic to something new to the island but we think we've gotten rid of everything." I say and look up at him. Toothless pushes his head as close to me as he can and I look down at his warm scales. Toothless was hot and he was trying to cool down by getting next to me.

"If the dragons aren't getting better.." Dad starts. I stand and Toothless groans, "Then something must still be here making them sick." I finish, a roar feeling the air and both of us jerk our heads to the door, "Thornado?" Dad asks. He jumps to his feet and races outside. I follow after him and dad pushes me back as Thornado sneezes.

"Sneezing that's the first symptom." I say and walk up behind dad. Dad looks at Thornado, "But-he was fine until we got back." Dad says.

I look up at him, "Let's retrace your steps." I suggest.

….

"Well this is where I landed." Dad says. I glance at Asher who was standing next to me. "Okay. Look around for anything unusual." I say and Fishlegs points.

"Does that count?" She asks.I stare at the Twins as they run into each other and they bounce backwards and then they both look up

"I'm seeing stars." Ruffnut says. Tuffnut looks at his sister.

"No way! Me too!" He says.

"Hmm. Nothing unusual here." Asher notes. I glance left to where purple blue flowers we're growing out of the ground. I narrow my eyes and walk forward, Asher, Fishlegs and my dad trailing after me.

I watch a Terrible Terror sniff at the bush before I pick a flower out of the bush, "Does anyone remember seeing these flowers before?" I ask and lift up the flower and spin it in my hand.

"They we're here when I got back." Dad says behind me. Fishlegs takes a flower from the bush.

"It looks like the Blue Oleander. I recognize it from my botany book. Chapter eight." I look at her feeling hopeful for the first time in days.

"Is there anything specific you can remember?" I ask her.

"There very beautiful. Very soft, perennial, and.." Her eyes widen with horror and she looks up to me, "Poisonous to reptiles." She says.

I look at the flower, "That means poisonous to dragons." I conclude. I stare down at the flower in my hand and my grip tightens across the stem. Ice shoots up the flower and it shatters bursting apart and flinging ice bits everywhere, Fishlegs tosses the flower to the side.

"This is serious! Did your book mention any type of cure?" I ask looking at her. She looks at me, "I don't know, because someone made me throw it in a pit." She says and gestures to the beach. I shoot her a glare, "Then go and dig it up." I say and point out at the beach. She stares at me for a second before she races off.

Asher walks up next to me, "I don't understand. Where did these flowers come from?" Asher asks.

I shake my head and Tuffnut looked at us, "Uh, Mildew." He says. I look at him,"I saw him plan them the other night." He adds. Asher glares at him.

"And you didn't think it was strange?" Asher demands.

"No, well...maybe. I don't know! Quit pressuring me!" Tuffnut says and folds his arms and looks away from us. I glance at the flowers

"He knew it would make the dragons sick." I growl lowly look at the flowers. My eyes narrow and I stare at the flower and spin around and with a cry of anger I shove my hands forward. Ice shoots out of my fingers and hits the flowers. The ice hits them and they explode with a flurry of petals stems and leaves, I'm shaking with anger and Asher puts a hand on my shoulder.

I spin around and look at me and he jerks back, "What?" I hiss and he looks at me.

"You-you're….so cold." he says. I take in a few deep breathes and my breathing steadies. Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut, "Remind me not to get on her bad side." He says to her. I take in a few more breaths and Thornado sneezes and dad ducks.

"Well let's go pay the old man a visit." Dad says and I clench my hands together.

"Yeah." I agree.

Asher looks at me warily before he steps into pace with me, "You okay?" he asks quietly, I give him a soft smile.

"I guess now." I say and Asher gives me a brisk no.

"Okay."

….

"Well so what if I planted some flowers? The town square has never looked better. I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness." Mildew says as he hold Fungus under his arm.

I look at him and Asher pulls his axe of his back, "Since when have you cared about "beauty" and "happiness"?" Asher demands and fingers the edge of the blade.

I look at him, "You did this." I say and point a finger in his direction. Ice shoots out the tip and I draw my hand back as Mildew ducks. He straightens and glares at me.

"Me? What, I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties." Mildew says and his grip on Fungus tightens, "It's true I'm not a fiend of the dragons, but in this case. On my life I was not trying to harm them." Mildew says. Asher tosses his axe into the air and catches it by the handle. Dad sighs.

"Let's go." He says and guides out out of the house.

…..

Back in town square Fishlegs races up to me, "Fishlegs! You found you're botany book!" I say and she nods panting heavily.

"Well what does it say?" Asher asks behind me. She flips through the pages and looks like she might cry.

"Calm down, talk to me." I say and walk forward.

"My botany book says that the Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles. And dragons are reptiles!" She says. I give an annoyed breath.

"We know that." I say impatiently and look at her, "Did you book say anything else?" I ask her.

"Not in here, but I remembered the Book of Dragons talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander, it's called the Scauldron." Fishlegs says and holds out the Book of Dragons and flips to a page, "In a perfect world if it eats the flowers maybe it's venom can be used as an antidote like with snakes and spiders. But alas we do not live in a perfect world." She says and flips the book around and points to a part.

"See, it's says right there. No venom." She says and Tuffnut walks up.

"No. But it looks cool." He says and Fishlegs looks at him.

"Don't you understand! The book says no venom!" Fishlegs shouts.

Tuffnut backs up, "Okay. Got it, no venom. Golly, write it on your forehead." Tuffnut says and wave a hand next to her forehead.

"That book is wrong!" Gobber shouts and walks out of the forge, "I've dealt with a Scauldron before, there sixty feet long. Razor sharp teeth, and they shoot boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones!" He shouts and I glance at Fishlegs as she whimpers. "The Scauldron has no fear, no conscience, but what the Scauldron does have is venom and lots of it!" Gobber finishes.

"I'm out." Tuffnut says and holds up his arms before backing off.

"I'm with him." Ruffnut says and walks off after her brother.

I look around and bite my lip, "Alright. You guys stay here and take care of the dragons." I say and walk up to Gobber and dad.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asks, I ignore her.

"Dad, Gobber, let's find ourselves a Scauldron." I say, Gobber grins.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He says.

…

I hold the Book of Dragons in my hands and flip through the pages, "Look at this thing." I say and hold it up for Toothless to see. He groans and doesn't shift from his position on the ground. I sit up from my desk and put a hand on his head, "You just hold on, bud. I'll be back before you know it." I say and Toothless flicks an ear as a response and I rub his burning head several more times before I walk down the stairs.

I open the door and watch the back of my dad for a second before I walk forward,"Dad the boats ready." I say, he turns and glances at Thornado again before he straightens his helmet and walks forward.

….

In the middle of the ocean Mildew was being as pleasant as ever, "Well this is an outrage! I did my part, I dug up the flowers that might I add was really hard since they we're covered in ice!" Mildew shouts.

"We're all out here because of you Mildew! If we all have to put our lives on the line then so do you." Dad says.

Mildew strides forward," You got no proof Stoick! You can't blame me every time something goes amiss with your precious dragons." Mildew says and leans in close to me.

I put a finger to his lips, "If you don't shut your mouth, right now. I will freeze your lips shut." I promise and back up.

He stares at my hands for several seconds and I snap my fingers and spin several snowflakes in my hands and toss them into the air, they create a glow over the boat. Mildew glares at me and I close my hands in a mouth shut gesture and his eyes widen.

"Alright Stoick, what's the plan?" Gobber asks and hands dad a bucket.

"Haedryin, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldrons head Sven will wedge it's jaw open we'll need you to-" Dad starts.

I take the bucket from his hands, "Drain the poison into this bucket. Got it." I confirm, I look up at them, "Let's get started." I add and walk past them.

I lit up the bag of Blue Oleanders, I had only destroyed one bush leaving the rest intact. I walk over to the side of the boat, "This is what Scauldrons eat, it will draw them to the boat." I say and spill out a few flowers at a time.

….

An hour later I stare of the side of the boat, "Bah! This is not working! It was a stupid idea to begin with" Mildew shouts. I glare at him and snap my fingers closed and Mildew jerks back in surprise and his hand flies to his face and he fingers the ice now on his lips.

I smile sweetly at him, "What? I did say I would do it." I say and dad turns to look at me.

"Being honest, I've been waiting for you to do that, but that's not why we're here." Dad says and looks down at me. I smile softly for the first time in day and Gobber looks over the side of the boat.

"But that is." He says and points.

I walk over to the other side and stare down at the water as a huge green shape swims underneath us.

"Scauldron." Dad breathes beside me. The Scauldron jumps out of the water a little and my eyes widen at how huge it is.

Gobber looks at me, "I may need to change my skivvies again." He says.

I ignore him and race forward grabbing the other baskets and dumping the flowers out on the deck, "We need to lure the Scauldron up on deck!" I say and Mildew let's out muffled protests, and I am relieved that he can't talk, I don't need his whining.

"Gobber! Secure his neck with this!" Dad shouts and tosses him a rope, they run forward, "I'll lasso his horn!" Dad shouts.

I watch the water waiting for the Scauldron to appear again. "Where did it go?" Gobber asks. An oar is ripped from a Vikings hand and I watch it zigzag across the water like it was a snake. It's pulled under the water with a splash and I watch as a fast shape comes zooming at us. I gasp and grab onto the railing as the boat is shoved up into the air.

The boat is tipped downwards and my grip slips. I glance at everyone as they grab onto something. I gasp as my grip slips, I fall backwards and scream as I fall into the water with a splash.

It was murky and I watch as the Scauldron comes at me and sniffs me experimentally. It hisses and it's mouth widens as it sends a spray of water at me. I lift up my hands and the water from the Scauldron freezes and floats to the top, my lungs scream for air and I kick my way to the surface my peg leg weighing me down.

I break free and gasp for air as I reach the top the boat is a few feet away, "Haedryin!" Dad shouts I lift out a hand for him to take and our fingers brush when something grabs my peg leg and drags me back down. I look down and see the Scauldron furious glaring at me. I kick my foot away from him and it snaps at me.

I shove both my hands down and my eyes widen as I watch from my fingers a snow shark comes from my fingers the shark looks back at me then at the Scauldron. The snow shark growls and jumps at the dragon. The Scauldron hisses and the shark chases after him and the Scauldron dives out of the way and it's eyes widen before it spins around on and swims off the shark following it, I shove my hands down and ice forms. I grab it and the ice floats to the surface of the water.

I gasp for breath, as I reach the top of the water and a swim forward for a little my eyes full of saltwater and I can't see. A hand grabs my upper arm and I'm lifted onto a boat. I open my eyes and cough up several piles of water as the water on my slowly freezes. "Iyn!" Dad shouts and grabs my hand, "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod my head and get to my feet, "I'm fine." I promise and stare out at the floating ice shapes.

"We didn't get the venom." Dad says. I shake my head.

"Turn the boat around I froze some." I say and look at where Mildew was staring at me with wide eyes.

I wave my hand and the ice on his lips explodes into snowflakes and Mildew rubs his lips. Dad looks at the other Vikings, "Well you heard the lass turn the boat around!" He shouts.

Several minutes later we sail by the ice clumps with the frozen venom. I reach out my hands and the ice flies out of the water and into my hands, I jump backwards and Gobber looks at me, "I didn't think it was going to work." I say and put the ice down. I wave the ice off of myself and I pull my wet braid over my shoulder,"We got it." I say referring to the venom as I stretch out my hand and another spike jumps into my hand.

….

When we get back to Berk, I stand next to Gobber and dad as Gobber holds the ice shard with his hook, over a bucket. I hold out my hands and a blue glow illuminates from them, I slowly pull my fingers away and the ice from the Scauldron's venom changes into small snowflakes. I pull my hands apart and the Scauldrons venom now a liquid again spills into the bucket. I look up at dad and Gobber.

"There, let's go heal the dragons." I say and pick up the bucket.

…

I sit next to Toothless, the venom was being passed around to all of Berk's dragons and I had just given some to Toothless, dad stands in the doorway. I look up at him, "Dad, it will be okay." I promise trying to reassure him as much as myself. He nods and backs up.

I lay against Toothless rubbing my hand along his head when he shifts. I sit up and Toothless looks up at me and gives a smile. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his scales, "Oh you're okay!" I say my voice muffled by Toothless' scales. I pull away and Toothless looks at me his eyes widening happily. He reaches over and licks me across my face and I give him a disgusted look as the spit freezes. I glare at him, "You know that freezes when it touches me." I say and look down at myself.

I stand and Toothless follows me and I lead him out of the house and look at where dad and Thornado we're, "Dad," I say and he looks at me, "They're coming back around." I say and grin and Toothless shoves into me trying to unbalance me. Dad looks over at where Thornado was lying as he opened his eyes and stares at my dad.

…  
The next day with charcoal and a ice pen I trace Toothless, into my sketchbook.

 _A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon and freezing Mildew's lips. Three things I never really thought I'd have to deal with in the same day. But I'll do anything for my dragon_


	10. Heeth Report Part 1

**A/N Good morning guys! I have only seen this episode and Heather report part 2 once. So... If this is a little...less good quality that's why. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Come on, bud!" I shout and lean over as Toothless dodges past a tree. We dive in between the trees and I pat Toothless' head, "Here we go Toothless!" I say and duck and a branch flies over my head. We pull up and out of the forest and past a flag marking the course, "Yeah!" I cry and we fly to the next one and the next until we have only the stretch of water left, "Let's go!" I cry. Toothless soars forward his wings whistling as he breaks the speed of sound and we land in the academy.

I jump off of Toothless and race over to Fishlegs,"So how'd we do?" I ask and straighten my shoulder pad. Fishlegs walks up to us and holds up her notebook making several marks.

"Technically you're still the fastest, but someone, and I won't mention who is gaining significant ground." Fishlegs says.

I glance over to the twins whose horns we're tangled, "Don't look at us!" Tuffnut says and shoves his sister. I look over at Asher who pats Stormfly's jaw and looks at me a grin on his face. I put a hand on Toothless' head. "How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" I ask and look over at Fishlegs.

"He's not." She says, "Stormfly's getting faster." She says and holds out the cart for me to see. We both glance over to where Asher and Stormfly we're, "Oh really?" I ask and grin, "Is that so, anything you'd like to share Asher?" I ask and walk over to him and put a hand on my hip.

He looks up at me,"Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently it's working." Asher says smugly. I frown and then he adds,"And making you mad." I roll my eyes, ""mad" Is when someone's not right in the head." I say and look at Asher, "Are you saying that I'm crazy?" I ask and he looks at me, "No!" He promises and puts a hand on Stormflys jaw, "But you are jealous." He says.

Snotlout flies into the Academy on Hookfang and laughs, "You will not believe what I just found!" She says and folds her arms across her chest.

"A severed head?" Tuffnut guesses.

"Our cousin Lars?" Ruffnut questions.

"Our cousin Lars severed head?" Tuffnut asks.

"Lars died?" Fishlegs asks, looking panicked, "Who said that?" Tuffnut demands and stares down at the girl. Snotlout rolls her eyes, "Um, excuse me. Do you guys want to see this or not?" Snotlout asks.

….

We land on the beach as the sun is setting and a few feet away is a wrecked boat. I jump off of Toothless followed by the other riders and Snotlout leads us forward to the boat.

"Huh, a wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah. There's something new." Tuffnut says behind me. I look at Snotlout as she leans down and looks back at us, "Just remember, I saw it first so it's mine." She says and leans down, she waves a hand forward and points inside of the boat. I walk forward and look inside my eyes widening.

One the ground was a young teenage boy, a little older than Asher. He had black hair that was a little past his shoulders and a horn strapped to his belt, he was passed out on the sand and Ruffnut leans over me,

"Wow, now I like boat." She breathes. I stare at the boy and Snotlout nods, "Remember. I get to keep him." Snotlout says, and puts a hand over her heart.

Asher gives a breath of disbelief, "It's a person Snotlout!" He hisses.

"Right?" She agrees and looks back at the boy, "How lucky is that?" She demands and I shake my head at her and crawl forward and touch his arm, "Hey." I say. He shifts from my touch and slowly lifts his head. He stares at me and blinks several times as if he can't believe I'm real then he jumps back against the boat.

I smile "It's okay. We're friends." I promise. He coughs several times before he looks up at us, "Do you have any water?" He asks. Immediately every girl except me offers him a canteen. He takes on and takes a gulp of water, "Thank you." He says.

He looks back at me, "Whe-Where am I?" He asks. I smile at him and lean back on my heal and peg leg, "This is Berk." I say. Toothless shoves past me and I tumble backwards. He looks at the boy and he backs away. I shove Toothless' head away.

"It's okay! Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you." I promise. He looks up at me his eyes wide, "Here , come 's okay." I promise and back away from the "door". The boy crawls out and I put a hand on Toothless' head, "It's okay, bud." I say and Toothless backs up a little.

I turn around and the boy looks at me, "How did you do that?" He asks. Snotlout looks at him, "That? That's nothing. Watch this." She says and turns, "Hookfang! Get your butt over here!" She demands. Nothing happens beyond Hookfang blowing a puff of smoke at Snotlout and flying away.

Snotlout looks at the boy, "He'll be back. Jokester." She says awkwardly, "Oh! And just so you know I'm the one who rescued you." She says. I walk up to them.

" And I would be Haedryin." I say, he looks at me, "Heeth." He says. Asher walks up to us, "So..Heeth what happened to you?" He asks. Heeth looks down.

"My family and I we're on our way home to an island and our boat was attacked by pirates." He says looking down at the sand.

"I want to be a pirate." Tuffnut says and raises his hand, we all look back at him and I shoot him a glare, he ignores me, "Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence." He says.

Asher clears his throat, "You were saying?" He asks.

Heeth's shoulders slump, "They attacked our boat and took us back to island. Laying siege to it, I was able to escape but my mother and father they weren't so lucky." He say and kicks the dirt in frustration.

"Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner!" Tuffnut says.

I put a hand on Heeth's shoulder and he jumps whirling around to face me, "Sorry!" I say and pull my hand back, "Why is you hand so cold?" He asks. I pull my hand close to my chest, "Um, it was cold well flying on a dragon, but look the point is, everything's going to be okay." I say and he gives me a odd look I shrug, "My dad's the chief, we'll figure something out." I promise and lead him away from the group.

I jump onto Toothless and Heeth gets on behind me. The other riders take to the sky and Asher races up a few seconds later, "Don't forget, we're meeting together tomorrow to work on our times." Asher says.

I roll my eyes, "Right. I'll forget that when you stop reminding me." I say sarcastically.

"Unless you want Stormfly to be the fastest dragon in the Book Of Dragons." He adds. I put hand up to stop his rant here, "Yeah. That's not going to happen. We will be there. Okay?" I ask.

Asher and Stormfly shoot up into the sky and I roll my eyes and pat Toothless' neck.

….

That night I lead Heeth into my room,"Just this way, watch out the fifth step creaks." I warn him. Heeth steps into the room,"And here we are." I say and look behind me as Toothless gives a smile. Heeth walks up to me.

"It was nice of your father to let me stay here." He says. I pull my hands back away from him, "Well until you have a safe place to go, consider Berk you're home." I say. He nods and looks left and walks up to my desk ,"Wow." He breathes.

He looks up at the wall where drawings of Toothless and tailfin designs we're all over the wall. "What are these? There really cool." He says I look at them biting my lip,"It's a new saddle for Toothless, we're trying to get some extra speed, so we can stay on top of Asher and Stormfly. Asher's really competitive." I explain.

He nods and looks down at the desk and picks up a burned tattered remain of the gloves I had worn for years. Asher had saved them after the Red Death and encouraged me to keep them as a reminder that I was free now. "How 'bout these?" He asks.

I rip the glove from his hand and put it on the desk, "Gloves." I respond and Heeth looks at me, I shove several books onto the gloves and look up at him, "Why are you hiding burned fabric?" He asks. I look up at him and toss my hair over my shoulder, "Do you need anything else?" I ask.

He looks at me a dreamy look in his eyes,"You are really beautiful." He says and sighs. My eyes widen and I look back at Toothless, "Um, thank you." I say. Heeth looks at me, "Did I say that out loud?" He demands. I nod my head, "Yeah, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I say and wave a hand to Toothless he stands and follows after me, "Sleep well Heeth." I add.

He stares at me, "You too." He mutters.

….

Asher drops the basket of chicken he was holding and tosses another chicken leg to Stormfly, "That's it girl finish up your chicken. By the time Haedryin figures out this is whats giving you all this energy she'll be eating our dust." Asher says and stares at his Nadder with a pleased smile.

Stormfly jerks her head up and Asher looks at his dragon,"What is it girl?" He asks and stares around them. Asher sees a shadow run past them and he turns to his dragon, "You stay here." He says and races forward into the night.

Asher ducks behind several buildings and watches Heeth run into the night, "Heeth?" He asks staring as the boy disappears in the blackness of the night.

….

The next morning I pound on a piece of metal, and it slowly starts to bend, "You're up early." Heeth says behind me making me jump. My feet slam into the ground and ice spreads across the floor. I look up at Heeth and let out a breath of relief when I realize that he hasn't seen it, "Yeah." I agree and point out, "Look at that cloud!" I say.

Heeth jerks his head out and I shove my hands up and the ice shoots from the floor to the ceiling. Heeth looks back at me, "Yeah. um… just wanted to get a jump on this." I say and lift up the metal. "You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it will push back in the saddle and make you more streamlined." He says.

I put down the hammer, "Which will increase our speed." I finish and lift up the steaming metal from the fireplace, "Yeah! You hear that bud? Oh Stormfly is going to be seeing a lot more of your tail." I promise and Toothless purrs.

Heeth laughs and I look back at him,"So when can we test it out?" Heeth asks.

I look up at the ceiling where the ice was sticking and shrug, "How 'bout right now?" I ask, and dump the rod into the water.

…..

Me and Heeth fly across the sky the trees a blur and I look back at Heeth, "This works so great!" I shout in excitement. I lean down in the saddle and Heeth let's out a shout of joy as Toothless picks up speed.

…

Asher watches the two from his seastack and let's out a breath of disbelief, "No way." He says and flies off to the Academy. Asher lands and stares at the riders, Fishlegs was cleaning Meatlug's ears, the twins we're laying on their dragons head and Snotlout was standing in front of Hookfang.

"Are we training or not?" Snotlout asks.

"Hey, where's Iyn?" Fishlegs asks.

Asher stares up at the sky glaring intensely, he stares at the black blur across the sky. He was mad. At Heeth. Not at Iyn. "Giving a private lesson." Asher says and glares if possible, harder. Fishlegs jerks her head up,"I didn't know she gave private lessons!" She says excitedly, she looks at the back of Asher's head, "Can anybody get in on that?" She asks.

Asher shakes his head, "Nope. Just him." Asher says and turns away from the sky looking at Stormfly.

"Uh, oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house." Tuffnut says and leans on Belch's horns.

"Uh oh. Yeah another rooster in the henho-wait. What?" Ruffnut says not understanding what her brother just said. "Nothing. He thinks I'm jealous." Asher explains and rolls his eyes even though it was true, "Which is completely ridiculous." Asher says and strokes Stormflys jaw.

"Oh, right. Right." Ruffnut agrees.

"Of who? Of me? Wait am I the rooster of the hen?" Ruffnut asks and looks at her brother. Asher turns to the other riders, "Trust me the last thing I am is jealous." He assures.

….

Toothless flies into the Academy and Asher shoots me a death glare. I give him an odd look before I jump off Toothless followed by Heeth, "Top of the morning class. How's everyone doing today?" I ask watching Heeth spin around several times.

"Oh! Nice of you to show up." Asher says.

I look at him, his arms were folded across his chest and he was glaring, "What?" I ask then I slap my hand against my forehead, "Oh. We we're supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry." I say, and give him a guilty smile.

Asher frowns and Snotlout looks at the twins,"Awkward." She states.

I look at them and raise an eyebrow, "Not helping guys." I say. Ruffnut's face lights up, "Oh! Asher is jealous of the cute one!" She says. I snap my gaze to Asher and he gives Ruffnut a dirty look.

"Then why talk about hens and roosters?" She asks.

I look at Asher and sigh, and he ignore me, "So Heeth. Sleep well?" Asher asks. I look at Heeth, "Very well, thank you, Asher." Heeth says.

Asher's eyes narrow to one of his famous death glares and I back up a step, "So this is it? Your Dragon Training Academy?" Heeth asks me. I nod and Ruffnut shakes her head, "No, our Dragon Training Academy." She corrects.

She looks at Heeth, "Remember. I called you the cute one." She adds. I give her a odd look and look at Heeth, "We've been training the dragons to become a part of our everyday lives." I say and Fishlegs walks up to us holding the Book Of Dragons, "And it all goes right it here." She says.

"Really? Everything?" Heeth asks. Fishlegs nods, "Yup. I'm kind of the log keeper. Log master really." Fishlegs says. Snotlout jumps in front of her.

"She writes down what Haedryin tells her to." Snotlout corrects. Heeth glances at me and I give a brisk nod to confirm it.

"I give it my own spin thank you." She says and straightens her helmet. Heeth stares at the book, "Can I see it?" He asks. Asher races forward and rips the book out of Fishlegs' grasp.

"I'll take that thank you." He says and grabs my arm, "Excuse us." He says and drags me away. He let's me go, and shake his hand back and forth trying to get warmth back. He looks at me.

"Haedryin, I don't think we should be telling him all our dragon secrets." He says and I open my mouth to respond and Asher puts a finger to my lips, "Or about you're magic." He adds. I pull his hand away,"Listen, I'm not going to tell him about my magic but, and the dragons Asher, it's fine." I promise.

Asher shakes his head,"I just don't trust him! You shouldn't either." He says. I sigh and look at him,"Well I do." I say. I look at Asher's disbelieving look. "I don't think the twins were far of on any account." I add and walk off.

….

"So, Ms. Fishlegs. Log master of the Book Of Dragons, I can call you that can't I?" Heeth asks Fishlegs. Fishlegs give a wide smile, "Absolutely." She assures.

"Tell me, what would one find in the Book Of Dragons about the magnificent Gronckle?" Heeth asks and points at Meatlug.

Fishlegs looks at the boy, "Well the Gronckle is a Boulder class of Dragons, Fourteen feet long, eighteen foot wingspan, five thousand seven hundred and thirty four pounds of pure love." Fishlegs says and wraps her arms around her dragon, "Come on girl, don't be shy." She says to her Gronckle.

"She's so cute. But how does she perform in battle?" Heeth asks. Fishlegs looks up at the boy and smiles.

"Well feel her skin." Fishlegs says. Heeth walks forward and pats is, "It's thick, impenetrable like armor." She says. Fishlegs picks up a rock and tosses it at Meatlug it bounces off of the Gronckle and whack Fishlegs in the head, "OW! It's also qutie springy." She adds.

Heeth walks around Meatlug and then stares at her tail, "What about her tail? It looks like it could be a weapon." He says. Fishlegs nods.

"Oh it is, tough, bulbous. Deadly. It can even be used as a bludgeon." She says. Heeth stares at Meatlug, "Ooh, she sounds so fierce." He says. Fishlegs walks around, "She's fierce alright." Fishlegs assures as she pats Meatlugs head.

"On the Outside. But inside? She's as soft as a bed of rose petals. Aren't you my little baby?" Fishlegs says and wraps her arms around Meatlug happily.

….

"So, Ruff. Tell me how this works again." Heeth asks and looks at the girl. Ruffnut nods, "Okay. I yank on my head and barfs out this really nasty gas and then you spark it." Ruffnut says and looks at Heeth, "Don't breath the gas in." Ruffnut warns.

Heeth looks at her, "Why not?" He asks.

Ruffnut studies him for a second, "You don't want to know, just give me the signal." Ruffnut says. Heeth looks at her confused, "What's the signal?" He asks.

Ruffnut looks at him and taps the side of her helmet, "Ah, man. I always forget that." She says. Heeth looks at her, "How about,"fire"?" He asks. Ruffnut looks at him, "Wow you're really good at this, much better than my brother. Which I could easily get rid of by the way I mean easily." She says and leans in close to Heeth, "I mean he looks a lot like me, sometimes I impersonate both of us." She says.

"Yeah, why don't we focus at the task at hand?" Heeth asks.

Ruffnut nods, "Right. Okay ready?" She asks. Heeth nods, and Ruffnut looks up at him, "Signal! Ugh! I mean fire!" Ruffnut says and pulls on her head and Barf spits out his gas and Heeth lights it. The blast hits a boat and Vikings jump off of it with surprise.

Heeth lifts up his head in surprise, "Wh-What do we do now?" He asks looking Ruffnut who was picking at her nails, "Usually we hide. Till the Chief finds us."Ruffnut says and looks at Heeth with a smirk.

"Then we get in trouble."

…

Heeth lifts up a hand and rubs it along Hookfangs snout, "I have to say Snotlout, you're dragon is the most impressive." Heeth says.

"Yeah, I know. So let's talk about you and me, you never did get to thank me for saving your life." Snotlout says. Heeth turns and looks at her, "You're right. Thank you Snotlout." Heeth says. He looks back at Hookfang.

"So how much does he weigh exactly?" He asks. Snotlout puts her hands on her hips, "Eh, about five thousand pounds, give or take." She says then looks Heeth in the eye, "He's monstrous sort of like his rider so…" She trailer off.

"Tour of the island you and me. What do you say?" Snotlout asks staring at him. Heeth looks down.

"Actually, Haedryin took me on Toothless. She was beautiful-I mean the island was beautiful.." Heeth says awkwardly then walks past her and rubs his hand on Hookfangs wing, "So Snotlout, how does this whole fire thing work with Hookfang?" He asks.

Snotlout looks at him, "It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what light him on fire okay? Between you and me, I use it on date night the men seem to love the smell." She says. Heeth rubs the spit in between his fingers, "Can he flame up on command?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. He can but he won't, pig headed dragon." Snotlout says. Hookfang leans down next to Snotlout and fires a small blast and Snotlout's pants light on fire. Heeth gasps and Snotlout laughs, "Could you give me a minute?" She asks before she turns around and races to the nearest tub of water.

"Take ask much time as you need!" Heeth calls.

…..

I finger the end of the leather as I strap the saddle onto Toothless, "There you go. That's going to work perfectly." I say and run my hand on the saddle.

….

Heeth watches Haedryin for a second before he closes the door and races up the stairs. He pulls open several cabinets and he's surprised when a dress made of the weirdest fabric he had ever seen falls on him. Heeth stares at is for a second before he lifts it up, "Is that ice?" He asks and stares at the sparkling fabric for a second before he shoves it in the cabinet and lifts up the blanket to the bed and pulls out the Book Of Dragons.

"Gotha." He murmurs.

He lifts it up and flips through several more pages until he finds what he was looking for, "The Deadly Nadder. Piercing spines. Loyal, powerful.."

…

I watch from the back of Asher as he walks into my room, "Intelligent." He adds to what Heeth had already read. Asher strides forward, "And Of course. Deadly." He finishes. Heeth stares at him his eyes wide,"What do you think you're doing?" he demands.

I walk into the room and Heeth jumps to his feet slamming the book closed. I put a hand on my hip and Heeth stares at me. Asher walks forward and rips the Book Of Dragons from his grasp and shoves the book into my arms.

"Well are you going to say something?" Asher demands looking at Heeth. He stares at me, "I am so, so sorry Haedryin. I was cleaning up your room and-" I put a finger to his lips and he stares at the freezing finger, "Save it." I say and hand the book to Asher.

"We are both aware my room was spotless before you entered." I say and Heeth stares at me, "I found it, and I was curious." He finishes. I shake my head, "I don't want you going through my stuff, Heeth.I know you were trying to be nice, but next time." I say. Asher snaps his gaze to me.

"Next time." Asher repeats.

"You're still okay with him being here! He's reading the Book Of Dragons!" Asher adds. I sigh and look at Asher, "Asher, it's not the end of the world, lighten up." I say.

Asher stares at me, "Me? He's the one sneaking around." Asher says and gestures to Heeth. "What do you mean?" I ask and Asher frowns and stares at me, "I'm talking about last night near my house." Asher says.

Heeth looks up at him, "That was me. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." He says and looks at me, "I was having terrible nightmares." He adds.

Asher shoots him a glare and I shake my head, "I'm sorry Heeth." I say and take the Book Of Dragons from Asher's hands. Asher looks at me, "Is this really happening?" He demands. Staring at me and Heeth with venom, "Okay, Asher that's enough." I say and hold up a hand to stop his rant.

"You're right, Haedryin it is." Asher says and walks past me storming down the stairs. I look at Heeth, "I'm sorry about that." I say and Heeth turns and looks at me, "No, I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to look at your book." He says.

I shrug, "It's no big deal, I trust you." I say and shove the book under my bed. I look up across the room and open a cabinet drawer where my ice dress was falling out of the shelf. I shove it in till it fits and look back at Heeth who was staring at me dreamily.

I look at him, "Hey, Heeth, how about you go wait outside with Toothless for a second, I've got to do something." I say. Heeth nods and walks down the stairs, I look to make sure he was gone before I grab the Book Of Dragons from under my bed and throw it into the air. It thwacks agatis the ceiling and I lift my hand up and freeze it in place.

I glance out to where Heeth was standing next to Toothless, "Yeah...Trust you? No, I don't think so." I murmur before I force a smile on my face and walk down the stairs.

…..

Heeth walks up to Stormfly a satchel around his shoulder, "Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly." He says and walks up to her. Stormfly jumps to her feet and hold out her tail sharp spikes pointing out at Heeth.

"Spines. Just like the book says." He says and takes in a sharp breath, "Stay in the blind spot." He murmurs and reaches into his bag and pulls out a chicken leg and offers it up to Stormfly, "I hear you like that." He says.

Stormfly sniffs it before she grabs the chicken leg from Heeth and eats it. Heeth puts a hand on her snout. "What are you doing with my dragon?" Asher hisses and walks up to Heeth pulling his axe of his back, "You really like to sneak up on people." Heeth says and Asher snorts.

"Only to those who deserve it." He says.

Asher walks up the Heeth spinning his axe in his hand, "Don't give me you're innocent routine." Asher says and lifts up his axe. Heeth pushes the blade away, "I wouldn't think of it. You're way to smart for that, Asher." Heeth says and then smirks.

"But it's a shame you're "girlfriend" isn't" He adds.

Asher glares at him, "Haedryin is smarter than you know." He growls.

Heeth's smirk grows, "Your dragon seems to like me." He says and walks up next to Asher, "See you later, Stormfly." He says and Asher looks at Heeths retreating back and let's out a yell of frustration and slams his axe into the wall of the stable. He takes a few steady breaths and looks at his dragon, "Really? Where the loyalty?"

…..

Heeth watches Stoick and Haedryin as they clean up dinner before he turns around and walks into Haedryin's room. He leans down and stares under the bed and let's out breath of frustration,"No, no no!" He says as he stares at the empty space.

….

"So what's you're excuse this time?" I ask and stare at Heeth from the doorway. Heeth jerks his head up and stares at me his eyes wide. I walk into the room my peg leg making a clicking noise across the floor.

Heeth looks at me, "I was looking for my horn." he says and I look at him.

"You mean the one on your belt?" I ask and he snaps his gaze down, "Yeah, didn't think so." I say and look at the boy. Heeth jumps to his feet and stares at me.

"I can't believe I didn't it there!" He says and rushes to me and hugs me. I gasp and my body goes rigid and Heeth pulls away liked he'd been burned he stares at me, "Why are you so cold!" He demands.

I shrug, "I sit out in blizzards until every part of me is blue." I lie and toss my hair over my shoulder, "Glad you found your horn." I add and Heeth's face breaks into a relieved smile confirming my suspicion of him lying. Well fine. Two could play this game, "Sleep well, Heeth." I add and walk down the stairs and glance to where the Book Of Dragons was frozen on the ceiling.

…..

Asher throws his axe at the tree and rips it out of the bark, "I think you're dragon likes me." He says mimicking Heeth. Asher fingers the edge of the blade, "Well no one messes with me and my friends." He says.

Twigs snap and Asher lifts up his head and flattens himself against a tree before he looks and sees Heeth running through the woods at full sprint. Asher snaps his jaw shut and chases after Heeth.

Several minutes after Heeth stands on the beach and Asher sighs, "This is stupid." He mutters but stops as a ship slowly pulls up to shore. He stares at the ship his eyes widening, "That's an Outcast boat." He murmurs.

Savage walks up to Heeth, "What have you learned about their dragons?" Savage asks. Asher;s grip on his axe tightens.

"I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else, something that's going to make Alvin very happy." Heeth says.

Asher glares at Heeth and if looks could kill Ashers biggest problem would be gone. Savages stares at the boy, "I'm listening." He says.

Asher leans forward, trying to listen better and Heeth explains.

"They have a book. A Book Of Dragons, it's got everything in it! Everything Alvin could ever hope to learn about controlling dragons."

"Where is this book?" Savage asks.

Heeth sighs, "I don't have it. But I will! I promise I just need a little more time." Heeth says and stares up at the Outcast hopefully, and Savage laughs.

"Alvin isn't known for his patience." Savage says to Heeth, "He won't be happy having to wait." Savage adds.

Heeth's eyes widen, "Please you have to trust me! When I get back to Outcast island with that book. The wait will be worth it." Heeth promises

Asher leans over on a log and rocks spill over the top. He gasps and flattens himself against a tree. Heeth looks at Savage, "I better go." He says, and turns around and runs off into the forest. Asher watches him for a second before he picks up his axe and races off to the village.

….

I snap my eyes open as something hard makes contact with my back. I let a cry of surprise and turns around and stare into the stormy eyes of Asher, "Wake up!" He hisses. I rub my upper back.

"Why?" I demand and stare up at him. "What are you doing?" I ask as I stare out the door where the stars we're still twinkling.  
"Saving our butts." Asher says, He looks at me,, "I just saw Heeth talking to Savage, he's working with the Outcasts." He adds. I sigh and look at him. Well I didn't trust Heeth, Asher had been acting weird since Heeth got here, It was like Asher was jealous. I wouldn't put it past him to make this all up.

"Right." I agree sarcastically.

"He's upstairs sleeping." I add and Asher grabs my arm and drags me to my feet, "Oh, yeah. Let's go find out." He says.

He throws open the door to my room where Heeth was sleeping on the bed. He yawns and rolls over looking at us, "Hey guys. Is everything okay?" He asks.

I look at him, "Yes, Heeth. Everythings fine." I say and grab Ashers arm, "I thought I heard something up here and we came to check it out. Go back to sleep." I say and drag Asher down the stairs and outside.

"Asher, don't you think it's possible you saw something else?" I ask. Asher rips away from me, "It pretty dark out here." I add. Asher glares at me.

"I know what I saw. That boy is not who you think he is!" Asher says and stares at me his eyes pleading. I look at him, "So who is she then?" I ask.

Asher shoves his axe into the strap across his back, "I don't know! She just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that strange?" Asher demands. I look spin a snowflake in my hand and look at Asher deciding to play for Heeth right now, "No, his whole island was under siege." I say.

Asher glares at me, "The only thing under siege is your brain." Asher says. I look at him, "Asher-" I start he waves his hands, "The Outcasts could be attacking right now and you're to busy staring at his eyes!" Asher yells.

I look at him, "I have never even-!" I start, Asher rolls his eyes. "Right." He agrees and turns away. I glare at his head and grab his arm and drag him back.

"I don't trust him. But you're making it awful hard to trust you." I say. Asher pulls his hand away a shocked expression across his face. I shake my head and turn around walking back inside.

…..

Alvin stares down in his arena and watches as several Outcasts attempt to train a Monstrous Nightmare. "Interesting. There really is no rhyme or reason to that thing is there?" He asks and looks at Savage. "Just catches fire at will." Alvin adds.

"That's why we need to the book! He says everything the girl knows is documented in it's pages. If we have it we can control any dragon." Savage says.

Avlin looks at Savage,"And why aren't I holding this book in me hands?" He demands. Savage stares up at the treacherous man, "You will." Savage promises.

Alvin turns away from him, "Good. Because you're life depends on it." Alvin says and stares at the Monstrous Nightmare again before walking off.

"I hate it when he says that." Savage mutters.

…..

I race down the stairs, "Dad! Have you seen the book?" I ask and look at him. Dad turns and looks at me, "You'll have to be more specific Iyn." He says. I spin my hand around, "The Book Of Dragons. I froze it to my ceiling and now it's gone!" I say as the door is thrown open.

"She's gone." Asher says.

I look at him, "Heeth?" I ask him rushing over. "No! Stormfly. Little miss innocent stole my dragon!" Asher yells. I look at him and then back at my room where the book of dragons was no longer there. I grab his arm and pull him down the steps, "Well not for long." I promise

…

"This is bad. This is bad. This is really, really bad. This is catastrophic! If Alvin gets that book.." Fishlegs shouts beside me. I look at her, "Will you stop laying our ever impending doom out before us! He won't." I promise and turn back to Toothless' saddle

Fishlegs looks at Meatlug, "Heeth. I can't believe it." She says. I snort and look at Asher, "Yeah, how could she walk away from this?" snotlout asks. I shake my head, "I never believed him from the start, but that doesn't mean I didn't fall for it." I say and shake my head.

Asher walks up to me, "Yeah, you're brain was under siege." Tuffnut says. I look up at him, "Do you even know that means?" I ask

"Yes...No. It's not good right?" Tuffnuts asks

Asher climbs onto Toothless, "Yeah. It's not good." He promises. I climb onto the saddle and shove my peg leg into place, "Asher look I-" I start.

"Save it! You can apologize when you get me my dragon back." He says.

I bite my lip and look at the other riders, "Alright let's go! We can't let him reach Outcast island!"

…..

"We're never going to catch her! Stormfly is too fast!" Asher shouts. I look back at him, "When you're riding her, denfinaly. Not with a stranger." I promise. Asher grips my shoulder guards tighter as Toothless picks up speed a little.

"What's that? Up ahead?" Snotlout asks and potions forward. I look back at Asher, "It's Heeth and boy is he going to regret helping me with my speed." I say and Asher's grip tightens. I click back Toothless' tail and Toothless shoots forward catching up the hundred to two hundred feet in between us in about two seconds.

We fly into pace next to Stormfly and Heeth shoots me a glare. I give him a smile before I lift up my hand and elbow a flurry of snowflakes at him, "I'll get you in close!" I say and sher nods with an amused smile as he watchs the snowflakes blow into his face. Heeth waves the snowflakes away and pulls out chicken leg and tosses it to Stormfly I look back at Asher, "it's that chicken?" I ask him.

"It's that what you've been-" I start.

"Really?" Asher demands, "You want to talk about that now?" He demands. I shake my head and Heeth and Stormfly dive forward, Toothless chasing after them. I look back at Asher, "I'm going to pull right above him!" I shout. Toothless pulls up and Asher slowly stands on his back, "Keep him steady." Asher yells before he leaps from Toothless' back and onto Stormfly.

I pull back and watch as Outcast island slowly becomes closer and closer. Asher and Heeth start to fight and Fishlegs looks at me, "I hate to be the voice of doom but we just crossed into Outcast waters." Fishlegs says.

I look ahead to the boy, "Hey Asher! You might want to move this along." I call. Asher throws a punch and Heeth, "Give me a minute! He's stronger than he looks!" Asher shouts. We fly close to the island and the Outcasts start to fire, fireballs at us. I duck and spin my hands creating a large ice ball I fire it at the tower and the wood explodes and the watch tower crashes to the ground.

Asher rips Heeth from his back and both Heeth and the Book Of Dragons fall through the air, "I'm going after the boy!" Snotlout yells.

"I'm going after the book!" I say. Toothless dives and I watch as Snotlout catches Heeht. I reach out my hand and my fingers touch the end of the book. The leather freezes and I reach out for it again and it brushes my fingertips before it falls into a valley of wild dragons.

Toothless pulls up and I watch as the frozen book falls and is lost in the color. I dodge another fireball and spin my hands together and create another ice ball and Toothless flies past the watch tower while I toss the ball at it.

The tower explodes and Toothless fires at the base. The tower's main supports explode then tip over from Toothless' fire. I look back at Outcast island and look up at the other riders. Asher looks back at me and Fishlegs looks over.

"Please tell me you got it." She begs. I shake my head and look ahead at the water and stare at it," I was to late. Alvin has the Book Of Dragons."


	11. Heeth Report Part 2

**A/N Welcome to episode 11. Is it bad that I enjoyed writing an evil Heeth WA more than the good one? Anyway, okay so I'm trying something new with my chapters. I have written a word backwards, it is my challenge to you to find said word. And important A/N at the bottom.**

Heeth races through the forest panting. He reaches the beach where a rowboat was straightened and he races for it only to stop as it blow apart. He ducks and looks up at where Asher and Stormfly we're is the sky.

"You can break out of jail as many time as you want but you aren't getting off this island!" Asher promises, as Stormfly dives down and grabs Heeth with her claws.

….

Asher shoves Heeth into the cell and slams the doors shut "Give it up, Heeth." Asher commands and folds his arms across his chest, "We have dragons." Asher adds. Heeth jumps to his feet.

"Asher! I have to get back to Outcast island!" Heeth says. Asher smirks, "Yeah. I bet you do." He agrees and starts to walk off. "You don't understand! Alvin has my parents!" Heeth shouts grabbing onto the bars.

Asher turns, "Oh yeah? What happened to the pirates?" He asks. Heeth sighs.

"There we're never any pirates." He says. Asher walks up to the cell door, and folds his arms.

"I made it up. But I had to! I needed you to trust me!" Heeth says.

Asher snorts, "Well guess what? We don't." Asher says and turns away from Heeth. "Not anymore."

….

On Outcast Island a Outcast stares forward, "Uh…is that the book?" he asks looking at his fellow Outcasts. Savage grips his bone tighter, "Looks like it." He says.

All Outcasts stare ahead to where the yellow Gronckle had claimed the frozen book as it's own. Savage looks at the other Outcasts. "The only question is: How are we going to get to it?" Savage asks.

The first Outcast lifts up his finger,"If we had the Dragon Book then maybe it would tell us was to do." He says and Savage raises an eyebrow at the Outcast and points his bone, "That book?" Savage asks.

The first Outcast scratches his head, "Uh…...Right." He says. Savage looks at the Gronckle. "The husky smart kid on Berk rides one of these dragons. There very gentle so go take it from it!" Savage says to the first Outcast.

The first Outcast looks at Savage with a scared look.

"What are you waiting for? It's just one little dragon! Go!" Savage shouts and shoves the first Outcast forward. He stumbles and looks up at the Gronckel.

"Uh, hello there. Dragon. If you wouldn't mind I would just like to borrow your book." The Outcast says and puts his fingers on the frozen cover the Gronckle shoves it's claws down on it and Outcast jerks his head up in surprise. The Gronckle roars in his face and Savage and the two other Outcasts with him cringe as the Grockle attacks the first Outcast.

"Oooh. Well that didn't work." Savage says and turns to the other two Outcast, "Who's next?"

…..

"Ha!" Snotlout shouts as she fire the boulder across the Academy. Fishlegs turns Meatlug around and Meatlug opens her mouth and eats the boulder.

"Hey! That was a little close Snotlout!" She yell, and glares at the girl.

Snotlout looks up at her, "Quit whining Fishlegs!" She says in a mocking tone. Meatlug glances up at her rider and Fishlegs gives a brisk nod and Meatlug fires at Snotlout. Snotlout dives out of the way just in time and our mini catapult explodes.

She looks up at Fishlegs,"Hey cut it out!" She snaps.

"Quit whining Snotlout." Fishlegs responds.

I look up at them, "Great job guys! But remember the Outcasts are not going to be coming one at a time!" I say and look up at time, "Like this," I say and lift up my fingers, I shove my hands forward and over a hundred small snowballs fire. Snotlout ducks and Fishlegs is whacked at least seven times

"You're dead Fishlegs." I say. Fishlegs looks at me.

"Don't remind me, we're under enough stress as it is." She says and wipes snow off her face. I look up at her and fold my arms across my chest.

"Remember, we are only going to have one chance to get the Book Of Dragons back." I purposefully remind them. She looks at me.

"Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress?" She asks and flies past me. The twins zoom up and Barf spits out gas and Belch lights it. A huge explosion fires and zooms up to Snotlout she jumps out of the way and it explodes in Hookfangs face.

"To early Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly." Asher says. From where he was on Stormfly. Snotlout looks up at him and points her finger to the twins

"It wasn't me! It was them!" She says.

"Uh sorry?" Ruffnut asks. I shoot both of them a glare and Tuffnut give his sister a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, still working out the kinks." He says with a laugh. I give an annoyed breath and snap my fingers and the twins give identical shouts of surprise as huge piles of snow fall on them. Hookfang lights on fire and the sparks spit everywhere. I lean away and Asher notices. He looks at Snotlout.

"Can you calm him down?" Asher asks.

Snotlout looks at him, "Fine whatever." She says and walks forward and grabs the Hookfang's horns and shoves them down into the ground, Hookfang extinguishes immediately and sticks his tongue out as he purrs.

"Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it." Snotlout says.

"Wait. He likes having his horns bent to the ground?" Fishlegs asks landing Meatlug. I look at Snotlout and she nods.

"Tuffnut does." Ruffnuts says.

Tuffnut looks at his sister, "I do?" He asks. Ruffnuts leaps on him a large amount of snowflakes flying from her and shoves Tuffnut into the ground.

"Oh yeah. That does feel kind of nice. The dirts soft." Tuffnut says.

I let out a frustrated breath, "Can we get on with it! There could be a whole army coming at us." Asher says.

I nod and Snotlout grabs Hookfangs horns, "Well we're waiting." She says.

Stormfly jumps into the air and Hookfang shoots out flame as Asher has Stormfly fire spines through the fire. The spins light on fire and fly over my head, I whip my head around and they hit the wall next to the twins.

One smacks into Tuffnuts helmet and he looks at Ruffnut.

"Huh. Kind of like that to, make a note." Tuffnut says. I walk up to Fishlegs and stare at the burning helmet for a second before I wave my hand and the fire freezes in ice.

"This going to work great." I say.

Fishlegs nods, "Yeah, but all of this training is good, but Alvin's not just going to hand the book over to us." She says.

I sigh and Asher walks up to us, "No. But maybe Alvin will hand it to Heeth." He says.

I look at him, "Uh, I think Asher has been eating dragon nip again." Fishlegs says. Asher glares at her and elbows her in the stomach. Fishlegs looks up at Asher.

"Ow! Why is it always violence with you!" Fishlegs demands. Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"It's not violence it's communication." Asher corrects. I look at Asher with disbelief he wanted us to let Heeth go! He hates Heeth and I couldn't say I was to fond of him either.

"So you're suggesting we let Heeth go?" I ask and put a hand on my hip, "Because we all know he doesn't need any help with that." I add.

Asher rolls his eyes and looks at me, "Sort of." Asher agrees. I look at him and Fishlegs looks me in the eyes, "Yup. Dragon nip." She confirms. Asher jumps forward and punches her again and Fishlegs let's out a gasp of surprise. I sigh and put my head in my hand before I grab Asher's arm and pull it back Asher flinches from the cold.

"Guys! He ate it _one_ time!" I defend and shake my head and release Asher, "And you, come on! We can't go into battle bruised with broken bones. Hold of the " _communication_."." I say.

…..

Alvin watches with a confused and slightly amused expression as Savage walks up to him helmet on fire.

"What's that on your helmet?" Alvin asks. Savage looks at his leader.

"Lava. Gronckle chapter, you might want to read it." Savage says. Alvin rips the book from his hands, "Oh, this is all very interesting." Alvin agrees.

He turns and looks at Savage, "If have the book wasn't frozen shut!" Alvin says. Savage looks at the book at stare at where from one corner ice spread up the pages closes half of the book. Alvin slams the book shut, "Where's the boy?" He asks.

"He was captured after the drop off." Savage answers. Alvin looks at Savage and nods his head.

"Ah, unfortunate for him. But let's give what we can a try." Alvin says and shakes the Book Of Dragons as he walks forward.

…..

I walk over with a basket and put it into the boat while Fishlegs worried out loud next to me. "This is gonna work right? 'Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all our dragon secrets. And if Alvin know all our dragon secrets-" I put an hand on Fishlegs arm and she stops her rant and shivers.

"Fishlegs. It's going to work." I assure and look up where I see Asher walking toward us. "Oh, that must be-" I start when the twins look up at the same time.

"Heeth!" Ruffnut yells and tosses her basket.

"GET HIM!" Tuffnut shouts and tosses his sachet and the twins race forward, "Wait!-" I try to warn but they jump on Asher, "Heh, that rhymes." Tuffnut says as Asher struggles,

"You must say in your cell! How many time do we have to-" Tuffnut starts but Asher punches both twins and the go flying backwards. He sits up and looks at them.

"It's me you muttonheads!" Asher shouts.

"Wow." Tuffnut says as he rubs his jaw Asher walks forward wiping off sand from his clothing.

"Sorry Asher, totally unconvincing." Tuffnut says. Asher snorts and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I could tell." He says dryly. He walks past me and climbs into the boat. I walk up to him, "Are you sure about this?" I ask. Asher looks at me his face a stormy look of determination.

"No. But it's our only chance." Asher says.

I bite my lip and look at him, "We'll be shadowing you from the sky." I say. Asher glares at me.

"I don't need shadowing!" He says and rolls his eyes I shrug.

"Just in case. And It will make me feel better." I say and shrug looking at him. Asher looks at me with a soft smile. "Right. Carry on your highness." He says, folds his arms across his chest, "Just stay out of sight." He says.

"If Alvin sees you it's all over." He adds. I shake my head.

"Don't worry about us, just focus on getting the book and getting out of there, we'll be waiting." I promise and Asher gives a nod. Fishlegs walks forward and shoves the boat of the sand and into the water. The boat rocks several times before it blows out into sea out to Outcast island.

I look back at the other riders ,"Mount up, we need to start shadowing." I say and climb onto TOothless and he takes off into the sky a few seconds later.

….

Bucket walks forward a bowl in hand, "Anyone in here hungry? We've got cabbage soup tonight." Bucket says and looks at the empty cell. He drops the bowl, "Oh! Not again! Stoick is going to kill me!" Bucket groans, and opens the door and walks inside of the cell.

"Why didn't he just have Haedryin freeze it shut?" He wonders out loud before a shadow drops from the ceiling onto him. Heeth drags Bucket back into the cell and takes the key from him. Heeth walks past Bucket and slams the door.

"Sorry about this, Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast island and nothing is going to stop me." Heeth says. He turns around and races out of Berk's prison.

….

Asher looks up from the map he was holding as he sees the huge spike that mark Outcast territory. "Whoa," He breathes then ducks as a wild Nadder flies over his head.

He docks a few minutes later and drags the boat up onto shore and looks around warily. He turns around and takes in a sharp breath as Savage hold a crossbow in his hand and looks at Asher.

"We'd thought you'd been captured." Savages says.

Asher runs his hands along his hair and looks up at Savage, "I was. But I got away." Asher says. Savage walks up to him.

"Well it's good to see you safe and sound." Savage says and turns to the other Outcasts, "Get rid of him." He commands.

"What!" Asher cries. Savage turns to look at the boy, "We don't need you anymore." He says. Asher looks up at him panicking.

"Savage wait! You do need me! I can prove it, you have the book right?" Asher asks. Savage turns to look at the boy.

"I've watched them. I've learned from them. Trust me. That book is only worth something if you know how to use it." Asher promises impressed with himself slightly at how real the lie sounded. Savage slowly turns around and nods his head.

…..

Heeth leans down next to Stormfly and puts a hand on Stormfly's head. Stormfly jumps to her feet and fires several spins. Heeth rips one from his sleeve and looks up at Stormfly, "Never startle a sleeping Nadder." He notes.

Heeth walks across the room where the saddle was, "Hey, it's me Stormfly. You're old pal Heeth." he says and lifts up the saddle, "You and I are going to go on a little trip." He says and walks over saddle in hand, "I'm just gonna put this saddle on you."

Heeth walks over and places the saddle on Stormfly's back, "Sorry girl no chicken tonight." he apologizes and glances at the saddle and sees that through the leather there was sparkling blue, from Haedryin's powers. He glances at the saddle again and decides that Haedryin must have made it.

Heeth climbs up onto the saddle and Stormfly stands and stretch out her wings. "Huh, that wasn't so hard." Heeth says and pats Stormfly's neck, "Let's go find Asher." He says and Stormfly squawks in agreement and takes off into the air. Heeth let's out a surprised shout as Stormfly takes off in the direction of Outcast island.

….

I shift my shoulders from the basket around my shoulders. It reminded me of before the Red Death and I had to hide Toothless and brought him fish. "Just going on a track record and Haedryin I'm not sure this plan is going to work!" Fishlegs shouts.

I look at her, "If you have another one. I'm open." I say and Fishlegs goes quiet for a second.

"I just think that landing in a giant dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out." Fishlegs says and I look back at her knowing full well she meant that going to the dragons nesting ground was going to freak Fishlegs out. Not Meatlug.

"Really? So how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults?" I ask and look at them.

"Yeah, she really doesn't like those either." Fishlegs says. I look at them, "Really? You don't say." I mutter.

Snotlout flies up on the other side of Fishlegs,"Tell you what Fishlegs, when we get there you just lay back and let the real dragons do the work." Snotlout says. I bounce the snowball in my hand before I toss it at Snotlout, she jerks back and glares at me.

"Yeah, you really don't know what an angry swarm of dragons are capable of." Fishlegs says.

"You know what would be awesome?" Tuffnut asks. I look back at him, "No, what?" I ask.

"Flaming arrows, catapults.." Ruffnut says before both twins lean in next ot Fishlegs and say a the same time, "And wild dragons."

They pull up and I toss the snowball to my left hand and fire it at Tuffnut and another at Ruffnut a few seconds later. "That makes three of you." Fishlegs says. I look at her and toss the snowball in the air, "You want a snowball to the face to?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm good thanks." She promises.

….

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." Alvin says looking at the unfrozen part of the Book Of Dragons and then at Asher. Alvin slams the book shut and the ice creaks but doesn't crack Asher stares at the ice his eyes widening as he recognizes it as Haedryin's magic.

"Oh, it's anything but, Avlin." Asher says peeling his gaze away from the ice. Alvin stares at Asher, "If there's one thing I've learned it's that a person will say anything to keep themselves alive." Alvin says and leans away from his throne and looks at Savage.

"Isn't that right Savage?" He asks.

Savage nods his head quickly,"Right. As u-usual Alvin."Savage agrees proving Alvin's point.

"See?" Alvin asks and stands up from the throne, "Now you say I need you to interpret what's in this book to use it properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy." Alvin says and leans in close to Asher's face.

Asher folds his arms across his chest "Fine. Give it a try." Asher says with a smirk.

Alvin stares at the boy with a glare before he tosses the book through the air. It was at this moment that Asher wished he had ice powers so he could shoot it out of the air but it landed in the arms of an Outcasts who drops his spear and Shield and it's thrown into his hands.

"You heard the boy." Alvin says.

The Outcast opens the book at walks forward. Asher watches him an amused smirk as the Outcast stares at the Deadly Nadder, "This seems easy enough, what kind of dragon is this?" The Outcasts asks.

"It's a Deadly Nadder." Asher answers and then adds, "You need the page number?"

"Uh, nope. Nope. Right here, likes to preen very sure of itself….and the rest is covered by ice." The Outcast says and Asher looks at he frozen page and wonders slightly if Haedryin was even aware she had frozen almost more than half of the Book Of Dragons.

Asher shakes his head and the Outcast shoves the book up to his face so he can read to other page, "Constant booming...will appear to it's sanity." The Outcast says. Asher shakes his head as he mentally corrects the soldier, constant _grooming_ will appear to it's _vanity._

Alvin glances at Asher who shakes his head. The Outcast soldier walks forward.

"Well you certainly are a smart girl. Not insane at all!" The Outcast soldier booms. The Deadly Nadder growls and raises it's tail and Asher races over and grabs a shield rolls in front of the Outcast and the poisonous spikes slam into shield.

Asher throws the shield to the side and looks up at Alvin, "Like I said, the book can only get you so far Alvin." Asher says.

….

We fly forward the wind blowing past my face as we cross into the Outcast waters and over to the dragon pit.

"You see this Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothing." I say and look at the girl. I look ahead where a bunch of wild dragons were flying at Fishlegs looks at me.

"Uh, you we're saying?" She asks.

I stare up ahead and look back at the other riders, "Guys remember stick to the plan! No matter how crazy it gets!" I yell and we fly forward. I look up as Snotlout flies above me, "Crazy? I love crazy, bring it!" She shouts.

We fly forward past the first wave of dragons and I look ahead focusing.

"Wait, what's the plan again?" Snotlout asks. I look back at the other riders, "NOW FIRE!" I shout and tilt the sack on my back and fish spills out. I watch as the other riders spill out their baskets of frozen fish and we fly past the dragons as they dive for the fish.

"Ah, sweet!" Fishlegs yells.

"Yes! We did it!" Snotlout says and lifts up a fish, "Stupid dragons!" She adds. A blur shoots past me and I snap my gaze back as a dragon rips Snotlout off of her saddle and into the air, I shrug of the basket, as Toothless turns and shoots after the girl.

We fly under them and I look up at the girl, "Would you just let go of the fish!" I demand and look at her as she hangs by the fish in her arms. "We will catch you!" I yell.

"No it's my lunch!" She yells.

"NOW!" I yell, she releases the fish and lands on Toothless with me, I look back at her and shove a snowball in her face, she wipes of the snow, "Third time today!" She shouts and jumps from Toothless to Hookfang. I look down at her, "Yeah, would you prefer I put a cloud of snow over just your head?" I ask her.

…..

In the Outcasts arena that morning Savage shoves Asher forward. Asher stumbles and looks back at Savage and Alvin. He holds out his hand and Alvin stares at it.

"What is it!" Alvin says.

"The Book. I need it." He says, and Avlin shoots him a suspicious glare. Asher looks at him, "What? I didn't memorize it." He adds. Alvin takes the book of his belt and drops it into Asher's outstretched hand.

Alvin shove Asher forward and closes the door trapping Asher inside of the arena. Asher holds the frozen book in his hands and looks at the gates. "Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder." Asher chants and the gate bursts open and a Monstrous Nightmare bursts out of the cage on fire.

Asher sighs, "Oh, great." He mutter and opens the book flipping through the pages when he realizes that the Monstrous Nightmare page is within the frozen pages, "And it keeps getting better." Asher mutters. He looks up at the flaming Nightmare and thinks back to when Haedryin was teaching about them.

"Well, I'm waiting." Alvin says from the surrounding walk around the top of the arena. Asher looks up at him. Asher looks at the Nightmare and closes the book, "Alright big boy. It's you and me." He says.

Asher walks forward hand outstretched and the Nightmare bursts into flame and Asher jumps backwards the Book Of Dragons flying from his grasp. He stands.

"Okay. Check that off the list, how about the direct approach?" Asher asks. He races forward and grabs onto the Nightmares tail.

"Are little Heeth is feistier than I remember." Alvin says as he watches Asher.

The Nightmare flicks back it's tail and Asher is thrown across the arena and lands agains the wall.

"This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried! You'll need to do 'etter!" Alvin shouts. Asher sits up and brushes down his clothes ,"Ugh! The one time I with Snotlout was here!" He groans. Asher stands up and looks at the horns of the Monstrous Nightmare. "Snotlout." Asher breathes.

Asher races forward and jumps onto the Nightmare grabbing his horns and trying to shove them to the ground. Asher stand on the head and the Nightmare shakes before he smashes his head against the wall crashing Asher.

Alvin stares at the Nightmare,"Well. That's the end of that." He says and looks at Savage. Savage stares at the Nightmare and he points.

"Wait look!"

Asher shoves back the Nightmares head from his not crushed body and kicks back shoving the Nightmares horns to the ground. The Nightmare sticks out it's tough and purrs and Asher happily.

"What! I told you he knew what he was doing!" Alvin yells to Savage sa he stares at Asher.

"Yes, you certainly did." Savage agrees.

Asher let's out a breath and climbs onto the Nightmares neck and pats the side of the dragon's head, "What do you say we get out of here?" He asks. The Nightmare stands and Asher grabs the Book Of Dragons, as Outcasts burst into the arena. The Monstrous Nightmare fire at them and the Outcasts scatter. The Nightmare and Asher start to walk away.

"Going somewhere Heeth?" Alvin asks. Asher looks up at Alvin, "As far away from this place as possible!" Asher shouts up at him.

"Without your parents?" Alvin asks and gestures to a male and female Viking as they walk into view

"Parents?" Asher repeats to himself, "He was telling the truth?" Asher ask and stares up at the couple. Alvin looks down at Asher.

"I might see my way clear to trading 'em for that book." Alvin's calls down and Asher stares down at the Book Of Dragons, "Or you can leave and I'll kill 'em." Alvin finishes.

…..

"Cacoo cacoo!" Snotlout yells. I look down at her from where I was perched on a rock, "What are you doing?" I ask her

She looks at me,"Cacoo, Cacoo. Duh. That's our signal." Snotlout says. I look at her, "Snotlout we don't give the signal, Asher does. We talked about this." I say and sit down next to Toothless.

"Like any of this matters anyway! He's almost an hour late! We never should've let him go, Alvin must have figured out what was going on and-" Fishlegs take in a sharp breath unable to finish her sentence.

"Costume sucked." Tuffnut adds.

I look at them, "You're not helping my confidence either!" I say and Tuffnut ignore me, "I told you guys." He adds.

I look at them and take in a deep breath, "Guys, it's Asher. He'll be here." I promise and look back out at the island.

….

Back in the training arena Asher had agreed to the trade and stood a few feet away from the Monstrous Nightmare Book Of Dragons in his hands. Alvin stood next to Heeth's parents and he holds out a arm.

"Well let's have it." He says. Asher fingers the frozen book and looks at Heeths parents.

"Send them over first!" Asher demands and Alvin stares at the boy before he sighs, "Fine off you go!" Alvin says and shoves over Heeth's parents.

They walk forward and Asher runs up to them, "Mom! Dad!" He shouts and wraps his arms around the couple. They stare at him confused, "I'm a friend of Heeth's I'm here to help." Asher says and the couple's eyes dawn with realization. Asher let's them go and hold the Book Of Dragons in his arms.

"You do realize that I'll never let you out of here with that book?" Alvin asks.

"No kidding!" Asher shouts and looks at Heeths parents again, "When I tell you, drop to the ground it's about to get really hot it here." Asher whispers to the couple. They nod again.

"Oh, Heeth, I'm waiting," Alvin calls.

Asher grips the Book Of Dragons tighter, he glares at Alvin before he tosses the Book Of Dragons into the air and looks at Heeths parents, "Now!" He shouts. He turns and looks at the Monstrous Nightmare, "Sorry boy!" He calls and punches him across the face.

The dragon flames up and shoots fire and the Outcasts over Heeths parents' heads. Asher runs across the arena and grab the book of dragons as Alvin tosses a bola at Heeth's father's feet. Asher races across the arena and drops the book as he tries to help Heeth's father stand. Alvin picks up the book and Asher races at him and Alvin grabs Asher's head in his hand and looks at the boy.

Asher reaches for the frozen book and Alvin sighs, "Heeth, Heeth, Heeth." He says and pulls his hand away and looks at the black coal, "Or are ya?"

….

I tap my foot against the edge of the rock and spin several snowflakes in my hands trying not to focus on how Asher now two hours late. I spin the biggest snowflake then toss the, to the ground to join the huge pile snowflakes.

I twist my wrist and several more snow flakes fly from my fingers. I look up at stand and look at the approaching figure. "There's Asher!" I say and fling the snowflakes away and Toothless looks up at me.

"Who's that with her?" Fishlegs asks. I stare at their figures and see two other people. "I don't know." I say.

Asher lifts up his hand and with two fingers waves. "That's the signal!" I say to the to the other riders. "Okay let's go, bud." I say and jump onto Toothless back and he shoots forward and we land a few feet away from them. The male and female Viking back up in fear and I look at Asher.

"Who's this?" I ask

He looks at me, "Heeth's parents." He says brightly, I look at him and he looks at me, "He was telling the truth just go with the plan." Asher says between clenched teeth. I jerk my head left and Outcasts break out of the trees and Alvin walks up behind Heeth's parents and Asher.

"Oy! There they are get 'em!" Alvin yells.

The Outcasts surround us and the Heeth's mother cracks her knuckles and I lift up my hands ready to freeze all of them. "Well Haedryin." Alvin says as he walks forward.

"I bet you're surprised to see me." He says. I look at him and lower my hands, "Uh, not really. This is where you live, Right?" I ask. Toothless growls and I look down at him,"Hey easy, bud, looks like he's got us. This time." I say.

Alvin looks at us and I stare at the Book Of Dragon and my eyes widen as I see my ice covering over half of it. I had touched it and ice had spills down the front half of it was more than halfway frozen shut. Alvin looks at me.

"You know Haedryin, with this book and you're knowledge of dragons, and my knowledge of warfare and you're ice powers we could make quite the team how's that sound? Alvin asks me.

I look at him and blink before I start listing things off with my fingers.

"Um, Insane, demented, lanoisuled, stupid?"

Alvin pauses for a second before he looks at me, "Alright then, we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart girl 'Eadryin. You know I can't let you know I can't let you leave the island." He says.

I look at him, "And you're a smart murderous barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this." I say and wave a hand behind my back. Alvin cracks his knuckles, "So do I!" He growls.

"Now!" I shout.

"Now!" Alvin yells. The rest of my team shoots out from where they we're hiding and I wave a hand and all the advancing outcast suddenly find the bottom of their boots frozen to the ground. But that didn't do anything for everyone else. Fishlegs get caught in a net and the twins get caught and Snotlout.

I look at Alvin, "Fine. I was going to let you off easy." I say and lift up both of my hands when fire shoots out from the sky and free's the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. I glance up and see Heeth on Stormfly.

They land and Asher tosses his shield to the side and raise up to her dragon, "I'm sorry I didn't' believe you." He says and I duck as a arrow is fired over my head. Heeth looks at Asher, "It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either!" He says. I look over at the two boys and Asher jumps up onto Stormfly and they take off into the air.

I lift my hands up and ice spreads up all the attacking Outcasts feet and Toothless jumps into the air and I watch as Stormfly grabs Heeth's parents one in each claw. I look around at the riders, "Alright guys! Just like we practiced!" I shout.

I look at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff cover fire!" I shout the two dive down, "It's about time!" Ruffnut shouts. Toothless pulls up from a boulder I look back, "Fishlegs! Incoming!" I shouts. Meatlug opens her mouth and eats the rock whole.

"NOW SNOTLOUT!" Asher yells. Snotlout flies past Asher, Heeth and Stormfly.

"GO FOR IT!" She shouts. Stormfly fires and flaming spikes rain down on the Outcasts. I grin and look at the riders,"Great job guys! Let's get out of here." I say and wave my hand for them to follow.

There was a whirring noise and I snap my head around as Savage flies through the air and grabs Asher from off of Stormfly, "Asher!" I shout and Toothless chases Alvin as he races to the edge of a cliff and holds Asher over the edge. I glare at him and he looks at me.

"Surrender. Or I'll….You know." he says and looks at Asher. My glare hardens and I pat Toothless on the head, "Do it, bud." I say. He rears up and Asher looks down then at me, "Iyn! Don't Shoot!" He yells. Toothless backs up and team puffs through his nose as he swallows the plasma blast.

A Monstrous Nightmare flies over Alvin making him swing on to the ground Asher with him. I snap out my hand and pull my ice to me the Book Of Dragons flies into my hands and Asher jumps to his feet and Toothless races forward and I grab his hand and pull him up onto Toothless with me.

I look back at Alvin and shove the Book Of Dragons into Asher's arms, "Alvin!" I yell and he looks up at me with anger, "A parting gift! From me to you!" I say and blow a small blizzard onto him. I turn Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare flies next to us. I look back at Asher, "Yours?" I ask. He shrugs, "Just a friend." He promises.

….

Alvin waves away snowflakes and looks up at sky, "Did you see that? The dragon came for him, it protected him." Alvin says.

"It bonded with hi, We need to get that book back Alvin." Savage says behind him. Alvin shakes his head and turns to looks back at Savage, "We need more than that book. We need that girl."

…

"I can't thank you enough, especially you Asher, you put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." Heeth says and wraps his arms around Asher in a hug. Asher flinches, "Not a huggy person." He says. Heeth laughs and punches him on the shoulder.

Heeth pats Toothless on the head and looks at me, "I'm gonna miss both of you." He says and takes my hand and kisses it. I pull my hand away and a blush spreads up my face so bad I can feel it. Heeth grins, "You are beautiful, your highness." He says. I look at him, "Why do people insist on calling me that?" I demand. Asher looks at me and Heeth sighs.

"You're the Snow Queen." They say at the same time. "Emphases on queen." Asher adds. I roll my eyes and spin my hands together and hand him a small ice snowflake, "It doesn't melt and it glows in the dark." I say and hand it to him.

"Wow, thanks." He says. I look at him.

"Heeth, just promise me something, when you need help again you'll ask." I say he nods and steps onto the boat, "Your wish is my command, your highness." He says and winks at me.

 _Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected._

I shake my head and wave as there boat sails into the distance, and Heeth waves at me until their a dot in the horizon.

' _But every once in awhile something or someone comes along that surprises us and when that happens you kind of hate to see them go.'_

 **A/N Okay, so foe epi 13 I am completly changing it because of secret that will be revield basically the lighting will be chasing Haedryin instead of Toothless. But now I'm like, what do I do? So I you guys have suggestions please review and leave them.**


	12. Thawfest

**This and chapter have been left blank as a public service.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Please proceed.**


	13. When Lighting Strikes

**A/N Hey guys! Yup. I will not be doing Thawfest. Sorry.**

 **There is a word spelled backwards that i will post at thr bottom if you cant find it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

 _Living with Dragons has it's up's and it's downs._

A Monstrous Nightmare lands on a roof of a building and a few seconds later the building collapses.

 _You need to stay calm, keep a clear head._

The next house on the street has a Gronckle on it, and the building is smashed beneath the building.

 _Not always easy with Vikings.'_

I look up at Gobber from the blueprint, "More supports?" I ask him.

Gobber looks at me, "They are dragons." Gobber says and I nod my head and pull back my hands to look at it.

 _In our own way we are very reasonable_

The next day, we set up perches all over the village. I watch from the ground as Asher and Stormfly fly down next to the perch. Stormfly stops and hovers over it for a second before Asher murmurs something to her and Stormfly lands on the perch.

"Yes! It works!" I say and Fishlegs and Snotlout give happy shouts behind me.

"Wait! So we built these things so stuff wouldn't break?" Tuffnut demands. I look at him and Ruffnut shakes her head.

"I don't understand you people." She says.

"And they tricked us into helping us build them. I feel so used…...and sweaty." Tuffnut says and tosses his hammer to the side and Ruffnut copies him and they walk off angrly. I shake my head and look at Snotlout who was standing next to me.

"We asked them and they agreed, there was no forcing." I say and Snotlout puts her hands on on her hips.

"Yeah," she agrees.

 _But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can be very dangerous_.  
…..

That night in our house I lift up my mug and clang it against my dad's and Gobbers. Ice spills from my hands and onto their cups. I smile sheepishly.  
"Sorry." I say and wave my hand and the ice fades to snowflakes.

"Perches for dragons, some of your best work." Dad says and looks at me, before looking in his glass I watch his eyes widen and he sighs and shows it to Gobber and says, "Although we made need to move the one over the well."

I ignore him and look at them happily, "And the perches are just the beginning! We can build landing areas for them maybe even stables in the caves underneath the village-" I start and Dad grabs the glass of water from my hand and looks at me with a smile across his face.

"Easy, Iyn. Berk is still for people." Dad says and Gobber nods his head.

"Yeah, sgnikiV before dragons." Gobber agrees. Toothless lifts his head up from his pile of fish and growls at him Gobber completely unfazed looks at him.

"Yeah, I said it. Deal with it." Gobber says.

A crash sounds through the air and Toothless jumps and races off and up the stairs. Thunder booms outside and I stand and race over to the door and throw the door open. Lightning was striking everywhere in the village.

"The lighting is hitting everywhere." I say and lighting flashes a few feet away from the house and I jump.

"It doesn't usually strike here in the village." Dad says.

"Thor must be angry. The only other time I can remember lightning striking the village was.." Gobber says and then dad and Gobber say at the same time, "Barnstat."

I look up at them, "Barn-who?" I ask looking back at them.

"Jurgen Barnstat. Drifter. Sailed into town, he was stealing from widows and old men." Dad explains. Thunder ripples through the air.

"To punish him, Thor gave him a lighting bolt right when he was fixing the mast of his ship." Gobber says and points inside where a blackened helmet was hanging on the wall, Gobber chuckles and I blink back at them.

"By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire." Dad adds.

"We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since." Gobber finishes.

I look up at both of them, "Threw him off the island?...Pretty harsh." I note.

I snap my gaze forward as I watch as lighting strikes a few houses. Dad looks forward and then a Gobber.

"Gobber." He says and gestures for him to follow as they race forward. I look back at Toothless and wave a hand for him to follow as I run down the stairs. Toothless races along side me and I race up to the burning house and shove my arms forward and shoot ice out at the flames.

The fire freezes and thunder ripples through the air. I lift my hands up again and send another wave of ice forward. A light flashes in the corner of my eye and I jump backwards and lighting flashes where I was a few seconds ago. Toothless jumps from where he was next to me.  
I look forward again at the fire and raise my hands up again and shoot out ice.

As soon as my ice makes contact with the fire again Toothless jumps forward and shoves me to the ground and I see lightning strike where I was.

What on earth was going on?  
Toothless jumps off of me and I shoot my hand forward and freeze the final fire and roll away from the lighting bolt. My hair stands up on end and I look up and see Toothless is gone. I look around for the Night Fury but can't find him.

Asher flies down next to me, "Are you okay? The you almost got struck three times!" He says

"I need to find Toothless!" I say and Asher looks at me, "I just saw him, at the Great Hall." He says. I look up at him and he hold out his hand and I take it and he pulls me up onto Stormfly. Lightning flashes around us as Stormfly takes into the air and flies to the Great Hall.

He lands and I jump off of Stormfly and watch as Toothless races up the stairs to me. Dad puts to men down on the top of the stairs.

"It's alright men, you'll be okay." Dad says.

I look around at the village gathered around us and then at the lighting. I see light from the top of my eye and jump to the side as the lighting strikes where I was.

I race forward and lighting strikes behind me, the lighting was following me!

 _The lighting was following me_!

I race forward and jump up and climb up the side of the house and look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they we're sitting calmly on the top the house.

"Hey," Ruffnut says and dips her head. Thunder booms and I gasp and look at them.

"What are you doing?" I demand and crouch down.

Ruffnut shrugs and Tuffnuts cracks a nut on her helmet.

"Watching the world burn." He says and Ruffnut grins and cracks a nut on Tuffnut's helme. I race across the roof as thunder booms and light flashes behind me and I whip my head around and watch as Ruffnut and Tuffnut leap from the roof to dodge the lightning bolt that hits the roof. The fire spreads across it and my eyes widen and I race across the roof and stop suddenly as I reach the end.

I stare down at the ground and turn my head and see the fire almost touching me. I bite my lip my arms forward and a snow bridge forms and I jump onto it and race forward and the snow turns to ice under my feet. I look back at the burning building and lift up my hand and the fire freezes.

Light flashes in my eye and I snap my head around as the lightning hits my ice bridge. The ice cracks and snaps. I land on the ground with an oof and roll as the rest of the ice falls on the ground.

An hand grabs my upper arm and pulls me to my feet. I look at see Asher. He pulls me back and looks at me, "Are you okay?" He demands. I nod my head and take in a few breathes. Asher let's me go and holds his hand close to his chest and shivers violently. I look around me at the villagers that we're gathered around.

"Don't you see! Thor is mad at us!" Mildew yells and walks forward. The villagers look at him and he walks forward. "And I'll tell you all why. Because of her!" Mildew says and points his staff at me. Toothless appears suddenly next to me and growls warningly. I snap my hands up to my chest and Asher glares at Mildew.

"As you all know her magic is an act of sorcery, and we've let her live among us and we'll all pay the price." Mildew says. I take in a sharp breath and look back Asher he glances at me and Mulch looks at me.

"Well it did seem weird that the lighting struck right at her." Mulch says. I look around me my eyes widening and Asher shakes his head.

"Yes, right at the girl! And a lighting storm the likes of which we have never had. There is but one thing for us to do: Banish the sorceress! It's the only way!" Mildew says and stares at me. Asher walks in front of me, "What? No that's ridiculous!" He says.

I hold my hands close to my chest and Asher glares at villagers mutter in agreement my heart plummets. They don't want me. Mildew turns as lightning flashes and lights up Berk.

"If we don't act now, need I remind you of Barnstat?" He asks. Dad walks forward and looks at Mildew, "You're right. All of you Thor is angry. But I don't think that he's angry at my daughter." Dad says.

Toothless growls at everyone and I feel his tail wrap around my feet but I'm frozen in place, Asher shakes his head and walks up to dad and looks around at the village.

"Have you all forgotten what she's done for this village!" He demands looking around at the crowd. Mildew walks up to the Asher and my dad.

"Well then what do you suppose he's angry at?" Mildew demands. Dad looks at him.  
"I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find away to soothe his anger." Dad says. Mildew shoots me and angry glare before he walks off.

….

A few days later with the storm's getting worse I gathered the teens for brainstorming. I was sitting next to Toothless in the Academy and he was curled up around me, sleeping. Tuffnut jumps off of Belch's neck and walks over.

"Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry. I know I am." Tuffnut says and sits down next to me cross legged and puts a hand on his stomach.

I shake my head, "We need to make Thor happy. But what do you give the god of thunder and lighting?" I ask. Tuffnut shrugs and Fishlegs sits down.

"I know in the past Thor has enjoyed a sacrifice or two." Fishlegs says. Ruffnut plops down next to her brother.

"Lets sacrifice Tuffnut." She suggest and points at her brother, I shoot her a disbelieving look and she grins.

Tuffnut strokes his chin for a second, "Okay. What time should I be there? There better be fire involved." Tuffnuts says. I shake my head.

"No one is getting sacrificed." I say and Snotlout shoots me a pointed look, "Not yet, anyway" She says.

Toothless lifts his head up and growls at Snotlout angrily and she ducks as an axe is thrown over her head. Asher walks over and picks his axe up from the ground and I stare down at my hands as my fingers start to shake.

"I had an aunt that was cursed by Odien once, she had to pay tribute to him by sailing off the edge of the world." Asher says and Fishlegs lifts her head up.

"Did it work?" She asks.

Asher shakes his head, "No. I guess she couldn't find it. She kept showing up in the opposite direction." Asher says and Fishlegs' looks up at him, "The gods have never been angry at anyone from my family." She says and then looks around and jumps to her feet, "Knock on wood three times, hop one foot, slap a Jorgensen." She says and proceeds to do said things but when she gets to slap a Jorgensen she stoops and pokes Snotlout. Snotlout shover her to the ground and shake her head, annoyed.

Fishlegs sit up her shoulders slump."Well what do we do? We can't let the village banish Haedryin." Fishlegs says and looks at me and gives me a smile.

I force a smile and clasp my fingers together. "Right." I say. The twins look at each other.

"So, what do we do?" Tuffnut asks. Asher shrugs and I let out a breath through my nose and my fingers are shaking, I couldn't think about anything except a few days ago with Mildew and the rest of the village the message had been clear:

Berk did not want me.

"We should get home, this storm looks worse than the others." Asher says and stares up and the black grey clouds. He looks at me and smirks, "It kind of reminds me of when it's snowing and it bounces off of your emotions, your highness." He says and grins. He jumps onto Stormfly and I stand and look at Toothless who opens his eyes and stretched before standing next to me.

I look at the teens, " I guess see you guys later." I say and Asher nods.

….

Later that night thunder was booming and the house shakes from the thunder and lightning was flashing widely outside. I stare at it from the table and Gobber scoots away from me a little.

"Gobber." Dad says angrily and stares at me.

"What:? I love her like my daughter Stoick but…." He trails off and I look back at Toothless who was standing a few feet away. Thunder booms and I snap my hands up to my ears. The thunder stops and I pull my hands away and hear the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Stoick! We've come for the girl!" Mildew shouts. My eyes widen and dad stands and looks at me, "Take Toothless and go. I'll deal with this." Dad says. I sit from the chair my voice suddenly failing me and I race up the stairs and Toothless races after me.

I jump out the window and land on the ground with a thud. Toothless lands softly behind me, thunder ripples overhead and I look back at Toothless before I race forward.

"There she is!" A Vikings shouts.

"Get her!" Another yells. I look back and gasp as I see them charge after me. Toothless growls at them and I pick up speed. I reach the town square and there we're more Vikings. I trip and skid forward a few feet. Toothless growls and I jump to my feet looking back as Mildew and the other Vikings race at me.

I back up and Toothless growls at them barring his teeth. Asher lands Stormfly a few feet away and jumps off of her axe in hand.

"Come willingly and this will be less painful." Mildew says. I back away and lift up my hands.

"No, just stay away." I say and my hand shakes and ice shoots from my fingers and lands at Mildew's feet. Several Vikings and him trip and land on their back's. Asher looks at me and I lift up my hand my whole hand shaking as I look around me.

A Viking sits up and looks at me, "Monster!" He shouts. I look at them and then at Toothless before I turn around and race through Berk.

"Haedryin!" Asher shouts behind me. I ignore him and reach the docks thunder booming overhead. I look at Toothless who has appeared next to me and jump onto his back. He jumps into the air and flies off and I look back at Berk as the lighting strikes at the perches and look back at ahead as Toothless flies forward.

….

Several hours later on an uninhabited island I jump off of Toothless and land on the rockey beach. I stare at my fingers.

"Toothless, how did it fall apart?" I ask and look at him. He sighs and licks my fingers and I smile softly and pull my hands away and stare at he beach.

A squawk makes me turn and Asher jumps from Stormfly and races over to me, "Are you okay?" He asks. I snort, "I'm cursed, Asher." I say and look at my fingers.

Asher shakes his head and puts takes my hand, "You know what's wrong with you?" He asks and I look up at him blinking back tears. No, no, no, no! Not Asher too!

He squeezes my hand, "Absolutely nothing, Milady." He whispers and kisses my cheek. I look at him for a second before I turn and throw myself into his arms and the tear gates break and I sob.

Asher flinches from the cold but wraps his arms around me. We sink the the ground and I cry into his shoulder my tears frozen and liquid, and Asher traces circles into my back. A few minutes later I pull away from him and wipe my nose on my purple arm wraps and he shivers but looks at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Asher." I say and he grins and nods his head. He stands and offers a hand to me which I take and he pulls me to my feet.

"Come on, we have a village to convince." He says and I nod my head and look at Toothless smiling and jump onto his back.

…..

We make it back into the skies of Berk and Toothless jerks to the side as a lighting bolt flies past him. I look back at Asher,

"Asher! Get the other teens and meet me at the forge in a little." I say. He nods and leads Stormfly away. I lean on Toothless saddle and look down to see tiny torches lit, we're they still looking for me?

Toothless flies forward before there's a horrible snap and a bright flash. I snap my head around and look as Toothless' tail goes up in flames. I pat Toothless neck, "We're going down, bud!" I yell.

Toothless crashes into the ground and I'm thrown from the saddle, I roll and look up at him. "You okay?" I ask. He nods and I walk around him and look at his tail. There was nothing left of the fabric and I lean down and touch the burns my hand and I pull my fingers away, "Ouch!" I murmur. I look at Toothless' tail fin and then look up and watch as the lighting strikes the perches in the village.

"Metal." I say Toothless looks at me questionably.

I race forward to him, "Toothless! It's the metal!" I say and a whirring noise feels the air and I duck instievilly. Bola's fly over my head and wrap around Toothless. I lift my head up and watch as Vikings break through the trees. I race forward and grab on the bola's ropes when a hand drags me back. I struggle and the Vikings wrap Toothless in more restraints and I struggle harder in the person's grip.

"Toothless!" I shout as they lift him up into a cart.

"Why are you doing this! It's me you want!" I yell. I slam my peg leg down and ice spread under my foot and the Viking releases me to get away from the ice. I race forward after the cart.

Something slams into my back and I fall forward a cry escaping my lips from the pain. I grab my back and sit up looking as Mildew pulls his staff back. I pull my fingers forward and stare at my fingers, when they aren't red I know it was just going to be a really painful bruise.

I stare up at Mildew glaring and he watches the cart as it rolls away, "Oh, don't you see. We're gettin' rid of that dragon because you'll go with it."

I take in a deep breath from the pain and Mildew leans in close to my face, "If you're smart girl, you won't chase after us." He says and walks off.

I grip my back tighter with my fingers and shove my hands into the wound biting onto my lip as I numb the pain, I lean against the ground in pain and when I hear the last of the Vikings leave I sit up and look up at the sky as lightning rips apart the sky and lands next to me a few feet away.

I jump back and land on my elbows. I turn around and stand hissing through my teeth from the pain of my back before I race forward.

…..

I reach the forge and grab a spear from off the wall. Asher races forward to me, "Iyn! There taking Toothless down to the docks!" Asher says. I nod my head and look at him.

"Why do you think I have this?" I ask and lift up the spear.

Tuffnut looks at me, "Ooh! How many guesses do we get? Five?" He asks. I sigh and grab Asher's arm, "Come on."

…..

Down at the dock Stoick and Gobber stand in front of Toothless as the mob of angry Vikings stands a few feet away.

"If you want to get rid of the dragon you're going to have to go through us." Stoick says and draws his sword. Bucket and Mulch shove through the crowd and stand next to Gobber and Bucket. Stoick sighs with relief, "Thank you, lads."

"If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there, lots more." Buckets says and stares out at the crowd. Mulch looks at his fellow Viking.

"Well stand with the chief, Bucket." He says.

….

I jump from Stormfly's back and land on the docks, "Stop!" I yell. I look at them and glance at Toothless.

"Stop. You could get rid of me, toss me off the edge of the edge of the world but that isn't going to stop this lighting from destroyed Berk. It's the metal." I say and lift up the spear in my hands and cringe as lightning flashes overhead.

I look at them and continue, "Think about it. We never had a storm like this until we put up those perches!" I say and they stares at me and Mildew shakes his head.

"Bah! Have you ever heard of something so insane?" He asks and the crowd murmurs in agreement. I rush over to Toothless and hold out his prosthetic tail fin for everyone else to see. "Look! This is where the lighting hit Toothless, on this connecting rod. This metal connecting rod." I add.

Mildew looks at me, and I knew it didn't explain why the lighting was chasing me, I didn't know why either but it was my only lead. I look at them.

"If you don't believe me, I can prove it!" I say and race over to Asher, he pulls me onto Stormfly.

"Fly me up." I say and he nods and flies me to the top of the mast. I jump onto the yard arm and Asher looks at me.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asks. I shrug.

""Sure?" That's a strong word. It's really more of a hunch." I admit and he gives me a worried look. "I'll be fine, go." I command and he nods and lands back onto the deck.

I lift the spear in my hands up and look down at the crowd, dad looks up at me.

"Oh, boy. here she goes again." Gobber groans.

"She doesn't make it easy." Dad agrees. I stare down at them and lightning flashes overhead and I cringe.

"Haedryin!" Dad shouts. I ignore him.

"You'll all see for yourselves, when I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast the lighting will be drawn to-" A bright light feels my vision and a stinging pain and the world goes black.

….

Toothless watches Haedryin from where he was locked in the chains and his eyes widen as the lighting zooms down from the sky and the lighting passes on Haedryin spitting off in all directions before the bolt pulls back into the sky.

Haedryin's body shot off small little electric currents as she tips of the yard arm and into the ocean. Toothless stares at this rider with panic and everyone else is frozen in place. Toothless rips away from the binding and jumps into the water.

He stares down at the sea where Haedryin was sinking and even in the water still spitting off electric currents. Toothless grabs her arm and pulls her up to the docks.

Stoick races over to his daughter and grabs her in his arms staring down as the water slowly froze on her and he jumps back in surprise as small lightning bolt jumps from her fingers.

"Iyn." He murmurs.

…..

I peel open my eyes and sit up grabbing my head. I moan and look up as Toothless rubs into me. I pat his head "Well at least I didn't lose another one." I say and stare down at my peg leg and foot.

Thumping on the stairs makes me turn my head and I watch as my dad and Gobber come into the room, "Iyn!" Dad says and walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. He puts down and I stare up at him, "What happened?" I ask.

"You took a lighting bolt to the head, just like Barnstat" Dad says.

"Except we won't be throwing you off the island." Gobber says. I look at him.

"So everyone knows the storm wasn't my fault?" I ask. Asher shoves his way in between the two adults and sighs, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He says. I look at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Asher looks back at my dad and Gobber and dad gives a nod,"Well you're highness.." Asher starts and grabs my arms and pulls it forward. I jump in surprise and a lighting bolt shoots from my hand and blasts into the wall. Asher let's my hand go and I stare down at my fingers.

"I-" I start and Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Didn't know?" He finishes and I look at him and nod. I look at Toothless and he blinks at me his pupils widened happily.

Asher turns and starts to walk down the stairs calling, "You and Toothless really are two halves of one soul, he's the offspring of lightning and death and you're the storm." The doors slams and I look up at dad and Gobber who turn and walk down the stairs.

I look at Toothless, "I didn't lose my ice powers right?" I ask actually afraid I open my hand and watch as snowflakes fly into the air and I let out a breath of relief.

…

Later that night, after taking down all the perches dad opens the door to where the villagers give us pies and I watch from the corner with Toothless spinning snowflakes in my hands.

N _o matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out. Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish._

 **A/N sofirst the word is Vikings when Gobber is talking to Toothless.**

 **Second, just for fun, do you guys think you can up with a couple name for Haedryin and Asher? Review if you do.**

 **Ashdryin. Yeah that's my best go.**

 **and of you didn't get this Haedryin now has powers of lighting. They just kicked in at a bad time. :)**

 **don't forget to review!**


	14. What Flies Beneath

**A/N Hey Guys! So I have gotten some reviews asking why I didn't have them build a statue Last epi. And the reason: I thought that part-though funny- was weird so I deleted it. And then the watching the movie fic.? That one will be posted after Httyd 2 is out. Yeah I think that covers everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It is a lovely night on Berk. The stars are shining down on the isle happily, and no Viking is awake. A yak was eating grass happily until the yak hears something. He looks up and something moves in the ground and dragons the yak down. A few seconds later in the sheep pasture a sheep is dragged down in the ground followed by another sheep close by. A third sheep is dragged down before the thing moves along under the ground leaving a trail of upturned dirt as it goes past the Haddock household.

 _Everybody has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them…._

Toothless growls loudly and stares at the floor like it might attack him. I groan from where I was laying on my bed.

"Toothless, go back to sleep." I moan, and drop my head back on the pillow and watch as he jerks his head up to me and his eyes widen before he moves back to the rock slab.

 _And when it does, you're going to need to be there for them._

…

The next morning I walk up to where my dad and Gobber we're standing next to hole. Toothless pokes his head over the side and growls lowly. I put a hand on his head and look at him.

"Whoa, it's just a hole, bud." I say and stare down it the dark hole.

"It's not just a hole it's like an underground village!" Bucket calls up from the bottom of the hole. Mulch leans over the side.

"Bucket? Oh, there you are! I've been looking for ya' all night!" Mulch says. Bucket looks up at him a large smile across his face.

"Sorry Mulch. But I think I finally found it...my happy place." Bucket says a thick cloud of dust pours out of the tunnel next to the hole and Bucket is shoved out of the hole with a puff of dirt. He lands on his back next to the hole and I look at Toothless who was growling even lower.

"Are ya' alright, Bucket?" Dad asks as we rush up to him.

He puts his hand up to his head and straightens his helmet, "It's not so happy anymore." He says. I put a hand on my hip.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically.

"What happened?" Dad asks ignoring my comment. Bucket looks up at him his eyes wide.

"Something pushed me out. Somthin' is down there. Somethin' big." Bucket says.

Toothless growls and I snap my gaze over and see his tail disappear into the hole I race over to the hole looking for Toothless but he's gone. Asher, I, dad and Gobber stare into the ground starts to shake and a whisper feels the air.

"What is that sound?" Asher asks. Gobber looks at him.

"Heh. Whatever it is, it's giving me the willies." He says and backs up away from the hole. I take a step back as the shaking intensifies. A dragon bursts out of the hole and I jump backwards and stare up at it, similar to a Deadly Nadder with no legs and small wings a large head with no pubiles the dragon looks at us and roars.

"Looks at the size of that thing!" Snotlout yells. I don't look away from the dragon but I hear Fishlegs whimper.

"Do I have to!" She asks.

Asher looks at me for a second before he turns to the other teens, "Dragons! Everybody!" He yells. Everyone races away and I stand there looking up at the dragon. Toothless was gone in the hole somewhere and I spin my hands together creating a ice ball as the dragon looks around at us.

"Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout says.

"Don't worry. It's not just you." Fishlegs assures the girl.

"Thanks. Big relief." Snotlout says her voice laced in sarcasm. I back up as the dragon roars again and dives back into the hole it's tail snapping.

I look at where it disappeared and close my hands the ice ball disappearing with a flurry of snowflakes.

"What. Was. That.?" Asher demands his eyes wide. I look back at him and Fishlegs stares at the hole her eyes large. Tuffnut snaps out of a daze and looks around at us.

"Whatever it was…..I want one." He says.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say that was a Whispering Death." Fishlegs says and gives Tuffnut a odd look.

"Whoa, great name. So much better than Zibbleback." Tuffnut says and whispers the last part to Ruffnut. Belch sends him a glare and I spin my hand and toss a snowball and Tuffnut's face. Belch snaps his gaze to me and I give him a thumbs up in a I-got-your-back matter.

"Where did it go? Why is it here? What's it gonna do to us? Why aren't you slapping me to get me out of this?!" Bucket demands from where he was standing on a barrel looking at Mulch. Mulch looks over at him.

"Because, I'm scared to Bucket." Mulch says also on a Bucket. I look at the two Vikings and brush a strand of hair away from my eyes as I toss a snowball at the two men.

"Not a slap, but it works right?" I ask as the two jump from shock.

The ground shakes again and I snap my gaze back to the hole as the Whispering Death shoots out from the hole dirt spitting out everywhere. Gobber leans in close to me as he stares up at the dragon.

"Eh, it looks angry. Why don't you do that thing where you touch it's nose and feed it grass then frost it's scales?" He asks me. I glance at him as I spin my hands together creating an iceball, "Yeah, do you want to touch it?" I ask.

"YES!" Tuffnut shouts from Belch. I ignore him and look at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! What do we know about the Whispering Death?" I ask. She looks at me then up at the dragon.

"Boulder class. Razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." She says.

"Now I really want one." Tuffnut says.

"So how do we deal with this thing!" Snotlout demands. I stare at them and down at me hands where the snow was swirling around the blue orb, not entirely sure.

"Stand back everyone!" A voice yells. I turn around and see my dad riding in on Thornado."Thornado's got something to say to this beast." Dad yells. Thornado opens his jaws and roars at the dragon angrily. The sonic blast hits the Whispering Death and it, unaffected turns around and roars back.

"I don't think it's got it's listening ears on." Gobber says and I glance at him.

"Really?" I ask dryly.

"Alright! Let's run this thing out of here!" Asher yells. Stormfly jumps into the air and the other riders follow Asher. They fly up behind my dad and I stare up at the Whispering Death it turns to them and growls lowly.

Toothless jumps out of the hole and looks back up at the other riders and roars. My ice ball explodes in surprise and snowflakes fly everywhere.

"What is Toothless doing?!" Snotlout asks. I stare at the Night Fury wondering the same thing.

"I think he wants us to back off." Asher says and pulls Stormfly back.

"No problems here." Fishlegs assures. I stare up at them and then at Toothless as he growls up at the Whispering Death. The Whispering Death looks at it and growls viciously.

"Toothless!" I shout and lift up both my hands. Toothless jumps onto the Whispering Death and tackles him to the ground. The Whispering Death throws Toothless off of him and Toothless lands on his feet and jumps into the air flapping his wings but landing on the ground because of the tail.

He fires several plasma blasts and I stare at the duo, before I lift up my hands and fire ice at the dragon. Toothless tries to take air again and failed I look back at my dad as he lands, "Toothless can't fly without me. He's a sitting duck." I say and dad gives brisk nod.

"Gobber! Man to catapults and when that thing is clear of Toothless, fire!" He says. I hold out my hand.

"Dad wait!" I command and race over to Toothless who was looking up at the Whispering Death angrily. I put my hands onto TOothless back, "Just let me help you bud-" I start he shoves me to the ground and I fall back on my elbows and look up at him, "Toothless, what's wrong?" I ask.

He looks back and roars at me and I stand as Asher races up behind me, "What was that all about?" He asks, I don't look at him my eyes glued to Toothless, "I have no idea." I admit.

I watch my eyes wide as I the Whispering Death flies away and swings it's tail. The spike hits Toothless and he roars in pain.

I hear the crackling of electricity and bite on my lip with firm determination as I lift up my hands and fire several freezing lighting bolts at the Whispering Death, I had learned that unlike regular lighting my lighting was so cold it stung worse than fire. Tuffnut had learned this the hard way after getting in front of me as I was practicing with it yesterday.

The lighting hits the dragon and it screeches in pain and glares at me firing a row of spikes in my direction. I dive out of the way and the fire another blast of lighting at it before it dives into the ground. It leaves a trail of upturned dirt and Toothless races over to it and stares at it. I run over to Toothless and stop before I reach him and Toothless looks back at me stopping mid growl as he sees me, his pupils widen and I stare down at the spike.

"I need to pull this out, it that okay?" I ask he nods and I pull the spike out and put a hand up to his leg numbing the pain. He races off up the steps of the Great Hall.

"Toothless wait!" I yell, he doesn't it turn to look at me but continues.

I hold the spike in my hand watching as it frosts over.

"Where's he going?" Asher asks.

"Probably to lick his wound." Snotlout says and laughs. I turn around at look at her angrily. "That's not funny. Toothless could have been killed, he can't fly remember?" I ask and glare at her. She looka t me.

"And who's fault is that?" She asks.

"Seriously. Did you just go there?" Asher demands looking at her.

"Hey, I call it like I see it." She says. My gaze hardens and I throw the spike into the ground as I walk up to her. Snotlout looks up at me and her laugh dies abruptly. I stop in front of her and she looks at me fearfully.

"Stop. You are not helping." I say and poke her. She shivers as the lighting runs through her and I look back at where Toothless was.

"Uh, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs says. I back up from Snotlout and pick up the spike as Tuffnut taps Fishlegs on the shoulder.

"Uh, a dragon fight. Just another day on Berk." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods her head in confirmation.

"No, there seemed to be way more going on." Fishlegs says. I nod my head and lift up the frosted spike.

"She's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out." I say.

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Asher adds.

I look away from him, "Yeah, he certainly did." I agree and think back to when he rejected me. I look at Toothless whose tail was twitching back and forth on the cliff he was standing on.

"But why?" I ask.

Tuffnut raises a hand and I look back at him, "Yes?" I ask. He looks at me than at Ruffnut.

"Are we going to be tested on this? Because I am completely confused." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut raises up her hands, "Well don't look at me." She says. I roll my eyes at the two and look back at Toothless. Why?

Why was he attacking that dragon?

Why did he push me away?

Why?

What was going on?

…..

In the house later that night I sit next to Toothless wrapping bandages on his leg. I rub my hand on the wound numbing it from my cold hands.

"I really wish you could just tell me what was going on out there today." I say and look at him. He was staring at the ground his teeth unsheathed as his ears were twitching back and forth. The steps creak and he snaps his head up growling. I put a hand on his head.

"Hey it's okay. it's just my dad." I assure. He looks at me his eyes wide.

"How's are wounded warrior." Dad asks as he walks into the room. I rub along Toothless neck.

"He's still a little on edge." I say and look at Toothless whose ears start twitching again. Dad walks forward and put a hand on Toothless' nose.  
"Don't worry Toothless I think we showed that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." Dad assures and Toothless nods his head and dad turns to me.

"Nice work with the lighting today." He says and I nod and he turns around and walks down the stairs. "At least I hope not." He mutters adding to his reassurances. I look back at Toothless and run my hand along the wrapped up leg again.

"Yeah, me too." I agree. I tie the knot on the bandage and back away, "Okay, that should do it, bud. You just need to take it easy." I say and he nods and walks up onto the rock slab and creates a circle of flames before he lays down in them.

I look back at him again before I walk over to my bed. I bite my lip and take off the straps of my peg leg and put the prosthetic next to the bed before I lay down and pull the blanket up to my chest and close my eyes and fall asleep.

….

Toothless lifts his head up as he hears Haedryin's breathing steady indicating that she was asleep. He jumps to his feet silently and walks over to Haedryin staring at her pale form before he jumps up to and out of the window and lands on the ground with a soft thud.

He races off and looks back at the house. _I'll be back soon, Snow Queen._ He promises before he races off into the forest.

….

I rub my eyes and sit up in bed, "To-toothless?" I ask as I see the empty space where he should be. My eyes widen and I grab the peg leg and strab it to my leg with shaky hands. As soon as the metal is attached to my leg I throw off the blankets and race down the stairs and throw open the door. I don't see Toothless getting ready to jump on the house to tell me we must go flying and I stand look out around me at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Oh, no. He went after him. Alone." I say and look around me for a second before I race of to Asher's house.

…

In the Academy several minutes later I look around me at the other teens.

"Maybe Toothless just went out for a morning flight." Snotlout says and shoots me a pointed look, "Oh wait he can't." She says and laughs. I glare at her and lift up my hands the biggest snowball I had both ever seen and made forming in my hands I toss it onto her and she gives a muffled cry as no part of her is showing under the snowball.

Asher walks up and pulls Snotlout out from the snow by her helmet, "Really? You're going there. Now?" He demands. Snotlout coughs several times spitting up snowflakes. I pull Asher away from her before he could create any lasting damage. Snow was fine, yeah you got wet but I was sure Asher was thinking a nice punch across the face, to be honest she did deserve it, but nonetheless she was my cousin.

"Toothless must have gone after the Whispering Death." I say and look around me and the other riders, "We find it. We find Toothless." I conclude. Fishlegs lifts up a finger.

"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" She asks and grips The Book Of Dragons tightly in her grasp. I look at Asher.

"We train him." I respond, and walk past him walking up to Fishlegs Tuffnut looks at me.

"You know he's got "death" in his name right?" He asks. I nod my head as and answer. "Fishlegs, is there anything in the Book Of Dragons that can help us?" I ask. She opens the book and flips through several pages.

"It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of it's body." She says and looks up at me. I put my hands on my hips.

"And how is that going to help us!" I ask. She looks up at me as if the answer was obvious.

"Well it would help if we stayed away from those!" She says and rolls her eyes and looks back down at the book.

"Or, we could get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield." Tuffnut says grinning Ruffnut glares at him before she kicks him in the knee, she looks up at me and holds out her hands. I toss her a large snowball and she whacks him over the head with it. Tuffnut grabs his knee."OW!" He shouts. He looks at his sister, "My knee cap. That's new….I like it." He says and grins before wiping the snow off his helmet.

"This dragon must have a weakness!" I say and turn back the Fishlegs. She stares down at the pages and shrugs.

"Actually no. It's says so right here,"no known weakness,"" She says and looks up at me. Tuffnut walks up the Book Of Dragons and runs his finger on the cover, "Ha. I really love this thing." He says stating exactly the opposite of what I thought. I look at Stormfly where Asher was races over to her.

"Okay. Great." I agree and race over to Asher. "Can we go?" I ask. Asher holds out a hand and I take it and he pulls me up on to the saddle. "Please. We don't know how much time we have." I add.

"Don't worry, your highness. We'll find him." Asher assures aas Stormfly races forward and out of the Academy. Well at least one of us was sure.

….

Later in the air I scan the ground for holes like the one in the plaza. A large hole appears and I tap Asher's shoulder. "There! Down below." I direct. He nods and I remove my hand from his now frosted shoulder guard.

I jump off of Stormfly and race over to the hole, "Toothless!" I call into the hole. When nothing happens I call again and get the same response as the word echoes in the hole.

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout demands. Looking around at us smugly.

"So you think it might be the other twenty five hundred pounds rock eating dragon we're following?" Asher asks and folds his arms across his chest with a smirk. Snotlout lifts up her hands I look at her with an amused smirk and can almost hear the gears turning in her brain.

"I know what you-Don't try to confuse me." She says and points at Asher angrily. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it's a little late for that." I say and look back at the hole. I see a small white thing and pick it up it frosts, "He must have lost a tooth." I say and finger the edge of the tooth, it was sharp and I pull my hand away.

"Is it sharp? Sharp is good, if it is I want it, I like sharp." Tuffnut says somewhere behind me.

"Yeah, sharp is good." Ruffnut repeats, also behind me.

Fishlegs walks up and stares at the tooth. "Just think about it. Hundreds of those spinning together through dirt and tree roots, discarding rock like it isn't even there."Fishlegs says, aw fung through her voice. I give her a glance.

"That is not helping." I mutter. Asher jerks his head back as Stormfly gives a squawk.

"Stormfly? What's wrong?" He asks. I listen for a second as Ruffnut and Tuffnut try to calm Barf and Belch down.

"STOP! Listen." I command and a low whisper feels the air like a hiss. Asher stops and narrows his eyes as he listens.

"Listen for what?" Tuffnut asks.

"I don't hear anything." Ruffnut says. I shoot them both a glare and Tuffnut looks at his sister.

"What are we listening for?" Ruffnut yells. Asher rolls his eyes and looks back at the.

"Be quiet!" He snaps glaring at both of them.

"But how are we supposed to hear anything over Ruffnut's yelling?" Tuffnut asks.

I glare at both of them and lift up my hand and snap my fingers the two give identical shouts of surprise from the snow.

"You think I would have gotten that by now...but no." Tuffnut says his voice muffled. The ground starts to shake and I can hear something cutting through the ground. I back up slowly and wave my hand to free the twins incase we need to run.

"It's the whisper." Fishlegs says and backs up. I nod my head and Snotlout looks at Asher.

"Looks like we beat Toothless." She says, Asher looks back at the girl.

"Yeah. We win." He agrees, the ground shakes again and the Whispering Death shoots out of a new hole rock and dirt spitting out everywhere. Fishlegs who was in front of the Whispering Death looks at it her eyes wide. "I'm not feeling like a winner." She says. The Whispering Death leans in close to her and her eyes pop out and she looks at him.

"Hi, sir." She whimpers,"Nice teeth." She adds. The Whispering Death looks up from her and stares at the other dragons. The dragon's roar and the dragon dives underground his tail snapping.

"I hate it when he does that!" Snotlout yells. I race over to the new hole and Snotlout looks up from it. "Can you at least tell me why he does that!" She demands. I shake my head and look at Fishlegs. The ground jerks and Fishlegs looks at us.

"Maybe to hunt. Maybe because it's cooler, maybe to look for water. May-maybe because she can't stand the pressure of everyone always expecting her to have the answers!" Fishlegs shouts looking at us. shake my head and the ground jerks again.

"She's losing it." Tuffnut says.

"I know. It's awesome." Ruffnut agrees.

Fishlegs shoots them a glare and dirt spits out everywhere as the Whispering Death shoots out of the ground. Fishlegs gives a high pitched squeal and races over to us as our dragons roar at it.

"Somebody hold it still. I want to pet it." Tuffnut says and starts to walk forward but is grabbed by Ruffnut and pulled back. I stare up at it at slowly walk forward.

"Do you actually have a plan or are you trying to get yourself killed?" Asher asks behind me. I look back at him as the Whispering Death starts to dig into the ground coming at me.

"If I can train it. It'll leave Toothless alone." I say, and look back at the dirt that was flying everywhere.

"Right. So you are trying to get yourself killed." Snotlout says behind me. The dragon races at me and my eyes widen, before I snap my hand out and look away. The dirt stops flying and I look back staring at the dragon that has stopped about an inch from my hand. I wave my hand and a few snowflakes fly onto the Whispering Death's nose and it turns away and flies back into the ground.

"Ok…." I say slowly and rush over to the hole. I watch the tail disappear and look in the hole. "Um… I know what you're thinking at the answer is no." Asher says behind me. I roll my eyes and jump down the hole landing on my feet. I stare at the dark tunnel and look around at the passages and snap my hand open the glowing snowflakes spin in my hand lighting up the passage.

There was a loud thud and I jump looking back at Ruffnut. I blink in surprise and hold out a hand to her. She takes it and I pull her to her feet. "Thanks Ruffnut. I thought you'd be the last one to volunteer." I admit and she glares up at the top of the hole where Tuffnut was leaning over it with a thumbs up.

"Oh." I say and she looks at me and I toss her a snowball that she throws up at Tuffnut who jerks back in surprise. I walk forward and the tunnel lights up from the snowflakes. I stop as I don't hear footsteps behind me.

"Ruffnut, are you coming?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"Oh, you we're talking to me?" She asks. I sigh and put my free hand on my hip.

"Come on, a new thing that's lethal? You love this stuff." I say. She sighs and walks forward straightening her helmet.

"I hate that about me." She mutters.

"This thing's been busy." I say and walk forward. Ruffnut walks grabs my shoulder and I look back at her, "Uh….." I start she looks at me.

"Quick question: What are we doing down here?" She asks. I sigh and spin the snowflakes in my hands.

"This is where it spends all it's time, there's gotta be something down here that can help us." I say. She nods quickly, before she shakes her head.

"Yeah. I don't get it." She says. I sigh, of everyone I had to get stuck with it had to be Ruffnut. I grab her arm.

"We're looking for the Whispering Death. Be quiet." I say. She nods and let's me drag her forward. The dragon zooms past it and I drag Ruffnut forward she groans and I shoot her a death glare before I release her arm and step into the tunnel. Several minutes later, with my peg leg echoing I look around us the snowflake still in my hand. A pair of red eyes snap open and gasp and snap my hands open a ice ball forming in my hands.

Ruffnut grabs her helmet of her head and prepares to swing. The eyes walk over and a sheep walks forward baa-ing innocently. Ruffnut let's out a breath of relief.

"It's just Phil." She hisses.I look back at her,"Why is Gobber's sheep down here?" I shrugs and I turn ready to continue when the Whispering Death shoots out of a tunnel looking the other way. I grab Ruffnut's arm and pull her into the tunnel Phil had just come from and clasp my hands together the snowflakes falling to the ground.

The Whispering Death moves past us like a snake and I look poke my head out Ruffnut doing the same as we stare at it. The Whispering Death moves forward before it dives to the right and moves forward.

"Iyn! Did you-" Ruffnut starts the Whispering Death turns around and I jump back into the tunnel and slap a hand over her mouth.

"Can it wait?" I hiss. She nods and the Whispering Death slithers past. "Let's just hope it keeps going." I whisper. The Whispering Death stops all spikes pointing out and I remove my hand from Ruffnut's mouth.

"That didn't work." She says. I shush her and stare down at the dragon's scales where a scar was. It was a Night Fury bite mark. I shake Ruffnut's shoulder and point forward. She stares at the scar and looks at me with confusion. I reach out a hand to scar and the Whispering Death zooms past us.

I look at Ruffnut,"Did you see that?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Yeah. It was a bitemark. Really cool." She says. I shake my head.

"Not just any bite mark. A Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why Toothless and the Whispering Death are looking for each other." I say. Ruffnut blinks.

"Great. Because I have no idea." She promises. I sigh and look at her, "They have a history." I say and she nods her head.

"Right, right…..um…? " She starts.

"A grudge." I clarify. She gives me an annoyed look.

"You should have said that in the first place." She says. I put a hand on my hip and she looks at me, "So, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" She asks. I bite my lip as I look at her.

"To the death." I respond. Her eyes widen and she places her helmet on her head.

"Let's get out of here." She says. I look at her.

"That is a really good idea." I agree and take off the tunnel. She's close at my heel and the Whispering Death comes out of the darkness and rears up. Ruffnut gasps and falls backwards. I catch her by her upper arm and push her forward pulling my hands apart as a lightning bolt crackles in between my fingers. I fire it at the Whispering Death and Ruffnut races forward.

I take off after her and we reach the opening with the other riders as Asher call our names.

"Yup. right here." I promise Tuffnut leans down.

"Did you see the Whispering Death?" Fishlegs asks her eyes wide.

"Did you touch it?" Tuffnut asks. I look up at them and then back at the tunnel, Ruffnut glances behind us as well.

"I will feel you in on everything but right now, we need to get out of this hole!" She shouts up. Asher looks forward his eyes popping out in surprise slightly.

"Yeah you do." He agrees. I shove my hands forward and Asher grabs the ice rope as it spins and twists forming up to him. Ruffnut grabs onto the rope and scales it and reaches the top as I hear the low rumbling. I snap my gaze around as the dust and dirt spit out everywhere a dust cloud forming.

I look up at the rope where Asher was still holding the end. "Everyone stand back!" I warn as the Whispering Death shoots forward. The dust hits me with full force and I'm thrown up as the Whispering Death hits me.

I fly into the air and let out a terrified yelp as gravity takes it's hold on me. I fall backwards and flip around as see the Whispering Death's jaws closing in on me. I scream and I hit the front teeth before my hands freeze the teeth. I stand on the ice platform and the Whispering Death snaps at the ice.  
I let out a startled gasp and snap my hands forward and a long ice rope shoot from my fingers wrapping around a branch. The Whispering Death snaps the ice platform and I grab onto the ice rop with both hands and swing forward. The Whispering Death snaps at me but I land on the ground skidding to a stop.

Asher races up to me, "Are you okay?" He demands, I nod taking in a few deep breaths. Tuffnut leans in next to me. "I don't think it like you it it's hole." He says. I roll my eyes and look at them.

"Yeah, I got that." I say to him.

"Can we get out of here! Please?" Snotlout asks. I shake my head and stare up at the dragon.

"No, I know I can train him!" I say and look back at the other riders. "Does anyone have any dragon nip?" I ask. Immediately everyone places a hand full in my arms, I look around at them and then down at the dragon nip in my arms and bite my lip as I walk forward.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend." I say and lift up the dragon-nip up to the Whispering Death. I stare at the grass, "Here. You'll love this. All dragons love this." I say the dragon leans down and I can feel it's hot breath as it sniffs the dragon-nip. It looks at me and I flash it a smile. It leans down and snaps the Dragon-nip and it flies from my fingers spreading around everywhere. Our dragons sway for a second from the nip before they all fall to the ground asleep.

"Oh, great. Now we're defenseless." Snotlout says. I take a step back spinning my hands and a lightning bolt crackles in my fingers.

"Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide open to the group." I say and look up at the dragon as it hisses at us. Snotlout looks around at us.

"I've got an idea: RUN!" She shouts. I whirl around and take off after the rest of the group. The Whispering Death chases after us and I fire the lighting bolt at the dragon and it hisses and snaps at my back. I duck and the Whispering Death is thrown to the side as something whacks into it.

I snap my head up at watch as Toothless tackles the dragon to the ground. I race up to the group. "Toothless!" Asher shouts happily. Toothless from where he was on the tail shakes the dragon around before throwing him forward. I stare at him my eyes wide. The Whispering Death stares at all of us then at the dragons that we're getting to their feet and roaring at the dragon angrily.

I race over and grab Toothless' saddle's handle and Toothless shoves me back and glares at me lowly. I lift up both my hands my heart picking up speed, what if Toothless attacked me? I take in a deep breath.

"It's me." I say, I look at him, "I know what's going on between you and that other dragon." I promise and Toothless stares at me before his pupils slowly widen and he stares at me. I reach out hand, "Let me help you." I say and Toothless' eyes narrow and he take of.

I run forward after him, "Toothless! Come back!" I yell. Toothless looks back at me and fires a plasma blast. I jump back from the flames and look up at my dragon my heart twisting painfully.

He growls lowly before he takes off into the forest. I stare at his retreating back

"Awkward." Tuffnut says. I whirl around and punch him in the face. Tuffnut jerks back a little and holds his nose. "Ow!" He cries.

….

In the sky behind Asher I scan the trees for any sign of the two nemese dragons.

"So Toothless has an arch enemy." Snotlout says. I look at her from where she was on Hookfang, "Yeah…" I say.

She nods her head, "Kind of like me and you." She says. I shake my head.

"Snotlout! You are not my arch enemy!" I say and look at her. She lifts up her head and glares at me.

"Well you're mine!" She says and lifts up two fingers and points them back at me in a i'm-watching-you manner. Asher looks back at me.

"He's just trying to protect you." Asher assures. I shake my head as Snotlout says:"No, that's not it. Toothless doesn't want you interfering with you magical ice blasts and lighting bolts because this is between him and that other dragon." She looks back at me.

"He's a fighter like me, not whatever you are." She says. I roll my eyes and shoot her a glare and she looks ahead smugly. I stare at the back of her head and my eyes widen, "I can't believe I'm saying this but: Snotlout, I think you're right." I say.

"Wait-huh-You guys hear that right?" Snotlout asks and stares around at the other riders.

"But it's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna when he has to fly and he can't fly without me." I say and Asher nods and looks back at me.

"So what are you saying?" Asher asks. My heart skips a beat as I think about them battling, arch enemies fight: To the death.

 _The death._

"I'm saying that we need to find him and soon." I say, not voicing my thoughts but Ruffnut shoots me probably the first time ever in my life an understanding look.

…

Toothless races through the forest the ground barely touching his claws. He reaches a Whispering Death hole looks inside of it and roars before he jumps over the hole and races forward.

….

I look down as I see a blur of black and red run below us, "There he is!" I call and point down. Asher looks back at me, "Get me in close." I say and he nods and Stormfly dives.

Stormfly lands and I jump off of her and land on the ground, walking slowly over to where Toothless was stopped looking into the trees. I lift up my hand and walk forward Toothless growls as my shadow passes over him and he turns looking at me all his teeth unsheathed.

He eyes widen and his teeth slowly retract. I hold my right hand close to my chest as I lift up my left hand and Toothless looks at if for a second before he puts his snout up to it. I let out a breath of relief and run my hand along his head frost forming on his face.

"Hey, bud! You had me so worried there for a while, you haven't been yourself for a while."I say and he shoves his head into my chest his hot breath misting on my right hand.

"It's good to see you're still you." I add and he pulls away staring up at me his eyes wide. The ground rumbles and Toothless snaps his gaze forward and I kick the ground in frustration. If this Whispering Death didn't leave Toothless alone right now, he was going to have an angry Snow Queen coming after him wielding a sword of lighting.

The Whispering Death bursts out of the ground and Toothless growls lowly. I look at him.

"You can just walk away from this bud! Let's just go ho-" I start and put my leg on the stirrup but Toothless kicks me away. The Whispering Death roars and Toothless jumps forward as the other riders gather around me.

"You we're so close! I thought you had him!" Fishlegs says.

Toothless races forward and fires several blasts jumping into the air. The Whispering Death whacks him away and he lands on his feet a few feet away. Toothless jumps into the air and his tail loops under him as he falls back onto the ground.

The Whispering Death fires a fireball at Toothless and he roars in pain and jumps back. I look back at Asher, "He needs our help." I say and spin my hands together creating ice ball and Asher nods and jumps onto Stormfly.

We race forward and Toothless looks back at us and roars all the dragons stop and I spin my hands fuhrer and the ball of ice starts to glow.

"Come on girl." Asher enchourshes.

"Hookfang won't budge." Snotlout says looking at me.

"I think ours is broken." Tuffnut says.

"They know this isn't their fight guys!" Fishlegs says. Well good. She figured it out.

 _Gold star_.

The Whispering Death snaps forward and Toothless jumps back onto a rock diving away from the fire blast. The Whispering Death dives down and Toothless is stuck on the rock over the canyon. I race over to the edge of the cliff and my ball of ice explodes from my worry and snowflakes fly everywhere and I grab my chest as the ice hits it.

Ouch.

I look up ahead at Toothless. He was standing on the edge of the rock and the Whispering Death was firing at him. Toothless looks at me his eyes widening as he roars for help.

"He's going to knock Toothless into the canyon!" I yell and look back at the other riders, and once he was done with that the Whispering Death would get rid of anything left.

Toothless jumps back again as the Whispering Death fires another blast and I stare him in the eyes before I take in a sharp breath and lift up my hands before I step of the cliff.

"Haedryin!" Asher shouts.

I ignore him and stare up at the Night fury. I wasn't afraid. I knew he was going to save me. We'd been saving each other since day one. I didn't kill him that first time and Toothless didn't kill me. He rescued me from myself. Freed me from the gloves and I saved him from being grounded.

All these thoughts whiz past my head in roughly a second as Toothless stares down at me before he leaps off the edge of the tall rock to dive after me. I flip around and my long braid flies behind me.

I grab the saddle's handles and pull myself onto the saddle and shove my peg leg into place and click back the tail and Toothless flies forward as we barely, barely make it. I lift up a hand in victory!

"Yes! You save me, I save you! That's the way it works!" I shout and the Whispering Death looks at us. Toothless flies over his head and I duck as several spines we're fired over my head. Toothless dives to the side and fire flies past us in rings. Toothless soars up before he flips around and fire several plasma blasts at the dragon.

The dragon glares up at us before it dives into the ground. I look back at the other riders and Fishlegs looks at me.

"Sunlight Iyn! That's its weakness!" She shouts. I give a brisk nod and lead Toothless over the hole, "Well then let's keep it above ground." I say and I can hear Toothless build up a plasma blast. We fly over the hole and he fires into it and I look around at us and fire several ice balls into several others. Snow and purple light fly from the holes.

The Whispering Death bursts out of the hole and Toothless roars at it and dives onto it holding it on the ground. Toothless glares down at him and I put a hand on his head, "Toothless, don't. Let it go." I say. Toothless growls and jumps off of the Whispering Death.

The Whispering Death snaps it's head up and looks at the both of us. It snaps forward and I let out a gasp as it's tail wraps around my stomach and pulls me from the saddle.

The spikes dig into my skin and the Whispering Death's tail tightens and I let out a yelp of pain. Toothless snaps his head up as the Whispering Death flies away. I wiggles in the grip and of the dragon's grip and the spikes dig in deeper and I scream before I shove my hands down on the tail and lighting and ice fly from my fingers into the tail.

The dragon let's out a roar of pain and it's tail releases me. I fall through the air and look down at the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shriek. Toothless jumps up from wherever he was and grabs me from the air wrapping his wings around us and we crash. Toothless opens his wings and I roll out and wrap my arms around my bleeding torso and Toothless looks at me before the Whispering Death lands a few feet away from us a smug look on it's face. I take in a sharp breath and back away slowly. Toothless stands in front of me and roars. I snap my hands up to my ears as the roar echoes in my ears and then it stops.

Whatever Toothless said startled the Whispering Death and he dives into the ground never to return. I let out a gasping breath and a shadow looms over me. Asher grabs my arms and pulls me up and Toothless snaps around and Asher looks at me.

"Oh that's bad." He says, I shove my palms onto the spike wounds and numb it.

"You think?" I say through clenched teeth. Asher leans me against Toothless and looks back at the twins. "Ruffnut!" He shouts. She looks at him for a second before she snaps into focus and tosses him a bandage.

I look up at them, "Why do you have that?" I ask.

Asher unrolls the long cloth and looks at me, "Do not ask. You don't want to know." He promises.

I look up at him and groan slightly as I lean forward, Toothless leans in close to me and starts to lick the wound. It stings at first and then the healing properties start working. I had learned the hard way a while ago that Toothless has can heal almost anything with his spit. Asher waits until Toothless is done before he wraps the bandage around me and I look up at him. "Thank you."

I look at Toothless and smile, "You too, bud." I say. Asher backs up and looks at me nodding his head and stands next to Stormfly. I stand and the pain doesn't hurt as bad because I numbed it and Toothless "healed" It.

"Ah, man! Toothless could have finished him off." Snotlout says. I lean against Toothless and look up at Fishlegs.

"I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." I say and she nods her head.

"I'll have to change that in the book." She says. I nod surprised she got that, I had told Ruffnut nut not her but, I can work with it.

….

The next day Toothless drops a rock over the hole of one of the Whispering Death's tunnels and I pat his head, one arm around my stomach that was now achy instead of stingy and I look down at the hole. The Whispering Death was gone, Toothless was okay, and the grudge wasn't to either dragon's death.

"Come on Toothless, let's go home." I say.

 _When our past rears it's ugly head, it's usually doesn't have six rows of razor sharp teeth and a bad attitude. If it does you're going to need a great fired who has you're back. I will always have Toothless back and he will always have mine._


	15. Twinsanity

**rA/N Hey guys! Sorry, I was busy like all day hardly found time to breathe let alone write**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy the episode I think its my favorite so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 _They say two heads are better than one, which is often true. But four heads? Eh, that's a few heads to many._

"How are we supposed to see up here!" Ruffnut yells. I look around at the dark clouds and then down at Toothless and he flies into pace next to the twins and their Zibbleback. I look back at them.

"You're not. That's the whole point." I say and look at them. It was a simple training exercise: Fly up into the clouds and let the dragon see for you, but the twins had been complaining ever since we flew into the clouds. Tuffnut nods his head.

"Oh." He agrees then shakes his head, "No. I still don't get it." He say and I mentally face palm and look back at him.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you." I say and look at their blank expressions, "Like this," I say and lead Toothless away from the clouds. Being honest, I could see through the clouds fairly easy but I still let Toothless guide me. I lead Toothless over above them and watch as they look at where I was a few seconds ago.

"Ugh! Why must she always speak in riddles!" Tuffnut says. I give and amused snort and Toothless flicks his ear a amused "smile" On his face.

"I say we trust us." Ruffnut adds. I lean over and look at Toothless and he gives me a annoyed expression and I flick open my fingers and snowflakes appear and Toothless stares at it and I look at him and he answers my question with a nod. I spin several snowflakes in my hands and blow them towards the twins as Tuffnut says: "I'm with you sister."

The snow hits them and they fly through it each twin shouting a different command.

"Barf up!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Belch down!" Tuffnut says. They fly through the snow spinning and my eyes widen as Fishlegs crashes into Barf and Belch and the twins and Fishlegs are thrown off of their dragons and thrown through the air landing on several branches.

I stare down at them as Barf and Belch fly around in circles, Meatlug flies around until Fishlegs whistles. I stare down at them as Fishlegs does several hand movements before she flies down. I stare at her back before I dive down. The twins are on Meatlug and Fishlegs lifts up her hands.

"Yeah! It worked!" She shouts.

The branch she was laying on and Toothless dives in and she lands on his back as the branch breaks. I look back at her.

"What was that hand thing you we're doing?" I ask she grins.

"Well if you must know-" She starts

"And, I must." I interrupt.

"I have been crafting some hand signals for Meatlug incase we get seperated and they seem to have been well received." Fishlegs finishes and gestures to where the twins we're in Meatlugs claws. I look back at her in amazement.

"Hand signals! That's incredible Fishlegs!" I complement. She nods with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." She agrees.

"We need to start working on those right away." I say.

…..

In the Academy the next day I stand in front of Toothless ice shield in hand. I look at Toothless.

"Toothless, battle ready." I say and clench pull down my hand down in a "yes" gesture with my fist clenched. Toothless leans down and growls lowly. I nod slightly and look at him and point my pointer finger down, "Toothless plasma blast." I say and toss the shield into the air. Toothless fires at the shield and the ice blasts apart ice shards flying everywhere. I nod and pull my finger up to my mouth, "Good job bud, Smile." I say and trace my mouth.

Toothless stares at my finger for a second before he smiles softly, I look back at the other riders with a grin.

"And, look at this." I say and look at Toothless and spin my hand up my fingers wiggling. Toothless opens his mouth and a whistle feels the air as a plasma blast forms I nod my head and with one hand shoot a ice shard forward and pull my hands together and lightning crackles in between my fingers. Toothless fires his plasma blast and I throw my lighting all into his and the blasts combine and the ice shard explodes with a deep boom.

I look at Toothless and we share a smile. I may have only had my ice powers for roughly a week but Toothless kept insisting I use them, much like before with the ice and we had been firing blasts yesterday when our blasts had combined and it was the biggest blast I had ever seen.

Asher looks at me and brushes of some ice from his shoulder guard.

"Not bad." He agrees.

He turns to his Nadder and shoots his hands forward, "Stormfly spine shot!" He says. Stormfly lifts up her tail and fires several spines that land at Asher's feet. He pulls out a spine form the edge of his boot.

"Well that's better than last time." He says. I look at him with a half smile as I lean against Toothless folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh really?" I ask with humor. He looks back at me and lifts up the spine in his hand and opens his mouth to say something when Snotlout let's out a loud laugh.

"That's nothing." She assures and looks at where Hookfang was.

"Hookfang annihilate!" She shouts and points her hand out. Hookfang her for a second before he leans down and throws her up in the air and she crashes into the small wooden wall. She looks up her body parts sticking out at odd angles, she glares at Hookfang.

"Bullseye." Tuffnut says and looks back at Ruffnut with a grin. Snotlout groans and Hookfang looks at her with a grin, and his face twists into what looks like a satisfied smile.

"Meatlug! Hug!" Fishlegs says and wraps her arms around herself. Meatlug races at her and rams into Fishlegs arms and she topples backwards giggling. I look at her and walk away from Toothless.

"Huh, that could actually be useful." I say and look at Fishlegs as she sits up. I look at the twins.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're up." I say and they nod and look up at Barf and Belch.

"Belch, come." Tuffnut says and moves his hand in a come gesture Ruffnut at the same time looks at Barf.

"Barf go!" She says and points her and out. Both dragons try to do as their riders say and they end up tangled. I sigh and look at them as they try again both doing different signals at the same time.

"Ha ha! I win." Tuffnut say smugly Ruffnut whirls around and glares at her brother.  
"What do you think you're doing with my dragon?" She demands.

Tuffnut looks at her, "You're dragon Ple-ase. You've been breathing in Barfs gas again haven't you?" Tuffnut says and both teens leans in close into each other.

"Yeah. So?" Ruffnut asks.

I roll my eyes and look at them, "Guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one hand signal at a time." I say and look at them. Ruffnut nods and Tuffnut walks away.

"Barf! Attack Tuffnut!" Ruffnut yells. Barf whacks the back of Tuffnut and he flies forward hitting Snotlout. I stare at Tuffnut and Snotlout and hear Ruffnut smugly say, "Ha. How's that?" I blink several times and look back at Ruffnut.

"Um, not exactly what I had in mind." I say and Tuffnut leans up from where he was.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut." Tuffnut says and snaps his hand close. Imminently Belch leans down and grabs Ruffnut in his mouth. She twitches.

"Uh, Ow." She says.

I put a hand on my hip and look over,"Tuff, come on." I groan. He rolls his eyes and opens his hand.

"Belch, drop Ruffnut." He says.

Ruffnut lands on her feet and wipes dragon slobber off of her and looks at her hands in disgust. "I can't work like this." She says.

Tuffnuts stands up and walks over to their Zippleback and nods his head, "Yeah, it's completely unprofessional." He agrees. Ruffnut looks at him.

"I'm taking _my_ dragon and going home." Ruffnut says. Tuffnut whirls around and looks at her.

"You touch that dragon and I'll-" He starts.

"You'll what?" Ruffnut demands. Tuffnut stops mid sentence surprise.

"I'll….I don't know. Don't rush me!" Tuffnut says and they hold each other's stare for a second before Tuffnut adds, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Both twins rush over to their respective heads and start pulling on them. I rush over to them and look at Barf and Belch who were pleading through their eyes for help.

"Guys, come on! Stop! Leave the dragon out of it." I say and they conite to pull on the heads. "It's over." I add.

Both twins shoot me a glare then shoot each other glares.

"Yeah. It's over." Ruffnut agrees and snaps her head away from her dragon head.

Tuffnut nods and sassily releases Belch's jaw, "Yeah, it's so over it's under." He agrees and storms off Ruffnut following behind him.

I stare at their retreating forms and looks up as Barf and Belch try to reach for their respective riders but can't they look at each other angrily and start to snap at each other. Asher walks up to me.

"What was that about?" Asher asks. I sigh.

"Eh, they'll be back." I promise. It wasn't like the twins fighting was anything new, they will bounce back anytime within the next few hours to being "friends" again. Asher looks at me and I sigh again.

"Pretty soon. Nothing to worry about." I promise and turn back to Toothless.

…..

"Suck in your gut Stoick!" Gobber shouts. I open the door and look as my dad was holding his breath as Gobber pulled a belt on.

"It is sucked up. It doesn't suck anymore than this, Gobber." Dad says. I muffle my laughter at the scene with a cough and look up at them with an amused smile.

"Ah, the ceremonial belt." I say and walk into the house Toothless following closely behind me. Dad looks at me.

"Yup. Tomorrows the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe." He says and takes in a sharp gasp for breath as Gobber tugs hard. I let out a breath of annoyance.

"They got to change that name, when you're chief is Oswald the Agreeable and you haven't been to war in fifty years…." Gobber trails off.

I look up at dad, "Oh please tell me he's not bringing that lunatic kid of his." I moan. Last time Dagur was here was last year, and he had thrown knives at me.

"Dagur? Oh he'll be here." Gobber says and pokes his head from behind my dad's back. I groan and look up at dad.

"Oh, great. And let me guess. I get to keep him from breaking things." I say and dad looks at me.

"Actually-" He starts and I interrupt him.

"Again." I add.

Dad shoots me a friendly glare and looks at Toothless, "I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons." Dad says. I look at him with surprise.

"From Oswald the Agreeable, why?" I ask and look up at him. Dad looks down at me.

"Haedryin, just because we've had peace for fifty years doesn't mean they can't still go well…" Dad says struggling for the right word.

"Berserk?" Gobber asks.

"Exactly." Dad says, "The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody, I always say." Dad says.

"And the last thing we want is another Berserker rage they tend to play for keeps." Gobber adds. I look up at them, yeah they both made a good points but there was something else. They didn't seem to want to bring up.

"And…" I add. Dad looks down at me and Gobber looks at him from where he was leaning over.

"And...Well you have to hide you're magic." Dad says. My hands slip from my chest. Well yes, I had been expecting something like this but..

"What do you mean?" I ask and look up at them ,"It's way less bad than before the Red Death, I mean yeah everything I touch still frosts and I'm still getting used to the lighting but what do you mean?" I ask. Dad looks at me and takes in a sharp breath as Gobber pulls on the belt.

He looks at me and then reaches over to the table and pulls something off it and shoves them into my hands. I look down at the object my eyes widening, not with surprise but with fear. I stare down at the gloves and look up at him.

"I don't think-" I start and dad leans in close to me.

"Hide the dragons, and the magic, Iyn." He says as Gobber pulls on the belt again.

….

The next day Toothless fires a blast at a small group of Terrible Terror and they jump into the air joining the rest of the dragons we we're guiding to the caves under the island.

"Back in line!" Snotlout shouts.

I lead Toothless up to the rest of the teens and rub my hands the fabric of the gloves itching my hands slightly.

"Is Dagur coming? He's so cute and cool!" Snotlout says.

"Cool?" I repeat and look at her, "Last time he was here he used me as a knife throwing target." I say and Toothless growls lowly most likely plotting Dagur a very painful death right up there with my dads. Needless to say this morning when I put on the gloves he was not pleased. To the point that my dad woke up with an angry Night Fury storming into his room.

Asher glares and looks at me, "That guy should be locked up in a cage." He says.

"That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days!" Fishlegs says her eyes widening as she remembers.

"Ha ha ha! Then he force fed you rotten cod-heads!" Snotlout says and laughs some more.

"Thanks. I had almost removed that from my memory." Fishlegs says and shivers. I look at the Yorgensen girl.

"Come on." I say and she looks at me innocently, before bursting out laughing again.

I look at Asher and Fishlegs who both had stormy expressions before I open my hands and snap my fingers and nothing happens. I stare down at my hands in shock until I remember the gloves, I glare at them and pull both off and I lift up both hands and a huge snowball forms and I toss it onto let's out a surprised yelp and I laugh with Asher and Fishlegs.

Asher snaps his gaze down and let's out a surprised gasp."Look out! Incoming Zibbleback!" he yells and points. I shove the gloves into Toothless' saddle back and Barf and Belch come flying past us.

"Where are Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" I ask. I look as Barf and Belch fly off. "Someone get that dragon!" I say and Snotlout looks at Toothless tail before her eyes dawn with the realization that I can't.

"I'm on it!" She shouts and pulls Hookfang up and they chase after Barf and Belch. I fly up after them Meatlug and Fishlegs following me closely and watch as Snotlout slides from Hookfangs neck and onto Belch's.

"Snotlout you need two riders!" I say as I watch her rock back and forth on Belch's neck. I look ahead.

"Fishlegs! Get in there!" I shout.

She leans next to Barf and looks at me, "I'm not sure this is really the best-" She starts before Barf whacks his head into Meatlug and she's thrown onto his neck. She pulls on his horns and gas spills out.

"I don't feel so good." She says.

I look at her as she sways. "It's the gas, just try not to breathe any in." I warn and she looks at me.

"Yeah? That ship has sailed." She says and Barf and Belch dive down suddenly and Snotlout gives startled cry.

"Somebody tell me how to work this thing!" She shouts.

I look at Snotlout, "Whatever you do don't spark the-" I start before he pulls on Belch and sparks the gas. The explosion was imminent and both girls go flying back landing on Hookfang. I duck and the flames fly over my head and some land on my arm. I yelp and pat out the flame and my fingers sting and I pull Toothless away from the rest of the fire and over to Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Okay, now I feel worse." Fishlegs says.

"Then if I we're you I would NOT think about think about that rotten cod-head sliding down your throat." Snotlout says.

Fishlegs' eyes widen and she puts a hand over her mouth before she leans over and throws up. I look away and grimace.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Snotlout says.

Barf and Belch take of in the direction of Berk and look as Asher flies into place beside me, "Wait here. I need to find the twins and get their dragon under control." I say looking at Asher. I look at the dot of the dragon and then back at Asher.

"Before the Berserkers get h-" I start and a horn blows.

"Are here." Asher finishes.

I give an annoyed breath and look at Asher, "Great. Just great." I groan. Asher nods and we fly to Raven Point and Toothless lands and I look at Asher as he jumps from Stormfly. I reach over and take the gloves from Toothless' saddlebag and take in a deep breath. My hands shake as I pull the cloth up and over my fingers.

I look at Asher and he gives me a reassuring nod and I look at him, "Track down the twins." I say.

He nods and I look at him and say before taking off into a run, "I gotta tell my dad about Barf and Belch." I say.

I break into a run and reach the docks fairly quickly and can see the Berserkers boats in the ock. With the Skrill on their sails it wasn't hard to miss. I rush up to my dad, "Hey dad? Theres-" I start trying to tell him about Barf and Belch but he cuts me off.

"Not now, Iyn, Oswald is here." Dad says and turns to the boat. I bite my lip and pull up the gloves on my hands further and smooth down my shirt as the ship hits the dock. The gangplank is thrown onto the harbor and a Berserker lifts up his spear and looks at us.

"Presenting, The high chief of the Berserker's cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome-" The Berserker says.

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber asks confused.

"Dagur the Deranged!" The man finishes and steps to the side where Dagur was standing behind him, Dagur spits and looks forward a wicked smile on his face. I blink in surprise and dad looks at him.

"Dagur?" He asks

"Deranged?" Gobber asks.

"Oh, no." I moan and duck as a knife hits the space above my head and I stare up at the handle, "Oh perfect." I groan and rip the knife from the wood and hold it in my gloved hands. Dagur walks down the gangplank usual axe in hand.

"Dagur, where is your father?" My dad asks. Dagur scans the surroundings before looking back at dad.

"My father has been…..retired." He says and looks at my dad and Gobber with a large smile."He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand am starving!" He says and sings the last word and chuckles.

"So, where are you hiding them, Stoick?" Dagur asks and dad looks at him.

"Hiding what, Dagur?" He asks.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dagur asks.

Gobber leans next to my dad, "Trick question, don't answer it." He says.

I walk up and look at Dagur scanning him for a second before I fold my arms across my chest, "Yes. Yes you do." I say and dad sucks in a sharp breath.

"Iyn!" Dad hisses. Dagur snaps his gaze to me and his eyes widen for a second, "Haedryin!" He says. He strolls forward and takes my hand and kisses it. I give him a disgusted look and pull my hand away.

"Beautiful as ever." He assures. He looks up at my dad.

"Anyway, we both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're massing an army of dragons, with a White Witch leading them. " Dagur says and swings his axe back and forth, looking at me pointedly as he says White Witch. Dad looks at him.

"Excellent authority? And who would that be?" Dad asks.

"Nevermind." Dagur says and looks at my dad, "Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of fifty thousand brave Berserker soldiers." Dagur says. Dad lifts up his hands.

"Stand down Dagur, there won't be any need for the armada." Dad assures. I look at them for a second before I shove the knife into the same hole it was originally in and silently race up the dock and into the village.  
I run past the forge looking for Asher.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad, really, really bad I have to find that-" I chant until a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into an ally. I look at the person and Asher releases my arm.

"We have a problem." He says. I blink at him.

"Oh yeah? You're telling me? Dagur's the new Berserker chief!" I say and Asher looks at me his eyes widening.

"What!" He demands.

"Yeah! His father "retired" and he thinks we're hiding dragons being led by a White Witch!" I say and Asher moves his head side to side in a debating matter.

"Well, we kind of are." He says and I look at him.

"I'm not a witch!" I say and he nods.

"Anyway: The dragons, that leads us to our next problem." Asher says and points down. I stare at the ground where Zippleback prints we're in the mud.

"Barf, Belch here?" I ask and look up at him. A roar answers my question and I take in a sharp breath as I see said dragon eating from a basket with the Berserkers approaching with my dad. I race forward Asher seconds behind me and we lift up the basket and carry it off Barf and Belch following us.

Gobber leads the group forward, "And we're walking, walking and here is the food storage." Gobber says

"It's where we-" He starts.

"Oh, oh, oh! Store your food!" Dagur says.

"No wonder they made him chief." Gobber grumbles. I look as Barf and Belch decide they're done with there food and I let out a gasp as they race forward.

"Barf, Belch get back here!" I hiss and chase after the Zippleback Asher following close behind me, Barf and Belch duck out of sight and I race to their hiding place but there gone. Dagur walks out of the food storage house.

"Boring! I want to see the dragon killing things!" Dagur shouts I tune him out and scan around me looking for Barf and Belch who seem to have just disappeared. I kick the ground in frustration and ice forms under my foot and I gasp and Asher and I shove together blocking the patch of ice as Dagur walks by.

When there gone I turn around and look back at Asher, "Where did they go?!" Asher asks.

I shake my hand and wave my hand and the ice disappears. "I have no idea." i say and look at him, raising a gloved hand as I point to him, "You keep looking and I'll go warn my dad." I say and he nods and I race off.

….

Dagur swings a sword back and forth, "You want some of this Gronckle? How 'bout you Nadder?" Dagur asks and swings his sword chopping off the head of an invisible dragon. He swings his sword on the tip of his fingers completely into his imaginary battle.

"That right, plead, plead for you're pathetic dragon life! "Dagur says and tosses the sword forward. Gobber and Stoick lean in opposite directions slightly and the sword point hits the middle of the shield.

"He's really got a handle on that "deranged" thing." Gobber mutters to Stoick as they both watch as Dagur grabs another sword from who-knows-where and starts to swing it around again. Stoick stares at the teen for a second.

"I'm about to make him eat the sword." Stoick says and rips the sword from the shield and Gobber stops him.

"Why don't we see to signing that treaty now?" Gobber asks. Dagur, hearing this sheaths his sword and turns back looking at them.

"Sound like my father, "Sign the treaty Dagur," "Leave that chicken alone Dagur!" "Put down that axe, Dagur!"" Dagur says and breathes sharply mimicking his father.

Stoick walks up to the deranged teen, "You're father is a great man and I'll not have you disrespect him." Stoick says.

Dagur looks up at him a smirk on his face, "My father was a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory. Something he was incapable of doing." Dagur says. Stoick glares at the teen before his gaze shifts outside and he see's something run past the Armory.

"Zibbleback." Stoick says. Saying the thing on his mind without really thinking about it.

Dagur perks up and grabs the hilt of his sword whirling around, "I knew it! Where is it!" Dagur demands and Gobber shuts the doors shut. As Dagur begs for Gobber and Stoick to let him kill the dragon.

"He's joking. Stoick that prankster." Gobber says and chuckles, he walks forward and puts a hook on Dagur's shoulder.

"So tell me Dagur, what are some of you're deranged plans for the Berserkers?" Gobber asks Dagur as he leads him away from the closed doors.

…

I race forward in front of the Armory looking around for the twins' Zibbleback.

"Barf, Belch!" I hiss.

Two heads come into my vision and I gasp and whirl around to see Barf and Belch hanging off of the roof of the Armory.

"Guys you can't be here!" I hiss and stare up at the dragon they blink at me and I look at them.

"Oh come on what would they do?" I ask thinking about the twins. I look at the Zippleback, "Okay think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut-I can't believe I just said that." I say and look at the dragons waving my arms up.

"Barf, Belch! Sky!" I say and wave my hands up again. They stare down at me blankly. I wave my hands up more persistently as I hear Dagur's voice.

"Nice weapons. Very clean, no blood stains, pity." Dagur says and the door creaks open. I close my eyes and hope that Barf and Belch we're gone.

"Ah, Haedryin." Dagur says. I snap open my eyes and look to see Barf and Belch gone. I look at Dagur and he adds, "There you are."

"Dagur!" I say enthusiastically. He looks at me.

"You really are the most beautiful girl in the Barbaric Archipelago." Dagur says and looks at me dreamily. I lower my hands and give him an odd stare and he blinks innocently. I stare up at him, and he looks down at me hands,"Still doing the glove thing?"He asks.

I nod my hands and stare down at my fingers before I look up at him trying to draw his attention elsewhere,"I-I was just thinking about you!" I say and he looks at me and nods. My eyes widen from this. Okay, he was creepy.

I shake my head and look at him, "Hey remember that time we went swimming in winter and you tried to drown me by leaving me under the ice?" I ask and he nods laughing.

"Oh, the laughs we had." He says and his eyes glaze over. "Bored again!" He yells and shoves me to the side as he walks past me. I glare at the back of his head and he stops.

"Wait. Something's going on here." Dagur says and lifts up a finger.

"Where is it?" He asks, I bite my lip so he must have seen Barf and Belch.

I sigh and look at him, "Dagur listen it's just one dra-" I start but he interrupts me.

"Your Leg." He says. I look up at the roof where Barf and Belch we're indeed gone and then glance down at my frosted peg leg. Dagur turns around and looks at me.

"Nevermind I hear all about it." Dagur says. I look at him in confusion

"Heard about what?" I ask.

"You, the Red Death," He says. I look down at myself.

"Me? Really? That's stupid." I say and he laughs.

"Right! That's what I thought to! Until I heard about you're trained dragons. And it got me kind of...tingly." He says. I stare at him.

"Right." I agree and he stares at me.

"How would you even train a dragon?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I don't know, how would you?" He asks. I look at him and bite my lip and he glances down at my frosted peg leg then spins his axe on his shoulder as he adds, "And the eternal winter you set off." Dagur says. I look at him and look at him.

"Me? An eternal winter? Ar-are you serious? How would I even use magic? I'm not a sorceress." I lie and he looks down at my gloves and I look at him as he opens his mouth.

"I have a thing about dirt." I say and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I would think so, you are a girl," Dagure starts "I curl my gloved hands into fists and Dagur continues his rant "And and you naturally have to avoid dirt with how fragile you are, I mean you especially-" He says, I wasn't sure what happened next but one second Dagur was talking up a storm the next my fist was colliding with his face.

Dagur jerks back screeching "COLD!" and I shake my hand and draw up to my full height and he looks at me. Rubbing his jaw. I stare down at him and push my bangs from my eyes.

"I am not fragile." I say.

Dagur rubs his for a second more before he looks behind me. I look around where my dad and Gobber we're standing the sword Gobber was holding drops into the ground with a clatter and dad walks up to me.

"Why did you do that?" He whispers. I roll my eyes and blow my long bangs from my eyes.

"He had it coming eventually the guy's a jerk." I say and say the last part louder. Dagur rolls his eyes and straightens acting as if he hadn't just got punched in the face and looks at my dad.

Gobber walks up to us, "Alright, who's hungry?" He asks. Dad looks at Dagur who was staring at me and them the side of his face.

"It's this way Dagur." Dad says and leads us forward. I glare daggers into Dagur and a loud roar sounds behind us. Gobber looks at me and my eyes widen.

"Raar! I sure am hungry." I say and look at them. Dagur looks at us and starts to move in my direction.

"I said this way, Dagur." Dad says and pushes him in the right direction. He looks back at me, "Get that dragon out of here." He says.

I nod and race off behind the house where Toothless was pulling on Barf and Belch's tails.

Toothless looks at me and I hold out a gloved hand to him.

"We need the twins." I say.

….

I open the door to the Thorston house Asher on my right, Toothless on my left. I stare around at the empty space for a few seconds before Tuffnut's head pops down. I jump and he looks at me and Asher.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks. I move forward to stare at him as he hangs off of the rafer his arms dangling uselessly.

"Hey Tuffnut, feel like talking?" I ask.

"Um, can you come down?" Asher asks. Tuffnut rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says and leans up and jumps from the rafter and onto the ground his legs shakey, "Whoa, yeah. Love that part." He says and turns to look at us.

"Look, about Barf and Belch we need you and Ruffnut to help us get your dragon under control-" I start but Tuffnut holds up his hands and shakes his head.

"Nah uh. No thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business and the sister business and the dragon-sister business. The dirsisterness." Tuffnut says. I stare at him and Asher looks at him.

"Whats going on with you two?" Asher asks. Tuffnut snorts and leans over and pulls on something.

"Simple." He says and lifts up a spoon, "You know what this is?" He asks.

"Uh, a spoon?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No it's _our_ spoon," He corrects and lifts up a plate.

"Just like this is _our_ dish." He says and points behind us and I look back.

"And _our_ axe." He says and points an axe leaning against a dresser.

"And _our_ well groomed stuffed axe." He says and I look back at him, "Everything is ours! I'm sick of ours. Just once I want something to be _mine!"_ He says and his eyes feel with determination.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I half to go pack up my half of the yak." Tuffnut adds and walks over picking up a satchel I stare at him.

"Go? Where?" I ask he turns around.

"I don't know, to my dark soggy alone place." Tuffnut says and then adds, "Not to cry." He stares up around him at the house, "This house, it has too many memories." he adds. Toothless warbles at him and Tuffnut walks in between us. I reach out and grab his shoulder.

"Tuffnut wait!" I say and he turns at looks at me.

"Yes, Haedryin?" He asks. I pull of a glove and hold it tightly in my hand and still holding eye contact with Tuffnut I spin my hand and feel along the edges of the ice snowflake and hold it up to him.

He stares at it before he takes it and looks at me I smile softly, "You're dark soggy alone place will be dark that glows in the dark." I say and he looks at it and I release his shoulder, "And it's _yours_." I add.

Tuffnut looks at me surprise in his eyes he dips his head in thanks before he walks down the stairs. I look back at Asher and he stares at Tuffnut's retreating back with sadness.

I shove the glove up my hand. Asher and I walk out of the house. Asher looks at me, "Dark soggy alone place? Ugh," He repeats. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I really don't want to know." I agree.

…

In the Great Hall later dad leans down next to me, "Did you get that Zippleback under control?" He asks. I cringe.

"Yeah, we're working on it." I hiss.

Dagur lifts up his cup and stands, "A toast to death in battle!" He says, everyone stands except me.

"To your father!" Dad shouts.

"To Oswald!" Gobber agrees. Dagur shoots back into his chair and gives an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, whatever, to Oswald, to Oswald, to Oswald, to Oswald! Bla de bla!" Dagur mimics and shoves his knife into his chicken angrily.

"Well on that cheery note. Shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?" Gobber asks unrolling a piece of paper in front of Dagur. Dagur jumps to his feet.

"Great idea! Let's sign the treaty Bring us the dragon's blood!" Dagur yells. I grimace and stare up at him in disgust.

"Uh, did you say dragon's blood?" I ask. Dagur stares over at me, and dad laughs also standing.

"Don't be ridiculous Dagur, you're father and I haven't signed a treaty in dragon's blood for years!" Dad says Dagur leans in close to him.

"Why would that be a problem Stoick? Unless of course you don't kill dragons anymore." Dagur says. I shove my foot onto the ground and watch as about a second later Dagur yelps and falls back onto the bench. I wave a hand forward and the ice draws back to me and Dagur snaps his gaze down at the ground before he looks up again.

"We still kill dragons." Dad assures. Gobber nudges Dagur,

"The problem is: We've killed so many there aren't any left on the isl-" Gobber starts as the doors burst open and Barf and Belch run into the room looking angry Okay. This was bad.

"Except that one." Gobber adds staring at the Zippleback, Barf and Belch turn around as soon as they see the Berserkers and race out of the Great Hall as quickly as they had come.

"The Zippleback! It's a sign a head for each chief!" Dagur yells and shakes my dad shoulders. "It's gonna be ama-zing!" He shouts and jumps onto the table.

"Tonight we hunt dragon!" Dagur says and tosses a knife I duck and it flies over my head hitting the ground behind Berserkers burst into chanting kill as dad leans down next to me, "You need to find that Zippleback before he does." Dad says. I nod, and this….this was worse.

….

A few hours later in the sky with all the riders except the twins we search for the twins and their dragon.

"Haedryin, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark soggy alone place! That could be anywhere!" Asher says. I nod my head and Snotlout shakes her's

"Not really. That could only be one place." She says and I shoot her a glare. We'd been looking for them for hours and she already knew where they we're!

"What?" She asks.

"Why didn't you say something!" I demands. She shrugs.

"Why didn't you ask?" she responds. I gives an annoyed breath.

"I was tracking him from the snowflake I gave him before he left. That's why, I'm not very good though so care to tell me, where this magical place is?" I ask and she blinks at me and Asher gives an annoyed breath.

"We've been looking for them all day!" He shouts and Snotlout holds up her hands in defense.

"There probably at the Lost Caverns. They used to go play hide-and-go-kill there when they were kids." Snotlout says.

"Asher, you and Snotlout take the south entrance of the Cavern me and Fishlegs will take the north!" I say and lead Toothless north Fishlegs flying after me.

A few minutes later Toothless lands in front of the cave opening.I pull off the gloves sticking them on my belt and then I pull my hands apart and lighting crackles in between my fingers. Fishlegs stares at it nervously and I look back at her and lift a hand out of the lighting and it pops and dies.

"Here." I say and snap my fingers tossing her a snowflakes she catches the ice snowflake and it glows brightly.

"Oh! This is cold!" She exclaims.

I ignore her and turn back to Toothless, "Alright bud, do your thing. Search." I say and wave out a hand. Toothless nods and walks in front of me and I clasp my fingers together before pulling them apart again and lighting crackles.

….

"It's pretty dark in here, if you want me to hold your hand Asher, I'll be okay." She says. Asher turns around and looks at the girl a smirk on her face.

"Sure, Snotlout." He agrees. Snotlout takes Stormfly's tail unknowingly in his hand and turns and looks at Hookfang.

"It's as soft as I thought it would be." He says.

Stormfly growls and Snotlout looks back and see's that she's holding said dragon's tail. She snaps her hand away and Asher and Stormfly shares smirks.

…..

Toothless jumps up on a rock sniffing and I look back at Fishlegs who had put the snowflake into a torch and was now able to hold it. Toothless jumps down next to me and the lighting pops and I stare forward and my light dims and finally extinguishes. I give an annoyed breath. Because my lighting abilities we're only roughly a week old I didn't have as good control over them as my ice powers.

Toothless lifts his head up and I can feel the hum of my energy and I look up a head snapping my fingers open for lighting as I see, "Tuffnut?" I ask.

Tuffnut looks at me and I stare at his bag where there was a blue glow coming from it and I can feel the hum of my magic.

"Ugh! It's you guys again! Would you quit following me?!" Tuffnut demands.

"Ruffnut?" I hear Asher ask his voice echoes around us and I look up.

"Would you quit following me?!" Ruffnut shouts her voice also echoing.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask looking at Tuffnut, Toothless and Fishlegs.

"Duh, it's called an echo." Snotlout says and steps out from behind a rock. Ruffnut pokes her head out from behind the same rock and stares at her brother angrily. Tuffnut stares at her dim form and I look at Toothless.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" I call and point my finger down. Toothless fires onto a rock and the cave is filled with purple light.

"What are you doing in my soggy place?" Tuffnut demands staring at his sister and points to himself for good measure. Ruffnut moves out from behind the rock.

"This is my soggy place, I'm not sharing it with you." She says glaring at him. I toss the lighting bolt to the side and it explodes making a booming noise. Both twins snap their heads to me.

"Okay, listen please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important." I say and look at them. More than important. It was urgent, needed, pressing, dire, literally life and death.

"Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Asher says walking up with Stormfly.

"I'll go but not with _her."_ Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest.

"I'm not going with _her_ either." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts in agreement then stops and looks up at her, "Wait. What?" he asks.

Dagur on the table flashes through my mind, his words like a haunting melody repeated over and over, _"Tonight we hunt dragon!"_

"No, guys! You _both_ have to go!" I say to them. They glance at each other before looking away grumpily.

"Guys listen." I command and they both turn their heads to look at me. "Whether you like it or not: You're connected to each other. And the two of you are connected to that dragon, just like me with Toothless." I say and gesture to Toothless who stares down at me happily.

"And me with Stormfly." Asher adds patting his Nadder on the nose.

"Us to." Fishlegs says one arm around her Gronckle.

I walk up to them, "We can get you another spoon, another dish, another yak-" I start.

"That's _well groomed stuffed yak_ to you, Iyn." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods at this. I let out an annoyed breath through my nose.

"But what we _can't_ get you is another Barf and Belch." I say and Asher walks up to my and nods his heads at the twins. Tuffnut sigh and Ruffnut mutters something under breath before they turn and look at each other.

I look at Asher, "You think they got any of that?" I mutter to him.

"Fine." Both twins say, they each spit onto their hands and shake them, before pulling on the hands and whacking their helmets together.

I grimace in disgust and Tuffnut runs his fingers on his palm.

"You know, I did spit a little more on my hand." Tuffnut says and looks at his fingers proudly.

"They got it." Asher assures.

"Okay! Let's go! We're out of time." I say and look back at Toothless.

"So why is this so important anyway?" Tuffnut asks.

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use the blood for ink." Snotlout says, picking at her fingernails. I blink at her.

"Well that was a way to honey coat it." I say sarcastically.

"What? Is that not what's happening?" Snotlout asks. Tuffnut and Ruffnut's eyes widen and they look at each other. Well they may be idiots sometimes I think they got it.

…..

"There they are!" I call and point down at the Zippleback below us. Tuffnut who was behind me stares at the dragon following my finger.

"We got to get you guys down there!" I say and watch as several Berserkers grab it.

"NO!" Tuffnut shouts. Toothless dives and we land in a tree and watch the Berserkers.

"What are we doing here?" Tuffnut demands. "We have to get out dragon!" Tuffnut says and points to the trapped dragon.

I shake my head, "We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers." I say and watch as my dad, Gobber and Dagur walk forward. Dagur draws his sword and I open my palm reading a ice blast-just in case.

Dagur swings the sword down and it crashes into my dads. I let out a breath of relief and Dagur and dad talk for a second but I can't hear what they say.

"To the Arena!" Dagur shouts and the Berserkers drag of Barf and Belch, my dad and Gobber following behind them closely.

We land in the clearing and I jump off of Toothless followed by Tuffnut. Ruffnut walks up to him and Tuffnut stares at the ground.

"The chiefs not going to let them kill our dragon?" Tuffnuts says and both he and Ruffnut whirl around and say at the same time, "Is he?"

I bite my lip and look at the two Thorsten's, "He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan." I say and look over at Snotlout who was grinning.

"I have a plan." She says and puts her hand on her hips.

"One word: Annihilate!" Snotlout shouts and Hookfang fires a blast that skims the top of her helmet. "Hookfang." She hisses. I stare at her my eyes widening.

"Or not." Asher says. I shake my head.

"Actually, that could work." I say and look up at Hookfang with a smile.

…..

I race into the Arena and scan the surroundings for a second. Dagur was in front of Barf and Belch sword ready for the kill my dad was behind him looking to be about to behind Dagur.

I check to make sure my gloves we're up before I yell, "DRAGON ATTACK!" I point up where Hookfang was perched on the ring's chain ceiling saddles as he roars at us and fires.

"The dragons are attacking!" Asher shouts behind me, "We've got to get out of here!" He adds. I race forward and grab a shield from where it was laying against the wall as Stormfly and Meatlug also saddleless race into the Academy.

I look at where Asher was "hiding" behind a wall and he shoves his hands forward. Stormfly fires her spines at the Berserkers.

Meatlug rams into a Berserker after Fishlegs gives her the hugs signal and Gobber races over to Dagur,"We must protect our honored guest!"  
Dagur rips away from him and draws his sword, "Run if you want but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" Dagur shouts and Barf and Belch no longer held down by the Beskers stands up behind him.

The twins I assume tell Barf and Belch to gas and light because I can't see them and Dagur flies across the Academy. Stormfly whacks him with her tail and Barf and Belch whack him across the arena again.

I watch my eyes widening as he picks up a spear and tosses it. Toothless jumps through the opening and I am reminded again how when he's not fighting with you. He's terrifying.

I jump into action anyway and grab a dagger from off the floor and race over to Dagur. I look at him and walk in front of Dagur.

"Back you, fiend you! You'll not harm my frie…..Acquaintance Dagur!" I say to Toothless. He growls lowly and I smash my shield into Dagur's chest well I point my finger down for"Plasma blast". Dagur shoves me to the ground and I land with an oof. Toothless looks at me and then up at Dagur and a whistle feels the air and I jump to my feet shoving Dagur out of the way of the amsalp blast.

I shove him forward as Stormfly fires at us followed by several more plasma blasts.

"Please Dagur! Save yourself!" I "beg". I shove him to the ground in front of the arena and Toothless jumps on me lightly. He opens his mouth and roars and I let out an actual terrified yelp.

"Retreat!" Dagur shouts. I push up on the shield and Toothless pushes down harder.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber asks.

Several blasts fire over my head and I hear Dagur yell, "Consider it signed!"

Toothless gets off of me and nudges my head and I laugh and the twins come into the Academy on Barf and Belch. I let out breath.

It worked the stupid-no-chance-of-it-actually-working-plan worked! The twins spit handshake again and I look up at my dad.

"Well done Haedryin." He says and smiles, "I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dagur the Deranged." He adds.

I nod my head and look at him,"Let's hope not." I agree and look at Toothless who smiles before he nuzzles me again.

…..

A while later, while cleaning up the Academy I look up at the twins from the axe I was putting away watching as they work together now as one, old hatred gone.

 _I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I wasn't wrong._

Toothless looks at my hands and I stare down at them for a second before I realized the problem I roll my eyes at the Night Fury and take off the gloves and put them to the side. A second later I hear the sound of an explosion and duck as splinters are shot over my head. I whip my gaze around and a burning piece of fabric falls to the ground. A piece of a glove. I look at Toothless who give me an innocent flick of his ear.

"I still think Dagur's pretty cool!" Snotlout says. Another explosion sounds behind me and I look back as the twins high five and smash their heads together as Barf and Belch copy them. I smile and turn back to the weapons.

 _But I'll take crazy of berserk any day of the week._

 **A/N Word backwards is plasma. I wont tell you where but that's what it is. Also for those wondering at the end of this season I will be posting a let go short. Maybe two. I've written two different lyrics' for Haedryin... So anyway.**

 **please review I like hearing what you guys think about this! Seriously one review makes my day two? I could run ten miles in five minutes flat. Haven't ever gotten more than that at one time, not usually. :) until we meet again next update.**


	16. Definte One

**A/N Important note at the bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Haedryin!**

 _'The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh and stormy. Nobody can make it through alone. Eventually you're going to have to rely on someone. Unfortunately, we do not always get to pick that someone.'_

The high speed winds whip around me and to anyone else, it would be freezing but not to me. I glance around me at Asher, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs before my eyes settle on Snotlout. She, to absolutely no one's surprise had been complaining ever since we left Berk.

"This is so lame!" Snotlout yells through the steadily hurricane building winds. I let out a deep breath of annoyance through my nose and Toothless flicks an ear in irritation.

"Why are we even out here?" She yells in despair. I sigh and return my gaze to the horizon before answering her.

"Because this is our first dragon search-and-rescue mission." I explain for most likey over the twentieth time. Snotlout stares at me with an annoyed expression.

"I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing." She says then stares around at the dark water below us, "Do you even know where we are?!" Snotlout demands.

I take in a deep breath muttering numbers before I look back at her, "My dad said the fishing boat was last seen heading south." I say.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Snotlout argues. I give her a glare.

"I am very aware of what I'm talking about." I say and she rolls her eyes and looks at the stormy clouds again.

"There is nothing down there, I say we go north!" She shouts.

"And if Haedryin says to go north?" Asher asks from where he was on Stormfly and gives her a pointed look. I give Asher a grateful look at he gives me a nod in return and we both turn to look at Snotlout as she speaks more words of profound wisdom.

"Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because nothing gets in here, NOTHING!" Snotlout shouts. I raise and eyebrow and Asher gives an amused smirk before he sighs.

"Fishlegs! What does our map say?" He yells. I turn to look at the girl as she lifts up a map and it blows into her face.

"Uh, little hard to read from this angle." She says her voice muffled through the paper. I roll my eyes and pull my focus back to Snotlout. Oh, she was trying me crazy! I was so close to just pulling down a lighting bolt down on her head just so she would shut up. Or freeze her lips closed.

"You know what Haedryin?" Snotlout yells. I look at her and give her an annoyed look.

"What?" I demands patience slowly slipping through my fingers.

"I'm done listening to you! I said north and north is where I'm going." She says and shoots me a smirk and pats Hookfang who reluctance switches directions. I watch her fly away before I look ahead and give a happy breath.

"We're just going to let her go?" Tuffnut asks. Yes, yes we are.

"Works with me." Ruffnut answers.

I sigh happily free from her and her complaint and unbearable attui-Asher cleares his throat and my thoughts stop. I look at him and then down at Toothless. I graon.

"Okay, fine I'm going! I'm going!" I moan and look at him, "Lead the others back I'll get her." I say and pull Toothless up, we flip direction and sense we were no longer fighting against the wind we pick up speed easily. Toothless was already fast either way, against the wind or with it but flying with it made him faster.

The world blurs and we fly for maybe a minute before we catch up with her. My eyes widen as I stare up ahead at the water that was spinning around with one of the biggest waterspouts I had ever seen.

"Look at the size of that water spout." I whisper to Toothless then look up at where Hookfang and Snotlout were flying to it. Why did she have to be such an idiot?!

"That water spout is way too dangerous!" I shout and she turns and looks at me a smirk on her face.

"That's why I'm flying around it. Duh!" She shouts.

"You're coming into close!" I warn, not that I was incredibly fond of Snotlout, less so much right now than usual but she was my cousin and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"LOOK OUT!" I yell, immediately the winds of the waterspout grasp Hookfang and Snotlout. Snotlout was thrown from Hookfang. I watch as she flies away and I turn Toothless and despite the perial I cant help but think _I told you so._

Hookfang flies over me and I start to panic.

"Help me Iyn!" Snotlout yells. I look at the waterspout for a second before I lean down on the saddle and Toothless takes off after the Snotlout and her unplanned flight. He catches her in his claws. Toothless jerks from the wind and the wind screeches in my ears.

"Toothless get us out of here!" I plead.

Toothless flaps his powerful wings and we start to make some progress before we jerk backwards. I look back at the tail as the red fabric was ripped out the tail flying into the wind. I bite my lip, well fantastic.

"Snotlout hang on!" I scream. The winds took hold of my flightless dragon and sweep him into the waterspout. My hand touches the end of the waterspout and there was a creaking noise and I watch for a second as we're blown away as ice spreads up the waterspout. It freezes and tips over in the water.

I turn around and my eyes widen as I see an island. Branches whack into me and branch hits me in the chest and I am thrown from Toothless' back. I grab the end of the branch and it snaps and I fall onto the hard ground blew and all was black

…..

Stoick pushes up the cart from the walkway.

"Push Gobber!" Stoick yells looking at Gobber who was on the other end pushing it from the other end.

"I am pushing, Stoick." Gobber assures. Stoick tugs on the cart again.

"Well it certainly doesn't feel like it. Push harder!" Stoick shouts.

"Oh, there they are!" Gobber says and stops and points up at the dragons that we're flying towards them. Stoick pauses pulling up the cart to stare at the riders looking for his daughter.

The twins, Asher and Fishlegs land.

"Ah, I'm glad you're back." Stoick say and looks at the riders, "The boat has returned." Stoick adds.

Tuffnut looks at his sister, "Ugh, could have told us that before we left." He says.

"Excuse me?" Stoick asks.

Tuffnut's eyes widen, "Um nothing chief that was um...her!" Tuffnut says and points at his sister. Ruffnut punches him on the arm.

"Hey!" She shouts in protest. Stoick ignores the twins and stares at the riders looking for the snow wielding queen and her Night Fury. When he doesn't see them he looks at Asher.

"Where's Haedryin?" He asks.

"She had to double back and get Snotlout." Asher explains. Tuffnut hops from Belch's neck.

"I said leave her." He says and Stoick shoots Tuffnut a glare, as Ruffnut jumps down from Barf.

"Uh, her again! I don't know what her deal is!" Tuffnut says quickly and Ruffnut whacks him on the head angrily. Gobber sensing Stoicks distress walks up to him.

"Nothing to worry about Stoick, you know how hard it is to get her off that dragon and if all else fails she can just start an eternal winter." Gobber says trying to reassure Stoick. Stoick turns around walking to the Great Hall as he still worries.

…..

"Toothless! I call for what feels like the thousandth time. My voice was starting to ache and I look around, "Where are you?" I shout. I walk around for a little longer before I call Snotlout's name. I walk up a hill and see a black blob laying on the ground. I race forward to Toothless and skid to my knees.

"Toothless? Are you okay? Ah, talk to me bud!" I beg and look down at him. Toothless lifts up his head and his ears perk up happily. I rub his head and look at his green eyes.

"That wasn't our best landing was it?" I ask and Toothless shakes his head and stands rolling his shoulders and I stand and look his tail and know we weren't going anywhere for a little.

"Great, your tail is gone and the connecting rod is a mess." I say and walk up to the tail lifting up the metal parts. The metal frosts over and sigh, "What do we do now?" I ask.

"You could start by getting me out of this stupid tree!" Snotlout yells. I whip around and stare at her. She was about fifteen feet off the ground in a tree hanging from a branch. Toothless fires a plasma blast up at the branch and Snotlout screams as as she falls through the air landing on her back.

I walk over to her, "Ouch. That looked like it hurt." I note and stare down at her. Her breath was properly out of her and she shakes her head staring at the clouds.

"Are you sure? Can you talk?" I ask staring down at her not really concerned. She looks up at me angrily.

"Go…...Suck….Rocks." She hisses.

"Hey! She's back." I say sarcastically and stare down at her as she gasps for breath.

"Lucky us." I add and back up to Toothless who give the girl an irritated look, clearly still as annoyed as I was with the Yorgensen. I turn back to Toothless and twist the metal of his tail.

"Hey where's Hookfang?" I ask and look back at her. She shoots up to the ground as if pulled by someone and races around us shouting Hookfangs head.

"Hookfang! Hookfang? Hookfang get over here right now! Hooky? Fangster?" She calls. I walk up to her from where she was standing on a cliff looking around at the gray rocks around us.

"I don't think he's here, Snotlout." I say gently. She snorts.

"Obviously, big headed dragon." She mutters sadly. I put a hand on her shoulder and she shivers.

"Don't, worry, we'll find him. Know all we have to do is get out of here." I add.

….

Later that day I pull my hands away from ice fabric and look at Toothless' tail. I nod my head and stretch it out, the fabric glitters but doesn't' tear. After three tries, finally!

"Okay, that should work." I say to Toothless and he stares at the blue tail and I look up at him, "It's reminds me of the tail you for Snoggletog." I say and Toothless nods and I pull out the connecting rod.

"This could be a little tougher." I say and hold up the rod that was bent in an almost a perfect nidey degree angle. I walk over to some rocks and put the rod in between the gap between the two and start to bend it. The metal snaps back up at me and I grab my eye.

"Ow."

I hold my eye and stare at the metal angrily.

"There is nothing to eat in here Haedriyn! What kind of search and rescue mission is this?!" Snotlout snaps. After getting over missing Hookfang she had gone to her usual snappy self. Which was great.

"Uh, how about instead of complaining like you've done this whole time, you try to help me?" I demand and whirl around and hold the connecting rod in my hand. Snotlout holds up a biscuit.

"I am helping you. I'm trying to teach you about survival. You don't leave home without the proper supplies and at the top of that list is food!" Snotlout argues waving around the biscuit. My patience snaps and I look at her.

"I know about survival! You're the one who's waving around food, complaining we have no food!" I snap. Snotlout looks at me.

"You mean _"this"._ It's a day old biscuit. It's even got a little spot of mold." She says and points down. I rip the biscuit from her hands and ice spreads up it.

"We have bigger problems than a _biscuit!"_ I say and hold it up. Toothless takes it from my hands and there a crutch as he bites into the ice. Snotlout looks at him in disbelief.

"He ate my biscuit! What dragon eats a girl's biscuit?!" Snotlout snaps, "You know his bad behavior reflects on you." Snotlout adds. I finger the edge of the frosted metal of the connecting rod and put a hand on my hip.

"Oh, so if Toothless is acting bad, I don't even want to see Hookfang on his bad days." I say and Snotlout lifts up a finger and opens her mouth to say something but then closes it slowly. I roll my eyes and lift up the connecting rod.

Snotlout rips it from my grasp, "Give me that!" She demands and holds the cold metal in her hands, "You're doing it all wrong you have to put some muscle into it," She says and flexes before she looks at me and laughs.

"Oh wait! You can't!"

Ouch.

She starts to bend it the wrong way, "Be Careful it's cold and brittle it could sn-" I warn and the rod breaks into at least seven pieces in her hands.

"Snap." I finish.

"You wanted more than one right?" She asks and stares down at the metal. I whack my forehead.

"Nope. That was our only way home." I say staring at her hands she brushes the metal from her hands and looks at me.

"It's not my fault that you're dragon only has half a tail! Just get another rod!" Snotlout say and stares at Toothless tail. I glare at her and she looks at me.

"Don't you understand! We have no idea where we are!" I snap and look at her daring her to question me, I was so, so done with her. Toothless growls and steps up next to me and I look at him and my head shoots up as I hear voices.

"You hear that?" A voice asks. I give an annoyed breath. Oh, great our island is populated.

"Over there!" A second voice calls. Snotlout looks at me and I point to a rock and we race behind it. I look through a gap in the rock and stare trying to find the owner of the voices.

"What do you see?" Snotlout hisses.

"Would you be quiet! For all we know we could be on a hostile island." I whisper back to her.

"Don't be such a baby, how hostile can it be?" She asks staring at me.

"Those are wild dragon tracks alright." The first voice says. I glance at her and the second voice adds, "Good I feel like killing."

I look at her, "It's that hostile enough for you?" I question. Her eyes widen and a shadow looms near us and me and Snotlout flatten ourselves against the rock and frost spreads from my fingers along the rock and I bite my lip.

"Nothin' over here!" The first man shouts.

"Nothin' there!" The second reports. I look back through the hole and I bite my lip at our luck. I watch Savage's retreating back at look at Snotlout.

"I know where we are now." I groan and the two Outcasts walk off.

"Snotlout that was Savage. We're on Outcast Island." I say.

…...

The next day we walk down a hill well I rant,"I can't believe this! Outcast Island! We've really got to fix this connecting rod and get out of here or we are dead woman." I say and and look back at her. Snotlout, looking completely relaxed shoves berries into her mouth. They were small and red and I was sure I had seen them somewhere in one of the books I had red under the label of 'poisonous.'

"I'm not sure you should be eating those." I say and look at her she shoves several others in her mouth.

"And I think you shouldn't be telling me what to do. Especially after you took my biscuit!" She snaps. I let out a deep breath of annoyance.

"Oh for the love of-Snotlout! That biscuit was in my saddle bag it was never yours!" I snap and Toothless leans next to her and sniffs her hand.

"Hey! Back off! These are mine!" She says and shoves Toothless' head away and he gives her an annoyed breath and she continues to plop them into her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure those berries are poisonous." I warn looking at her with a hand on my hip.

"Hey we're on Outcast Island we're going into battle we need our strength." She says. I turn to look at where the Blacksmith's shop was that after a while of searching we had finally tracked down.

"A concept you know nothing about." Snotlout's hisses. I whip around and look at her.

"Battle the Outcasts? Really? Just the two of us." I ask and roll my eyes and look at Toothless equally frustrated looks.

"Absolutelee." Snotlout says.

I snap my gaze around and look at her, "What did you just say?" I ask. She puts a hand on her hip.

"In said, Absolutelee, as in or thorse." She says her speech slurred and her swelled up tongue sticking out. I give an annoyed breath.

"For the love of- I told you not to eat those berries!" I say and she looks at me her eyes wide.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asks. I shove my foot down on to the ground and ice forms under my foot. I step to the side and gesture for her to look at her reflection. She gasps and tugs at the pieces of her black hair she left out.

"Oh no! I'm hideous!" She says clearly horrified. I roll my eyes and me and Toothless share amused looks. I half smile, luckily for her I did pack medicine.

"Just give me my satchel I may have something that can help your tongue." I promise and turn looking back at the blacksmith's again.

"Uh, thatchel?" She repeats.

I whirl around and look at her, "No, no ,no, no ,no! Do not tell me you just left it there!" I say panicking. She winces, all the confirmation I need.

"If someone find that "Thatchel" we're done! It's go the Berk crest on it!" I exclaim. She waves a hand.

"Telax, we're 'aved lust me, no one's going to 'ind it." She assures. I glare at her.

"Because a person who ate poisonous berries instills me with confidence." I say sarcastically.

…..

Despite what Snotlout had said Savage leans down and picks up the satchel and stares at the Berk crest with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Alvin needs to see this." He says and lifts it up.

….

Back on Berk, Stoick stares out at the sea, where the dark clouds feeled up the horizon. Stoick turns to the other riders that we're behind him.

"They've been gone for days. I thought you said they we're right behind you!" Stoick says. Asher looks around at the other riders panicking almost as badly as the chief.

"They, must have set down to wait out the storm." He says.

Fishlegs jerks her head up as she sees something fly in the horizon, "I see something!" She says and points up at a flaming dot in the sky. As the dot gets closer Asher recognizes it.

"It's Hookfang!" He says.

Hookfang stops his fire coating and shakes for a second until Stoick reaches out a hand to him and touches his snout.

Fishlegs stares at the dragon, "If Hookfang is here where's Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks.

"And where are Haedryin and Toothless." Asher adds as they all stare at the Monstrous Nightmare.

Stoick turns the other riders, "Get your dragon's ready. We're heading out!" Stoick commands.

….

Lighting crackles overhead as the Deadly Nadder attacks her opponents. She swings her tail around and it whacks into the Outcast he files across the arena. The Nadder fires several spines and the other Outcasts duck for cover.

Alvin walks up the the dragon and grabs her by the end of her tail.

"I like this one. Got the right spirit." Alvin says before he swings the Nadder around and the Nadder hits the wall of a cadge other Outcasts slam the door down. Alvin walks forward angrily.

"I ain't ever gonna get these dragons to do what I want" Alvin yells throwing up his hands in frustration.

"What you need is that book." An Outcast soldier says who was standing a few feet away. Alvin shakes his head.

"No, what we need is Stoick's girl." Alvin argues.

"Alvin!" Savage yells and tosses something through the air. Alvin catches the satchel and stares down at the Berk crest his face breaking into a wicked smile.

"The Berk crest. Is it me birthday?!" ALvin asks looking around grinning. Two Outcast soldiers standing next to each other look at each other.

"It's it? I didn't get him anything. What does he like?" The first Outcast asks.

"Stop gossiping and bring me the owner of this bag." Alvin yells. The two Outcast jump.

"Do you want them alive?" The first asks.

Alvin laughs, "Why not? For now." Alvin says as the Outcasts nod and grab weapons and start the hunt.

….

Later that day I look through a icicle at the blacksmiths. I stand and look back at Snotlout.

"There it is, we just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves then I can sneak in there and make a new rod." I say and Snotlout looks at me from where she was lifting up a bowl to her mouth.

"How long will I 'ave to 'eave my tongue in 'ere? It's disgusting! I saw Toothless spit in it." Snotlout says. I give her an amused smile.

"He did indeed. But Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties" I say trying to hide my laugh, yes Night Fury saliva really did have that, but, what Toothless had spit into the bowl had just been juice from some sort of berry he had found.

"Bleh! It tastes 'ike yak 'ies." She groans. I snort and Toothless looks at me a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yum." I agree.

….

Gobber gives several shouts as he tries to fly a flaming Hookfang.

"Easy there! Whoa, dragon! Good thing I packed my iron skivvies." Gobber says and taps his pants where a metal sound is heard.

"That's it dragon follow your masters sent." Gobber instructs

"It's Snotlout. How hard can that be?" Asher asks jokingly.

"Ugh, are we there yet!" Tuffnut asks looking at Stoick, Stoick who had been hearing this same question over and over for the last few hours gives an annoyed breath.

"NO!" He shouts.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Ruffnut whines.

"You should have gone before we left!" Stoick shouts.

"That's what you're helmet's for." Tuffnut says looking at her sister. Ruffnut, at desperate measures starts to pull off her helmet.

"Hang on!" Gobber yells, causing all the riders to pause what they we're doing, "I think the dragons got a sniff!" Gobber adds as Hookfang shoots forward the other dragons picking up speed to catch up with him as lightning flashes in the distance.

…..

"Come on hurry!" I say and slide down the hill and look back as Snotlout and Toothless do the same."We don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone." I add and rush forward.

Snotlout began to mutter nonsense about Betty and butter.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I demand looking back at her annoyed.

"Enjoying my tongue again." She says with a duh tone.

"Well at least one of us is." I say and lightning flashes overhead lighting up the path in front of us. A roar rings through the air and I turn my head to see a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout's shouts happily and races over the dragon. The dragon turns and spits fire at her knocking her to the ground.

"Not Hookfang!" She groans lifting up a finger.

"It's a wild Monstrous Nightmare!" I shout and duck as she fires a blast over my head. Toothless jumps into action letting out a roar and blocking the other dragon's path.

"Toothless stop!" I say worried that the Outcasts might hear him. I run over and stand in between both dragons my hands outstretched. I slowly reach out a hand to the Monstrous Nightmare and touch her lightly on the snout. The scales sting and I whirl around as and arrow hits her on the head bounces off her scales uselessly.

"There are the Berk intruders!" A Outcast yells. The Monstrous Nightmare flames up angrily and fires at the Outcasts. I duck as an arrow is fired over my head and look at Snotlout.

"RUN!" I shout. We both take off to a passage and I turn to Toothless.

"Circle back around, bud." I say and he nods and jumps up to the top of the small ravine we are in and I can hear the Outcasts advancing.

"Oh look there they go!" An Outcast shouts and points and the Outcast soldiers take off after Toothless. I wasn't to worried for my dragon he was a Night Fury.

We race up the rocky hill and I look around, "Okay, good. Their gone, alright well just wait until Toothless comes back then head to the blacksmith's shop." I say and look around at us. Snotlout shakes her head and climbs down the rocky hill.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere near that place. You almost got us caught." She says. I whirl around and look at the girl.

"I almost got us-The only reason the Outcasts know we're here is because you're the one who lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it!" I snap looking at her angrily.

"Well who brought the satchel with the Berk crest to Outcast Island?" Snotlout says and folds her arms across her chest. I glare at her.

"I didn't know we we're going to Outcast island!" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"So you aren't prepared at I get blamed hmmm?" She says and puts a hand on her hip looking at me angrily.

"Fine." I snap and look at her, "If you don't like my ideas. Please, please, let me hear one of yours." I say and look at her waiting for an answer. When she says nothing I smirk.

"'Sisley as I suspected." I say mocking her lisp from earlier. Toothless jumps down from the cliff edge and I pat his head."There you are bud, at least someone's pulling their weight around here." I say and shoot a pointed look at Snotlout.

"Oh you are so smug!" Snotlout hisses. I snap my head up to look at her.

"Me?" I repeat looking at her, "Have you even looked at yourself for one day?" I ask and she continues her rant.

"Haedryin's so smart, Headryin's so brave, she has magic ice powers, she's got the metal leg!" Snotlout says.

"Metal leg! That where you're going-that's what's bothering you!" I ask.

"No! It's everything the leg is attached to!" She snaps gesturing to all of me. I glare at her.

"Well deal with it, Snotlout. Because as of right now. I am literally all you've got right now." I say and she huffs through her nose.

"You think I need you?Because I don't." She says and spins and around and storms off. I watch her retreating back and roll my eyes slightly.

"Always one for being dramatic!" I yell to her and she waves her hand in defense before she disappears. I look at Toothless, "She's so dramatic sometimes." I say and shake my head and Toothless nods his head.

….

Out over the ocean the riders look for the missing dragon and Vikings. Fishlegs looks down and takes in a sharp breath as she sees something in the water.

"You guys need to see this!" She shouts and points down. Asher, the twins, Gobber and Stoick look down and Asher pats Stormfly's neck.

"Okay Stormfly, tail-flip!" Asher commands. Stormfly dives down and flicks her tail and Asher catches the wet fabric of Toothless' red tailfin. "Toothless' tail." He breathes. Fishlegs looks at the tail.

"Oh! That's bad that wasn't what I was pointing at though!" She says and points ahead. All the riders snap their gaze up and Asher's eyes widen at least three times bigger than usual as he stares at the ocean.

"No, way." He breathes and stares at the water. In the water was a swirling mass of frozen something that was a, "Is that a frozen water spout?" Stoick asks looking at the riders. Asher nods his head staring at the dark blue icy mass that the ocean was trying to lap over but couldn't.

Asher holds up Toothless' tail and Fishlegs stares at it.

"Oh, well that makes sense, caught in the water spout and Toothless' tail got ripped off Haedryin somewhere in that froze it and now they can't fly." Fishlegs says.

There was beat.

"THEY CAN'T FLY!" Fishlegs shouts looking around at the other riders her eyes wide with worry.

Stoick rips his gaze away from the frozen water spout and looks at the other riders, "Those girls are probably stranded at sea, we fly close to the water!" Stoick shouts.

"Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet." Ruffnut says.

…..

I walk up the the blacksmith's and in between the uneven bars. Toothless looks at me from the other side because he can't fit through the bars. I look at him and bite my lip.

"Back there, bud. Stay hidden." I warn and look back at him and he nods before walking off. I turn to supplies around me and walk as far away as I can from the fire and look through a barrel of weapons before pulling out a rod.

After working at it for a while adding the finishing touches I swing the hammer up when something grabs it. I snap my gaze around as Savage takes tosses the hammer to behind him.

"And what are we making, Haedryin?" He asks. My eyes widen. Well this was just fantastic. I look at him and the two Outcasts next to him.

"Uh, A gift...For Alvin to thank him for his hospitality!" I say and lift up the rod Savage raises an eyebrow, "Oh great." I groan.

"You can thank him in person. Grab her!" Savage shouts. The two Outcasts advance at me and I back up slightly until I hit a wall. I shove my foot onto the ground and the floor is covered in a fine layer of ice. I grip the connecting rod tighter and race across the floor as all three Outcasts slip and fall onto their rumps.

I smack into the metal bar of the door and rub my nose staring at the door angrily when something grabs the back of my hair and pulls me back. My hands twitch from the pain but I don't vocalize anything.

Savage shoves me backwards into the arms of the two Outcasts that we're standing on the ice. The first Outcast grabs my arm so hard the connecting rod flies out of my hand. Landing on the ice with a clatter a few feet away.

The lift me of the ground and I struggle kicking my legs forward but it was useless. I was caught. I'm dragged out of the shop and I look back for Toothless but only see a pile of smoking lava. Well this was even better! The Outcasts let me go and shove me forward, I stumble on my foot and peg leg and look back at them angrily. I spin my hands together a blue glow lighting from my fingers and a sword is shoved up to my neck.

I jump and Savage leans in close to me, "You use that magic of yours again and I'll run these sword through your head." He threatens. I look up at him and lift up the ball and snap my fingers and the ice ball explodes with a flurry of snowflakes. I give an annoyed breath and mutter a curse under my breath before I whirl around and my long braid whacks Savage across the face and we start forward.

…..

Snotlout stands at the edge of the island a small raft made of tree branches and vines in front of her. "Ha ha! You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea Haedryin!" Snotlout says and pushes her raft into the ocean. She jumps onto the raft and when it hold she stares down at it proudly.

"Ha ha! Snotlout Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi-" She chants until her raft bubbles and sinks Snotlout's walks back to the sand and lays on the beach her face flushed with embarrassment, "Good thing she wasn't here to see that." Snotlout mutters.

She opens her eyes as a shadow looms over her. She stares into the eyes of Toothless looking at the dragon in confusion she sits up, "Toothless?" She asks looking at the Night Fury in confusion.

She glances around suddenly worried that Haedryin had indeed seen her failure of a raft and was going to mock her for it forever. "Headryin? Wherever you are, I still don't need you!" Snotlout shouts and stands looking around for the Snow Queen.

Toothless jumps away from Snotlout and jumps around prancing. Snotlout stares at the dragon oddly before she looks up, "Haedryin?" She asks. Toothless races over to her and shoves her forward. Snotlout stumbles for a second before she looks back at the dragon.

"Oh, I get it! Haedryin needs my help!" Snotlout says and races after the dragon. They run to the blacksmith's and Snotlout kicks open the door then looks around at the empty shop. She stares down at the ice covering the floor of the shop and then up at the rest of the shop.

"Haedryin!" She yells and walks into the shop. Snotlout gives an annoyed breath."She's not even here, stupid dragon!" Snotlout says and walks forward slipping on the ice slightly she kicks something with her foot and Snotlout leans down at picks up a the connecting rod covered with frost.

"This looks familiar." she mutters. She looks up at shirecks her voice gaining several octaves as she races away from the Outcast's blacksmith who was holding a hammer. TOothless from outside hears this and snaps his head around and rushes to the shop looking at the blacksmith as he advances on Yorgensen girl.

Snotlout kicks the man in the chest and he slides across the ice covered floor landing against the wall with a thud. Snotlout turns and looks at Toothless with a smug look until he roars a warning and Snotlout turns around as the Outcast swings his hammer hitting the frosted connecting rod and it flies across the room landing next to Toothless.

Toothless stares down at it as Snotlout dodges another swing from the Outcast before he fires at the rod and it flies across the room landing in Snotlout's hand. She whacks the Outcast across the face and he slides across the icy floor hitting the wall.

Snotlout walks out of the blacksmith's with a happy smile. "We make a pretty good team Toothless, I might not give you back." She says and Toothless growls lowly at her and Snotlout holds her hands up in surrender, "Kidding!" She promises.

Both stare up as they hear a shout and can see a very frustrated looking Haedryin being shoved forward by Outcasts. Snotlout looks at Toothless, "Let's go get her."She says and jumps onto Toothless' back.

….

We walk up the hill and I stomp up it annoyed and snowflakes form under my feet. Savage had tried a first very hard to get me to stop doing it but had learned fairly quickly that I wouldn't and can't.

Savage who was ahead of my whirls around as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"Stoick, wouldn't have sent you here alone. Where's the rest of your party?" Savage asks. I shake my head protecting both Toothless and Snotlout wherever she was.

"Nope. Just me." I say and Savage sends me a questioning glance.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asks. I stare at him as if thinking really hard and hold out my hand listing things with my fingers.

"Let's see, what am I doing here?" I repeat before I look at him with a smirk."Here five good reasons on why I might be here: 1. I was bored. 2. I crashed. 3. I heard Outcast island is beautiful this time of year. 4. I was seeing how fast you could catch me, and the 5? I'm keeping the fifth one a secret." I say and give him an innocent smile.

He lifts up an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'

"Oh, Alvin will get it out of you. Infact he'll enjoy it but trust me, you won't." Savage says leaning in close to my face. I lean away and he straightens. I bite my lip, what would Alvin do? If it involved fire, I was done for.

"Move!" Savage says looking at me and the Outcasts behind me shove me forward.

…..

Way further up on Outcast Island Alvin holds a spy glass in hand. He stares down at the captured Snow Queen his face twisting into a wicked smile.

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!" Alvin shouts/sings and a few Outcasts standing nearby look at each other before one perks up.

"I'm confused is it your birthday or not?" He asks.

Alvin gives an annoyed breath and turns looking at the soldiers, "As far as you're concerned everyday's me birthday." He deadpans. "Now, prepare the dragons there trainer has arrived!" Alvin shouts and the Outcasts rush off.

….

We walk for a little while before a rumbling noise feels the air. I snap my gaze up as rocks fall in front of us blocking our path. We flip around and race the other way when rocks fall and block our path that way to.

The Outcasts race over to the other side but I catch movement in my eye and snap my gaze up, "Toothless!" I shout looking at him and his blue tail as it rushes by as a blur.

I turn and Savage grabs my arm and shoves me backwards into another Outcasts who holds me to his chest and I grab his arms my freezing fingers touching his bare skin as Snotlout jumps from above and with a yell lands on top of a Outcasts.

"Haedriyn!" Snotlout's shouts, she tosses the connecting rod through the air and I watch it with shock and duck and it whacks into the head of the Outcast. The Outcast releases me and I grab the connecting rod from the air and my eyes widen as I see that the metal had snapped in two from whacking against the Outcast.

The Outcast sits up and I bite my lip looking up and see lighting flash through the air. I lift up a hand and draw the lighting out from the clouds and it crackles and hisses and I shove it onto the Outcast. I turn and see Toothless standing next to me. He rubs himself into my chest and I rub the top of his head."Good to see you, thank you bud!" I say and snap my head up as I hear a yell. I look at see Savage running up behind the girl.

"Snotlout!" I warn she looks at me and Toothless fires a plasma blast and she ducks and it hits Savage in the chest and he flies backwards.

Savage stands and looks at us and I look at Snotlout and twist my wrist holding the ice sword I had just made in hand. I toss it to her and she looks at Savage and with a yell of fury she races at him.

I stare at the two pieces of the rod in my hand and toss them to the side and twist my wrist and a duplicate of the rod in ice from sin my hands. I kneel down and shove the rod into place and jump onto Toothless back and he takes flight and he reaches and grabs Snotlout who had slipped on a rock and was next to Alvin and we soar up.

"Shoot them down!" Alvin yells. Several arrows ar efired throug the air and I cuk as several are shot over my head and we zoom forward and Toothless tosses Snotlout onto his back before I click back the tail and he picks up with a burst of speed as we zoom away from Outcast island.

…

Alvin stares as the Night Fury and his riders disappear in the distance.

"How does a ninety pound girl repeatedly beat an army of bloodthirsty savages?!" Alvin yells in fury.

Savage from behind him says, "Would you uh, like me to answer that?" He asks.

"I know the answer, but she'll be back. Even if I have to bring her here myself she'll be back." Alvin promises darkly.

….

I look back at Snotlout my hair flying everywhere in the wind. I look at her, "Do you realize what we just did?" I ask, we had worked together. My brain was still having a hard time processing this. She nods.

"Yeah, we totally kicked butt, Duh." She answers. I nod a smile on my face.

"Yeah, we totally kicked butt together! Look Snotlout I'm-" I was about to say sorry but she interrupts me

"Hungery? Right?" She asks. I give a small laugh and nod looking a head.

"Yeah, exactly." I agree and shake my head as we fly into the sunrise.

"Me too." Snotlout agrees. I nod. That was very, very close. I don't plan on catching up with Alvin anytime about training dragons anytime soon.

We flew for a long time before we run into Gobber, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and my dad. I flew alongside dad.

"Iyn, you're safe!" Dad says and gives a relieved breath I nod and look back at Snotlout who was still grinning like me. We both looked like idiots and I was okay with that. I roll my eyes at my dad's words.

"We never had a doubt." Gobber assures. Asher shakes his head.

"Are you kidding! After we saw the frozen waterspout we thought the worst!" Asher says and looks at me. I blink at him.

"Uh...Frozen waterspout?" I ask. Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Just the one frozen in the ocean somewhere." He says and my lips form an O.

"Hello! Other half of the team!" Snotlout says and I look back at her and Hookfang bumps her on the back.

"Hookfang!" She shouts happily. Hookfang grabs her in his gaws.

"I'm still mad at you!" She says her voice muffled from where she was in his jaws. Hookfang rolls his eyes before he tosses her onto his back.

I look at Asher, "Yeah. Um…..I'll do something about the waterspout." I say and look at the ocean. An entire water spout? Snotlout laughed happily and I look back at her and smil _e._

 _'Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with. Know being stuck with Snotlout was no picnic. But who knew how much I could rely on her?'_

 **A/N Okay, so next epi. is Breakneck Bog and I am struggling to find something for Valka to leave for Haedryin. What i was thinking was a horn but if you have any ideas let me know please!**

 **2\. I am slightly considering changing Haedryins parent from Stoick to Valka. It would take a lot of editing and many tears on my part but i haven't read any stories like that. I would repost HTTYD 1 as a rewrite and leave the original and then update and redo every episode with Valka instead.**

 **why you ask. Because i really like Valka and I think it would be cool, Valka is one of my favorite characters and I'm sad we don't see more of her. Yes, it would sort of rewrite the entire movies and episodes but probably not a whole lot she would be Cheiftess and Stoick would be the one who was against killing the dragons. I would have to edit some episodes and Valka would ride Thornado until that one episode in RTTE where she would find Cloudjumper. She would act a little more like Vallharmera, Vallhamara? Val- (how ever you spell that) from the books but would mostly have Valka's personality.**

 **Let me know what you think. And i may not do this because the very thought of redoing everything make me want to tug out all my hair. Yeah, that's it. So Valka the Feirce or Stoick the Vast?**

 **Also, there is no word backwards. ;)**


	17. Breakneck Bog

**_A/N Hey guys! You should be proud of me! I updated before like 11am! I am so impressed with myself. Okay so about the Valka thing. I'm pretty sure I've talked myself out of doing it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own only Haedryin!  
_**

 _Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink._

Toothless flies behind my dad and Gobber who are on Thornado. I give an annoyed breath and watch as they search the water. Beyond telling me that we are looking for Trader Julia, they had said absolutely nothing, dragged me out to sea to help them search for the missing trader.

"Where is she? She's been late before but never this late." Dad says speaking to Gobber.

"Are you sure Trader Julia even has it?" Gobber asks looking at him. I stare at the two. Has what? Trader Julia has _what?!_

"I'm sure! I heard from Jorgenson who heard from Stevenson the shepherd who talked with Toldstadt the Fisherman, who saw Julia put it on the boat himself!" Dad says. I roll my eyes and Gobber scratches the back of his neck.

"Well it doesn't get any surer than that." Gobber agrees sarcastically. They pull right and Toothless flies into pace next to them.

"You know, it might help if I actually knew what we were looking for." I say to them.

"We're looking for Julia! That's all you need to know!" Dad says, repeating the same answer he had given every time I've asked. Dad pulls up and turns in the direction of Berk and I lead Toothless after him.

We land and dad jumps off of Thornado and looks at me before sighing and starts to walk off.

"Not to worry old friend. It will arrive safely and in good time." Gobber says and I fold my arms across my chest looking at their backs. What would arrive in good time. What did dad want so desperately?

"Come on, bud. You and I are going on a little field trip." I say and look at him and Toothless looks up at me.

….

Later that day in the Academy I pack various items into Toothless' saddle bag. Toothless hands me the water canteen and I take it and put it into the saddlebag.

"Okay, we'll start in the west islands and work our way back." I say and turn as I hear flapping noises. I bite my lip as Asher and Stormfly land. Asher slides off of Stormfly and lands on the ground with a soft thump.

"Back from where?" Asher asks.

I bite my lip harder, "Uh, just a little spin around the island." I lie. Asher walks up to the saddlebag and lifts out a fish.

"Uh huh. With enough food to feed Snotlout's entire family?" Asher asks lifting up the fish looking at me. I smile weakly at him and Snotlout comes into the Academy and rushes over to us.

"Do I hear my name?" She asks. She walks over and looks at the fish in Asher's hand. "Ooh. Do I sea salmon?" She asks and takes the fish from Asher's hand and bites into it. I look at it with disgust. How on earth was she eating that raw?

I sigh and look at both of them, "Alright if you must know-" I start and Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"And we must." He interrupts.

I stare at Snotlout who was chewing both loudly and with her mouth open. I rip my gaze away from her and look at Asher as Snotlout makes happy noises from how good the fish is.

"I'm going to do something for my father." I say and look at both of them. Asher lifts an eyebrow and Snotlout stops her blissful chewing long enough to give me a disbelieving look. "Okay. Fine you win. Trader Julia is bringing something for him. Something important and she should have been here by now." I say and look at both of them as Snotlout starts to chew again.

"You're not trading this fish are you?" Snotlout says and looks at me, "'Cause it's delicious." She adds and Hookfang leans over and rips it from her grasp and eats it. She glares at him and snaps her fingers and Hookfang barfs up the half eaten fish into her hands and she shakes of the salvia before she proceeds to eat it as if nothing had ever happened.

I give her a disgusted look and Asher looks away from the girl, "So, when do we leave?" Asher asks. I shake my head.

"I need to go alone, if we all disappear my dad will get suspicious." I say looking at them.

"Go alone?" Snotlout repeats looking at me, "You without us! Ha ha ha, like you could handle anything if we weren't there to-" She starts but chokes on her fish. She looks at Asher pointing to her throat and Asher punches her in the stomach and I lean to the side as the fish head goes flying past me.

"Out." She finishes, breathless.

I look at both of them and Asher looks up from Snotlout looking at me, "Alright. You too can come. But that's it! Do not even tell the others heed my warning I am serious." I say looking at both of them as Snotlout smiles innocently and nods.

….

A few hours later in the sky I look forward at the horizon with a stormy expression.

"Hey Iyn. Snotlout us there would be samon and I love lox." Tuffnut says. I glance over at him where Ruffnut, and Fishlegs were also in the sky. Snotlout had told the others. I look over at Snotlout.

"I'm pretty sure I said, "Don't tell the others,"." I say and Snotlout smiles.

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you." She says laughing slightly. I look away from her and stare at the cloudy sky before I snap my fingers and there was a crackling noise and Snotlout gives a surprised cry as she dodges the lighting bolt and thunder ripples through the air.

"Haedryin, aren't you alway saying it's better when we work as a team?" Fishlegs asks. I look back at the girl before I stare ahead of us again.

"Next time I say that, just slap me across the face." I say.

"I'll do it right now." Ruffnut says and lifts up her hand.

"She will. And she slaps like a guy, it's awesome. Watch." Tuffnut says. I look back at the twins and Ruffnut lifts up her hand and slaps him across the face. Tuffnut's head jerks with the slap and his head twitched slightly.

"Yeah." He says happily.

"Hey look!" Asher yells and points I stare down at water where something was floating on the ocean.

"I can't see anything through the tears." Tuffnut says. I ignore him.

"Is that….Julia?" I ask staring down at the small piece of driftwood where a person was lying over the top.

"I thought she had a bigger boat than that." Snotlout says. I ignore her to.

"Come on gang let's check it out!" I say and Toothless dives and picks up Julia with his claws and we fly forward to a nearby arch.

…

"The fog. The fog." Julia says looking ahead dazed. It was all she'd been saying for the last five minutes.

"Julia. Where's you ship?" I ask her. Asher stares at her from where he was next to me and Julia blinks for the first time in a while.

"No idea. All I know is that one minute I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea the wind at my back. The next thing I know my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait!" Julia says her eyes widening. I take the fish Asher offers me and hand it to Julia.

"I don't understand." I say looking at him. Julia takes the fish and looks up at me her eyes full with fear.

"I do. I was three days late and I was trying to make up time and I got to close." Julia says. I look at her, to close to what?

"To close to what?" Fishlegs asks voicing my thoughts.

"To close to….Breakneck Bog." Julia answers.

"Breakneck Bog." We repeat at the same time except Tuffnut so it sounded like Breakneck bog bog. Fishlegs looks at us her eyes widening.

"Many ships have sailed into its waters. Few have returned." Fishlegs says over doing dramatic exceedingly. I roll my eyes slightly.

"My grandfather says it's pirates." Asher says. Snotlout nudges his arm with her elbow.

"That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster." Snotlout says looking around at us. I nod my head. It's true, I had heard translated stories from Gobber from Gothi. Despite the misinterpretations and other issues they we're quite terrifying to my five year old self.

"Fog Monster." Fishlegs repeats looking at Snotlout in fear. The twins walk up to her.

"The legend says that the fog monster makes this really creepy moan." Tuffnut says and makes a low groaning noise and Ruffnut puts a hand up to her face to hide her smile. Tuffnut jumping back into storyteller looks at Fishlegs, "Then he scrapes the skin of your bones!" He says and runs his hand along her arm and she jumps."Then! He scrapes the bones off of what's under those." Tuffnut says looking at her.

"Uh. Blood."I answer.

Ruffnut ignores me,"Then he drops the bones from the sky." She says and Fishlegs' eyes widen.

"Yes! Yes! It's true what he says! It-it-it sur-surrounded me." Julia says looking around herself fearfully. I stare at her and Snotlout looks at Asher.

"See? Fog . Ha ha, stupid grandfather." Snotlout says and Asher whacks him across the face. I stare at the two for a second before I walk forward and grasp Julia's shoulders.

" Julia we have to find your ship." I say and she looks down. "There's something on it for my father." I say and she looks up at me pulling my hands off of her shoulders and I back up a little.

"Yes, yes there was. But it wasn't for your father. It was for you." She says.

I take a step back. "I-I what?" I ask looking at her, my father really wasn't that type of person, nope, zip nada. "From who?" I ask looking at her. She looks to the side for a second before snapping her gaze back to me.

"He didn't tell you? It was from your mother." She says and I look ahead my eyes widening. But she was dead, eaten by a Stormcutter a little more than fourteen years ago.

"My-my mother?" I repeat, looking at her.

"But that's impossible." Asher says behind me. I snap my gaze back to Julia.

"What is it?" I ask her. She sighs.

"I have no idea lass, I just know it's on a chest with a Berk crest on it." Julia says looking at me sadly. I lean down looking her in the eye.

"I have to find it, take us back there you show us where you were when you lost your ship." I say and she turns away.

"NO!" Julia shouts and stands, "I won't! You can't make me!"

I stand and back up slightly, "I have a knife in my boot!" She says and I hear the twins chuckle behind me. I look up at the sky where there we're dark stormy clouds and I spin my hands a few snowflakes falling onto the ground. Julia sees them and get the point.

"I don't have a knife in my boot." She says, "But no more fog. Please?" She asks. I hold up my hands to her in surrender.

"Alright. Just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog." I say and look at her.

"Head due east, there's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck bog is the thumb." Julia says and lifts up her thumb.

I nod and look at the twins and Snotlout. okay, since Snotlout had told the other riders she gets to take Julia to Berk. Lucky her."Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk." I say and her prideful smile falls.

"Back to Berk?" Snotlout repeats and looks at me, "With that clown and those clowns.?" She says pointing to the twins and Julia.

I look at her, "We don't have a choice and if anything happens you'll be glad you have them with you." I promise and Tuffnut chuckles as Ruffnut smirks evilly.

"Um, question, what are the rest of us doing?" Fishlegs asks. I turn to her.

"We're going to Breakneck Bog." I tell her and she whimpers.

….

In the sky a little less than five minutes later I lead Fishlegs and Asher forward. Fishlegs and Meatlug fly up to me and Fishlegs looks at me.

"What if I gave you something from my mother?" Fishlegs asks. I look away from her. Seriously? I never even met my mother why would I just throw off a chance to get something from her?

"Or, I could give you my mother, you know you love her crab cakes!" Fishlegs says trying to and unsuccessfully bribe me. I shake my head and look at the girl.

"Sorry, but keep your mother." I say.

"The fog, the fog" Asher whispers and Fishlegs shrieks and he laughs.

"Tears Asher? Is that what you want to see?" Fishlegs asks.

I look back at Asher."Asher!" I say and he looks at me blinking.

"What" He asks.

"That is not funny." I promise and twist around in the saddle and toss a snowball at his face. He blinks in shock and wipes the snow away from his face. A island appears in from mist and I point at it.

"Look! There it is!" I say.

"Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs says her voice quivering. I click back the tail and me and Toothless fly forward to the "thumb" Asher and Fishlegs following.

…..

Back on the seastack, Snotlout looks ahead grumply.

"Still waiting on that salmon." Tuffnut says looking at the girl. Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"This job is lame." She says and looks back at Julia who was muttering nonsense crying slightly.

"Ah, the courage is strong in this one." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut high fives her before the twins burst out laughing. Snotlout's rolls her eyes.

"That joke was lame, and so are you." She says looking back at Julia, "Stop crying!" She commands and Hookfang jumps into the air.

…..

After flying around the entire island we land and Toothless walks forward and I look ahead at the mist from where I was on his back and then back at the other riders.

"I don't get it! We flew all around the island. No boat." I say and Asher nods his head.

"Not even the remains of a boat." He agrees. Fishlegs looks at him.

"You know who would take a boat?" She asks.

"Um. No, actually." I say and look back at her. She looks at me.

"A Fog Monster." She responds. I give a breath of irritation. I was pretty sure that the "Fog Monster" was just a myth. Why it was made up I have no idea a low sound rings through the air and Toothless' ears twitch before he roars at the trees. I pat his head.

"Settle down, bud." I say.

"It's okay Meatlug, It's okay." Fishlegs promise behind me. Stormfly jerks and Asher looks at me.

"What was that?" Asher asks, I look back at him before I look at the misty trees.

"Only one way to find out." I say and Toothless reading my mind starts to walk forward.

"Wait a minute!" Fishlegs says. I look back at her, "You don't go towards the weird scary sound." She adds.

Asher whips around, "Yeah we do. We always do." He says and I look forward again and Fishlegs sighs.

"I hate that about us." She mutters.

….

A little while later no longer on the dragons we walk through the forest looking for the "weird spooky sound" As Fishlegs had phrased it. My feet click into something and I glance down briefly to see bones scattered across the floor. I shake my head and think nothing of it and hear Fishlegs run her foot into one.

"Bones. Just perfect." She mumbles.

We walk for a while past the field of bones when Stormfly grabs the back of Asher's shirt suddenly and pulls him back and an anchor smashes onto the ground where he was. I race forward looking at him and he nods a "I'm okay" and looks up.

My eyes widen as I see Julia's ship at the top of a tree.

"Wow, Trader Julia's ship." Asher says still held up by Stormfly.

"Well she really got of course." I say and Fishlegs walks up to us.

"Fog Monster." She says and I smack my forehead, she looks at me and Stormfly puts Asher down and I jump onto Toothless' back and Asher climbs onto Stormfly and Fishlegs muttering undtrasabilte words about how we are going to die climbs onto Meatlugs back and we take off into the air.

Toothless flies to the ship ready to land when he pulls back. I stare at him and then the boat. Stormfly does the same thing and Fishlegs looks at them.

"There afraid. And their dragons. So we should ask ourselves, what are we doing?" Fishlegs asks and looks at us. I sigh rolling my eye slightly before I answer her.

"That boats not going to hold them. We'll have to jump down and send the dragons below." I say and Fishlegs look down at the boat.

"Just perfect." She grumbles. I give and annoyed breath I pull my peg leg out of the stirrup and jump onto the deck on the ship. Asher lands in front of me easily and Fishlegs sort of belly flops onto the deck. I cringe and look up at Toothless.

"Toothless, Ground." I say and he nods before dives down to the ground. Fishleg jumps to her feet and looks at Meatlug

"Stay where you can hear mommy!" She begs before looking back at us. I look around at the other riders.

"Let's just find this thing and get out of here." I say and look at them and add, "We're looking for that chest with the Berk crest on it." I say and a single bone falls from the sky landing on the deck next to my feet. Fishlegs takes in a sharp breath.

"Care to explain that?" She asks. I look up at the sky and shrug and bones rain down on us. I cover my head and race below deck the others following, I look at the stares and can hear the clatter of the bones when it stops suddenly. I look at Fishlegs and Asher.

"Uh…..Just a little bone shower. And it passed." I say looking at them. Fishlegs' eyes widen.

"Bone shower?" She repeats looking at me, "Does anyone else thinks that's weird?" She asks.

"Uh…" Asher says and raises his hand. I wave my hand back and forth in a debating matter.

"Eh, okay so it's a little weird." I agree and walk forward and freeze in place as I hear scraping against the side of the hull.

"So is that!" Fishlegs hisses.

I look back at them, "Yeah, um..let's just start looking for the chest that really doesn't sound like friendly scraping." I say and Asher rolls his eyes and I walk forward and search through a pile of crates and lean down and push a few of the crates to the side as I see the chest. I pick it up and stand and Fishlegs screams and I look at her.

"Fishlegs I found it!" I say and hold up the chest. She stops screaming and takes in a deep breath.

"Oh thank Thor! There was a hand, no skin, all scraped off." She says and I jerk my head up as I hear a thump on the top of the deck. Asher races over to us.

"It's coming after us!" He shouts and grabs his axe from off his back. I scan the surroundings and shove Fishlegs to a closet.

"Go!" I hiss and shove both her to it. Asher runs forward and I chase after them and I slam the doors shut and lift up a hand freezing the doors shut. I look back at Asher who was preparing to swing his axe and Fishlegs whose eyes we're so wide they we're sure to pop out any second.

"Nobody. Breath." I say and we all take in sharp breaths. The ice creaks and my eyes widen as a blade is stabbed through the center and starts to cut it's way down Fishlegs stares at it before she looks at us.

"I just want you to know, I love you guys." She whispers and the door is thrown open and I scream with Fishlegs and Tuffnut looks at us, Ruffnut next to him frosted blade in hand.

"Hey guys. Need a hand?" Tuffnut asks holding out a skeleton arm. Asher looks at him and with a cry of outrage he leaps onto Tuffnut and starts whacking his axe onto Tuffnut.

"OW! OW! OW! Ruffnut do something!" Tuffnut yells and Ruffnut grabs the axe from Asher and whacks him a few times before she hands it back to Asher and he whacks Tuffnut a final time before standing.

I look at them and Snotlout walks up to me. "So let me get this straight, this was all you, the bones the scraping?" I ask and Snotlout nods proudly.

"That's right." She agrees, then looks at me with, "And this was all you, Oo! AH! Eek!" Snotlout says. I glare at her and hold my hands out and drop the chest on her feet. She jumps and squeals. I look at her with a smirk and pick up the chest.

"And now it's all _you_." I say and she stops holding her foot and looks at me I glance over at Fishlegs who stops holding her hand over her heart as if it might stop and looks at her.

"Actually most of shrieking was that was me, Snotlout." Fishlegs promises. I look at Snotlout with a sharp glare.

"Wh-Why Would you do that!? I demand and look at her waiting for an answer,"What were you thinking!" I add. She points a finger in my face.

"That I was going to make you pay for sticking me with Trader Julia!" She says. I look at her.

"And….where is she?" I ask.

She glances at the twins before she waves a hand, "Don't worry about her. She's fine." She assures and I look at her questionably.

"Right." I agree.

Asher whacks his axe handle into Snotlout's stomach and she let's out a whoosh of air, "Just so you know I am not going to forget this." He promises. He lifts up the edge of a golden necklace that she was wearing with the edge of the blade and looks at her, "And what is with this necklace?" He demands.

Snotlout rubs the shiny surface, "You likey? Just a little something I found on deck, I can get you one if you want." She says. The ship lurches and Asher never gets a time to answer as the boat tips out of the tree and crashes into the ground. I look up from where I was laying and look up at the other riders.

"Everybody okay?" I ask. We all stop and listen for a second and my eyes widen as I hear a hiss. I reach over and grab the chest "RUN!" I shout and jump to my feet racing to the stairs when a thick smoke blocks my path.

I back up the chest under my arm as I stare at the thick smoke that was surrounding us my eyes widening.

"Just so you know, this smoke. Not us." Snotlout says somewhere nearby. I walk through the thick smoke and look at the other riders.

"Okay I'll admit starting to come around on the Fog Monster theory." I say and the smoke feels the entire boat and we all scream.

"We're gonna die!" Fishlegs shouts. I look at the direction of her voice.

"Stop being so negative!" I say. There was a moment of silence and the fog thickens.

"We're going to _swiftly_ die!" Fishlegs shouts. I roll my eyes ready to respond to that when something grabs my foot and jerks me forward. I gasp and hit the ground of the deck with an oof and the chest flies out of my hand.

I start to get dragged backwards and I scream.

"ASHER!" I shout. I grab a board of the ship and it creaks before starting to snap. The board breaks and I'm dragged back until a hand reaches through the fog and grabs mine and pulls me back.

Asher grasps my upper arm and pulls me back from the Fog Monster and he tips back and I land on him. I roll off him and he lifts up his axe and shoves me behind him and I ready a ice ball when the smoke blows away.

Asher looks at me and I glance around to where Fishlegs was on Snotlout's back. Fishlegs looks at the girl and smiles weakly, "Hi," She says before Snotlout tosses her off her back and walks forward.

The twins look at each other.

"We're alive?" Ruffnut asks. Tuffnut whacks her arm and Ruffnut glares at him before she jumps onto him. I stare around at us and look for the chest that had flown out of my hands. Asher turns around his axe gleaming in the sunlight.

"Can we please just get out of here?" He asks me. I shake my head and look around for the chest but see nothing.

"Wait! The chest it's gone! I-I just had it!" I say as the twins Fishlegs and Snotlout go up the stairs behind me.

"Uh, too bad so sad see you back at Berk!" Tuffnut shouts and I look back at them and only see Fishlegs foot as they practically fly up the stairs. I race up after them and watch as the twins and Snotlout expertly jump over the side of the ship and Fishlegs falls flat on her face.

Fishlegs jumps to her feet and races over to Meatlug shouting joyous cries. I bite my lip but don't blame them for leaving. Toothless jumps up on the deck next to me and I look at him gratefully before I look at the other riders.

"You guys go on! I have to find that chest." I say and they look back at me and Snotlout gives a thumbs up before grabbing onto Hookfangs horn.

"Do what you gotta do, see you when we see you! She says and Asher walks up behind me.

"Hold on you guys. That chest is from her _mom._ " Asher says looking at the riders.

Tuffnut nods and looks back at him, "Yeah. Touching story. We gotta go!" He says

"Put yourselves in her shoes." Asher commands.

"Shoe." Snotlout corrects and I stare down at my feet at my one boot and Toothless sighs and bumps my arm.

Asher gives an irritated breath, "What if it was your mother?" He asks

I jump off the side of the boat and Toothless follows and Asher jumps off and we wait for their answers. All four riders stop abruptly and get off their dragons and walk over to us. Snotlout looks at Asher angrily.

"I hate you." Snotlout says to Asher and looks at me, "And this does not mean we're actually friends." She adds.

"Thank you guys. Really I mean it." I say and look at them smiling. "Now, let's go find that Fog Monster." I add.

….

In the sky a few minutes later we look for the Fog Monster.

"There it is!" Asher shouts. I turn my head and look at where he had pointed to the fast moving fog.

"Is it just me or does fog not move like that at all?" I ask looking back at the other riders. The fog splits in half, "There's two of them!" Snotlout yells. I look right and point at it.

"Asher!" I yell and he takes off after that one the twins and Snotlout following and me Fishlegs and Toothless follow the other. We fly through trees until we get to a large rocky landscape where to fog has just disappeared.

Toothless lands and I look around for a second before the other riders land.

"We lost it!" I say and slide off of Toothless' back.

"So did we. " Asher says and jumps from Stormfly.

"Uh...It didn't lose us." Tuffnut says and points forward. The fog comes forward at us and surrounds us. I glance at Toothless as he roars.

"Settle down, bud." I say and hold out my hands. All the dragons jump into the air suddenly and I stare at them with shock. Were they leaving us?"

"What are they doing?" Ruffnut asks.

"They're leaving us." Tuffnut says.

"I knew Hookfang never liked me!" Snotlout says. I shake my head as the smoke starts to disappear.

"They're not going anywhere! Look!" I say and point forward where the smoke was completely gone and there we're small gray dragons about the size of a Terrible Terror all around us.

"They're dragons." Asher realizes

"Yeah. Angry ones." Tuffnut agrees. I look around us at the small dragons that we're hissing angrily.

"Well look of the bright side, Fishlegs, no Fog Monster." I say.

"I feel so much better now." She whimpers. I look around at the small dragons and Ruffnut looks at me.

"What are those things?" She asks.

"They're like smoky dragon-pirates without eyepatches." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs stares around at us for a second.

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons." she says. I whip my head around to look at her.

"What?" She asks as we all glare at her.

"You knew about these things?" Snotlout asks looking at her angrily pointing to the Smokebreaths.

"Well I've read about them I didn't believe they actually existed." She defends.

"So you went with Fog Monster instead?" Asher demands. I stare at the dragons and then back at the bickering riders.

"Guys. Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say?" I ask looking back at Fishlegs. She puts a hand up to her chin thoughtfully.

"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, their very territorial and…..I forget the third thing." She says I look around at the smoke that was starting to come around us again. The dragons hiss before they dive at us.

I lift up my hands and a giant snowball forms and I toss it onto the Smokebreaths and their flight falters from the show. I jump onto Toothless' back and he fires several plasma blasts. I open each had and lighting fizzles in my fingers and I throw several lighting balls into the air and they hit the Smokebreaths electrocuting them and they fall to the ground unconscious.

I watch as four or five Smokebreath try to take Tuffnut away, Fishlegs and Snotlout after unsuccessful tries to fly away land next to me and I look at them.

"There's to many of them, let's fall back!" I say and the riders look at me.

"Uh, fall back where?!" Tuffnut demands. I open my hand and a light blue glow comes off of them and I spin my hand and snow flies everywhere in a blinding blizzard. Toothless jumps into the air and we fly up and land on a cliffside above the dragons as the blizzard blows away.

"What are we doing?...Uh, why are we still here?" Fishlegs asks looking on the verge of a panic attack.

"I can't leave without that chest." I say.

"You don't even know if they have it!" Snotlout exclaims looking at me angrily. A group of Smokebreaths flies over our heads carrying Julia's anchor. I look at Snotlout and raise and eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I have a pretty good idea." I say and look at her and raise and eyebrow. "Let's get a closer look."

A few minutes later away from the dragons we all hide behind a log as we stare at the cave that must be the Smokebreaths nest.

"Fishlegs anything else you'd like to share?" I ask her without looking back at the girl.

"Unfortunately yes. That third thing. The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nests out of metallic objects." Fishlegs says.

"Well that doesn't sound too cozy." Tuffnut says next to me he pauses for a second,"Or does it?" He asks.

"It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger dragons."Fishlegs says and I stare at the cave before I put my hands together and hold the newly crafted icicle in my hand. I lift it up and watch the Smokebreaths narrating what I see.

"There melding them all together." I say watching the Smokebreaths as they weld the pieces together. I stare at the cave and I see the chest sitting on top of a hill of metal.

"The chest!" I exclaim and pull the icicle down from my eye and Tuffnut rips it from my hand.

"Whoa! This thing works really well!" Tuffnut says as he stares at his hand. I snap my fingers and the icicle explodes into a flurry of snowflakes.

"We have to get them away from them away from that pile of loot." I say and Asher looks at me.

"Maybe we can lure them away." Asher suggests I look at him.

"With what?" I ask and we all turn our heads as we hear Snotlout whistling. I watch as she rubs her shiny necklace muttering shiny. She looks up and see's us all staring at her.

"Ha ha. What?" She asks.

….

After a few minutes of arguing with her she finally agrees and stands on a rock holding up her necklace.

"Here dragons! I've got something for you!" She shouts. I watch her form where I was on Toothless. The sthearbekomS fly out of the cave and I look back at the other riders.

"Come on quickly! They'll be done with Snotlout any second." I say and we fly into the cave. I jump off of Toothless and climb up the hill of metal objects and grab the chest from of the top and I hold it under my hands.

"Uh! Guys! They're coming!" Fishlegs yells. I snap my head around and the Smokebreaths enter the cave and the smoke gathers at the bottom of my hill metal. I gasp and back up and I look at where Toothless was at the bottom of the metal hill. I look around me at all the metal objects.

"Guys! Back away from the metal!" I warn and they do so and I shove my hands down on the metal and lighting goes down the metal hill and jumps to several others zapping the Smokebreaths. I look a them and they hiss angrily and I gasp and stand at the top of the hill.

"Toothless!" I yell and jump from the top of the metal and onto Toothless. He jumps into the air and the other riders fly from the cave.

"Haedryin! Don't leave me!" Snotlout yells. I whip my head around to where she was ontop of a hill her necklace being welded to the hill. Toothless fires a blast and the Smokebreaths release her and Toothless lands.

Snotlout flexes her muscles before racing over to us and jumping onto Toothless' back. I look back again and shove the chest into Snotlout's chest and lift up hands and there was a crackle and lighting shoots from my fingers and hits the metal jumping from pile to pile zapping the Smokebreaths that we're on it. Toothless flies out and a few Smokebreaths chase after us. One snaps at Snotlout and I take the chest from her and lift the necklace from off her neck and it flies into the Smokebreaths.

"Hey!" She shouts. I look at her.

"It was you or that stupid necklace personally I'll take my cousin!" I say and she nods her head slowly before she lifts up her hands.

"Hookfang!" She yells and her dragon grabs her from Toothless' back and tosses her onto Hookfang's neck.

"Anything you have that's metal throw it at them!" Asher shouts and tosses several metal objects apparently forgetting about the axe strapped to his back. The twins toss out at least four weapons each and I throw my knife back at the Smokebreaths and something jerks on my leg.

I'm dragged off the saddle and hold on with one hand. I look back at the Smokebreath that was dragging on my peg leg and I kick back at it but can't. My fingers start to slip until Meatlug's tail whacks the Smokebreaths and it flies off my leg. I pull myself up onto the saddle and click my peg leg into place as Fishlegs stares at the Smokebreaths.

"You will NOT haunt my dream!" Fishlegs shouts and turns back to us. "Because I'll never sleep again." She promises looking back at us.

…..

We make it back to Berk and the twins and Snotlout drop Julia's boat next to the dock and Gobber looks at it for a second.

"We're going to have to clear the entire boat to fix that boat." Gobber says I nod my head and dad turns to Julia.

"We're glad you're safe Julia, is there anything else we can do for you?" Dad asks. Julia turns to him.

"Yes, just give me five minutes alone with the three who DROPPED ME OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!" Julia yells looking at the twins and Snotlout angrily.

…..

Later in the house I stand next to dad with the chest in front of us. He looks at me and smiles.

"Go ahead, open it." Dad says and I look at him for a second before I slowly pull the lock down and open the chest and stare at the item inside. I pull out a horn it was dark blue with small snowflakes carved into it. Something falls off it and I catch the dark brown twine and hold up the bracelet it had a small wooden Deadly Nadder on it with bright blue eyes.

"I remember this." I say and hold up the bracelet. A faint memory of the smell of the ocean and my father's booming laugh and a woman's hands slipping it onto my hands before laughing as I gave a terrified cry.

"Ay. You should, you mother made that for you when you we're just a baby." Dad says and puts a hand on my shoulder his fingers twitching from the cold.

"Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week." Dad says I hold up the bracelet at the twine was braided and faded from age and next to the Deadly Nadder was two small icicles hanging off of the twine. I smile at this. I was a winter baby so a lot of the things from my mother that I still had we're blue or winter themed.

"Wait, I was afraid of dragons?" I ask looking up at dad. Toothless leans down and sniffs the horn.

"Oh terrified." Dad say and I look up at him, "One day we we're out fishing and you grabbed that horn and strapped the bracelet onto the horn and stuffed it into the chest and threw it out into the ocean." dad explains. I stare at the bralet before I pick up the horn and look up at him.

"How did you find it?" I ask looking up at him in amazed.

"It showed up in a fishing net, Trader Julia got it in trade and contacted me." Dad says. I look at him and then back down at the horn and bracelet I run my hand along the Deadly Nadder charm.

"I was so little when mom was….you know." I say and look up at him sadly, "I was afraid I would forget her. But now? I love it." I say and slip the bracelet onto my wrist and look up at him. He gives a beaming smile.

"Oh, Haedryin. It would make you're moher very very happy to finally hear that." Dad says and pulls his hands away from my shoulder and smiles.

In my room I hook a strap to my belt and hang the hron from it and spin the bracelet around my write before I look at Toothless smiling.

 _'Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day that changed and my greatest fear became my best friend_.'

 **A/N The word backwards is smokebreaths.**

 **And I must now tell you a few major plot holes of the last episode. One is that as soon as they crashes Haedryin could have made the ice rod and they could have left. Two is if that had not worked Haedryin could have made a ice plat form and they could have floated to Berk. Third and finale, Haedryin can't work with hot objects with out gloves at she wasn't wearing gloves in the Outcasts forge. That's eh she can do it on Berk, forth if all else had failed she could have frozen the ocean and they could have walked across it. So your welcome for pointing all of those out.**

 **If you didn't catch at least one nice job ignoring it.**

 **Please review! :)  
**


	18. Gem Of A Different Color

**A/N Eek! Okay let meexplain why I didn't update yesterday, I was working on we are a family part 2 so for those of you who are fans of frozen get yourself pumped up. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Vikings are strong, tough, and courageous. But courage is a funny thing, many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle and for others, well….they just don't know enough to be afraid. '_

In the Academy, Tuffnut and Ruffnut both holding a shield circle each other. Ruffnut whacks her shield against Tuffnuts and his shield flies from his hand and Ruffnut whacks him across the head and he falls back.

Ruffnut lifts up her hands in victory and Gobber walks up behind her.

"As I've said a million time and as Ruffnut has demonstrated splendidly your shield can be your most important weapon. Who's next?" Gobber asks and looks at all of us. Tuffnut stands and straightens his helmet.

"Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?" Tuffnut ask. Gobber rolls his eyes and looks at us.

"It your own time." He promises Tuffnut. He looks back at us, "Haedryin, Asher." He says. My eyes widen and I lift my hands in protest.

"Hang on! I don't really think it's fair for me to fight As-" I start and duck as Asher sends a kick in my direction. I pull Asher over my head and look back at him grinning Ha! I finally beat him- My thoughts are untrue as Asher recovers in less than half a second and jumps on me.

He pulls my arm behind my back at I give out a breath of pain and Gobber walks up to us and leans down to me.

"When you're in a situation like this it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths." Gobber says. I look at him my eyes popping out as I feel my shoulder pop out of place. "And if that doesn't work I would advise playing dead." Gobber says. I drop my head onto the ground "dead" and Asher releases me.

"Just like that. Well done Haedryin." Gobber says. I smile and him before I roll over and jumps to my feet and tackle Asher to the ground. He let's out a whoosh of air in surprise and I keep a foot on his chest and open my hands lighting crackling in between them.

Asher looks back at me his eyes wide and Gobber looks at me.

"Ah, and Asher has been taken down by the element of surprise. Well done Haedryin." Gobber says. I step off of Asher and roll my shoulder back into place and Asher looks at me and groans before he stands holding his ribs. I cringe and look at him.

"You okay?" I ask. He nods and looks at me.

"A few cracked ribs isn't that bad." He says and I shake my head as he twists his torso and there are several pops and I grimace.

"Well done both of you. Nice attack Haedryin." Gobber says.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs. Let's see what you've got." Gobber says and Asher looks up from where he was hunched over.

"Whoo! I think we all know what I've got!" Snotlout yells throwing her arms in the air.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" She shouts.

"Fishlegs don't be shy. Vikings can't rely on dragons alone to protect them." Gobber says.

I glance around the Academy looking for said girl but don't see her nor her Gronckle counterpart. Gobber looks around at us.

"Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whereabouts? Anyone?" Gobber asks looking at us. I shake my head for no and Gobber sighs.

…

On an small island far away Fishlegs and Meatlug sit together on the sandy shores. The ocean lapping lazily near them. Fishlegs smiles and tosses a rock to her Gronckle who happily eats it.

"What a glorious day, Meatlug you and me are relaxing on our own secret island."  
Fishlegs says and pulls her hair over her shoulder and starts to re-braid it. "No dumb old hand-to-hand combat and more importantly: Not a Snotlout for miles." Fishlegs says smiling. She finishes the braid and tosses it over her shoulder and a gust of wind blow by and Fishlegs' wraps her arms around herself and shivers.

"Almost as bad as standing next to Iyn." Fishlegs mutters. Meatlug stares at her rider for a second before she fires a lava blast warming Fishlegs. Fishlegs looks up at her and smiles before she starts to sing, both tune and lyrics made up on the spot.

"There once was a dragon named Meatlug, she was cute and smarter than a sea-slug. When she met her pal, Fish it fulfilled her greatest wish to love her and give her a great bear hug!" Fishlegs says and turns to wrap her arms around her dragon but sees her walking off.

Fishlegs stares at her dragons retreating tail and looks to the side sadly, "Okay that was bad. Even for me." Fishlegs agrees. Meatlug starts to dig into the sand and Fishlegs stands thinking Meatlug was trying to hide her ears from her.

"Really? That bad?" Fishlegs asks and walks over. She stares in the hole and her eyes widen, "What is that?" She asks.

….

"I'm starting to get a little worried about Fishlegs. Do you think she's okay?" Asher asks looking back at me I look up at the starry sky looking for the girl and her Gronckle. I was starting to get worried about her to.

"She looks okay to me." Ruffnut says and points. I follow her finger to where Fishlegs and Meatlug we're flying in towards us and Fishlegs was glowing.

"Uh..Is Fishlegs glowing?" Tuffnut asks looking at me. I don't look at him staring at the glowing girl as she descends towards us.

"Uh...yeah I think she is." I say and Snotlout walks up and pops her knuckles.

"Not for long." She promises and smirks. I look at the Fishlegs and Meatlug lands and Snotlout walks up.

"Fishlegs where were you this afternoon?" I ask looking at her. Ruffnut looks at her.

"You should have seen it, Asher popped Iyn's shoulder out of place and then Iyn popped his rib cage." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut smirks at this.

"Yeah, it looked painful." He adds. Asher's hand hovers over his chest.

"It was." Asher promises

Snotlout looks at the girl, "You missed hand-to-face combat. My hand to your face." Snotlout says. Fishlegs slides from off of Meatlug's back and looks at Snotlout.

"I prefer to use the part of my body above the neck." Fishlegs says.

"What neck?" Snotlout returns.

"She means your brain you idiot." Ruffnut says behind us.

"Oh, amusing." Fishlegs deadpans talking to Snotlout, "But I refuse to encourage your violent tendencies Snotlout." Fishlegs says and points at the girl the thing in her satchel still glowing.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Snotlout says, I glare at Snotlout.

"He's glowing again." Ruffnut hisses to Tuffnut.

"I know, it's spooky." Tuffnut says and both twins look at Fishlegs. She looks at us for a second before she pulls something out of her satchel

"It's not me that's glowing. It's this." She says and holds up a rock that was glowing all colors of the rainbow.

"Wow!" the other riders breathe I stare at the glowing rock with surprise and amazement.

"What is it?" I ask her.

….

Later Fishlegs decides to show the rock to the rest of the town. She lifts it up and Gobber looks at her before nodding his head.

"It's a stone of good fortune." He amazement for the rock I had disappeared abruptly. I wasn't a gullible person and I sigh as the rest of the village stares at it in amazement clearly believing Gobber.

"My great uncle's wife's brother once told me of it's powers." Gobber says looking at us.

"I thought he was mute." Mulch says. Gobber turns and looks at him.

"Until he found the stone. Then we couldn't get him to shut up." Gobber says he turns and looks at the stone in Fishlegs' hands, "This stone brings good fortune to who ever comes in contact with it." Gobber says.

""The stone of good fortune?" Snotlout repeats, I glance at her and shouts fill the air and I whip my head around as Vikings rush forward trying to touch or take the stone in Fishlegs' hands. She backs up and I soon lose her in the crowd.

"That's enough! Everyone stand back!" Dad yells as he walks into the room. I look at him and the crowd parts for him to walk up to Fishlegs. "Who found this?" Dad asks. A hand shoots into the air and I follow the hand to where Fishlegs was laying on the floor, stone still in her hand.

"Uh, right here chief." Fishlegs says. Gobber walks over and helps the girl to her feet well explaining.

"It's a stone of good fortune." Gobber says and the crowd picks up again. Dad stands in front of Fishlegs' well the crowd starts to move again.

"Please! My baby she needs good fortune!" Mrs. Larson yells. Tuffnut walks up to her and looks at the bundle in her arms. He pulls back gagging.

"That's a baby? I thought it was a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." Tuffnut says. Dad pushes him back and I nudge Asher and we start to walk forward.

"Nevermind that." Dad says. A man lifts up his hand.

"Three yaks for the stone!" He yells

"Four chickens!" Another man shouts.

"Twenty sheep and my first born Gustav!" Mrs. Larson says. I look over at them and Gustav looks down at his mother.

"Huh, me?" He asks.

"Listen to me!" Dad yells and the betting quiets down, "This belongs to Fishlegs and what she does with it is up to her." Dad says. I start to shove my way through the crowd and the betting starts up again.

"I'll give ya ten yaks!" A man yells.

"Four chickens!" Another shouts.

"Three chickens!" A man shouts. I break through the crowd Asher following behind me and I put an hand on Fishlegs' arm.

"Maybe we should get you out of here." I say and she nods and the Vikings start to move in again. I slam my foot down on the ground and they jump back from the ice. Fishlegs' starts to walk forward and I follow on one side Asher on the other. We walk down the stairs of the Great Hall the twins and Snotlout following us.

"Twenty sheep and Gustav Larson? You're turning that down?" Snotlout demands. Fishlegs turns and looks at her, "Come on! What do you want for it?" Snotlout adds. Fishlegs stares at the stone in her hand.

"You can't have it Snotlout for any price." Fishlegs says and holds it away from the girl.

"Oh, I think I can. You seem to forget, when Snotlout wants something, she just takes it!" Snotlout says and Asher walks up to him.

"How badly do you really want it Snotlout?" He demands and stares Snotlout in the eyes she huffs.

"You're lucky that I like you too much to punch you." Snotlout says and Asher leans in close to her face.

"Yeah, well you're lucky you're a girl." Asher says and pulls away from her. I let out a breath and we start down the stairs again leaving Snotlout behind.

…..

Snotlout from where she was standing folds her arms across her chest and looks at the backs of the other riders.

"Fine take it, it is." She says smirking.

….

In the sky later I look ahead to where Fishlegs was leading us back to the island where the stone came from. "Are you sure you want to do this Fishlegs?" I ask.

"There's too much stress! You saw that mob they ran right over me!" Fishlegs says. I nod my head and Asher looks at her.

"Like a sack of flour." He adds.

"I just want to put this thing back where I found it and never think about it again!" Fishlegs says looking at the stone that was in her satchel again. "Stone of good fortune, yeah right." Fishlegs mutters. Meatlug dives suddenly and Fishlegs let's out yelp, "Whoa girl! Where are you going?" Fishlegs yells. Toothless dives after her and we fly for a little before Toothless let's out a low growl.

"They sense something." I say and look up at Fishlegs, "Hey! I thought you said you found it buried in the sand!" I say looking ahead to the glowing objects in the trees. she looks back at me.

"I did!" She says.

"Then what's that?" I ask pointing ahead to the trees, we fly over them and the more I stare at them the easier it is to see what they are. Dragon eggs.

Fantastic.

"Are those?" Asher asks.

"Dragon nests." Fishlegs finishes.

"Okay, but why would a dragon feel it's next with gems?" Asher asks and looks at Fishlegs questionably.

"Because there not gems." I correct and look at both of them.

"There dragon eggs! How did I miss that!?" FIshlegs asks and whacks her forehead. She looks at both of us, "The egg I dug up must have fallen out and gotten buried, I can't believe I almost kept this baby away from it's mother." Fishlegs says and pulls the egg from out of her satchel.

I look at her and see she's on the verge of tears, "But you didn't" I promise then add, "Now let's just put this egg back and get out of here." I say and she nods.

We fly over to a tree and Fishlegs holds out the egg to the branch. Toothless hisses and I put a hand on his head reassuringly and look around at the other riders.

"The mothers must be close." I say and look as Stormfly growls and her tails stick out ready to fire.

"Really close." Asher agrees. "Fishlegs say goodbye and let's go!" Asher shouts looking around us. I open my hand and snowflakes spin in my fingers as Asher grabs his axe from off his back.

"Okay, okay, okay! Goodbye little color-changing dragon egg." Fishlegs says and puts the egg on the leaf and flies up to us. We turn and start to fly off when I hear a crashing noise. I whip my head around and see as several trees fall down to the ground behind us.

"There following us!" I say and look at ahead.

"Yeah, but what are they?!" Asher yells. I shake my head for I-have-no-idea and look at our living Book of Dragons.

"I don't see anything back there!" Fishlegs shouts I look back at where their was nothing but we we're still being chased. I duck as something green flies over my head and grab the saddles handles with both hands.

The green substance hits a tree and the bark disintegrates and it tips.

"Well whatever it is it's shooting some kind of acid at us!" I shouts and duck as Toothless fies under a branch.

 _"Invisible_ acid shooting dragon! _Great!"_ Fishlegs shouts from somewhere nearby. I look for the sound of her voice and see Fishlegs zooming past Meatlug moving faster than I had ever seen her move before.

"We have to get out of the trees!" I shout and Toothless barrel rolls and we fly into the path that Meatlug was taking. Toothless dodges a falling tree and we break out into the opening of the trees and to the beach and over to the ocean. Asher breaks through the trees behind us and I look at him and see a green acid-thing ball and I gasp and shoot out my hand and a blue light shoots from my hand and hits the acid and it falls into the ocean frozen.

Asher looks at me, his eyes wide, "Thanks." He says and I nod taking in a deep breath before we fly off back to Berk.

….

Snotlout from where she and Hookfang are perched on a rock stares as the other riders without the twins leave and smirks, "Like I said, if I want it, I take it." She says and Hookfang takes off to the isle with the glowing dragon eggs.

….

The next day, Fishlegs holds up the Book of Dragons to her face and was flipping through the pages.

"Sprays hot burning acid. Oh, here it is, it's called the Changewing according to the Book of Dragons." She says and puts the book down on the table. I lean over and stare at the dragon.

"How did Bork even draw that? You can't see it." Asher says and looking over at the book. Toothless from behind me stares over my shoulder and looks at the book and nodding his head as if to say, yup that's the one.

Fishlegs pulls my hand over from where I was lifting up a glowing snowflake and it lights up the page.

"Listen to what it says, "This remarkable dragon is able to change the color of it's skin to the color of it's surroundings."." Fishlegs says. Asher looks at her.

"Does it say anything about eggs?" He asks.

"No! Those didn't look like dragon eggs right? If I had known that you know I would have never gone and stolen-" Fishlegs starts.

"Fishlegs! Calm down. None of us knew." I assure her. She jumps up from the bench and looks back at us.

"But I should have! I should have known!" She says. I walk up to her and my snowflake lights up her worried face.

"All I know is that's it's a good thing that we brought that egg back to it's mother. Who knows what could have happened if the eggs we're still on Berk." I say and the Great Hall doors are thrown open and Tuffnut walks in carrying a Changewing egg. I look at him as Asher and FIshlegs stare at the egg in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask hoping that my guess was wrong. Tuffnut tosses the stone to his other hand.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a lifetime of good luck." Tuffnut says and he and Ruffnut bang their helmets together. Ruffnut falls to the ground rubbing her head as Tuffnut does a little dance.

"I'll take that." Asher says and walks forward reaching out for the egg.

Tuffnut pulls away and looks at him, "Over my cold dead body." He says as he and Ruffnut start to race out of the Great Hall.

"Where did you get it!" Asher asks at their retreating backs.

"We traded for it!" Ruffnut yells.

"Traded from who!?" I demand but don't get an answer. Asher looks at me before he whacks his forehead.

"Snotlout." He says and I kick the ground in frustration. One because Snotlout is an idiot two because I should have frozen Tuffnut in place and we could have taken the egg.

….

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, everybody settle down! I've got six yaks and three chickens from the women with a hook arm!" Snotlout says and points to a Viking women with a hook for an arm.

"Do I hear seven and four?" Snotlout asks.

"Seven and four?" Gustav repeats holding up the final egg.

"Seven and four Gustav from the guy with a bucket on his head." Snotlout says and points to Bucket who picks up a crate of weapons and holds it out. "And he's throwing in a matching set of battle axes. How cool." Snotlout says.

"Cool." Gustav repeats rushing over to Snotlout.

"Seven and four plus the axes, come on folks! Only one left. Good luck for the rest of your life, going once, going twice," Snotlout says holding up her fingers. When the Vikings sigh instead of perking up with another offer Snotlout turns to Bucket

"And sold. Gustav give Bucket his stone of good fortune." Snotlout says and directs the thirteen year old to Bucket. Bucket was jumping up and down with excitement and takes the egg from Gustav and rushes of squealing happily.

"Well That's it folks, I only had three stones and I'm all sold out, so it's time for me to pack up." Snotlout says and looks around her at the Vikings who don't move.

"Go away. IT'S OVER!" She shouts and waves her hands.

….

I run up as a crowd of Vikings burst apart, "Snotlout what are you doing!" I demand and look at the girl.

She rolls her eyes,"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm gettin rich!" Snotlout says and Fishlegs eyes widen.

"But you can't!" She says, Snotlout puts her hands on her hips.

"I already did, the gems are gone." She says and points to a cart packed with weapons.

"Gone." A voice repeats. I snap my gaze around to where Gustav was standing. Well that's good to know that a gem is more important to Mrs. Larson than her own son, being honest, two months ago and that would have been my dad giving me away for a stone.

"There not gems." I say looking up at Snotlout, "And they certainly don't bring good luck." I promise. Angry mother dragons tend to do that.

"Pla-ease." Snotlout says and jumps off of the porch of the house she was using for a stage, "There bringin me good luck. I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock." Snotlout says.

"Those are dragon eggs!" Asher shouts walking forward angrily.

"Uh, Changewings to be exact." Fishlegs adds lifting up her hand.

"Changewings smase-wings...I don't care what they are!" Snotlout says and leans against a yak, "I'll I know is that I'm rich and you're not." Snotlout says and points at us.

"We're rich and you're not." Gustav adds.

I whack my forehead and look at the girl, "Snotlout…..Ugh! You're such and idiot." I groan and Gustav looks at me.

"Idiot." He agrees and blinks in confusion, "Wait. What?" He asks, I ignore the boy.

"We need to get those eggs off of Berk before something really bad happens." I says and think about the acid. Fishlegs nods her head.

"Yeah. You do now want to separate a dragon mother from her egg especially one you can't see that shoots burning acid." Fishlegs adds. Snotlout looks at her.

"Really? You did." She says and points her finger at Fishlegs.

"No That was an accident!" Fishlegs says looking horrified. I stare at Snotlout as she smiles smugly.

"Accident on purpose, rich poor, who cares!?" Snotlout asks looking at us

"Clearly you do." I say and fold my arms across my chest glaring at her, Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"The eggs are gone and I have a no-return policy. Tell 'em Gustav." Snotlout says. Gustav walks past us holding a barrel of weapons.

"No returns." Gustav says. Asher's hands curl into fists and he was bound to jump on either Snotlout or Gustav soon. Snotlout rolls her eyes and pats her yak.

"If you want them you'll have to take it up with my customers." She adds and walks off. Fishlegs turns around.

"Oh, it's all my fault." She says. I shake my head.

"It's not your fault Fishlegs." I promise.

"If I hadn't gone to the island and brought that egg back then Snotlout wouldn't have known where to go get them, and we wouldn't be in danger of imminent attack by angry mother Changewings!" Fishleg says and puts her head into her hands.

"When you put it that way, it really is her fault." Asher says. I glare at him and he lifts up his hands in surrender," Just saying."

I rush over and put a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder, "Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is!" I say and Fishlegs lifts up her head and looks at me, "We just have to find those eggs."

….

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stand at the edge of a cliff. At the bottom was a pit filled with Fireworms. Tuffnut looks back at his sister Changewing egg in hand, "Okay, when I count to three, shove me really hard into the pit." He commands and Ruffnut looks at her brother skeptically.

"Uh….Are you sure? You remember what one of those things did to you, right?" Ruffnut asks. Tuffnut waves his hand.

"Oh, please. I'm holding the stone of good fortune. Those skin melting Fireworms don't stand a chance against me." Tuffnut says and turns around back to the cliff.

"Okay." Ruffnut agrees and looks up, "Thank you Thor!" She says and takes a few steps back and rushes forward and shoves Tuffnut off the cliff.

…

Toothless lands next to the cliffside where Ruffnut was and Stormfly tosses Tuffnut onto the ground a few seconds later and lands. Tuffnut stands and I look at the egg.

"Guys, that's not a good luck stone! it's a dragon egg. And it's mother is a dragon that blends in with just about anything and spits hot burning acid that destroying anything in it's path." I explain and Tuffnut looks at the egg in his hand before he and his sister share a look.

"Okay, so, like if a tree for example was spitting acid and burning everything thing sight." Tuffnut starts.

"This would be one of these dragons?" Ruffnut finishes. Asher give me a surprised look.

"Wow, they got it on the first try." He says clearly impressed. Ruffnut scoffs.

"We're not stupid." She say and Tuffnut nods his head.

"At least I'm not and besides there's one right there." Tuffnut says and points. I cringe and turn my head slowly as a tree falls to the ground followed by several others. Toothless growls and I watch as a silhouette of a dragon becomes visible and then a red dragon jumps off of the tree and is out of sight again.

"A Changewing." Asher breaths.

"It's amazing." I say and scan around looking for the dragon, "It really does blend in." I say.

"Haedryin! Quick train it so we can have it spit acid at Ruffnut." Tuffnut says and I whip my head around to look at him.

"No." I say as Ruffnut shoves her brother. The Changewing leaps from its camouflage and sptis acid and Ruffnut leans back at little and the acid hits a rock in front of her.

The dragons spits a wave of acid and I lift up my hands and freeze the burning liquid mid air and from the trees three more Changewings become visible. Trees smash down around Tuffnut and he sits up.

"Nice try, but as you can see I am holding the stone of good fo-" He starts but a Changewing grabs him with it's claws and starts to shake him back and forth and the egg flies out of his hand. The Changewing tosses Tuffnut and chases after the egg. Tuffnut whacks into a tree and the Changewing grabs the egg with it's mouth and it and the other Changewings take off into the air.

I walk away from behind my ice wall of acid and look at the Changewings that are flying off into the distance.

"Did you see that?" I ask and point at the dragons they had worked together like a team to get the egg back.

"At least they're gone." Ruffnut says. I shake my head.

"Uh, they're not gone." I promise and Asher looks at me.

"How do you know?" Asher asks.

"The Changewings worked together to save that one egg." Fishlegs says and Asher turns to look at the girl.

Asher looks at Fishlegs his eyes widening, "Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asks.

Tuffnut looks at them then lifts up his hands and points at them, "Oh, that's what she said." TUffnut says then looks at us, "Wait what are you saying?'

"None of the Changewings are going to leave until all of their eggs are safe." Fishlegs clarifies. I bite my lip as I turn to look at them.

"And they are going to tear apart Berk until they find every last one." I conclude

…..

"So what you're telling me is that our village is about to be under siege by wild dragons, we can't see." Dad asks after we've explained the situation to him from inside my house.

"Don't forget the hot burning acid." Tuffnut says and we all glare at him, "What? It was awesome." He says looking at us and shrugging.

"Well grab your dragons, we'll fight them off." Dad says and I shake my head.

"Dad I wish it were that easy, but no matter what we do they won't go away until they get all their eggs back." I say and Fishlegs from where she was sitting on a chair looks at us.

"They just want their babies. Oh this is all my fault." She groans.

The door bursts open and Gobber come running into the room, "Stoick I just realized something! It's not a stone of good fortune it's a Changewing egg!" Gobber exclaims, then says rather calmly, "I always get those two confused." He turns to us. "So what are you lot up to?" Gobber asks us. I give him a deadpan expression and he blinks.

"Haedryin, what are you suggesting we do?" Dad asks. I bite my lip and walk forward a little.

"I think we should get everyone off the island until the eggs are back with their mothers and the Changewings are gone." I say and look at Fishlegs who was almost biting her nails with worry. "Hopefully it's not too late." I add.

Dad looks at me, "Haedryin, in all the years I've been chief, we've never turned in fear of anything,I'm not about to start." Dad says and I give him an annoyed look.

"Right, right. And when the Changewings come knocking at our door demanding for the eggs and burning the village down with acid, don't say I didn't warn you." I say and a loud scream pierces the air. Dad rushes past Gobber and opens the door.

I race up to them and can see as Changewings breakthrough houses. Dad rushes out of the house me and the other riders hot at his heels.

"They're looking for their eggs." I say and watch as one fires at a door and it melts instantly and the resident inside rushes past the Changewing with his hands in the air screaming run. Dad looks around for a second before he picks up a large tree trunk and chases after the Changewing. It disappears and dad looks at the rock.

"Where did it go?" He asks

I walk up to him, "And, _that_ would be the blending in can't see it at all part." I explain. Tuffnut holds out a hand.

"I see it." He says and walks forward, "I got this chief." He assures and walk forward, "Stay dragon, I am now your master." Tuffnut says and puts his hand on a rock and turns to us lifting his hand in a thumbs up.

"Like they would answer to that anyway." I say and look at the not dragon rock Tuffnut was touching.

"It's gone, isnt it?" Dad asks. I blink.

"Oh, long gone." I assure, roars break through the air and we turn as we see wood bits flying everywhere.

Dad turns to me, "You and the others find those eggs, we'll handle the Changewings." He assures. I nod and look at the other riders.

"Come on!"I say and take off down the street.

….

A Viking comes rushing up to Stoick, "Oh! They're everywhere and they're nowhere!" He shouts, "You have to do somethin' Stoick!" The man says.

Stoick looks up and sees a dragon land on a roof of a nearby house, with a war cry he races forward, Gobber chases after him a pillar in hand as well. Both Vikings attack the house with the wood and at each other. With nods they toss the wood in their hands to the side and Gobber pushes up his helmet and the house rocks for a second before tipping backwards crashing into the ground.

A Changewing roars through the settling mist and takes off into the air. Stoick at Gobber watched it, both of them a bit embarrassed that their foe had only been a wooden wall instead of the acid shooting invisible dragon they we're going for.

The village breaks out in chaos people running across the streets trying to get away from the angry mother dragons. Gobber and Stoick watch this before Gobber looks at Stoick.

"Iyn was right, it's hard to fight something you can't see." Gobber says and looks at Stoick. Stoick stares at the blacksmith for a second.

"To the docks! Everyone to the ships! We're evacuating the island!" Stoick yells.

Bucket walks down the street looking for Mulch the Changewing egg in his hand. He stops in fright as he sees a Changewing toss a Viking to the side and look at him. Or more accurately what was in his hand. It roars and Bucket let's out a yelp before he starts to run across the village the Changewing chasing after him.

Bucket races onto the docks, "Somebody help me!" He yells, Asher looks at him from where he was on Stormfly

"Bucket he wants you're egg!" Asher yells and Bucket races forward.

"What egg?" He yells and ducks as a wooden post almost smashes him as a Changewing fires at it. He dives under a porch and takes in a deep breath looking at the glowing egg.

Another Changewing fromt the other side whacks the egg from his hand with her nose and the first Changewing grabs the egg in her mouth and both take off into the air.

Bucket crawls out from under the porch and stares at the dragons as they fly off into the distance.

…

Fishlegs lands next to Mrs. Larson as she walks out of the Great Hall pushing her baby in a small cart.

"I need you're stone Mrs. Larson!" Fishlegs says, Mrs. Larson looks at him.

"But my boy, Gustav, Snotlout said,"No returns"." Mrs. Larson says looking at the girl and Meatlug.

"We'll get you Gustav back, but the egg where is it?" Fishlegs asks looking at the Viking as Meatlug growls. Mrs. Larson turns around and sees a Changewing as it unlocks itself slightly. Mrs. Larson backs up and Hildegard goes rolling down the stairs.

Mrs. Larson whirls around and watches her child roll down the stairs with horror, "AH! My baby!" She shouts and starts to go down the stairs.

"We got it!" Fishlegs says and Meatlug jumps into the air and chases after the rolling child. Fishlegs looks back and sees two of the three Changewings chases after her. Fishlegs' eye narrow with determination.

…..

Toothless dives and fires a blast at the Changewings chasing after Fishlegs. Stormfly fires several spines stopping the other one. The small cart that was holding Hildegard whacks into a larger one and the child and the egg go flying out. Time seems to slow down as Fishlegs reaches out her arms to catch Hildegard.

Fishlegs catches the baby and a Changewing catches the egg and the dragons fly off.

….

Fishlegs holds the child in her arms, "Aww, Meatlug look at the baby." She says and holds the baby next to Meatlugs eyes. Meatlug responds by throwing up lava. Fishlegs lifts up the blanket at looks at the baby. She shivers.

"Wow, maybe Tuffnut was right." She says and turns around, flying back to Mrs. Larson.

…

The Village rushes forward to the docks in panic from what I can see from the air, but the Changewings we're gone, so they didn't need to.

"Dad!" I call from the air as Toothless lands, "Stop the vacation we got th m all." I say and look at them, "The Changewings are gone." I say and Gobber looks at me

"So, how do you explain that?" Gobber asks and points up behind us. I whip my head around where the three Changewings we're staring down at the docks and I let out a slow breath.

"There are four of them." Fishlegs says looking at the Changewings,"But we got rid of all the eggs!" She says.

"There going for the ships." Asher says, and the pieces slowly snap together as I see Snotlout on of the ship' sell would Snotlout sell all the "stones of good fortune" and not keep on for herself? It wasn't in her attitude or personality.

"What do they want with-" Gobber starts to ask.

"It's not the ship. It's what's on it, another egg." Fishlegs says growling lowly, "Can you keep the Changewings at bay?" Fishlegs says.

I nod, "What are you going to do?" I ask her. Her eyes are full of angry determine fire and she looks at me.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She says and she and Meatlug take off into the air. The Changewings stare down at the ship and I raise both my hands and fire a blast of ice at them. They split up and Toothless takes into the air and I click back the tailfin as we start to fend off the Changewings.

…..

Fishlegs and Meatlug land on the deck of the ship, Fishlegs long blond braid blowing in the wind as she storms up to Snotlout.

"Going somewhere, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks her voice mencing. Snotlout turns from the railing and looks at her,

"Who's asking?" She asks.

"Who's asking? Gustav repeats.

Fishlegs looks down at the boy, "Go find your mother Gustav." She says her voice low. Gustav's eyes widen before he looks back at Snotlout before racing off the ship to find Mrs. Larson and his sister.

"I can't believe you! I was really starting to like that kid!" Snotlout says annoyed, she looks up at Fishlegs.

"Give it to me, Snotlout." Fishlegs says firmly.

Snotlout punches her fist into her palm, "Ha, finally." She says and Fishlegs doesn't blink or her gaze waver.

"You know what I mean." She says looking at the Yorgensen, "Where's the egg?" Fishlegs asks her hand still outstretched. Snotlout folds her arms behind her chest her ponytail bouncing on her back

"None of your business." She says then looks at the Ingerman girl and makes a pouty face and says in a mocking tone, "Oh, what are you gonna do Fishlegs, cry?" FIshlegs shakes with anger for a second before she let's out a yell of outrage and the Snotlout races across the boat in surprise. FIshlegs tosses the cart of weapons Snotlout had got from selling the eggs to the side with no struggle as she starts to look for the egg, being as aggressive as the Changewing mothers.

Snotlout doges several weapons and a chicken as Fishlegs rips apart the cart looking for the egg. When she sees nothing she stands and turns around walking up to Snotlout.

"No you listen, you can do whatever you want to me, threaten me, make fun of me, mock my incredible dragon knowlege you're jealous of, but what you will not do is stand between baby dragon and it's mother." Fishlegs says angrily.

"Do you understand me, Snotlout?" Fishlegs practically hisses. Snotlout has gone white with fear and she stares up at the Ingerman girl her eyes wide.

"It's always the quiet ones that snap the loudest." Bucket says talking to Mulch.

"I'd give it to her, Snotlout there's no telling what she's capable of." Mulch says to Snotlout and Fishlegs stares the girl down. There are several bangs and Fishlegs turns as Meatlug looks through a pile of weapons.

"That's it, find it girl." Fishlegs encourages a basket falls open and the egg rolls out, "Hmmm. What do you know? There it is." Fishlegs says and grabs the egg, "I think I'll just take that." She says and leans in close to Snotlout's face, "Any objections?" She asks and Snotlout gives a small barely noticeable shake of her head, "Didn't think so." Fishlegs says and turns around.

She climbs onto sgultaeM back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny." She says and Meatlug flaps her wings and they take off into the air.

….

Several minutes later Fishlegs walks through the empty plaza egg in hand as she looks for the Changewings. "Okay Changewings! I know you're out there, come and get me!" She shouts and looks around waiting for something to jump out at her. Everything remains the same and Fishlegs walks forward warily.

Something jumps forward at her and she whirls around looking for the source before she backs up slowly and hits a door. She holds the egg out in her hands and looks around for the Changewing mothers.

Something drops down from above her and Fishlegs pulls her arms back at the acid hits the grass and it's sizzles followed by another drop. Fishlegs looks up and stares at the Changewing above her. It roar and she gasps and turns to the left where another Changewing is before she turns to the left where the third is then looks ahead again where the fourth and final Changewing is.

"And we're all here." Fishlegs says and looks at them and smiles, "Hi, I'm Fishlegs, i've read a lot about you, clearly not enough," She jokes and the fourth Changewing roars in her face.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." Fishleg says and the Changewings all look at her, "I'm gonna give you this egg, and you're going to take it. And you're going to leave Berk in peace." She says and looks up at the fourth Changewing that appears to be their leader, "And I promise you if you don't burn me with that hot acid I will spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever tries to take your eggs again." Fishlegs says and the Changewings looks at her, "Sound good?" Fishlegs asks.

The fourth Changewing let's out a breath through her nose before she pulls the egg from Fishlegs hands and catches it mid air and the other three dragons rar at the Ingerman girl before they take off into the sky heading back to Changewing Island.

Fishlegs looks at herself and takes in a deep breath, "Well I guess that's athat." She says perfectly fine and takes a step forward before fainting.

…..

In the Academy the next day with the Book of Dragons on my lap retrace the Changewing onto the pages that Fishlegs' had said was innaritate and Fishlegs directs me, "I'm telling up close it was much more furious, one of us was there and one of us wasn't I'm just sayin'." Fishlegs says.

I laugh and rub out the head and re-draw it again,"Point taken ma'am, anything else?" I ask looking up at her. She smiles and looks down at the drawing

"That's it! Now draw the teeth hot dipping acid!" Fishlegs says and I do as I'm told and she nods her head in approval"Perfect." She praises.

"You know Fishlegs," I star and she nods." I do, we need to find one so we can study it." She says. I shake my head.

"No, so we can train it." I correct and her eyes fill up with excitement.

"Snotlout Fishlegs! You up!" Gobber calls. Fishlegs looks down at me.

"If you'll excuse me, there's something I've been meaning to take care of, "She says and walks forward. She and Snotlout pick up shield and weapons and race at each other.

 _Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt-kicking they so richly deserve_.

 **A/N okay, so did anyone else notice that in the first movie in the Book Of Dragons there's a picture of a Changewing but then we get to this episode and it magically disappears so that's why there was a picture incase you were wondering.**

 **Backwards word is Meatlug.**

 **see you next update! ;)**


	19. We Are A Family Part l

**A/N One epi. Left then we go onto Defenders of Berk! Who hoo! I am so excited! :) Also in the TSQ HTTYD I posted a would have been chapter, you should go read it and tell me if you like the one in the story or the original, cause I'm curious. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family and to celebrate that connection.'_

The island is covered with decorations for the Hooligan tribe's celebration called Bork Week. A man and a women both on Gronckles set down a sign infront of the steps of the Great Hall that reads, "Bork Week,".

Some Nadders and their riders set down a new walkway for the docks. Gobber from the top of a ladder hammers in another nail into the statute for Bork in the middle of the town.

"Happy Bork Week Magnus!" Gobber calls down to the Viking with a sack of flour of his shoulder. He waves and smiles up at Gobber.

"And a good Bork Week to you Shamus!" Gobber calls before he slide down the ladder and looks up at the statue, "And most importantly a spectacular Bork Week to you, great, great grandpa Bork!" Gobber says to the statute.

Mulch walks up to the blacksmith, "Best week of the year, ay Gobber?" He asks.

Gobber nods, "Right up there with stump day." He aggress and the two smash their prosthetics together happily.

"Ah, the good ol' days." Mildew says as he strides into the plaza, "Brings tears to me eyes. We could use a man like Bork around here." Mildew says hinting clearly. Gobber waves his hand.

"Eh, traditions are fine Mildew, but things have changed. For the better if you ask me." Gobber says and Mildew stares the man right in the eye.

"I didn't." He promises and Fungus baa's.

"We've come a long way from when it was us or the dragons. You might be a little less crusty of you got used to that Mildew." Gobber says hinting for him to stop whining.

"Pass, thanks." Midlew says quickly and Fugues baa's again, "When are Borks archives going on display? You've still got that dragon gutting dagger of his don't you?"Mildew asks looking at Gobber expenticly.

"They'll all be in the Great hall tomorrow, don't you worry." Gobber says and shakes his head before walking off.

…..

I blow into the horn and it makes a low pitch that whistles in the wind. I pull the horn away from my lips and stare at the forest that surrounds the cove from where I stood next to the pond.

"That's why you brought us out here? To blow a horn into the wind?" Snotlout asks me. I roll my eyes and spin the Deadly Nadder bracelet on my wrist. My horn had a unique sound that I had yet to find another horn match, and Toothless knew this. I was just waiting for him to come it.

"Just wait, Snotlout." Fishlegs says and gives the girl an annoyed expression. Snotlout hops onto a log the twins we're leaning against.

"Dragon calls, pfft." Snotlout says and grins before taking out a metal form Thawfest and shining catches it on the light and shines it over on a rock.

"Uh, guys?" I ask trying to get their attention again. The twins follow the circle of light much like any dragon would seeing it the first time but this was not the first, maybe if this little the hundredth or thousandth, okay so not that many but a lot.

Snotlout chuckles, "Idiots." She says as she see's the twins following her light again.

"Snotlout." I say.

"So stupid," She adds and shines it around some more.

"Seriously?" I add.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes before she looks up at me, "What? It's funny. Ugh," She puts the metal in a pocket on her person and Tuffnut jerks forward as Ruffnut leans her head back in frustration.

"Gone again!" Tuffnut says looking absolutely frustrated. I shoot them both an exasperated look before I put the horn up to my lips again and blow. The melody echoes in the wind and Snotlout stares around for a second.

"And...Nothing. Can we go now?" Snotlout asks. I attach the horn to my waist where it had a permanent home and give her with a pointed look as a return call echoes around us.

"You were saying?" Asher asks. A few seconds later Toothless jumps down into the cove a Night Fury call echoing around us. Toothless looks at me and I smile.

"Fine! I hate to admit it, That was pretty cool." Snotlout says.

"Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing, you can never catch it." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes and Toothless walks up to me. I look forward.

"Fishlegs, you want to show us your dragon call?" I ask. Fishlegs lifts up her head with pride.

"I thought you would never ask." She says and walks away onto a rock, "The call of the dragon is unique as the dragon itself. Raw, guttural, intense, yet with a subtle lilt." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just do it already!" Snotlout says looking at the girl annoyed.

Fishlegs let's out a low groan/growl and it echoes around us, and Meatlug flies over the cove wall a few seconds later.

"Well done Fishlegs." I say looking at Meatlug impressed. Fishlegs waves her hand.

"Oh, I'm not done, watch this." She says and let's out a louder growl.

"I don't even want to know what part of her body that came from." Tuffnut says and I wave a hand and there was a gasp and I look back watching as Tuffnut tries to peel the ice away from his lips as Ruffnut laughs.

A few seconds later a whole herd of Gronckles flies overhead. "I gotta take a knee." Fishlegs says and takes in a deep breath well going onto one knee.

"Wow, nice herd." Ruffnut says and Meatlug flies up to them.

"Be home for dinner!" Fishlegs calls and looks at us, "It's granite, that's her favorite." Fishlegs says with a smile.

I nod, "Okay, anybody think they can beat that?" I ask. Asher walks past me.

"I'll give it a shot." He says and jumps up onto a log, "Watch this." He commands and lifts up a hand to his mouth and howls. A few seconds later a herd of Deadly Nadders fly overhead and Stormfly jumps up to join them.

"Good job, Asher, first try." I praise and he looks at me with a satisfied grin. Tuffnut gives muffled cries and his hand shoots up into the air swinging back and forth desperately. I wave a hand and the ice falls away from his lips.

"I have a question." He says as though his lips had never been frozen. I sigh.

"It's is actually important this time?" I ask him. He picks at his nails.

"Uh, yeah. It's always is, like why are we even doing this anyway? I don't get it." He says and I bite down on my lip, I couldn't count one hand how many times he had asked that question now.

"Well first of all, you never know when you're going to be separated from your dragon and the only way to communicate with them is to call them or in my case blow a horn." I say and Tuffnut and Ruffnut give blink.

"Sorry, didn't get it." Tuffnut says.

"Second it's Bork Week and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade." I say a little less patient with their stupidity than normal.

"Why do we even care about this Bork guy anyway? Wan;t he a dragon killer?" Ruffnut asks and looks at us.

"Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self defense, he studied them, wrote about them lived and breathed them!" Fishlegs says I walk up next to her.

"And without him, there would be no Book of Dragons." I add

"And without the Book of Dragons they'red be no-" Fishlegs starts.

"Reason for you to live?" Snotlout offers and the twins laugh.

"Dragon Academy." I correct and put my hands on my hips, "And no really cool dragon air show." I add.

"So, when we do this "really cool dragon air show", who's he gonna fly with?" Snotlout's says jumping from the log and pointing at Toothless. My heart plummets a little.

"I'm still working on that." I say.

…

On the top of a ladder inside of the forge Gobber tosses various items onto the floor. "Bork, oh, Bork we sing you song. The man who studied dragons long. Without your work there'd be no Berk. Woe's the day you went beserk!" Gobber sings and shoves a basket to the side and see the the items he's been looking for a chest and the dragon gutting knife.

He picks up both and goes down the ladder and turns around and see's Mildew.

"AH! Mildew! You don't sneak up on a man with a hook for an arm!" Gobber says and lifts up his hook looking at the old man.

"But I've got an emergency!" Mildew says looking at the blacksmith as Fungus baa's. "My wagon wheel just snapped coming into town. My cabbage is all over the road!" Mildew exclaims looking at Gobber.

"Can't it wait, Mildew? I've got to get these archives over to the great hall." Gobber says walking past the old man.

"But my cabbage, Gobber!" Mildew says then sighs and leans against his staff."Whatever happened to customer service?" He asks. Gobber stops mid step and looks back at the man.

"Alright." Gobber agrees and puts the chest and the knife down on a desk. He walks out of the foge and Mildew looks at the stack walking over to it. He's about to touch it when Gobber pokes his head back into the room.

"You touch that knife and i'll show you how well it works." Gobber promises as Mildew huffs before looking back down at the items.

….

I stand on the hill watching as Fishlegs works with her Gronckles. I sigh as they fly out of view and Toothless looks at me questionably, "I wish there we're other Night Fury's out there for ya, bud." I say and Toothless flicks an ear before bumping my arm.

A squawk grabs my attention and I turn and look as Asher jumps off of Stormfly landing with a soft thud, "There you are! Hey check out my Nadders! I finally got them flying in perfect formation!" Asher says and points and his Nadder swoop down in a perfect V.

"Uh, huh. Yeah. That's great." I agree and look at them, only being able to think of Toothless with no family, nothing. There we're no other Night Fury's on Berk and my heart was twisting in a funny manner because of this.

"Iyn." Asher says. I turn around to look at him and he folds his arms across his chest asking for an answer without voicing the question.

"I've just been thinking. Stormfly has other Nadders, Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares and Toothless has…...Toothless has no one." I say.

"He has you." Asher says and puts a hand on my shoulder guard, "And if you ask me he looks pretty happy." Asher says and we both stare at where Toothless kicking at the air as he rolls on dragon-nip.

"You know what I mean." I say without looking back at him.

"Your highness, Toothless will be fine." Asher assures and backs up to Stormfly, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot your father and Gobber are looking for you, they want to see you in the Great Hall." Asher says and jumps onto Stormfly's back, "They looked serious." he adds and Stormfly takes off into the air.

I stare at the ground and watch the soft falling snow. I bite my lip, "Great. Happy Bork Week to me." I mutter.

…..

I open the Great Hall's doors and walk inside, the doors slam shut behind me and I walk forward to where all of Berk's council was. My peg leg echoes on in the room and I bite my lips. If this was about the twins again they will be walking around with stormclouds over their head and dodging lightning bolts…...again.

"Okay. This is weird." I say and they all turn look at me.

"Haedryin. Come forward." Dad says and waves a hand for me to come. I walk up slowly them, "And hold out your hands." Dad adds. I slowly lift them out but draw them back looking at them.

"Dad, Gobber, Uncle, other scary Vikings, I just like to in my own defense that I cannot control the twins or Snotlout twenty four hours a day." I say and Gobber leans forward.

"This isn't about those jokers, Iyn. It something really good." Gobber assures me. I bite down on my lip and dad sighs.

"Now then, Haedryin as you know Bork Week has begun the first one sense we made peace with the dragons so it has been decided that from this moment forward all things dragon related including Borks life's work have been instructed to you and the Academy." Dad says and I blink in shock the small snow flurry I had brought in popping.

Gobber setes a chest down on the table and I walk over to him and Gobber flips open the dover, "This is where the Book Of Dragons started." Gober says and lifts out several papers, "Everything he ever wrote on the subject is in these notes, personal thoughts feelings fears. Even some delicious recipes." Gobber says and winks as me placing the contents of the chest wrapped in thick leather band onto the table.

"Whoa," I breath and touch the end of one of the yellow scrolls and it frosts slightly, "I don't know what to say." I say and look at the papers.

"Thank you dad." I say looking back at him, he nods.

"This Iyn, this is a big part of our history. You, your magic and the dragons are a big part of our future, it's now up to you, to take care of both." he says and Gobber shoves the papers into the chest and slams the lid shut and hands it out to me. I take it from his hands and he looks at the chest sadly.

"It's you're now." He says, and I nod before turning and carrying the big chest out of the Great Hall.

….

That night in my room leaning against the window seal with a snowflake above my head I read from Bork's notes.

"Toothless look at these." I say and hold out the papers for him to see from where he was laying curled up in a ball, "Everything. It's amazing." I say and he yawns before laying his head down. I look at where the rest of the books we're on my bed and lift up a hand and frost spreads across the cover of one and I lift out a hand and it flies into my fingers.

I open the book and look down at the pages, "These are his personal notes, everything he observed is right here." I says then flip the next page and my eyes widen and I slam the book shut."Along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors." I add and shiver.

I put the book down next to the others at the bottom the window, "Can't unsee that." I add and the book falls over and I look down at it where the last page was flipped up. I jump down from the window and peel off the fake last page.

I pull out the papers and my eyes widen, "This is all on the Night Fury, it's all about you, bud." I say and Toothless lifts up his head but does nothing else.

I flip through several of the pages, "Bork didn't put any of this into the Book of Dragons." I say and look at the page with pictures of small baby Night Furys, ""My studies lead me to conclude that an entire isle exists filled with Night Furys,"" I read and pull up the next page with a small island, ""I call this isle the Isle of Night."." I read and look up out the window.

"An island, filled with Night Furys." I say hardly believing it, "Toothless we have to find that island." I say as he walks over to me looking a the papers, he whacks the papers away and I put a hand on his head and stare him in the eyes, "If we do, we find you're family." I add.

…..

"So let me get this straight, to find this island we have to find Bork's cave?" Snotlout asks from behind me. I had gathered all the other riders to look for Borks cave.

"His last known place of residence!" Fishlegs agrees

"Who would live in a cave?" Asher asks.

"Who wouldn't?" Tuffnut shoots back.

"There must be something in there about how we can find the Isle of Night." I say looking back at the other riders.

"Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield." Fishlegs says.

I look around for a second before I see an opening in the cliffside, "Right there!" I say and point, "That must be it!" I add, Toothless lands and I look around for the cave.

"Wait, so how do we know what we're looking for?" Tuffnut asks. I look back at him and roll my eyes.

"It's a cave. Look for a hole in the side of a mountain." I say dryly. Tuffnut nods his head.

"Hole check." Tuffnut says.

"Mountain on it." Ruffnut says.

Asher looks at me from where he was on Stormfly, "You know, we don't have to bring them every time." He promises. I nod.

"I know, I've considered leaving them behind many times but you never know when they'll come up with the best schemes." I say and Asher sighs and rolls his eyes.

A roar breaks through the air and I snap my hands over my ears and when it stops I look up at the other riders.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks.

"That was a Changewing call." Snotlout says with a smug smile on her face, "Surprised you didn't know that." Snotlout adds and looks at her leaning on Hookfangs horn.

"I would have if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing." Fishlegs says and screams into the air. Snotlout huffs.

"Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum." She says. Fishlegs puts a hand on her hip.

"Please, at least challenge me." She commands and takes in a deep breath before she roars into the air. She was dead on and I snap my hands over my ears and look at both of them.

"Fishlegs quit it!" Snotlout yells.

"Okay! Enough with the dragon calls!" I say and Fishlegs carries on like I had never said anything. I wave my hand forward and a blast of ice shoots past her face and she stops in surprise.

She smiles and sends a smug look in Snotlout's direction and I give her an exasperated look before I grab the handles of the saddles with both my hands and Toothless walks forward and I scan the cliff side.

"Hey! I found an opening!" I say and point forward to the opening of the cave.

"That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat." Snotlout says as the other riders walk up behind me. A roar breaks through the air and I give an annoyed breath as I turn and look back at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls." I say.

"Actually, that wasn't me." She says and I give her an unwavering look at she and Meatlug land, "Mines far more authentic." She argues and thrusts out her chest with pride. A Thunderdrum flies up above us, roaring.

"You want to tell that to him?" Asher asks looking at the Thunderdrum.

"Head for the cave!" I yell and Toothless jumps into the air and we fly forward and reach the other side but the opening was gone.

"Wait! What cave?" Ruffnut asks.

"We just saw it! There was a hole!" Asher shouts.

"Yeah, and now the hole is gone." Tuffnut says.

I stare at the rock wall biting my lip in concentration. I duck as the Thunderdrum flies over my head, "Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening! We'll lure the Thunderdrum away." I say and Toothless jumps into the air after the Thunderdrum. We fly forward and I don't see it anywhere.

"Fishlegs! Thunderdrum call!" I command scanning for the purple dragon.

"Would you make up your mind?" Fishlegs asks and clears her throat. She takes in several breath and I look back at her.

"Fishlegs!" I shout.

She releases the call and it echoes around us and the Thunderdrum appears behind us a few seconds later and Fishlegs let's out a yelp.

….

Tuffnut stares at the rock wall one hand on his chin as he appears to be thinking very deeply. After a second he whacks his head against the wall and falls to the ground partially conies. A few feet away from him Ruffnut does the same thing and Snotlout stares at the Thorsten's rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"It was right here. I swear it was." She says and bangs her fist against the wall. A dragon growls and Snotlout lifts up her head and gasps as a Changewing un-camoflashes itself from the wall and Snotlout tries to run forward but is grabbed by her vest and the Changewing flies off to a sea stack a few feet away and the twins watch this with interest.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Snotlout yells as she dangles from the Changewings mouth."Hookfang HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yells for her dragon. Hookfang jumps into the air and flies up to the dragon.

"Way to go Hookfang!" Snotlout praises. Hookfang flies up and almost sets Snotlout on fire as he tries to make the Changewing leave her alone.

"Go away, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts and her dragon does as he's told.

….

Fishlegs dodges a sonic blast from the Thunderdrum and I watch from where Toothless was landed.

"Little help here!" Fishlegs yells and Asher turns to look at me.

"Go see what you can find!" He commands, "Well keep this guy busy." Asher adds. I look at him.

"What about Snotlout?" I ask him pointing in her direction. Stormfly jumps into the air.

"Ruff, Tuff!" I hear Asher yell and both twins give cries of the affirmative.

"You're giving me the twins!" I hear Snotlout yell, there we're several bangs, "Okay, I'll take the twins!" She shouts.  
"GO!" Asher shouts. Toothless takes off into the opening and we race inside of the dark cave and I pat Toothless' head.

"Careful, bud." I say to him as he lands, "Borks cave. This is it." I say and look forward, "We have to hurry." I say and Toothless nods before he takes off down the tunnel.

….

Outside the cave Fishlegs and Meatlug race away from the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum breaks through several rock pillars and Meatlug and Fishlegs crash into a wall of the mountain. Fishlegs gasps as she sees the Thunderdrum racing at them and covers her head with her hands.

Asher let's out a growl and the Thunderdrum files out instead of attacking Fishlegs and Meatlug. Asher and Stormfly take off into the air and Fishlegs looks up at the boy.

"Thank you! If I survive I can help you fine tune that call!" Fishlegs shouts up at Asher.

The twins stand next to each other staring at Snotlout who was hanging by her foot from the Changewings mouth.

"Ah. Here an idea, we could blast her out." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut nods and laughs.

"Yeah! Let's blast her!" Ruffnut agrees. Snotlout hearing this shakes her head quickly.

"What! No blasting, blasting bad, blasting hurt-" Snotlout starts and the Zippleback gas goes off and the Changewing just jumps to a different sea-stack.

Snotlout looks at the twins, "Much better. Thank you." She says sarcastically.

…..

Toothless lands in a large opening and I slide from his back and open my fingers where the glow from my hands lights up the cave. I stare at the wall.

"What is that?" I ask and stare it for a few more seconds before my eyes widen, "A map, to the Isle of Night!" I exclaim and clasp my hands together before pulling them apart and a lighting bolt crackles in between my fingers I hold it in one hand and pull my notebook from Toothless' saddle bag and start to copy the map down using Toothless' back as a "desk."

"I got to get this down." I say and bite my lip concentrating on keeping the lighting going and tracing was little harder then it seemed like it would be. The cave shakes and a stalagmite falls to the ground. I look up at Toothless, "What was that?" I ask.

…..

Asher and Fishlegs rush past the wall of the mountain and the Thunderdrum roars and it hits the cave wall.

…

The cave rumbles again and I stare at the layer of dust that was falling from the ceiling. I watch as the rock with the map on it starts to crack, "No,no no! I need more time!" I say and bite my lip as the cave rumbles I lift up both my hand and ice supports form along the caves walls but they crack rather easily and I duck as a rock falls above my head and Toothless covers me with his wing. I stare at the collapsing cave, if we don't leave now, we won't leave at all. I slam my notebook shut and put it in the saddle bag.

"We have to get out of here!" I say. I whip my head around as the door to the cave collapses close. "Great." I mutter.

…

Asher looks at Fishlegs, "Iyn's trapped!" Asher says.

"I'm in a bit of a tight spot here myself." Snotlout says as the Changewing still holds her.

"I know you think this Changewing still has you, but believe us, the Changewing is playing right into our hands." Tuffnut says looking at the girl from where he was relaxing against the cave wall arms behind his head.

The Changewing starts dropping Snotlout like a yo-yo. "Sorry! Don't believe you!" Snotlout yells as she tossed up and down. When she's pulled up she looks at the Changewing, "Stupid dragon." She says and the Changewing drops her and she screams until said dragon grabs her by her foot again with her tail.

Snotlout punches the Changewing across the face and the dragon turns it's head glaring at the girl in anger. Snotlout's eyes widen and she stares at the dragon.

"Oh no," She breaths.

….

"So this is just great. My magic does nothing and you can't use your shots without the whole ceiling coming down." I say looking at Toothless. I sit up slightly Toothless' wings lifting adjusting over my height.

Toothless looks at me for a second before he roars into the cave I hold up my arms, what was he doing? Crying in outrage?

"Whoa, whoa, Toothless what was that?" I ask him. Toothless stares ahead and his ears twitch and he looks at me before he shove me onto his back, "I-what are you doing?!" I ask and a purple light shoots down the cave. I move my leg down to the stirrup as Toothless takes off after the light.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he flies through the cave as though instead of pitch black it was midday, "And how are you seeing?!" I demand and look ahead at the darkness as Toothless navigates through it. Toothless let's out the weird sound again and I can see daylight ahead of us and a entrance that was closing. I bite down on my lip and click the tail fin before I lift up a hand and two small ice blocks appear under the entrance and Toothless shoots forward and out of the tunnel as the ice smashes and the entrance closes.

I lift my hands up, "YES! We got it!" I shout and Toothless looks up at me with a happy smile, "Thanks bud!" I say and he takes off down to where Meatlug, Fishlegs, Stormfly and Asher are still trying to get rid of the Thunderdrum. I look at them and smile.

"Somebody call for backup?" I ask and Asher snaps his head around to me.

"Iyn! You made it!" He shouts looking at me. I nod, and give him a grin.

"No, "Your highness?" I ask and he look at me, "What? Only say my name when you're actually worried?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Before you ask, I have no idea." I say and shoot a hand forward and the Thunderdrum jumps to the side dodging the ice.

"We got this! Go help Snotlout!"Asher yells. I nod and Toothless takes off to the girl where she had green substance on her helmet and was being hugged by the Changewing. I smile at the sight as Snotlout shakes of the green stuff.

"Aw, you made a new friend." I say and she looks up at me.

"Yeah? It's not as friendly as it looks." She promises. I roll my eyes slightly and pat Toothless on the head.

"Combined shot, bud!" I say and Toothless fires a plasma blast and I shoot out lighting from the tips of my fingers and it hits the plasma blast and they combine and hit the Changewing. It throws Snotlout up and flies away.

"Now Hookfang!"I shout and said dragon races forward and catches Snotlout on her back.

"Now that's how you rescue somebody!" Snotlout yells looking at the twins.

"Hey, everything went exactly as we planned." Tuffnut says and I look at him.

"And what exactly is this, "plan"." I ask and Ruffnut smirks.

"Yeah, keep the Changewing busy until Haedryin shows up." She says and high fives her brother.

….

Later as we fly back to Berk Asher looks at me, "I still can't believe you survived that cave in!" He says and I look at him.

"Neither can I! I mean it was all Toothless he sent out this weird sound and it bounced back to us and somehow he used it to find his way out." I explain and Fishlegs flies up next to Asher.

"I don't understand, how do you use sound to guide you?" She ask and looks at me. I shake my head.

"I use it all the time." Snotlout says and I look back at her, "I hear your voice and I go the other way." She says and laughs. I snort and lift up a hand to her.

"That was pretty good." I say and she stares at my hand for a second before she high-fives it and I smile at her. Asher stares at us like we we're from space before he shakes his head.

"So did you find anything?" He asks. I nod.

"Only a map." I say and he raises an eyebrow, "To the Isle of Night!" I finish. Asher's face breaks into a smile.

"Nice when do we leave?" He asks and looks at me. I grin.

"First thing in the morning." I say and he nods his head. I pat Toothless' head, "By this time tomorrow bud, you'll be knee deep in Night Fury's." I promise and Toothless growls happily and does a loop of happiness before we take off to the after riders.

….

That night I finish tracing the map onto another piece of paper and flip through the pages of Borks papers on Night Fury's one more time looking for anything about the Isle of Night I hadn't read that we could use and stop when I find a page I hadn't read yet.

"It's says there's a reason there's only Night Fury's on the island, "Herds of Night Fury's can be very hostile to other species." So if we bring the other riders and their dragons…." I trail off and sit up from the chair and shake my head as Toothless looks over at me.

"No, looks like it's just you and me, bud." I say and grab a satchel from off of the end of my bed and grab an apple frost it and a water canteen and put it around my shoulder before I gesture for Toothless to follow me and I jump out the window and Toothless lands with a soft thud behind me.

I climb onto his back, "Well this is it Toothless, you're finally gonna see you're not alone." I say and click my peg leg into place and Toothless takes off into the air to the Isle of Night. We fly forward and I stare at the dark clouds.

"Next stop. The Isle of Night." I say and Toothless nods his head.

….

The next morning in the Academy the other riders wait around for the Snow Queen.

"Where's Haedryin?" Fishlegs asks.

"It is morning right?" Tuffnut asks.

Asher looks around before a thought occurred to him, "She wouldn't, would she?" Asher says and takes off into the air ignoring the other riders questioning looks.

Asher opens the door to the Haddock house where Stoick is working on carving a duck, "Uh, sorry to bother you sir," Asher says. Stoick looks up at the boy.

"Oh, it's not a problem Asher. Just doing my morning wood work, it's quite relaxing." Stoick says and stares down at the head of his duck.

"Um, sir have you seen Iyn?" Asher asks looking at the chief. Stoick looks at the boy and shakes his head.

"When I woke up she was already gone. Should I tell her you're looking for her?" Stoick asks, Asher shakes his head.

"I'll just leave her a note, in her room." Asher says and Stoick nods.

"Well be my guest." He offers as Asher races up the stairs.

Fishlegs and Meatlug wait outside as Asher opens the door and walks out, "Haedryin must have copied the map from her notebook." He says grimly then smiles and lifts up her notebook.

"Forconaly." He says and Fishlegs' face breaks into a smile.

"Yes!" She says and fist pumps.

…

Toothless and I fly over the Isle of Night and Toothless lands. I look at the map again as Toothless growls uneasily,"Relax bud, if this map is right you're gonna like what we find here." I promise.

Toothless jumps forward and I fold up the map and put it into the satchel as we stare out at the gray rocky land.

I look down at Toothless, "Ready?" I ask and he nods.I lift up my hands to my mouth and me and Toothless perform dead-on Night Fury calls, I had learned how to do one but hadn't shown the other riders and the horn was easier to pick up from far away.

I listen for a second before I hear a returning call.

There we're other Night Fury's!

"I can't believe it! Did you hear that?" I ask looking down at Toothless, he calls again and it's answered and a Night Fury head pokes up. I laugh with delight and slide from Toothless back and Toothless looks at me, "Go get them, Toothless!" I say and he jumps from the rock onto another one below us.

He stops and looks back at me, "Go on, I'll be right behind you." I promise and he leaps forward and I look at the cliff edge before I throw out my hands and jump forward a long trail of ice following my feet like a slide. I stop and look back at the ice before I wave hand and it bursts into snowflakes.

I watch Toothless for a second and look around us, something feels off, and I realize what it is. If Night Fury's are so hostile to other dragons why aren't they attacking me head on? I listen for a second and don't hear anything except Toothless moving around.

"Toothless come back!" I call and he turns around and starts to walk back to me when bolas shoot out and wrap around him. I race forward panicking when something jumps on me and I fall to my stomach.

My hand hits the ground the other pulled behind my back, and I struggle against the grib of the Outcast as other Outcasts tie Toothless up.

Alvin walks forward and my hands curl into fists, "Alvin." I hiss and shove my hand onto the ground and ice spreads across the ground. Alvin stares at it for a second and I watch as Outcasts come by a fake Night Fury on a cart.

"Amazingly realistic, 'Eadryin don't you think?" Alvin asks. I glare at him and he smirks, Toothless growls and shoves forward and I struggle against the grip the Outcast and he pulls harder on the hand behind my back and I hiss through my teeth.

"What do you want?" I demand and look up at him as the Outcasts warm hands start to burn into my wrist and back.

"I want me own dragon trainer and by the looks of it I've got 'er." Alvin says. I glare at him the ice thickening and a soft snow starts to fall.

"I'm not going to train your dragons, Alvin." I say and he laughs.

"Oh, I think you will, and once you have I'll use 'em to destroy Berk." Alvin says and looks up at the other Outcast.

"Take her!" He commands, the Outcasts dragons me to my foot and I look at Alvin as ice creaks under my feet and the Outcast fingers twitch.

"I don't understand, how did you do this!?" I ask.

…..

Gobber knocks on the door for Mildews house wheel in hand and stares at the door grumpily.

"Mildew! Open up! Got your wheel she's good as new, home delivery. Gobber says and looks at the wheel, "you don't get better customer service than that." Gobber mutters. When Mildew doesn't answer Gobber bangs on the door.

"Oh come on you cranky old-I know you're in there!" Gobber yells and kicks down the door and walks into the house his jaw making a fine clatter noise as it falls to the ground as he stares at the empty house.

"What in the name of Odin's skivvies?" Gobber mutters.

….

Asher and the other riders in the Academy pack up to go after Haedryin. Stoick flies into the Academy on Thornado,,"Has anyone seen Haedriyn?" He asks looking around at the group and sees them packing the supplies.

"Where are you lot off to?" He asks looking around at the group. Asher straps on Stormflys saddle.

"Oh, just a training exercise." He lies.

"Uh huh." Stoick agrees and hops off Thornado and walks over to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs." He commands and Fishlegs jumps before she cracks.

"We're going to the Isle of Night to look for Haedriyn, it's an isle full on Night Fury's could be dangerous maybe not, wanna come?" Fishlegs asks as Asher whacks his head against Stormfly's neck several times.

Gobber walks into the Academy wheel still in hand,"There you are Stoick, weirdest thing at Mildew's place it's completely cleared out, no sign of him anywhere." Gobber says and Stoick looks at him agreeing with the "weirdness" of it.  
. ….

Toothless growls lowly as he's strapped into the chains and I struggle with my hands before Savage kicks my back and I'm thrown onto the deck of the ship landing next to Toothless as I try to regain my footing and Savage jumps on and stares at me through the snow fall.

I turn around and stare at the man on the gangplank in shock, "Mildew?" I breath and he looks at me grinning, "What are you doing here?" I ask and Fungus baa's.

"Ah, look at ya, the brightest girl on Berk, the Snow Queen fooled by an silly old man an' his sheep." Mildew says as he jumps onto the deck. My eyes widen as I realize what he meant.

"How could you do this?" I ask looking at him, he rolls his eyes.

"You did it _, your highness,"_ he says mockingly, "You believed our Bork notes, you followed the map we drew, you walked right into our trap! All for the love of a dragon." Mildew says and puts a hand over his heart then steps to the side as Alvin walks onto the deck of the ship laughing.

"Maybe you'll think twice next time about where you place your loyalties." Mildew says smirking.

"There won't be a next time," Alvin promises and I look at him glaring, "Set sail! We're headed home! To tsactuO island." Alvin say and my glare intensifies as the snow picks up speed. I finger the ropes and can feel the twine freezing solid.

I look up at them and give them a smirk, "Or maybe next time you'll think twice about trapping a Snow Queen with ropes." I say and pull my hands apart and the twine of the rope frozen snaps and falls to the ground. Alvin stares at it for a second and I lift my hand into the sky and freeze the sail.

"Get her!" Alvin yells. I race across the boat ice creaking as it forms under my feet. I lift my hands up into the air and several long spikes shoot down from the yardarm and I duck as an arrow is fired over my head.

I run across the boat to Toothless and grab the chains of his restraints ice shooting from my fingers the metal freezing there was cracking noise and I jerk my head up and take in a sharp breath and time seems to slow and the ice spike from the yardarm falls over me I race forward but not fast enough and the spike hits me and I hit the deck of the ship as the world goes black.

 **A/N Next epi will be out Monday. Word backwards is Outcast.**

 **Please review!**


	20. We Are A Family Part ll

**A/N And...Welcome to episode 20! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was dark. My eyelids felt heavy and I didn't want to wake up, but there was something I needed to be aware off. A voice that was faintly in my head. I open my eyes and see the dark room, I sit up on my elbows before my brain snaps back into working order. Memories flood into my mind, Alvin, the Isle of Night, capture.

"Toothless." I whisper. I jump to my feet and race forward when something jerks on my arm stopping me. I let out a startled cry and turn around and stare at the shackles covering my entire palm from my wrist to the tips of my fingers, a chain extending to the ground.

I take a few steps backwards and stare at my hands the metal's outline seen through the darkness. My peg leg echoes through the dark room as I take another step back. I scan the room looking for any light. No torches, no daylight, nothing.

Metal creaks and I turn my head and stare as light floods into the room. I look at the door where Alvin, Savage, Mildew and several other Outcasts we're standing. Mildew's face breaks into a wide smile as he sees me and I shift on my foot and the metal of the chain clangs against the ground. Savage looks at two other Outcasts and waves a hand for them to follow.

Savage's torch lights the room, and I look at the walls, they we're covered in frost and spikes we're sticking out off the walls in several places. Savage walks up to me and I back up slowly and he holds out the torch next to my face and the heat makes me lean away from him and the metal chains pop as they reach full length.

The one of the two Outcasts grabs my arms and let's out a gasp and draws his hands back. I stare at him from the corner of my eye and see frost spread across his hands. Savage put the torch and the fire close to my face and I lean away from him closing my eyes as the heat stings my skin.

The Outcast grabs my arms again and I hear a click as metal is broken and I snap my eyes open and look past the fire next to my face to where one Outcast had just cut the chain. I watch him leaning away from the fire and stuck in place as he takes the shorter chain and clasps both shackles over my hands together.

The Outcast releases me and Savage grabs my shoulder and shoves me forward. I stumble for a second and walk out of the cell door where several men we're waiting with torches. Mildew smirks at me and looks down at my hands.

"Ah, look. The monster in chains. Just like all monster's should be." Mildew says. I bite on my lip and I glance down as ice creaks under my feet. I stare at the ice shaped like snowflakes before Alvin shoves me forward.

I give a shaky breath and look back at him, "Is it, "the thing" now to shove me places?" I mutter. Alvin rolls his eyes and I walk forward ice still forming under my feet and Mildew eventually leaves us and Alvin opens a door and shoves me forward again.

I walk down the cell block where dragons are held in cages and I stare at them sadly before I look back at the Outcast leader, "Where's my dragon Alvin? Where's Toothless?" I ask scanning every cell.

"You'll see 'im soon enough, don't worry." Alvin promises. I walk forward and a few Outcasts lift there head up and stare and I pick up bits of their mutterings to each other.

"Is it just gotten colder?"

"I think the room dropped thirty degrees at least."

I look at the cells scanning the corners for a Night Fury but see none and I look at Alvin, "Alright I'll admit, luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night building a fake Night Fury, not bad." I say and Alvin nods his head I lift up my hands, "Even this," I say and look at the chains, "Is impressive." I add and Alvin laughs.

"Not bad?" Alvin repeats from my earlier statement, he looks at me, "Says the one-legged shackled Snow Queen." Alvin says. I roll my eyes at this finally having accepted the chains.

"But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on that low hanging even for you." I say. Alvin glares at me and I take another step forward ice creaking under my peg leg.

Alvin laughs and there a whack of metal and I look from the corner of my eye as Savage rubs his forehead.

"No one thinks you're funny girl, now keep moving!" Savage says and shoves me forward I stumble and a roar and the sound of frustrated cries makes me lift my head up. I stop and look as two Outcasts try to battle a Whispering Death. It shoves into the ground and I stare at it for a second and shove my foot into the ground a little harder and ice forms under my boot and spreads out and the Outcasts slip and the Whispering Death looks at me and the ice spreads across the floor.

I look back at Alvin and Savage, "You know it's going to keep doing that right? It is a Whispering Death." I say Savage whacks my back and I stumble forward and manage to regain my footing and look at the next cell where a Scauldron was.

I look at it for a second and it's mouth swells up and it fires the poisonous water at me. I duck but as soon as the water comes within two feet of me it freezes and lands on the ground and shatters. I straighten from my useless dodging and stare at the frozen icicle of the water and look back at Alvin and Savage. There eyes we're wide as they stare at the frozen venom of the Scauldron.

"A Scauldron." I say ignoring there gaws that might as well have been making dramatic clatter noises as they fell onto the ground, "Impressive." I note. I look at them and can see my ice trail of snowflakes from my feet. "You might want to cut back it's water." I say dryly.

I walk forward, "Write that down." Alvin mumbles to Savage and I shake my head softly as I continue forward, Outcasts run past me to a empty cage and I stare at it for a second.

"No! It's escaped again!" One groans. Ah, Changewing. I look forward and see the outline of the dragon and roll my eyes slightly.

"No it's right behind you." I correct and then add, "Changewing." I say and a few seconds later the red dragon appears and shoots acid at us. The acid hits the bars of the cell and I flinch at it as Alvin and Savage duck.

"Wow. You know I am actually impressed by how badly you're handling these dragons." I say and Alvin looks at me, "I mean, you can stop and think about a way to prevent me from using my magic, you can create a secret plan to get me and Toothless here but you can't think of ways to handle these dragons better?" I ask and shake my head.

"Yup. Definitely impressed." I add. Alvin grabs my shoulder his fingers twitching and he looks me in the eyes

"Well that's why you're here. Welcome to your new job, "Aedryin." Alvin says and guides me forward. I bite my lip.

"Um, job? Me?" I ask and rip away from his grasp, "Even as wonderfully inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." I say and Alvin laughs.

"'Aedryin, 'Aedryin, 'Aedryin,-" Alvin starts.

"First, it's pronounced Hae-dri-en." I interrupt putting heavy emphasis on the H. Avlin gives me an irritated glance before he continues.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" He asks. I shrug.

"In my DNA I guess, sorry, but not sorry." I say as we walk forward to another cell, my eyes widen as I see Toothless chained and muzzled to a post.

"Toothless!" I cry and take a step forward and frost shoots across the floor and up the cell door. Toothless lifts up his head slightly and his eyes widen as he sees me and he starts to struggle against the bonds uselessly. "Hang in there bud, I'll get you out." I promise.

"He's not going anywhere and neither are you." Alvin promises. I stare at Toothless as he narrows his eyes and growls lowly at Alvin, "You will help me train theses dragons." Alvin says gesturing to the dragons around us. No, no I will not.

"And if I don't?" I ask looking back at him, and can hear the ice creaking as it forms under my feet.

"Well then they're no good to me, none of 'em eceilpasly yours." Alvin says and points behind me and my other half. I glance back at Toothless whose head had dropped and he looks as though he hadn't been moving within the last five minutes let alone ten years.

…..

"Can I get you anything?" Savage asks as he leads me forward one hand a few inches away from my back not making any contact, "Food? A cozy blanket?" Savage asks. He pulls open the door to a different prison and shoves me inside before he pulls up chains lying on the ground and attaches them to the shackles around my hands and looks at me with a smirk, "Some warm yak milk?" He asks and I shoot him a glare and he slams the door to the prison shut and I watch him walk away through the uneven bars.

"Yak milk." Savage says laughing as he walks down the hall. I glare daggers into his back and stare at the chains around my hands covering my hands as I slowly turn around and stare at the other empty cell.

…

Stoick, Gobber, Asher and the other riders fly to the Isle of Night looking for Haedryin. Fishlegs looks up from Haedryin's notebook., "Ah, the Isle of Night!" She says excitedly, "Finally! The chance to see Night Fury's in their natural habitat I'm bursting at the seams!" Fishlegs declares a happy smile breaking across her face that seems that it will never be broken.

"Don't wet yourself. I'm right behind you." Snotlout says from behind Fishlegs on Hookfang.

"Gobber and I will check the north side. You kids head south." Stoick commands from where he was on Thornado as the Isle of Night comes into view. He looks back at the other riders, "If we find anything you'll hear it from Thornado." Stoick says and the other riders nod their heads.

Asher looks back at the other riders unvoiced leader of the Dragon Academy in Haedryin's absence, "Okay, this place is going to be crawling with Night Fury's so let's fly low till we get a sense of where Iyn might be and how many Night Fury's there are." Asher says and the other teens nod and they fly forward.

…..

I stare dully ahead at the cell block the chains clanging against the ground every time I shift and it had gotten annoying fairly quickly. I jerk my head up from as I hear voices down the hall.

"I gave you what I wanted we had a deal!" Mildew shouts as he's pulled forward by Savage Fungus under one arm.

"Well I didn't like that deal. So I changed it." Alvin says they stop in front of my cell. Savage looks at Mildew then at me.

"Oh, I believe you to know each other." He says. I look at Mildew and give him a hard glare.

"Unfortunately, yes." I say and Savage rolls his eyes.

"Don't get too chummy." Savage says and pushes Mildew into the cell and looks back at me, "Mildew's hours are numbered. Much like you and the Night Fury." Savage taunts and I lift up a head and give him a blank expression. Alvin walks forward into the cell and Mildew gasps and I tilt my head to the side and watch as Fungus is ripped from the old man's grasp.

"Oh! No! What are you doing with me Fungus!" Mildew yells reaching out for the sheep. Alvin backs out of the cell Fungus under one arm as Savage slams the door.

"Preparing your last meal. It's lamb." Alvin says and Savage and Alvin laugh as Mildew stretching his hand through the bar looking at the sheep.

"Fungus! No!" He shouts. I really, really shouldn't feel such satisfaction watching as the man looks like he might cry because his sheep was gone. But after betraying Berk, it wasn't to hard to feel satisfied that his like my, best friend was gone.

"What have I done?!" Mildew says and my smirk falls, and I watch him now sadly as he puts his head into his hands.

…..

….

Back on the Isle of Night, Asher, Snotlout, and Fishlegs are grouped together looking for Toothless and Haedryin. They fly over to a beach and Asher looks forward and his eyes widen.

"Night Fury." He says and Fishlegs eyes widen, "Let's check it out!" Asher commands and Stormfly dives. They land and Asher stares at the fake Night Fury made by the Outcasts and left on the island two days before.

"Uh...Guys this isn't a-" Asher starts.

"NIGHT FURY!" Tuffnut shouts and a second later the twins ride in on Barf and Belch and blast the fake Night Fury out of existence. A piece lands on Fishlegs' head and she pulls it off her helmet and holds it in her hands well Asher stares up at the twins anigrly.

"But it's very realistic." Fishlegs says as she runs her hand down the piece she was holding in her hands.

"Good thing we came along when we did." Tuffnut says and stares at the smoking rock where the fake Night Fury had been as Barf and Belch land.

"What were you thinking!? If that had been Toothless you could have killed him!" Asher says looking at them angrily. Barf and Belch walk forward.

"Well if my chicken had horns he'd be a yak." Tuffnut says pointing to his head.

"Yeah, and if I was weak and girly I'd be my brother." Ruffnut says and smirks at him.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agrees then looks at his sister, "Wait…..what?" He asks.

Thornado gives a shout and all the riders turn and look as Gobber and Stoick flying on Thornado fly in and lands. Stoick and Gobber jump from his back and onto the ground.

"We saw the Zippleback fire from the sky. Did you find somethin'?" Stoick asks looking around at the riders waiting for an answer. Asher nods his head.

"Yeah, a fake Night Fury." Asher says and Stoick looks up at him.

"Where is it?" He asks and Fishlegs looks down at the piece in her hands.

"Uh…Gone. Blown to pieces actually." Fishlegs says and shoots a pointed look in the twins direction. Stoick turns and looks at them as Ruffnut picks her fingers and Tuffnut runs his finger along Belches horn making a squeaking noise and they both look up at him before Tuffnut shrugs well Ruffnut looks away.

"Huh, well what do we have here?" Gobber asks as Fishlegs gives him the piece of fabric. Gobber looks at it then sniffs it, "Smell this." Gobber commands and lifts it up to Fishlegs' noise. She gasps, gags then shoves the fabric away. "Nasty isn't it?" Gobber asks.

"Oh! I want to smell near my face!" Tuffnut yells and points at his nose. Gobber ignores him and looks at Stoick.

"This false head was made of dragon skin then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree." Gobber explains and Stoick's eyes widen as he realizes what this means.

"Loki tree? Never heard of it." Snotlout says and looks Gobber.

"That's because it only grows in one place." Stoick says looking at them. Gobber nods and holds up the piece of the fake Night Fury.

"Outcast Island." He says and Asher's eyes widen.

"Iyn is on Outcast Island." Fishlegs realizes taking in a sharp breath.  
…..

I tug at the chains pulling back and they clang as they reach their full length and I pull harder and get the same result.

"This is so hard to watch." Mildew says. I take in a deep breath before I look over at him, he had magically gotten over Fungus rather quickly making me suspicious this was just another one of Alvin's schemes. I tug at the chains again and Mildew stares at me.

"What now?" I demand looking over at him and tug again slipping slightly.

"Well I thought Stoick raised a smarter girl than this." Mildew says and I tug at the chains again and they clang as they reach full length again and I give an irritated breath and tug again.

"You'll never save your dragon standing in a cell, pulling on chains, you need to go get him! And soon!" Mildew says and slams his hand down on the bar of his cell and I walk forward slightly and the chains gather on the ground.

"So, then how would you suggest I do that?" I ask looking at him.

"By giving Alvin what he wants." Mildew says and I look back at him and my eyes widen as I realize what he's saying.

…..

Alvin and Savage walk through the cell block with the dragons as Savage points up the updates, they stop in front of the Whispering Death's and Alvin stares at it as it trys to dig into the floor but the entire thing was covered with metal.

"We've reinforced the floor with cast iron." Savage explains looking at Alvin as he nods his head slowly and they walk forward to the Scauldron, "And this one only gets enough water to keep it alive." Savage says and they both stare at the Scauldron as it drinks from a water tub and it lifts it's head and looks at them angrily.

"Girls proven useful already." Alvin says looking at the Scauldron.

"Oh! You'll be quite a sight riding into Berk on her Night Fury." Savage says looking at Alvin as he turns around and nods his head.

"I would, wouldn't I?" Alvin asks and walks forward to Toothless' cell, "I'll have to change me name, what's worse than "The Horrible Bloody Terrible Treacherous? Ay?" Alvin asks and Savage shrugs not coming up with anything better.

They walk forward and Alvin stares into Toothless' cell his eyes widening, "What's wrong with the Night Fury!" He demands and looks at Savage.

The Outcast in the cell looks back at Alvin, "He won't eat or drink, he hasn't moved in hours!" He says and Alvin looks at Toothless who was held up by the thick chains unmoving, looking dead.

Alvin looks at the Outcast,"Well keep 'im alive, if he dies we lose our leverage with the girl." Alvin says and the Outcast looks back at him and gulps.

"Yeah, the girl that made the entire prison block drop thirty degrees." A Outcast mutters nearby. Alvin whips his head around to said Outcast.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing." The Outcast quickly repiles.

…..

I lift up my foot from the bottom of the chains and look at the aprt that was securing it to the ground and stare at the frosted, icy metal and back up and pull on the chains again. They snap and I hit the wall as I stumble backwards and look at the chains with satisfaction and look up at Mildew who was nodding his head clearly impressed. I stare down at the shackle covering my hand and decided to think about them later and walk forward so the chains still look connected.

"Guard! Guard! I can't take it! Please!" I cry and look forward as the guard comes into view.

"I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants to know, just let me out of here!" I finish and the Outcast nods his head before taking a key ring from off his belt and shoves the key into place. The door opens and I throw my hands forward the chain of the shackles whacking into his chest. He's thrown backwards and I walk out of the cell and the Outcast looking slightly dazed glares at me.

"That worked better in my head." I admit and back up slowly ice creaking under my feet as the Outcast advances until Mildew whacks him over the head with his staff and the Outcast falls to the ground unconscious.

The key slides next to my feet and I look at Mildew,"Wow, thanks." I say and touch the end of the key with my peg leg and it frosts over. I look down at it before deciding there was no way i'd be able to carry it and I'll just freeze Toothless chains and break him out. Mildew looks at me.

"Take me with ya!" Mildew says as I start to move forward chains dragging behind me.

"You're kidding me right?" I demand and look back at him, and he shakes his head.

"No! I know how to get around this island! I can help you Haedryin! Please, let me make it up to ya." Mildew says and I glance down at my hands and take in a deep breath before I stare down at the metal as it frosts over and I look back at Mildew and start to walk over to him the metal frosting and creaking as it breaks.

The shackles fall to the ground with a thud and I pick them up with my fingers and toss them into my cell before I lift out a hand and the key flies into my fingers.

"Don't make me regret this, Mildew." I say and shove the key into the lock, and pull the cell door open. Mildew stares at me and I look around me at the ice covered cell block and Mildew stares at it to.

"You won't." He promises and then he looks at the ice covered floor and walls that we're frosting and I wave a hand for him to follow and we walk down the hall as Mildew slips and slides along the ice until we make it onto solid ground.

…..

Two Outcasts stare up at Toothless, looking at the dragon that was unmoving.

"Try a cod." The one on the left says. The Outcast on the right lifts up the fish to Toothless and taps his nose. Toothless doesn't flinch on open his eyes to the fish.

"Is it breathin?" The one on the left asks, "The fish?" The other asks.

"No you idiot! The dragon!" The first says and whacks the other across the face with the fish, "Oh never mind." He adds and tosses the fish to the side, "Help me with the muzzle." The first commands and both reach up for the muzzle.

"We have to get it to eat. If it dies, we die." The first says, looking up at the dragon that hadn't eaten in days and both Outcasts remove the muzzle and Toothless slowly lifts up his head staring at them his eyes narrowed to slits and he growls lowly.

Both Outcasts look up at the Night Fury feeling like idiots. Toothless fires a plasma blast at their feet and both fly backwards as Toothless reaches down and bites on the strap around his chest. It snaps and Toothless bites at the chains that led up to the ceiling and they snap and Toothless opens his wings and all other restarts snap and Toothless jumps onto the ground and walks up to the guards furiously glaring.

He rears up and both guards split apart to let him pass and Toothless does so and whacks both guards over the head with his tail and they fall to the ground unconscious.

….

I pull open the door to the prison and slip out Mildew following behind me. I look at him and the door closes with a squeak behind us, and I lead us forward for a little before I turn and look at Mildew.

"Okay, what's the quickest way to get to Toothless?" I ask and look at him. Mildew points to a field of dragons and I stare at it for a second. That was the one we had lost the Book of Dragons in.

"Through that lava field." Mildew says and I nod my head and start to run forward.

"Let's go!" I say and Mildew throws out his staff in front of me and I skid to a stop and I look back at Mildew.

"Wait! You do realize those are wild dragons down their right?" Mildew asks. I look at him.

"Yes."

I race forward and Mildew behind me grumbling. I watch as a orange Deadly Nadder flies in and tries to take a bone from a Monstrous Nightmare. I stare at them for a second frost spreading across the dirt I was touching and I swing over it.

"Well come on then. Let's go." I say.

"Let's not." Mildew says. I take in a deep breath before I turn around to look at him.

"I know what I'm doing, Mildew. You're the one who wanted to be my guide if you aren't going to well guide then-" I say and toss him the key to the prison, "You'll be more help in your cell crying over you sheep who we both know is going to be fine." I say and Mildew's eyes widen and he looks down at the key.

I lift up my hands in a I-surrender way and back up, "So…" I say and Mildew frowns before he climbs over the top of the small dirt hill and walks behind me.

"Just stay behind me." I say and flip around starting to run forward as I hear him grumble.

"Great. A little girl is my human shield."

…..

Toothless runs across Outcast Island looking for Haedryin. He follows her sent until he sees Outcasts ahead of him.

"Theres the Night Fury!" A Outcast shouts as two ready their crossbows well the third prepares to throw a bola. Toothless roars and turns around to see the other side. Toothless gives a frustrated breath through his nose before he fires a plasma blast at the Outcasts behind him and they go fling and Toothless turns and does the same to the Outcasts in front of him.

He turns his head when he hears a shout and races forward in that direction.

…..

I walk forward completely at ease the ice had stopped forming under my feet and I look around at all of the Nadders around us. Mildew jumps at every growl and he let's out a yelp when a Nadder looks up at him from where it was sleeping.

We walk forward until same Deadly Nadder jumps to it's feet and blocks our path roaring. Mildew lifts his staff.

"No Mildew!" I say and put my hand infront of him and rip the staff from his hands and it freezes where I grabbed the handle. I look up at the Deadly Nadder and then look at Mildew.

"The last thing we want to do is threaten him." I say and Mildew looks at me.

"Me! Threaten him?" He demands looking at the Nadder. I roll my eyes and walk forward putting out my hands for the Nadder to see I held no weapons.

"He has to know he can trust us." I add and the Nadder leans down and sniffs my hands before I rub along his snout leaving small frost patterns and the Deadly Nadder stops his battle ready position and I pull my hand away and Mildew looks at me.

"Impressive." He says and picks up his staff and the Nadder jumps forward looking at him, before he starts to circle Mildew. I stare at them folding my arms across my chest as Mildew jumps and I look at him and shake me head.

"He's not going to hurt you, they can sense fear so be relaxed." I command and Mildew looks at me from his very unrelaxed position.

"This is relaxed." He says and I laugh softly.

"I'd hate to see scared then." I say and the Nadder rubs himself onto Mildew, "See he wants to be your friend. Isn't that nice?" I ask and Mildew jumps away from the dragon like he'd been burned.

"No. Not at all." Mildew promises, I put out my hand and rub it along the Deadly Nadders horn.

"We're going to need a way to get past all those guards at the dragon pit. I think we just found it." I say.

"Why don't you just zap them, or freeze them, or magic them!" Mildew says leaning away from the dragon. I bite my lip and shrug.

"Because this is _way_ more fun. " I say and the Deadly Nadder runs his tongue along MIldew and he goes rigid.

…..

Stoick and all the other riders fly through the air to Outcast island. Asher looks forward at Stoick, "What's the plan?" He asks Stoick.

"Alvin knows well be coming in from the sky we'll have to find another way onto Outcast Island." Stoick says and Gobber nudges Stoick's arm.

"Stoick, is that?" Gobber asks then answers his own question, "I think it is." He says and Stoick and Gobber lead the other riders down to Trader Julia's boat.

…..

Back at the Outcast prison Toothless finally reaches Haedryin's cell and stares at the broken frozen chains before looking down at the Outcast guard Mildew had knocked unconscious less than an hour ago. The Outcast guard slowly lifts his head and stares at the Toothless before he jumps to his feet and backs up into Mildew's cell and locks himself inside.

"A Night Fury. With my own eyes." He says and Toothless roars in his face and leans down looking at the ice path Toothless huffs through his nose in annoyance and starts to follow the trail made by his other half.

….

Trader Juila's boat docks into the Outcast's harbor. "Trader Julia! Trader Julia!" Outcasts shout as they race across the dock to her boat. Trader Julia throws down the gangplank and she pulls her sailor hat down and tosses her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Ah! Outcasts, my favorite of all the islands I travel to." Julia says as the Outcasts race up onto her deck. She smiles as the Outcasts look through her chests, "That's right. Look around, I have weapons of every imaginable description." She says.

A Outcast holds an axe in hand and another rips it from his grip and the first whacks him over the head. Julia watches this calmly before she backs up slightly, "And a little something special for my friend Alvin." She says and pulls up the trapdoor to her bottom deck and the dragon riders come running out.

The riders quickly attack and knock out all of the Outcasts. Snotlout tosses a anchor at the Outcasts and a few are knocked off the boat but there was still two. Snotlout backs up slightly until the twins jump down from yardarm on top of the Outcasts.

"Whoa! Way better than just punching him." Tuffnut says and looks at his sister who nods her head. Fishlegs tosses a final one over the side of the boat with a cry of victory. She pops her neck.

"That felt really good." She says and the other riders give her odd looks,"It's that bad?" She asks. Asher shrugs and Stoick picks up one of the Outcasts still on deck by his neck.

"Now, where's my girl and her dragon?" Stoick demands.

….

"Remember, dragon training begins and ends with trust." I say and look at Mildew, he blinks at me, "Or in your case, begins with fear, ends with terror." I say dryly.

"That doesn't give me any confidence." He says. I roll my eyes and remove my hand from the Deadly Nadders snout.

"Don't worry, wasn't trying to give you any." I promise and run my hand along the Deadly Nadders neck before I turn and grab Mildews hand and pull it forward. Mildew looks at the dragon for a second before he reaches out his hand and touches his face.

"Well climb on." I say and he whips his head around to me.

"What?" He asks.

I swing up onto the Deadly Nadder's back with ease and look at him, "Unless you plan on growing wings to fly." I say and Mildew huffs before he climbs onto the Deadly Nadders back with trial and error.

"Wow, Mildew on a dragon. This is going to take some getting used to." I say looking back at Deadly Nadder shifts uncomfortably.

"Whys he doing that! What's happening!" Mildew demands. I hold up a hand.

"It's okay, he's never had people on his back before, dragon skin is dry." I say and open my hands and a few snowflakes spin in my hands, "Cold, and moisture from hands will soothe him." I say and rub the snowflakes into his neck. Mildew spits into his hand several times before he rubs it onto the dragons hands.

I lean down as the Deadly Nadder crouches before he takes off into the air. Mildew wraps his arms around my waist and I can't breath properly. I look down at him from where my hand was raised so it wouldn't touch the horns on his helmet

"You know, there plenty of dragon, Mildew. Why don't you grab onto that?" I ask. He looks up at me and grunts in confusion before he shakes his head. I sigh and the Deadly Nadder flies onward.

After a little I look down at the prison and point, "That's where they have Toothless." I say and the Deadly Nadder flies down as if reading my mind and we fly through the tunnels until he lands. I jump from off his back and ready a lighting bolt as I walk forward to the cell.

I look at the empty cell, "Toothless is gone!" I say staring at it and the lighting bolt jumps from my fingers onto the metal bars and I back up as it pops before it disappears.

"Alvin must have moved him!" Mildew says and slams his staff down on the ground in frustration. I turn my head as the other dragon's cells open and the Scauldron, Changewing and Whispering Death come out. The Deadly Nadder comes up behind us.

"Let's see what you can do with some real wild dragons, 'Aedryin." Alvin says. I look up and spot him in the top of the arena next to a lever.  
 _Fantastic._

Mildew gasps and I look at him, "Mildew whatever happens in the next the minute do exactly what I tell you." I say and he looks at me.

"Why?" He asks and I shove out my hands and block the Changewings acid from hitting him with a ice wall and he looks at me hands that we're still channeling blue magic,

"I'm all ears." He promises.

I pull my hands back and jump onto the Deadly Nadder Mildew scrambling up behind me. The Whispering Death snaps at us but the Deadly Nadder jumps back and fires spikes at it as the Scauldron sprays the poinsious fire.

Alvin laughs and it echoes around us. The Whispering Death dives into the ground and Mildew gives a breath of relief.

"Well at least that one's gone." he says and I shake my head watching the upturned dirt come at us.

"Not for long actually." I correct and lift up a hand to freeze another blast from the Scauldron, "Changewings shoot acid, Scauldrons fire boiling poisons water and Whispering Deaths hunt from underground!" I yell and the Deadly Nadder jumps into the air as the Whispering Death shoots out of the ground.

The Deadly Nadder takes off down the tunnel and I lift out my hands as Mildew grips my waist tighter and I watch the blue light as it spreads from my fingers onto the walls making the Changewing slip from off the wall and crash into the other dragons as the Whispering Death flies from it's hole. The Deadly Nadder dives down into the Whispering Death's tunnel and I lift back my hand and shove Mildews head down with the other as I shoot a bolt of lighting above the tunnel preventing anyone from finding us.

The Nadder flies through the tunnel quickly and we reach outside and I look down at Outcast island that was covered with dark stormy clouds. The Deadly Nadder lands and I let out a breath I've been holding.

"You know you're dragons, I'll give you that." Mildew says and I half smile at him.

"Haedryin!" A voice says. I snap my gaze to the left as dad jumps off of Thornado, "Oh thank Thor you're all right!" He shouts. I slide from the Deadly Nadder's back and look at him.

"I am. But Toothless is in trouble." I say and look up at him.

"And Mildew is on the back of your dragon." Tuffnut says. I let out a cry of surprise as I didn't see him and whip around and punch him across the face. He rubs his jaw and looks up at me. I shake my fist.

"Sorry, thought you were an Outcast." I say and hold out a hand that he takes.

"Nah, don't be, you're punches are way less hard then Ruffnut's." Tuffnut says. I shrug and whip my head around as Gobber rips Mildew off the saddle.

"Why I oughta run you threw right now!" Gobber shouts and lifts up his prosthetic hammer.

"No Gobber!" I say and hold out my hands to stop him. Gobber looks at me, "He sort of...kind of….helped me escape….in a way." I say and Mildew looks at me.

"Sort of?" He repeats. I wave a hand back and forth.

"You whacked a guy on the head, not sure that was a full rescue." I say and look up at Gobber,"But Mildew helped me around Outcast island, without him, I would have been lost and probably caught again." I say and look as Gobber shoves Mildew back and glares at him.

"Uh….weird." Tuffnut says and I wave a hand.

"I'll explain later." I promise and look at the other riders, "I have to get to Toothless." I say and Asher looks at me

"Or you could bring him to you." He says I look back at him with a brisk nod before I walk forward, I pull the horn from off my belt and hold it up to my lips and blow. The sound echoes around us and I pull the horn down.

….

Toothless from where he'd been following the ice trail Haedryin left lifts up his head as he hears her horn and gives a Night Fury call before he raises off.

….

I jump onto the back of the Deadly Nadder Mildew climbing on behind me as I hear Toothless' call. We fly forward and I hear a roar and snap my head down to a tunnel and see Toothless in it.

"There he is!" I shout and the Deadly Nadder lands and I jump off his back and race forward as Toothless runs to me. He tackles me to the ground and I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Toothless! This is all my fault." I say my voice muffled in his scales. Toothless jerks and I pull away and look back at what he was staring at.

"Hey there! Girl! You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business we're ya?" Alvin calls down from the cliff he was on. I glare darkly at him and the sky rips open with a bolt of lighting and it starts to snow.

"That's what I would expect from Stoick's fragile princess." Alvin says and I climb onto Toothless' back and stare up at the man.

"Oh boy." I hear Gobber say.

"Haedryin!" Dad shouts. I ignore him and stare up at Alvin as he laughs. I click my peg leg into place and shove the stirrup down and Toothless jumps into the air. I pull up my hands and Toothless' wings whistle in the wind as I ready a ice ball as Toothless builds up a plasma blast.

"Do it girl! I'm right here!" Alvin says. I look down at my hands and the skin that was rubbed raw from the shackles and then look at Alvin and he waves his axe.

"Now!" He shouts. Bola's fire from everywhere and Toothless is stripped from flight and we crash against into the ground rolling several times. I struggles against the ropes and Toothless growls lowly as Outcasts start to advance on us. I grab the end of one rob and it starts to freeze but not fast enough the Outcasts almost reach us when all the other's dragons drop down from the sky and shove the advancing Outcasts back as Stormfly and Hookfang grab me and Toothless and carry us over to where the other riders we're waiting.

Asher and Gobber rush forward and Asher cuts the frozen rope with his axe well Gobber saws at it with a knife. Once the ropes are off I jump from Toothless back.

"What happened?" I ask looking at the other riders.

"The dragons saved you on their own." Fishlegs says.

"Looks like they took their training to a whole new level." Asher adds looking at me.

"We can catch up later. RIght now we need to get out of here." Dad says and I look back at Outcasts rushing towards us armed to the teeth. I shove my hands forward and an ice wall blocks their path. I climb back onto Toothless' back and he takes off into the air.

I look back at where Mildew was clinging onto the tail of the Deadly Nadder he had sort of trained. Gobber looks back at him.

"Mildew!" I shout.

There was a struggle before Mildew slips from the Deadly Nadder's tail and falls to the forest below.

"Mildew!" I shout and Toothless turns ready to go after the old man as he's grabbed by Outcasts.

"No Haedryin! You have to leave me!" Mildew shouts. I duck a wave of arrows and I bite down on my lip.

"He's right, Iyn. We can't help him now." Dad says and I look at him before I turn Toothless around and leave Mildew to the mercy of the Outcasts.

….

Alvin fingers the edge of his dull axe blade as Mildew is brought up to him. "Well, well." Alvin says and the Outcasts remove the manacles from Mildew's wrists and he rubs them.

"Not bad ay?" Mildew asks staring up at the Outcast leader.

"Not bad at all." Alvin assures and puts a hand on the old man's shoulders, "Now tell me Mildew, what did you learn from the Snow Queen about trainin' dragons?" Alvin asks and Mildew smirks at him.

"Oh, I learned plenty Alvin, you'll be very pleased." Mildew says and looks down as Fungus baa's. Mildew reaches down and picks up the sheep. "There you are Fungus. You played your part well." Mildew says and looks at the sheep happily.

"You both did, Mildew." Alvin assures, "Tomorrow is a new day for the Outcasts!" Alvin says looking back at the Outcasts as they cheer.

….

I stare down at the map to the imaginary, "Isle of Night". "I'm sorry this wasn't the real thing, bud." I say and Toothless purrs from where he was next to me in the house. I hold out a hand and toss the paper into the air before firing a lightning bolt at it and the map is blown to pieces.

I walk over to the table and pick up the Book of Dragons flipping to the Night Fury page, "But hey, there's nothing wrong with being one of a kind right?" I ask and look at him.

The door is thrown open and Asher looking very irritated stands in the doorway, "Will you come on!" He says and I stare at him blankly, "Bork Week…..the parade." Asher says and I smile before racing forward.

A few minutes later in the sky I lead the other riders forward in a V formation as the other dragons follow behind us. I grin as I look down at the crowd and throw up a hand and a blue ball of light shoots into the air and snow falls softly down on the crowd on the sunny day.

 _A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. You know that you'll be there for them and they'll be there for you, for the battles that are yet to come._

….

In the Outcast kill ring Alvin slowly reaches out a hand to the Whispering Death in front of him. Said Whispering Death slowly touches Alvin's palm. Mildew stares at the dragon smugly as Alvin let's out a cackle, his laugh echoing around Outcast island.

 **A/N Okay, I'm going to psot a let it go short after this. But be on the look out for Defenders of Berk! FyI I wrote everything in a google doc and this is right now 406 pages. :) I'll give you the final count at the end of the "let it go" thing**

 **And there is no word backwards.** :)


	21. Let It Go

**Jo A/N Hey guys last chpt! Okay thhe scence is based of Disney's Let It Go. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lyrics and Haedryin**

The snow was blinding as I walked up Raven Point. I stare sadly down back at Berk that I couldn't see from the blinding blizzard. I walk forward my feet weaving through the snow as thunder rumbles overhead and the snow falls.

I stop and look around me at the field of snow, "The snow blinds me in this storm that's mine. A storm where no one will be fine." I start to sing softly and walk forward my fingers curling around my single glove. "A kingdom of a winter blizzard electrocution, and it looks like, I'm the queen." I sing and bite down on my lip.

"The lighting is striking the lighting blowing by. Couldn't keep it in even though I try." I sing and look down at the ground before I start walking forward again, "Don't let it spark don't let it show, don't you dare put on a show! Put the gloves on, keep hiding it inside!" I sing and lift up my hand, staring at the glove.

"Well now they know!" I rip of the glove and it blows behind me never to be seen again, "Let it go, let it go!" I sing and lift up one hand and snowflakes hover above my hand, I lift up the other one and a lighting bolt sparks in my fingers, "The power is flowing free! Let it go! Let it go! I can now be me!" I sing and lift up my hands lighting shooting from my fingers into the clouds.

"Let the blizzard flow free! I am not afraid of a whiteout so bad I can't see." I sing and toss of the long blue cape and it blows away with the wind. I walk forward to the cliffside and look back at the field of snow as lighting splits open the sky above.

"It's funny how to blizzard makes the world fade away, and the gloves that would restrain me can't get to me today!" I sing and shove my hands forward over the cliffside and a snow bridge forms over the raven, "It's time to see what ice can do, to test if it will freeze a sea, it's time for the world to know this is me!" I sing and step a foot down onto the steps and it freezes to ice.

I step onto the stairs and throw my hands out, "Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with lighting and snow! Let it go let it go! It's time to let my powers flow!" I sing and reach the end of the bridge to the ground on the other side.

"Here I stand! And here I'll stay let the blizzard flow free!" I sing and pull up my hand and a Ice castle forms with frozen lighting stuck in place, I wave a hand and a lighting chandelier comes down from the ceiling above me, "My hands are shooting lighting all around. And one thought stops me frozen into place."I sing and lift up my hands to the Viking helmet on my head. " I'm never going back, the past is a blank space!" I sing and throw the helmet to the side.

I lift up my hands and the pant and vest I was wearing change into a long blue dress with a long purple cape behind me, " Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise with the echo of thunder! Let it go! Let it go! I will not fall under!" I sing and walk out to the doors of the palace,  
"Here I stand in the light of snow Let the blizzard flow free! I'm not afraid of electricity with a ice flow!" I shout and whip around the door slamming with a crackle of electricity behind me.

 **Lyrics Below:**

 _The snow blinds me in this storm that's mine. A storm where no one will be fine. A kingdom of winter's blizzard electrocution And it looks like I'm the Queen._

 _The lighting is striking as the snow keeps blowing by. Couldn't keep it in, even though I try. Don't let it spark, don't let it 't you dare put on a show! Put the gloves on, keep hiding it inside._

 _Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! The power is flying free Let it go! Let it go! I can now be me. I don't care, if the lighting strikes Let the blizzard flow free I am not afraid of a whiteout so bad I can't see_

 _It's funny how the blizzard, makes the world fade away. And the gloves that would restrain me, can't get to me today!It's time to see, what ice can do To test if it can freeze the sea It's time to let the world know This is me!_

 _let it go, let it go!I'm one with the lighting and snow!let it go, let it go! It's time to let my powers flow! here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the blizzard flow free!_

 _My power flies around me from the sky into the ground. My hands are shooting lighting all around. And one thought stops me frozen into place. I'm never going back, the past is a blank space!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise with the echo of thunder! Let it go! Let it go! I will not fall under! Here I stand in the light of snow Let the blizzard flow free! I'm not afraid of electricity with a ice flow.  
_

 ** _A/N let me know if you liked ROB DOB epi 1 should be out tomorrow. :)_**

 ** _-SilverGhostWolf_**


End file.
